Pedophilia
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau. Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat sangat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku. HoMin story. Chap DUA PULUH ENAM akhirnya APDEEETTTT! LAST CHAP! Ending! Ayo para HoMin-shipper tunjukkan diri kalian !
1. Chapter 1

_._

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

**Ela-Kyuhyunnie** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, alur lambat dan tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau mau kemana sekarang? Lebih baik ikut aku saja," ucap seorang namja paruh baya berwajah kecil namun sangat tampan meski ussianya sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Dan kini di depannya ada seorang namja yang tingginya hampir mencapai tinggi namja itu—meski terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia masih mengenakan seragam junior high school—sedang berdiri sambil tangan kanannya berpegangan pada tiang kereta tempat dimana ia berada.

"Shirreo. Itu bukan urusanmu, pak tua!" sahutnya dengan kejam dan mengalihkan pandang dari namja tampan tadi.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku kan mau mengajakmu pergi bersamaku," ucap namja tampan tadi lagi sambil kini meraih tangan kiri milik namja berseragam sekolah itu.

"YA! Jangan sentuh aku!" tukas namja dengan wajah manis itu sambil dengan segera menghempaskan tangan namja tampan tadi dari tangan miliknya.

"Aniya. Aku suka menyentuhmu. Dan daripada kau pulang ke rumah, lebih baik kau ikut saja denganku dan menghabiskan malam bersamaku. Aku ini kesepian." sahut namja tampan tadi sambil kembali meraih tangan kiri namja manis tadi dan menggenggamnya erat.

"YA! Ka—"

"Hei, kalau dia tak mau, kau jangan memaksa!" . Ucapan namja manis berseragam sekolah itu terhenti karena sudah ada seseorang yang menyela perkataannya.

"Hidung belang."

"Namja tak tahu malu."

"Ya, kalau dia tak mau, kau jangan memaksa."

Kedua namja—baik yang tampan maupun yang manis—kini saling berpandangan karena melihat reaksi orang di sekeliling mereka, yang ternyata memperhatikan tingkah keduanya dari tadi. Si namja muda yang masih berseragam itu _facepalm_ dan menghela nafasnya, sedangkan namja paruh baya tad hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, mianhae kalau kalian semua salah paham. Dia ini—" si namja muda itu menunjuk namja paruh baya itu, "—adalah teman dari kedua orang tua ku," terangnya, yang membuat semua orang di dalam kereta itu terdiam. Pasalnya, mereka berpikir kalau namja itu adalah namja paruh baya yang tengah mengajak namja muda untuk 'bersenang-senang' semalaman.

.

.

.

"Dasar pak tua bodoh!" umpat namja tinggi itu ketika akhirnya mereka berdua turun dari kereta-yang keadaannya jadi canggung tadi- dan langsung berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan namja tampan yang mengikutinya.

"Hei Shim Changmin! Siapa yang kau panggil pak tua eoh?" seru namja tampan tadi sambil mengejar namja muda yang ternyata bernama Shim Changmin itu.

"Tentu saja itu kau, Jung Yunho! Pak tua pabboya!" ucapnya lagi dengan kesal, sambil berjalan meninggalkan namja tampan berusia paruh baya yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Ya! Changmin! Aku belum setua itu, kau tahu!" seru Yunho sambil mengikuti langkah panjang Changmin. Yah, itu semua tak sulit karena toh ia juga memiliki kaki yang panjang.

"Kalau yang kau yang berusia genap 30 tahun, dan berselisih usia 15 tahun denganku masih tak mau dianggap tua, lalu kau sebut dirimu apa, Jung Yunho-_ahjussi_?" ejek Changmin sambil berbalik dan menatap sinis pada namja berusia kepala tiga yang masih terlihat tampan itu.

"Aku menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai _namjachingu_ dari seorang Shim Changmin yang kini sudah berada di kelas XII Cassie Junior High School," goda Yunho yang kini terlihat senang melihat ekspresi sinis di wajah Changmin yang menurutnya manis itu (-.-'')

"..."

Changmin terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk melihat adanya semburat merah muda yang merayap di kedua pipi namja manis itu. "You wish!" teriaknya sambil langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho yang kini tersenyum-senyum senang melihat tingkah malu-malu Changmin itu.

"Kau membuatku gila, Shim Changmin," gumam namja tampan itu dengan suara rendahnya.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, seorang dokter spesialis bedah jantung yang sangat terkenal di dunia kedokteran, yang kini bekerja sebagai salah satu staff ahli di sebuah Rumah Sakit terkemuka yang bernama ShinKi Hospital. Seorang dokter yang memiliki jam kerja tinggi, di percaya rekan sejawat dan juga disenangi oleh pasien-pasiennya. Di tunjang dengan usianya yang baru mencapai awal tiga puluh, namun memiliki segudang prestasi dalam keberhasilan operasinya, membuat dokter itu begitu terkenal di Rumah Sakit, dan begitu disayangi oleh pasien-pasiennya. Selain itu, wajah tampan dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu sudah dengan sangat suksesnya merebut hati para yeoja-yeoja yang memang bekerja disana, ataupun yang hanya sekedar berpapasan dengannya.

Tampan, berprestasi, dokter spesialis bedah jantung yang jangan diragukan kemapanan hidupnya, disayang dan di puja oleh penghuni Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja, sungguh gambaran hidup yang sangat sempurna kan?

Tiada gading yang tak retak. Dan itu pun berlaku pada seorang Jung Yunho yang terlihat begitu sempurna di mata orang lain.

Ia berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang. Menyenangkan, jika itu dilihat dari luar, namun sangat menyesakkan jika kau menjadi seorang Jung Yunho yang semenjak kecil hampir selalu sendirian di dalam rumah besar mewah namun dingin itu. Kedua orang tuanya sibuk berbisnis di luar negeri, dan meninggalkannya sendirian, dengan para pembantu dan pengasuh yang tak Yunho sukai.

Hanya satu orang yang ia miliki sebagai teman. Yoochun. Shim Yoochun, anak dari teman ayahnya, sekaligus tetangganya, yang walaupun berusia lima tahun lebih tua dari Yunho, namun bisa memahami dengan baik sifat Yunho, dan selalu ada bersamanya.

Dan berita mengejutkan diterima oleh Yunho ketika ia berusia hampir mencapai15 tahun, yaitu datangnya undangan pernikahan dari Yoochun dengan namja manis bersuara bagaikan lumba-lumba bernama Junsu, karena Yoochun telah menghamili namja manis itu. Mengejutkan, sekaligus membahagiakan.

Yunho mengikuti Yoochun yang setelah pernikahan itu membeli sebuah apartemen di kawasan tengah kota Seoul. Mengikuti dalam arti ia juga membeli apartemen di sebelahnya karena sungguh, Yunho tak ingin kehilangan sosok yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat dan juga hyung itu.

Semua membaik sejak saat itu. Yunho yang selama ini kesepian di rumah, selalu pulang ke apartemen milik YooSu itu. Makan disana, bersantai di sana, mengganggu dan menggoda pasangan baru itu dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir berbentuk hatinya. Yah, bisa dikata kalau Yunho lebih sering berada di apartemen YooSu ketimbang di apartementnya sendiri.

Menyenangkan. Itu semua sangat menyenangkan bagi Yunho. Ia merasa seperti menemukan rumah, tempat hangat yang berisikan orang-orang yang di sayanginya. Bahkan meskipun saat hasrat ngidam unsu muncul dan membuatnya serta Yoochun kalang kabut mencarikan apa yang di inginkan oleh Junsu, itu semua tetap terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Yunho.

Ah, sungguh tak terlupakan betapa ikut paniknya ia ketika melihat Junsu yang kesakitan saat akan melahirkan. Bersama Yoochun yang terlihat tenang meskipun ia cemas setengah mati pada keadaan istrinya, mereka berdua menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Menunggu dengan cemas dan kalut karena pintu operasi tak kunjung terbuka.

"Chukkae, hyung!" seru Yunho saat itu ketika ia mendengar suara tangis bayi dari balik pintu operasi, dan memeluk Yoochun dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua namja itu. Tak lama dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengabarkan kalau Yoochun telah menjadi appa dari seorang anak lelaki. Keduanya segera mengikuti Junsu yang kini di pindahkan ke ruangan biasa, dan kebahagiaan tak terkira terpancar dari kedua mata musang Yunho ketika melihat keluarga itu. Keluarga yang kini menjadi lengkap dengan kehadiran sang bayi yang baru saja di bawakan oleh sang suster.

"Kemarilah," panggil Junsu sambil tersenyum lembut melihat mata Yunho yang berkaca-kaca.

"Chukkae, hyung. Kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang umma," ucap Yunho sambil mendekati ranjang Junsu.

"Kau tak ingin menggendongnya, Yun?" tanya Junsu sambil memandang pada bayi kecilnya itu, membuat Yunho tersentak kaget.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang tercampur antara kaget, senang dan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau kan bagian dari keluarga kami," sahut Yoochun yang di amini oleh Junsu.

Dengan sedikit raguYunho mendekatkan diri pada Junsu yang kini tengah menyodorkan buah hatinya itu.

"Kalian sudah memberinya nama, hyung?" tanya Yunho berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini pertama kalinya ia menggendong seorang bayi, dan ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Ne, kami sudah memberinya nama," ucap Junsu sambil menyerahkan anaknya pada Yunho.

"Changmin. Namanya Shim Changmin," ucap Yoochun tepat saat Yunho menggendong bayi mungil itu dan menatapnya.

**DEGG**

Jantung Yunho bergedup kencang, dan ada sesuatu yang berdesir kuat dalam hatinya ketika ia memandang wajah manis bayi itu.

Dan pada detik itulah, seorang Jung Yunho –yang pada saat itu berusia 15 tahun—jatuh cinta... Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya... pada seorang bayi lelaki bernama... Shim Changmin.

.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Sebuah ketukan terdengar menggema di keheningan malam. Sang pemilik apartemen yang memang baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung angkuh di tembok biru langit itu.

22.30

Namja tampan pemilik apartement itu tersenyum dan bergegas menuju pintu. Tanpa perlu melihat siapa yang datang, ia segera membuka pintu dan memamerkan senyum memukaunya.

"Merindukanku, Shim Changmin?" tanya namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aniya. Aku sama sekali tak merindukanmu, Jung Yunho-ahjussi," ucap Changmin sambil berjalan masuk ke apartemen namja itu meskipun belum di persilahkan. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin yang sudah ia hapal. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, semenjak namja manis itu lahir, sampai berusia remaja, ia selalu berada di sampingnya. "Aku mengantuk. Mau tidur." Lanjut Changmin sambil membuka pintu dan masuk ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartement itu.

"Kau bersiaplah dulu. Aku baru saja pulang, jadi masih mau mandi dulu," ucap Yunho yang di tanggapi oleh seruan tak jelas dari namja manis yang kini sudah merebahkan diri di tempat tidur Yunho.

.

"Kau belum tidur, Minnie?" tanya Yunho—yang baru saja selesai mandi, terbukti dari rambut coklatnya yang masih basah—pada Changmin yang kini hanya duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya, memeluk bantal dan memasang wajah mengantuk yang sungguh terasa sangat menggoda bagi Yunho.

Changmin melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho, dan langsung membuka bibirnya, ".." ucapnya tegas tanpa menyahuti perkataan Yunho. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan merebahkan badan. Tangannya kini terbuka lebar ke arah Yunho, yang memperhatikan tingkahnya sambil mengulum senyum.

"Tingkahmu masih semanja biasanya, Minnie," gumam Yunho sambil memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring di samping namja manis itu, dan meraih tangan serta tubuh itu, menarik namja manis yang ia cinta dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Minnie lagi. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi kau tahu. Dan kau kusalahkan sepenuhnya atas kebiasaan tidurku ini," gumam Changmin sambil memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam dekapan hangat seorang Jung Yunho. Membenamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Yunho, dan menghirup aroma yang tanpanya tak akan bisa membuatnya terlelap.

Ya, salahkan sepenuhnya pada seorang Jung Yunho, yang selalu bersama dengan Changmin, menemaninya bermain dan tidur setiap hari, hingga tanpanya, seorang Shim Changmin tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak.

.

Yunho tersenyum lembut menatap Changmin yang kini sudah tidur dengan pulas. Tak bosan-bosannya setiap hari namja tampan itu memandangi wajah polos Changmin yang semakin terlihat manis saat namja itu terlelap.

Tangan Yunho terulur menyentuh pipi chubby yang lembut itu. Mengelusnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang melimpah.

Ya, semenjak lima belas tahun yang lalu, sejak pertama kali ia menggending tubuh mungil itu dalm dekapannya, ia benar-bear jatuh cinta. Bukan cinta sekadarnya saja, karena dengan semakin berlalunya waktu, cinta itu semakin turut membesar. Semakin melihat pertumbuhan Changmin, semakin ia jatuh ke dalam pesona kepolosan bocah itu.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar seorang pedophilia," gumamnya sambil terus mengelus pipi lembut Changmin tanpa rasa bosan. "Ya Tuhan, harus bagaimana hal ini kusampaikan pada Yoochun-hyung dan Junsu-hyung?"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyyyeeeoooonnggg~~~

Author balik lagi bawain epep tentang HoMin lagi neeeh~!

Adakah yang suka? Adakah yang tertarik?

Gimme review kalau ada kritik maupun saran buat epep baru buatan author ini. ne?

ThanKYU~


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

**Ela-Kyuhyunnie** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" chap 2**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, alur lambat dan tidak jelas, Old!Yun, Young!Min, Mpreg for Junsu

.

.

Tok Tok Tok!

Sebuah suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya membuat seorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan, bahkan semakin matang itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang mengintip dari sela korden di kamarnya membuatnya tahu kalau pagi sudah menjelang.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dengan perlahan, secara hati-hati melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh namja manis yang ia cintai itu. Menatappenuh cinta sebentarpada wajah polos yang terlihat sangat manis itu saat tertidur, eperti kebiasaannya pada hari-hari sebelumnya, namja tampan itu langsung berjalan menuju pintu, dan tanpa perlu mengecek siapa yang datang, ia langsung membukakan pintu itu.

"Yunho, mana Minnie?" tanya namja manis bersuara lumba-lumba itu sambil menyelonong masuk ke apartemen namja yang sudah ia anggap bagai namdongsaengnya sendiri itu.

"Seperti biasa, masih tidur, Junsu-hyung. Tadi aku belum membangunkannya karena mau membukakan pintu dulu," sahut Yunho sambil menutup pintu, untuk kemudian menyusul namja manis yang juga merupakan umma dari Shim Changmin itu.

"Aigooo... bocah satu ini benar-benar deh! Sudah sebesar ini masih saja tak bisa tidur tanpamu, dan juga tak bisa bangun kalau bukan kau yang membangunkan! Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau nantinya ia punya istri atau akan punya suami, jika masih terus saja bergantung padamu," ucap Junsu yang melihat anaknya masih tertidur lelap di atas ranjang milik Yunho. Tak sedikitpun terganggu degan ocehan pagi hari Junsu yang cukup keras itu.

"Hahahaha... Kalau begitu gampang kan Junsu-hyung. Bagaimana kalau kau berikan saja Minnie padaku, hyung?" tanya Yunho dengan bercanda, meskipun ia tak memungkiri kalau memang itu adalah keinginannya yang paling dalam..

"..."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam.

Yunho merasakan kalau kini jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang menunggu jawaban dari Junsu. Sedikit berharap kalau Junsu akan tertawa dan menganggap semua ini hanya lelucon. Namun ia tak memungkiri kalau hatinya lebih mengharapkan kalau Junsu –entah dengan mukjizat macam apa—berkata kalau ia akan mau menyerahkan Changmin padanya. Namun ia sedikit ngeri juga membayangkan jika Junsu malah mencak-mencak, memarahinya dan melaporkan ini pada Yoochun.

Oh, jika itu terjadi, mungkin riwayatnya akan tamat hari ini juga.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya masih terdiam.

Yunho mulai merasa menyesal karena sudah melontarkan kalimat tadi. Seharusnya ia tak bisa begitu. Ia tahu betapa Junsu dan Yoochun sangat menyayangi anak semata wayang mereka itu.

"Hyung, aku hanya bercand—"

"Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk," gumam Junsu dengan pelan, memotong perkataan Yunho yang kini malah sedikit cengo mendengar kata-kata Junsu yang bahkan tak terpikirkan olehnya.

_Oh, bersyukurlah kau Jung Yunho, karena kini dewi fortuna, malaikat dan juga Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padamu._

"Tidak buruk juga," lanjut Junsu sambil terus menggumam, tanpa menyadari kalau wajah cengo Yunho kini berganti dengan senyum cerah yang bisa melelehkan namja berstatus uke maupun para yeojadeul karena mendengar ucapannya.

"Ah, by the way, Yun, bisa kau bangunkan Minnie? Aku sudah membuat sarapan di rumah. Kau juga segera menyusul setelah Minnie. Ok?" tanya—atau perintah?—Junsu sambil mulai berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan apartement Yunho.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang kini tersenyum sangat lebar, dan langsung bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan menatap senang pada namja manis yang masih tertidur itu.

"Minnie, irreona," ucap Yunho dengan lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Changmin. Dengan perlahan Yunho memegangi wajah manis yang terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika jarak yang memisahkan mereka semakin berkurang.

"Irreona, chagiya," bisik Yunho lirih ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan pelan, dan tak perlu menunggu lagi, Yunho segera mengecup bibir tebal menggoda milik Changmin itu. Hanya sekedar mengecupnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta—tanpa memberikannya lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu meskipun ingin. Itu—bisikan lembut dan ciuman hangat—adalah cara rahasia Yunho untuk membangunkan Changmin. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa membuat namja manis itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

.

.

.

'_Hangat'_

Itulah yang pertama dirasakan oleh Changmin di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Rasa hangat yang memberikannya kenyamanan penuh, hingga membuatnya tak merasa sayang untuk bangun dari mimpinya.

"Uuumhh.." Lenguhnya pelan sambil berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Annyeong, _chagiya_," . Sapaan lembut yang terdengar mesra itu langsung masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Changmin. Membuatnya memfokuskan mata, dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang selalu ia lihat setiap pagi. Wajah tampan—ralat, wajah mesum dari namja tua yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Tatapan yang entah bagaimana... selalu dapat menggetarkan hatinya, meskipun otaknya menolak. Dengan segera Changmin langsung bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Siapa yang barusan kau panggil dengan sebutan chagiya itu,eoh?" tanya Changmin setelah bisa mengumpulkan kesadaran dan sanggup memproses kata-kata yang selalu Yunho ucapkan di pagi hari itu. Dan sudah setiap hari pula Changmin membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sama pula. Nah, jika seperti biasanya juga, Yunho pasti akan menjawab—

"Tentu saja Shim Changmin yang akhirnya mau berkata _Saranghae_ padaku saat ulang tahunku tanggal 6 Februari lalu," sahut Yunho dengan senyum kemenangannya.

.

—**EEHHHH?.**

Oh, ayolah, jangan kaget seperti itu. Memangnya kalian semua tidak tahu ya, kalau semenjak tanggal 6 Februari kemarin, seorang Jung Yunho sudah secara resmi memiliki Shim Changmin sebagai namjachingunya?

.

**MWOO?.** Kalian belum tahu? Ckckckck... payah sekali kalian ini. Oke, daripada kalian semua memberiku _deathglare_ yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan itu, mari kita kembali ke masa lalu, tepatnya, kembali ke tanggal 3 Februari dulu.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**# 3 Februari**_

"Saengil Chukkae, uri Kyuhyunnie~!" seru Changmin dan juga Kibum kepada salah satu sahabat mereka yang hari itu—tanggal 3 Februari—tengah merayakan ulang tahunnya. Saat itu memang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, dan sonsaengnim mereka yang mengampu mata pelajaran pertama mereka pun sudah berada di dalam kelas. Namun tanpa mempedulikan itu semua, Changmin dan Kibum berteriak dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang memang barusaja datang.

Eh? Kalin bertanya mengenai sonsaengnim dan teman sekelas mereka yang berdiam diri saja melihat itu?

Ada 4 alasan yang membuat teman bahkan sonsaengnim mereka tak berani menegur ketiga sahabat dekat itu.

**Pertama** : _Cho Kyuhyun_, adalah putra dari pemilik sekolah ini, menjadikannya tak tersentuh sama sekali oleh jajaran sonsaengnim bahkan kepala sekolah di sekolah itu. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk dua _partner_ _in crimenya_—Changmin dan Kibum itu.

**Kedua** : _Shim Changmin_, adalah siswa dengan kemampuan unggul di bidang olaharga basket, yang mampu mengharumkan nama sekolah mereka karena mendapatkan juara pertama dalam pertandingan tingkat nasional, padahal sebelumnya tim basket mereka tak pernah satu kalipun meyumbangkan piala kemenangan pada sekolah mereka.

**Ketiga** : _Kim Kibum_, seorang siswa yang cukup dingin dan pendiam—namun sifat itu langsung menghilang jika sudah bertemu dan berkumpul dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin—adalah siswa yang memiliki nilai akademik terbaik di sekolah mereka. Bahkan sudah berkali-kali ia mengharumkan nama sekolah mereka dalam perlombaaan antar sekolah tingkat nasional.

**Keempat dan yang terakhir** : mereka bertiga adalah siswa-siswa jenius, yang menempati ranking pertama, kedua dan ketiga di seluruh angkatan. Tiga serngkai yang sudah menyumbangkan piala, medali dan trofi kemenangan yang kini terpajang dengan angkuh di ruang kepala sekolah.

So, bagaimana mungkin teman dan juga sonsaengnim mereka berani menyentuh ketiga siswa ini?

.

Nah, mari kita kembali ke persoalan ulang tahun Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Ayo traktir kami sekarang!" seru Changmin yang sudah sangat bersemangat untuk memintra traktiran makan dari sahabatnya yang berulang tahun itu. Berbicara mengenai ulang tahun, yang terpikirkan oleh uri Changminnie tentu saja adalah traktiran makanannya!

"Ne, ne. Dasar food monster!" sahut Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan, meskipun ucapannya itu berkebalikan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat senang, terbukti dari senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Kalian mau sekarang? Dimana?" lanjut Kyuhyun santai, mengindahkan seluruh siswa dan sonsaengnim yang hanya bisa melongo mendengar percakapan seenaknya ketiga siswa berpengaruh itu.

"Sekarang saja. Kalau pulang sekolah, jelas tak bisa karena aku yakin kau ada kencan dengan ZhouMi-_sunbae_. Iya kan, Kyu?" goda Kibum sambil mengerling jahil pada Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah mulai bersemu merah.

"Berisik kau Bummie!" sergah Kyuhyun dengan wajah merahnya yang terlihat sangat manis imut itu. "Lalu, kalian mau kutraktir dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ke kantin sekolah saja! Aku malas jauh-jauh Kyu. Lagipula aku sudah lapaaaar~" rengek Changmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya, dan juga sekalian menarik Kibum dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sonsaengnim, kami membolos dulu ya," pamit Kibum dengan santai.

.

.

"Lalu, ZhouMi-_sunbae_ memberimu hadiah apa, Kyu?" tanya Kibum setelah mereka duduk di kantin yang sangat lengang itu—yang jelas terjadi karena semua siswa dan guru sedang melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar di kelas masing-masing, tak seperti ketiga siswa kita ini yang seenaknya membolos.

"_Molla_. ZhouMi-_ge_ baru mau memberiknnya setelah kami pergi nanti katanya," sahut Kyuhyun dengan cuek. Meskipun dalam hatinya cukup deg degan juga memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ZhouMi berikan padanya nanti. "Kalau kau, Bummie? Tahun lalu Siwon-_hyung_ memberimu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ini," tunjuk Kibum pada kacamata yang sekarang bertengger manis di atas pangkal hidungnya. Kacamata yang simpel, namun terbuat dari bahan dan kaca terbaik, mengingat itu adalah pesanan khusus dari seorang Choi Siwon untuk kekasihnya. "Kau tahu, katanya dia ingin benda pertama yang terlihat olehku adalah pemberianya. Konyol sekali," ucap Kibum ambil menhela nafas panjang mengingat tingkah namjachingunya itu.

"Jangan percaya Kyu. Mulutnya saja yang bilang begitu, padahal dalam hatinya ia merasa senang tuh!" potong Changmin setelah menelan makanan yang sedari tadi ia nikmati dengan penuh cinta.

"Apa kau tak bisa tutup saja mulutmu itu Shim Changmin," ucap Kibum dengan nada berbahaya, yang tak berengaruh sedikitpun pada Changmin.

"Kekekeke~ Jangan mengelak, Bummie. Jika kau merasa itu konyol, mana mungkin kan, kacamata itu kau pakai setiap hari? Khukhukhu~ " tukas Changmin sambil menuding kacamata pemberian Siwon itu dengan sumpit makannya.

"YA! Kau itu sangat tak sopan, Shim Changmin!" seru Kibum kesal karena tak bisa mengelak lagi, membuahkan tawa di bibir Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana, eh Changmin?" tanya Kibum dengan nada sinisnya yang sukses menghentikan tawa kedua namja tinggi itu. Kini tatapan Kyuhyun pun ikut terpusat pada Changmin yang kebingungan.

"Bagaimana apanya Bummie?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Shim Changmin. Jangan kira kami tak tahu kalau kau memendam perasaan pada namja—yang lumayan sering menjemputmu atau sekedar menemanimu pulang naik kereta bersama—yang bernama Jung Yunho itu, eoh?" ucap Kibum yang seketika membuat raut wajah Changmin berubah.

"Ahahahahahahahaha~" tawa membahana keluar dari bibir Kibum dan Kyuhyun ketika melihat raut wajah Changmin yang terlihat sangat lucu saat itu. Bagaimana tidak, baru kali ini mereka bisa melihat raut wajah Changmin yang sedikit memerah, bercampur rasa bingung, kaget dan juga malu. Oh, ya Tuhan, baru kali ini mereka bisa melihat wajah jutek, jahil dan angkuh Changmin terlihat sangat kacau sekali!

"Y-YA! Ak-Aku tidak—"

"Apa? Kau ingin berkata kalau kau tak mencintainya? Kalau iya, berarti kau pembohong yang buruk, Shim Changmin," tukas Kyuhyun sebelum Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ne. Memangnya kami ini buta, eoh? Sampai tak bisa melihat rona wajahmu yang terlihat begitu senang kau melihat sosok Jung Yunho di gerbang sekolah," lanjut Kibum yang malah membuat Changmin tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya tadi.

"Yah, apalagi kalau ternyata Yunho menjemputnya dengan berjalan kaki. Kau lihat eskpresi senangnya kan Bummie? Ekspresi yang menunjukkan kalau teman kita satu ini amat sangat senang sekali. Meskipun setelah setelah sampai di hadapan Yunho, ia akan memarahinya karena tak membawa mobil. Hahahahaha."

"Ne, ne. Aku tau kok Kyu. Aneh sekali memang teman kita satu ini! Lebih suka di jemput Yunho yang berjalan kaki! Hahahahaha."

"Lebih senang di jemput dengan berjalan kaki ketimbang dengan mobil mewah! Bodoh sekali! HAHAHAHAHA~!" ucap keduanya serempak, dan di akhiri dengan tawa keras.

Changmin merengut mendengar ejekan kedua temannya itu. Sebal juga ia di ejek seperti itu oleh kedua temannya yang tak tahu-menahu mengenai alasan dibalik semua tingkahnya itu!

"Y-YA! Tentu saja aku senang! Kalau berjalan kaki kan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk pulang! Yang dengan begitu berarti aku bisa menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama dengan Yun—" Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia sadar apa yang udah ia ucapkan.

"BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" meledaklah tawa Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun ketika mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Yah, itu secara tak langsung sudah membuat Changmin mengakui kalau ia memang menyukai namja yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Aishh! Diamlah kalian berdua!" seru Changmin yang kesal karena sedari tadi kedua temannya itu tak mau menghentikan tawanyaa juga.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tapi naas bagi Changmin, sepertinya kedua temannya itu memang senang sekali menertawainya. Membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

"Isshh! Aku pergi saja!" seru Changmin sambil mulai berdiri. Namun tidak jadi, karena kini kedua tangannya di tahan oleh Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan pergi semaumu dong!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima. "Apalagi setelah kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai _ahjussi_-mu itu," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"Ne, aku setuju dengan Kyu kali ini," sambung Kibum yang membuat Changmin akhirnya menghela nafas dan duduk kembali.

"Dosa apa aku ini, sampai punya teman seperti kalian," keluhnya sambil kembali meraih sumpit dan memulai acara makannya kembali—sesuatu yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Hei, lalu kapan kau akan bilang kalau kau menyukainya?"

"UHUKK! UHUKK!"

Changmin yang sedang mengunyah makanannya langsung tersedak karena mendengar ucapan Kibum, yang –lagi-lagi—menghasilkan tawa keras dari kedua temannya itu.

"YA! Pertanyaan macam apa itu Bummie?" seru Changmin tak terima—setelah ia minum air untuk melegakan tenggorokannya tentunya.

"Waeyo? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" tanya Kibum sambil menyeringai. "Bukannya sudah terlihat jelas kalau Yunho itu juga menyukaimu?" lanjutnya lagi.

Changmin yang sudah menyerah dengan kelakuan kedua temannya itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Hilang sudah selera makannya sekarang ini. "Dia.. sudah pernah bilang _saranghae_ padaku," ucap Changmin dengan lirih—namun masih bisa di tangkap dengan jelas oleh keduanya, apalagi suasana kantin sekarang memang sedang sepi.

"MWO? Jinjja? Lalu, apa jawabanmu waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum penasaran.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Kalian tahu sifatku kan? Aku hanya diam dan mengatakan _'apa kau_ _bodoh, ahjussi tua?'_ dan meninggalkannya," jawab Changmin dengan lirih dan terdengar... penuh penyesalan?

"Aishh! Pabbo!" ucap Kibum dengan kejamnya ketika mendengar jawaban Changmin yang menurutnya memang sangat bodoh itu.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu mengataiku pa—"

**TEEEEETTTT!**.

Bunyi keras bel sekolah yang menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah datang membuat ketiganya terdiam.

"Sudah jam istirahat. Aku harus menemui Siwon-_hyung_,katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan. Dan kau Shim Changmin," tunjuk Kibum ada Changmin, "Jika aku tak mendengar kabar jadiannya kalian dalam waktu dekat, kau akan tahu akibatnya! Annyeong." pamit Kibum sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin begitu saja. Kedua namja yang ditinggalkan pun nampak tak begitu peduli. Ini memang sudah kebiasaan ketiganya, berkumpul jika memang sedang ingin—dan memang seringnya mereka suka berkumpul bersama—, dan bebas pergi jika memang ada urusan.

"Ah! Aku juga harus peergi, Min. ZhouMi-_ge_ mengajakku pergi setelah jam istirahat pertama," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Saengil Chukkae, Kyu. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan namjachingumu itu ya~" ucap Changmin mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo. Oh, dan Changmin, aku tahu, berada dalam posisimu itu mungkin tak enak. Tapi berada dalam posisi Yunho, posisi orang yang merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan itu lebih tidak enak lagi. Sangat menyakitkan,Min." ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi berlalu, meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya mematung mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Otaknya kini berpikir dengan cepat memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Bodohnya aku!" umpat Changmin lirih, ketika ia mengingat apa yang sudah Kyuhyun alami. Sebelum akhirnya ZhouMi menerimanya, Kyuhyun terus berusaha dengan giat mencari perhatian dari ZhouMi itu. Changmin sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana gigihnya Kyuhyun, dan juga, sudah tak terhitung lagi ia melihat mata sembab Kyuhyun karena menangisis ZhouMi yang tak kunjung menyambut perasaannya.

'_Apakah aku juga menyakitimu selama ini, Yunho-hyung?'_

.

.

_**6 Februari**_

'_Hangat'_

Itulah yang pertama dirasakan oleh Changmin di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Rasa hangat yang memberikannya kenyamanan penuh, hingga membuatnya tak merasa sayang untuk bangun dari mimpinya.

"Uuumhh.." Lenguhnya pelan sambil berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Annyeong, _chagiya_," . Sapaan lembut yang terdengar mesra itu langsung masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Changmin. Membuatnya memfokuskan mata, dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang selalu ia lihat setiap pagi. Wajah tampan—ralat, wajah mesum dari namja tua yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Tatapan yang entah bagaimana, selalu dapat menggetarkan hatinya, meskipun otaknya menolak. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan dirinya.

"Siapa yang barusan kau panggil dengan sebutan _chagiya_ itu,eoh?" tanya Changmin setelah bisa mengumpulkan kesadaran dan sanggup memproses kata-kata yang selalu Yunho ucapkan di pagi hari itu. Dan sudah setiap hari pula Changmin membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sama pula. Nah, jika seperti biasanya juga, Yunho pasti akan menjawab—

"Tentu saja Shim Changmin yang sangat kucintai dan akan selalu kucintai," sahut Yunho dengan senyum gentlenya.

**DEGG**

Jantung Changmin berdegup kencang ketika mendengar kata-kata Yunho dan juga senyum lembut itu. Oaknya dengan cepat menggaungkan ucapan Kyuhyun tiga hari lalu.

"Haaaaah..." Changmin menghela nafasnya, berusaha menguatkan hati dan juga tekadnya semenjak kemarin.

"Dengarkan aku, Jung Yunho-_ahjussi_. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku akan mengatakannya sekali ini saja." Mulai Changmin sambil menatap Yunho dengan serius. Jantung keduanya kini berdebar penuh antisipasi. Yunho dengan rasa penasaran dan juga sedikit takut mendengar apa yang akan Changmin katakan, juga Changmin, yang berusaha menekan sikap juteknya –yang menutupi perasaannya selama ini—dan berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya pada Yunho.

"Waeyo, Minnie?" tanya Yunho selembut mungkin, meski jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"A-aku..."

Changmin menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menekan dirinya yang kini merasa sangat gugup. Hei, biarpun kau tahu kalau namja di depanmu itu mencintaimu, bukan berarti rasa gugup ini hilang kan?

"Aku.. aku ini..."

Changmin memejamkan matanya sebal karena rasanya susah sekali mengatakan satu kata itu! Dengan kembali menarik nafas panjang, Changmin membuka mata dan menatap Yunho. Dan keputusannya itu tak salah, karena tatapan mata Yunho yang menyorot lembut padanya itu membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"_Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae_, Yunho-_hyung_," ucap Changmin dengan nada lembut, membuat Yunho terperangah tak percaya. Bukan, bukan tak percaya kalau namja manis itu juga menyukainya—karena Yunho sudah tahu sejak lama kalau perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan mengingat sikap Changmin padanya selama ini—namun karena akhirnya namja manis itu mengucapkannya dengan lembut, di awal hari yang merupakan hari lahirnya 30 tahun lalu. Namun dengan cepat wajah terkejutnya berganti dengan ekspresi lembut bersamaan dengan senyum yang kini terpoles pada bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

"_Nado. Nado saranghae_, Minnie." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus lembut surai madu milik sang namjachingu—tentu saja kan, sudah jelas mereka saling suka dan sudan saling mengungkapkannya, jadi, apalagi status Changmin sekarang selain namjachingunya Yunho?

"Heumm... rasanya ini kado terindah dalam hidupku, selain saat hari kelahiranmu dulu," gumam Yunho sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Changmin yang kini malah menundukkan wajahnya. Kedua lengan kekar Yunho langsung melingkari tubuh kurus Changmin, meraihnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sikap hangat dan lembut Yunho tiba-tiba saja membuat Changmin merasa sedikit minder.

"A-aku ini o-orangnya tak bisa bersikap romantis. A-aku juga hanya bisa bersikap jutek dan ketus meskipun dengan orang yang kucintai. U-ukh... kau benar tak apa denganku yang memiliki sikap seperti ini?" tanya Changmin dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Tentu saja tak masalah. Sikap jutek dan ketusmu mu itu terasa sangat manis bagiku. Membuatku selalu merasa sangat gemas padamu." Sahut Yunho yang membuat wajah Changmin kini terasa panas.

"A-aku juga masih kecil, manja dan juga egois. A-apa itu tak masalah?"

"Ne. Tentu saja tak masalah. _Saranghae_, Minnie."

"Ak-aku ini juga—"

"—Sshhh... Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Shim Changmin" potong Yunho sambil mendorong bahu Changmin dengan lembut. Melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua hingga kedua pasang mata itu bisa saling menatap dengan langsung. "Aku mengenalmu sejak kau lahir sampai sekarang. Aku tahu semua sifat dan juga perangai burukmu sekalipun. Dan dengan semua itu, aku masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu, Minnie," ucap Yunho dengan segenap perasaan cinta yang ia miliki. "_Saranghae. Saranghae youngwonhi,"_

.

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

.

"Y-YA! Siapa juga yang mau menjadi namjachingumu, pak tua?" seru Changmin dengan ketus sambil beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Yunho dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Yang mau jadi namjachinguku? Tentu saja kau, Shim Changmin!" seru Yunho dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

**BRAKK!.**

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbanting dengan keras membuat tawa Yunho meledak. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya menggoda Changmin, dan melihat sikap malu-malunya, yang terasa sangat mengemaskan baginya itu. Apalagi sebelum pemuda manis itu beranjak, Yunho dengan jelas bisa melihat wajah Changmin yang mulai memerah itu.

"_Nae namjachingu, neomu-neomu kyeopta~"_ ucap Yunho senang sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan baju seragam untuk Changmin, dan bergerak ke lemari satunya untuk mengeluarkan satu stel baju kerja untuknya.

Eh? Kalian heran mengapa Yunho memiliki seragam sekolah Changmin di lemarinya? Yah, kalian tentu tahu kan kalau Changmin selalu tidur di kamar Yunho? Yang berarti juga namja manis itu selalu mandi pagi dan bersiap sekolah di apartement milik Yunho. Jadi tak heran kan, kalau ia menyimpan bajunya di apartement Yunho? Dan asal tahu saja, salah satu lemari dari dua lemari di kamar Yunho itu penuh berisikan baju-baju milik Changmin.

.

.

.

"Annyeong, umma.. appa..," ucap Changmin saat ia memasuki apartement mereka, dan langsung berjalan menuju meja makan dimana Yoochun dan juga Junsu berada. Di belakangnya terlihat Yunho mengikuti Changmin, yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan kemeja kerjanya. Tak lupa dengan sebuah tas kerja yang berisikan jas dokter serta perlengkapan lainnya.

"Annyeong Yoochun-hyung, Junsu-hyung," salam Yunho sambil menarik satu kursi yang memang sudah tersiapkan untuknya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi kempat namja itu untuk segera memulai sarapannya.

Yah, begitulah ritual pagi mereka semua. Yoochun dan Junsu yang memang satu rumah selalu sudah siap dengan saraan di meja makan, menunggu Changmin dan Yunho yang akan sarapan bersama.

"Changmin," panggil Yoochun pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ne, appa?" tanya Changmin sambil menghentikan acara makannya sejenak.

"Umurmu baru lima belas tahun kan?" tanya Yoochun lagi, yang di jawab dengan anggukan tak mengerti oleh Changmin. "Ne appa. Waeyo?"

"Kau ini sudah besar. Apa kau tak bisa jika tak tidur bersama Yunho?" ucap Yochun dengan dingin.

"Eh? T-tapi appa, itu juga bukan kemauanku. Appa tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sudah pernah mencoba tak tidur bersama Yunho-_ahjussi_?"

"Haaah. Ne, appa tahu dan melihatnya sendiri. Melihatmu yang terlihat seerti zombi dengan tubuh lemas dan juga lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu." sahut Yoochun dengan lirih. "Tapi setidaknya, bisa kan kalau kau tak memerlukan Yunho untuk selalu membangunkanmu?" ucap Yoochun lagi.

"Mollayo appa. Aku sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa sebabnya kenapa aku bisa bangun kalau Yunho-_ahjussi_ yang membangunkanku." Sahut Changmin dengan polos, tanpa tahu kalau kini Yunho menatap penuh arti padanya.

"Haaaah... Ini merepotkan." gumam Yoochun dengan nada berat.

Yoochun kini beralih dari putranya dan menatap Yunho. "Yun, berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Eh? Aku? Aku, tahun ini genap tiga puluh tahun," sahut Yunho tanpa mengerti maksud Yoochun.

"Kau ini sudah tiga puluh tahun, tapi kenapa belum pernah sekalipun kau membawa seorang yeoja kemari? Apa sampai sekarangpun kau masih tak punya yeojachingu?"

"Eh? Ne. I-itu karena memang tak ada seorang yeoja pun yang bisa menarik perhatianku," sahut Yunho sedikit tergagap. Ia sedikit bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Yoochun pagi ini.

"Hmmm..." gumam Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho dengan pandangan menilai. "Jadi kalau kau bertemu seorang yeoja yang membuatmu tertarik, ada kemungkinan kalau kau akan memacarinya, bertunangan dengannya atau bahkan menikah dengannya?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Eh? I-itu..." Yunho menggantungkan ucapannya karena ia bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Di satu sisi, ia ingin langsung erkata tidak, karena jelas-jelas ia sudah memiliki Changmin sebagai namjachingu. Dan lagi, ia memang tak pernah bisa merasa tertarik dengan yeoja, secantik apapun yeoja itu. Namun ia tahu, kalau ia menjawab dengan jujur, bukan tak mungkin kalau Yoochun akan jijik dan bisa berbalik menjadi membencinya.

Tapi kalau ia mengiyakan kata-kata Yoochun, sekarang ini ada Changmin di sampingnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin membuat namjachingunya itu merasa terluka karena kata-katanya, meskipun itu hanya untuk kamuflase.

"Yun?" panggil Yoochun yang menunggu jawaban dari Yunho.

"Mu-mungkin saja,hyung," jawab Yunho dengan refleks. "T-tapi sepertinya akan sangat susah, karena sampai sekarang tak ada yeoja yang sanggup membuatku tertarik, secantik apapun yeoja itu," tambah Yunho dengan cepat karena tak ingin membuat Changmin salah paham.

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu mulai sekarang..."

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyyyeeeeooooonngggg~~~!

Chap dua terbiit~!

Sebenernya chap ini udah jadi dari kemaren, dan mau author publish kemaren. Tapi netah kenapa, author sama sekali nggak bisa login ke FFn! #frustasi

Dan kenapa chap ini keluarnya cepet, soalnya author memang lagi cinta banget sama Changminnie, Changmomo, Changdolaaaa~~ #peluk Changmin possesively

Jadi, yang nunggu lanjutan epep lain author dengan cast member SuJu, sabar dulu ya, masalahnya author lagi bener-bener CLBK ama Lord VoldaMin~

Hehehehe...

Dan yang mau tau kelanjutan kata-kata Yoochun, silahkan review, Ok?

Kalo banyak review, ntar author apdet kilat lagi deh~


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

"Yun?" panggil Yoochun yang menunggu jawaban dari Yunho.

"Mu-mungkin saja, hyung," jawab Yunho dengan refleks. "T-tapi sepertinya akan sangat susah, karena sampai sekarang tak ada yeoja yang sanggup membuatku tertarik, secantik apapun yeoja itu," tambah Yunho dengan cepat karena tak ingin membuat Changmin salah paham.

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu mulai sekarang..."

.

.

_._

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

**Ela-Kyuhyunnie** a.k.a **Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 3**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, alur lambat dan tidak jelas.

.

.

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu mulai sekarang..."

Yoochun menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri karena ia merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat wajah Junsu yang mengulas senyum lembutnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yoochun pada istrinya itu.

"Jangan sekarang Chunnie. Masih ada waktu lain," sahut Junsu dengan lembut, membuat kedua insan lain yang berada di sana kebingungan sendiri.

"Umma, Appa, kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanya Changmin yang gerah melihat sikap aneh kedua orang tuanya.

"Aniya. Tak ada apa-apa kok Minnie. Appamu hanya sedang galau saja," sahut Junsu asal dan kembali memakan sarapannya. Sekilas ia melihat piring Changmin, dan ia hanya bisa mengelus dada dalam hati(?) melihat anak semata wayangnya itu sudah mulai mengambil piring keempatnya.

_~Purple Line, let me set up my world~_

Suara alarm pada ponsel Yunho membuat semuanya sejenak menatap pada namja tampan itu. Yunho segera mengambil _Iphone_nya dan mengecek jam.

"Kurasa ini sudah saatnya aku berangkat. Minnie, kau mau berangkat bersamaku sekalian?" tawar Yunho kepada namjachingunya. Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan ia cepat-cepat meneguk jus jeruknya. Jangan tanya kenapa tak ada lagi susu yang menjadi menu makanan di sana, karena jelas satu-satunya namja yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhannya itu sudah tumbuh terlalu tinggi.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Umma, Appa," pamit Changmin sambil meraih tasnya dan berjalan mengikuti Yunho.

.

.

.

"Rasanya aku tak semangat untuk besok," gumam Changmin memulai pembicaraan mereka di dalam mobil Yunho. Boleh saja mereka senang berjalan kaki, namun kalau untuk pagi hari, di mana kereta atau bus penuh sesak dengan orang-orang, Yunho lebih memilih untuk berangkat dan mengantar Changmin dengan mobil. Selain itu, ia tentu saja tak mau kalau sampai mereka harus berdesakan di kereta atau bus, dan berakhir dengan Changmin yang di sentuh-sentuh orang lain—baik itu sengaja ataupun tidak. Enak saja! Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh seorang Shim Changmin!

"Eh? Kenapa kau tak semangat, Minnie? Bukankah besok kalian akan liburan ke pulau Jeju dan bersenang-senang di sana?" tanya Yunho yang bingung dengan tingkah Changmin kali ini. Pasalnya, untuk anak seusia Changmin, yang namanya liburan ke pulau Jeju bersama teman-temannya, pasti akan menyenangkan kan? Apalagi dengan adanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun mendampingi namjachingunya itu.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku akan pergi liburan ke pulau Jeju?" tanya Changmin menghiraukan pertanyaan Yunho padanya. Pikirannya saat ini memang hanya terfokus pada satu hal.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku tahu. Tujuh hari enam malam kan? Waeyo?" tanya Yunho dengan nada bingungnya.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Ani. Aniya. Tak ada apa-apa," kesal Changmin yang menjawab dengan ketus, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Yunho yang mendapati reaksi kesal Changmin hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Apakah ada yang salah dari kalimatnya, hingga membuat namjachingunya itu kesal?

"Minnie, katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu kesal? Apakah karena kau tak akan bisa bertemu denganku selama satu minggu?" tebak Yunho yang langsung membuat Changmin menoleh padanya dengan cepat.

"Mwo? A-aniya! T-tentu saja bu-bukan karena itu!" sahut Changmin cepat. Yunho hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap Changmin yang tak sesuai dengan ucapannya. Lihat saja jawaban yang keluar dengan suaranya yang terbata, di tambah dengan semburat merah yang menjalar di telinga sansitifnya, membuat Yunho semakin gemas dengan namjachingunya yang memiliki sifat dan ego tinggi itu.

"Dengar, jarak dari Seoul dengan pulai Jeju itu bisa di tempuh dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam kalau naik pesawat." Ucap Yunho dengan nada lembutnya. "Selain itu, biarpun tak bertemu, kalau kangen padaku, kau bisa meneleponku kapan saja," tambah Yunho yang langsung membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangan.

"Siapa yang akan kangen padamu, eoh? Pede sekali!" sahut Changmin dengan nada kesal.

"Tentu saja aku yakin kalau kau akan kangen padaku, Minnie. Dan karena aku tahu sifatmu, aku duluan yang akan meneleponmu kalau kau gengsi," sahut Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Mwo? Siapa juga yang gengsi? Aku tak akan meneleponmu karena aku memang tak akan kangen padamu!" ketus Changmin yang menghasilkan kekehan geli dari Yunho.

Dan seperti biasanya juga, mobil mereka penuh dengan kekehan geli dari Yunho dan juga teriakan-teriakan sewot dari Changmin.

Yah, cara yang bagus dalam mengawali hari kan?

.

.

.

"Aku malaaaass~" keluh Changmin yang kini sudah berada di dalam kelasnya bersama dengan Kyu dan Kibum yang sekarang sedang duel dengan PSP masing-masing. Yah, hari ini memang hari santai bagi mereka karena hari ini cuma diisi dengan pengarahan mengenai liburan mereka selama satu minggu ke pulau Jeju.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil kedua matanya terfokus dengan PSP di tangan.

"Aku tak ingin ikut liburan besok~" sahut Changmin dengan nada memelasnya sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum yang seperti Kyuhyun—asyik dengan PSP mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tak mau jauh dari rumah selama satu minggu!" sahut Changmin dengan kesal, membuat kedua temannya dengan kompak mem_pause_ game mereka.

"Kau tak mau jauh dari Yunho-_ahjussi_mu itu?" goda Kyuhyun sambil nyengir jahil.

Changmin kini menatap kedua temannya. "Aku tak mau," sahutnya lirih sambil kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja. Menyembunyikan raut sedih sekaligus wajah malunya karena sudah jujur mengakui apa yang membuatnya galau seharian ini.

"Jangan manja Shim Changmin. Kami juga sepertimu yang harus berpisah dengan namjachingu kami. Lagipula, itu kan hanya satu minggu," sahut Kibum yang di sambut dengan anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya menghela nafas melihat kedua temannya yang tak mengerti perasaannya. Masalahnya, semenjak ia bisa mengenal dunia, Yunho selalu ada disisinya. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka terpisah lebih dari sehari.

.

.

.

Inilah saatnya. Saat mereka harus study tour ke pulau Jeju dalam kurun waktu tujuh hari enam malam. Jika semua temannya menyambut ini dengan antusias, lain halnya dengan Changmin yang memasang wajah cemberut dan terlihat sedikit gurat kesedihan melintas di kedua onyx indahnya itu.

"Minnie, dengarkan aku, cobalah untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanmu kali ini. Nanti begitu sampai di sana, kabari aku dan aku akan langsung meneleponmu," bujuk Yunho yang melihat wajah sendu Changmin.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin pergi ke Jeju," gumam Changmin lirih sambil menundukkan kepala menatap koper yang berisi baju-baju yang akan ia bawa.

"Dengarkan aku, ini satu-satunya saat dimana kau bisa membuat kenagan bersama teman-teman Junior Hish Schoolmu. Setelah ini kalian akan masuk ke Senior High School yang bereda-beda. Tak inginkan kau bersenang-senang dan membuat kenangan dengan teman-temanmu?" bujuk Yunho lagi. Ya, setidaknya hanya itulah satu-satunya alasan bagi Yunho untuk menyetujui Changmin jauh darinya selama satu minggu.

"Aku tak peduli," gumam Changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tapi aku peduli, Minnie. Kau tahu, kenanganku saat masa-masa sekolah tak terlalu meyenangkan dan juga tak banyak. Dan aku sedikit menyesalinya saat ini. Aku tak ingin kau juga merasakan penyesalan itu sepertiku," terang Yunho sambil mengelus lembut pipi Changmin. "Kalau kau tak mau pergi demi dirimu sendiri, pergilah demi aku, ne?"

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya mendengar perkataan Yunho. "Kau curang, _ahjussi_ jelek!" ucap Changmin kesal. Bagaimanpun juga, kalau Yunho sudah berkata seperti itu padanya, ia tak akan mungkin bisa menolak lagi permintaan Yunho meski itu terasa menyebalkan baginya.

"Hahahaha. Aku tahu, aku tahu," kekeh Yunho melihat wajah Changmin sekarang. "_Saranghae_. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu satu minggu ini. Tapi, bersenang-senanglah disana, Ok?" lanjut Yunho sambil mengacak surai madu milik Changmin.

"Yah! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" sergah Changmin menjauhkan tangan Yunho dari kepalanya. "_Arrasseo_, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan Bummie dan Kyu, dan aku tak akan mengingatmu selama disana."

"Ne, ne. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan merindukanku. Sekarang, ayo cepatlah kesana, yang lain sudah menunggumu," ucap Yunho sambil sedikit melambaikan tangan pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu Changmin di Incheon Airport.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho ketika Changmijn tak juga beranjak pergi, dan malah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia artikan.

**CUP**

Kedua onyx coklat Yunho kini terbelalak lebar ketika bibir Changmin menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan merindukanmu, _ahjussi_ jelek. _Annyeong_," pamit Changmin sambil cepat-cepat meraih kopernya dan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terperangah tak percaya.

Tak lama, sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho. "Baru kali ini kau menciumku duluan, Minnie. Rasanya menyenangkan juga." Gumam Yunho sambil membalikkan badan meninggalkan bandara tersebut.

"Untung tadi kau langsung pergi, Minnie. Jika kau tinggal lebih lama, aku tak tahu apa yang akan mungkin ku lakukan padamu tadi," samar-samar terdengar gumaman lirih dari bibir Yunho.

.

.

.

Malam kini mualai merayapi seluruh sudut negeri ginseng ini. Termasuk di hotel yang kini di sewa khusus untuk para siswa dari Cassie Junior High School itu. Jam dinding yang terus berdetak dalam keheningan malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Seharusnya, di waktu seperti ini, semua siswa sudah tertidur lelap karena kelelahan yang melanda tubuh mereka akibat perjalanan dan kegiatan mereka hari ini.

Namun lihalah, di salah satu balkon milik kamar nomor 3015 itu masih terlihat sesosok namja muda yang kini merapatkan jaketnya karena udara dingin yang berhembus di sekitarnya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur," ucap namja manis kita yang kini tengah menempelkan handphonenya ke telinga.

"Minnie, cobalah untuk tidur. Besok kau masih ada segudang kegiatan lain kan?" bujuk suara berat di seberang line.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, _ahjussi_ tua. Satu jam lebih aku mencoba memejamkan mata, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa tertidur sama sekali!" kesal Changmin karena ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah sangat leleh dan ingin tidur. Tapi salahkan saja tubuhnya yang hanya mau terlelap kalau ada Yunho di sampingnya, hingga sampai saat ini ia belum bisa terlelap karena terpisah ratusan mil dari namjachingunya itu.

"Cobalah dulu, Minnie. Berbaringlah di tempat tidur dan pejamkan matamu. Lama-lama, kau pasti akan bisa tertidur juga," bujuk Yunho dari seberang sana.

"Tak bisakah kau kesini, Yunho-_hyung_?" lirih Changmin dengan nada memelas, yang membuat Yunho merasa bersalah di ujung line sana.

"Bukannya aku tak ingin kesana, tapi aku sedang dapat tugas jaga di sini. Dan lagi, tak ada penerbangan jam segini menuju ke Jeju," terang Yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu? Dasar pak tua menyebalkan!" maki Changmin sambil menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Setelah itu, ia langsung mencabut baterai ponselnya karena tahu kalau setelah ini Yunho pasti akan berusaha menghubunginya lagi.

"Menyebalkan!" rutuk Changmin sambil kini berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan handuk besar ia sampirkan ke lehernya. "Lebih baik aku berenang saja!"

.

.

.

Ini hari keempat siswa dari Cassie Junior High School berlibur di Jeju Island. Dan karena sedari kemarin mereka semua sudah mengunjungi tempa-tempat bersejarah dan mengandung unsur kependidikan, hari ini dan hari-hari selanjutnya adalah hari liburan bebas.

Kini rombongan dari Cassie Junior High School itu berkumpul di tepi pantai indah yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Kalian bebas bermain hanya sampai saat matahari terbenam. Setelah pukul enam sore, semua harus sudah berkumpul kembali di dalam bus. _Arra_?" terdengar suara lantang dari salah satu sonsaengnim yang mendampingi merea.

"Arrasseo, Kim Sonsaengnim," sahut semuanya kompak, dan tanpa perlu di perintahkan lagi, semua siswa-siswa itu berpencar ke seluruh bagian pantai.

"Kau tak ikut berenang, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran melihat Changmin membuka payung pantai dan duduk di bawahnya.

"Aniya. Aku lelah," sahut Changmin dengan muka yang terlihat payah dan sedikit pucat.

"Kau sakit, Min? Tumben sekali kau melewatkan waktu untuk berenang. Padahal kan kau suka sekali berenang," sahut Kibum yang menatap Changmin dengan bingung.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering berenang setiap malam," gumam Changmin lirih hingga tak terdengar oleh kedua temannya.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang bingung melihat bibir Changmin yang bergerak, namun tak ada suara yang tertangkap indra pendengaran keduanya.

"Aniya. Aku hanya sedang lelah saja. Nanti kalau sudah tidak capek lagi, aku akan menyusul kalian," ucap Changmin dengan suara yang agak lebih di keraskan agar kedua temannya itu mendengarnya. "Sudah, sudah. Kalian berenang saja sana. Menggangguku saja," usir Changmin pada kedua temannya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya bisa berpandangan bingung, dan akhirnya keduanya meninggalkan Changmin dan berjalan dengan ceria menuju laut yang begitu menggoda.

Changmin yang akhirnya bisa sendirian, kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada payung pantai itu dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing dan sakit. Tubuhnya juga sekarang terasa sangat lelah dan sangat berat. Mungkin ini semua efek dari insomnianya yang membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata barang sekejap pun selama tiga hari ia berada di sini.

"Ukh, kenapa payungnya goyang sih," keluh Changmin yang merasa tubuhya sedikit oleng saat bersandar pada payung pantai yang besar itu. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berusaha membenarkan payungnya.

"Ukh.." keluh Changmin ketika kepalanya semakin terasa nyeri dan pandangannya semakin kabur. Ia berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya agar semua bisa terlihat jelas lagi, namun percuma, karena kini semuanya terasa semakin kabur.. dan gelap...

.

"CHANGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan keras ketika ia melihat tubuh Changmin yang tiba-tiba ambruk bersama payung pantai mereka. Jujur saja, sedari tadi ia memang mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya itu, dan tepat saat ia berbalik ingin mengecek keadaannya, ia melihat sendiri tubuh Changmin yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

Dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri tubuh Changmin bersama Kibum yang ternyata mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Changmin-_ah_! Changmin-_ah_!" panggil Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada di samping tubuh Changmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin, berharap agar temannya itu bisa segera sadar, namun percuma, karena Changmin tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

"Bummie, panggilkan sonsaengnim!" seru Kyuhyun pada Kibum saat melihat wajah Changmi yang pucat."Changmin-_ah_! Shim Changmin!" kembali Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin, tetap berharap itu bisa membuat Changmin kembali tersadar.

.

.

.

"MWO? Changmin pingsan?" seru Yunho tak percaya ketika ia melihat Yoochun dan Junsu yang terburu-buru keluar dari apartementnya. Ketika ia bertanya ada apa, hanya reaksi kaget itu yang keluar dari bibir Yunho.

"Ne, Yun. Makanya kami akan segera kesana sekarang juga," ucap Junsu sambil meninggalkan Yunho.

"C-Chakkaman! Aku juga ikut kesana, _hyung_!" seru Yunho mengejar kedua orangtua Changmin itu.

"Tak usah Yun, aku tahu kalau habis ini kau harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit," tolak Yoochun ketika melihat Yunho ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Persetan dengan itu semua! Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Minnie, _hyung_," sahut Yunho sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke jok belakang mobil Yoochun. Wajah Yunho kini tampak pucat dan pias. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas kalau kini wajah tampan itu begitu penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan kecemasan.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Ayo cepat berangkat!" sentak Yunho ketika Yoochun tak juga menghidupkan mobilnya. Yoochun yang mendengarnya akhirnya menghidupkan mobilnya, dan segera melajukannya ke bandara dalam diam.

Sedangkan Yunho sendiri kini terus berdo'a dalam hati agar tak terjadi hal buruk pada kekasihnya itu. Sungguh kini ia sangat menyesal telah menyuruh Changmin mengikuti study tour itu kalau jadinya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil keluaran BMW itu berhenti di parkiran Jeju Hospital. Pintu bagian belakangnya langsung terbuka begitu mobil itu berhenti, dan terlihatlah seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil itu, dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam Rumah sakit itu.

"Permisi, sus, pasien dengan nama Shim Changmin berada di kam—"

"Yunho-_ahjussi_!"

Pertanyaan Yunho terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Kibum?"

Namja muda berwajah cantik bernama Kibum itu mengangguk dan mengulas senyumnya pada Yunho. "Kau datang menjenguk Changmin?" tanya Kibum yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan matap oleh Yunho.

"Antarkan aku ke kamanya Kibum. Dan bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia tak apa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Changmin bisa sampai pingsan?" berondong Yunho saat ia berjalan di samping Kibum, membuat namja cantik kita itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena heran dan bingung.

"Changmin tak apa, _ahjussi_. _Ahjussi_ bisa melihatnya sendiri keadaannya nanti," ucap Kibum sambil mengantarkan Yunho menuju kamar dimana Changmin dan Kyuhyun berada.

.

.

.

"Minnie," panggil Yunho lirih ketika melihat Changmin yang kini tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit. Ia berjalan menghampiri namjachingunya itu dan mengelus surainya dengan penuh perasaan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyuhyun-ah, Kibum-ah?" tanya Yunho sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Changmin yang kini sudah terlihat lebih baik.

"Kata dokter tadi, Changmin hanya kelelahan karena tak tidur selama tiga hari ini."

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tidu—" Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri karena kini kesadaran merasuki pikirannya. _'Karena dirinya kah? Karena dirinya yang tak menemani Minnie kah, hingga akhirnya namja itu tak tidur selama tiga hari ini?' _batin Yunho dengan kalut dan kini rasa bersalah menyeruak di dalam hatinya.

"Ini semua salahku," ucap Yunho dengan penuh penyesalan. Seharusnya begitu ia tak mendapat kabar lagi Changmin, ia harus merasa curiga, bukannya merasa lega karena berpikir bahwa namjachingunya itu akhirnya bisa menikmati liburannya. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa Changmin tak seperti itu.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, Yun?" suara lembut Junsu menginterupsi penyesalan Yunho.

"Hyung.." ucap Yunho ketika melihat Junsu dan Yoochun yang akhirnya memasuki kamar rawat Changmin. "A-aku yang membuat Changmin sampai pingsan hari ini,"

"Apa maksudmu Yun?"

"Hari pertama Changmin liburan, saat malam tiba, ia meneleponku karena tak bisa tidur. Ia memintaku datang kesini, tapi aku tak bisa karena aku sedang mendapat tugas jaga di Rumah Sakit. Setelah itu, Minnie marah dan menutup telepon, serta mematikan handphonenya. Kupikir akhirnya bocah itu bisa tidur, dan aku sendiri harus mengurusi pasien gawat yang datang malam itu," terang Yunho dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. "Dan hari berikutnya aku tak bisa datang karena aku ada jadwal operasi," lanjutnya lagi.

"Itu semua bukan salahmu. Itu salah anak manja itu sendiri yang memang tak bisa tidur kalau tak ada kamu, Yun," sahut Junsu dengan lembut. "lagipula ia harus belajar untuk mandiri kan? Tak selamanya kau bisa berada di sampingnya seperti sekarang ini kan?" tambah Junsu yang membuat Yunho malah merasa tidak tenang. Ia ingin mendebat Junsu, tapi melihat kondisi sekarang, rasanya itu tak mungkin, jadi akhirnya ia hanya diam dan menatap Changmin dengan rasa bersalah.

.

.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang Changmin belum sadar juga?" tanya Yoochun pada dokter yang bertanggung jawab pada anaknya itu. Kalau kasusnya hanya kelelahan fisik, harusnya Changmin bisa segera sadar. Tapi ini, sudah 10 jam berlalu, namun Changmin masih belum sadar juga.

"Saya sendiri tak mengerti, tuan. Keadaan anak anda sudah sangat stabil, dan harusnya ia sudah bisa sadar sedari tadi," sahut dokter itu dengan bingung. "Keadaannya saat ini seperti orang sedang tidur biasa. Kalau dirumah, biasanya Changmin dibangunkan dengan cara apa?" tanya dokter itu lagi pada Yoochun, yang kini malah menatap Yunho. Yunho yang di tatap Yoochun, Junsu, dan sang dokter pun hanya bisa salah tingkah. Tak mungkin kan, kalau ia berkata kalau ia mencium bibir Changmi untuk membangunkannya?

Bisa-bisa ia langsung di bunuh di tempat oleh Yoochun dan Junsu!

"A-ah.. itu.. saya yang biasa membangunkannya. T-tapi bisakah kalian keluar dari sini dulu dan membiarkan aku mencoba membangunkan Changmin?" tanya Yunho dengan kikuk.

"Wae? Bukankah kau bisa membangunkannya disini sekarang juga?" tanya Yoochun heran.

"Ka-kalau kalian tak keluar, aku tak akan membangunkannya," ucap Yunho berusaha tegas.

"Sudahlah, Chunnie. Kita keluar saja dulu," bujuk Junsu yang melihat kalau Yoochun sudah akan marah pada Yunho. "Terserahmu sajalah Yun!" ucap Yoochun yang akhirnya keluar bersama Junsu dan sang dokter.

Kini tinggallah Yunho sendiri bersama Changmin. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Changmin yang kini bernafas dengan teratur.

"Minnie, _irreona_," ucap Yunho dengan lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Changmin. Dengan perlahan Yunho memegangi wajah manis yang kini sudah tak terlihat pucat itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika jarak yang memisahkan mereka semakin berkurang.

"_Irreona_, _chagiya_," bisik Yunho lirih ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan pelan, dan tak perlu menunggu lagi, Yunho segera mengecup bibir tebal menggoda milik Changmin itu. Jika biasanya Yunho hanya mengecup bibir Changmin dengan lembut dan segera melepaskannya, kali ini mengecup bibir itu dan sedikit memberikan tekanan pada bibir kenyal milik Changmin. Sangat berharap itu bisa membuat Changmin lekas sadar.

"Ummmhhh..."

Yunho melepaskan kecupannya ketika mendengar desahan Changmin. "Minnie?" panggil Yunho dengan keras ketika mendengar lenguhan Changmin dan melihat namja itu mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Unnggghhh... Yun.. Ho-_hyung_?" panggil Changmin ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang kini berada tepat di depannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya kau sadar juga, _chagiya_!" seru Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Changmin yang masih terasa lemas. Changmin sendiri hanya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho karena memang ia begitu merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Kalian..."

Keduanya langsung menoleh serentak ke arah pintu dimana ada dua sosok namja yang memandang keduanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annnyyyeeeooongg~!

Author balik lagi bawain lanjutannya HoMin nih~!

Ada kah yang menantikan? #plak

Mianhae nggak bisa balas review atu, atu, masalahnya ini udah terlalu malem dan author ud erlalu ngantuk~

Sekali lagi mianhae, tapi semua reviewan yang masuk authoe baca koq~

Ok, nggak usah banyak ngomong lagi, yang mau tau lanjutannya, silahkan klik tombol review, dan tinggalkan feedback anda buat author ababil ini~!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

"Ya Tuhan! Akhirnya kau sadar juga, _chagiya_!" seru Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Changmin yang masih terasa lemas. Changmin sendiri hanya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho karena memang ia begitu merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Kalian..."

Keduanya langsung menoleh serentak ke arah pintu dimana ada dua sosok namja yang memandang keduanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 3**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 3 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!yun, Young and Innocent!Min

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

"Bersyukurlah karena bukan _Umma_ dan _Appa_mu yang melihat ini, Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun—salah satu dari dua _namja_ yang menyelonong masuk ke kamar rawat Changmin—sambil menutup rapat pintu di belakangnya.

"Ne. Bersyukurlah karena barusan kami menyuruh _Umma_ dan _Appa_mu untuk ke _cafetaria_ sekedar membeli makanan ketika melihat _Umma_mu memegang perutnya," tambah Kibum yang datang bersama Kyuhyun. Ya, sungguh beruntung, karena ketika mereka selesai membeli makan, mereka berdua bertemu dengan orang tua Changmin, dan melihat keadaan keduanya yang cukup mengenaskan—dengan wajah pucat dan lelah—keduanya menyuruh orang tua Changmin untuk sekedar membeli makanan atau kopi untuk menyegarkan diri.

"Kyu, Bummie," lirih Changmin memanggil keduanya. Tentu saja lirih, karena kini seorang Shim Changmin masih merasa sangat lemas, dan bahkan otaknya tak bisa menangkap pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya itu. Yang ia pikirkan dan masih ia inginkan hanya pelukan hangat dari tangan yang masih melingkar di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menghela nafas lega melihat sahabatnya yang kini sudah sadar. Meskipun ucapan pertama yang keluar dari bibir keduanya bukan sesuatu yang wajar di ucapkan sahabat ketika melihat sahabatnya sudah sadar, namun dalam hati keduanya sangat bersyukur melihat Changmin yang kini sudah sadar—meskipun wajah Changmin masih terlihat begitu payah.

"Tak bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu itu Yunho-_ahjussi_? Kurasa sebentar lagi kedua orang tua Changmin akan kembali," peringat Kibum sambil menatap posisi Yunho yang masih memeluk tubuh lemas Changmin.

"Ah, iya," ucap Yunho sedikit salah tingkah. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasa lengannya di genggam erat oleh _namja_ manis itu. Yunho mendongak, dan bibirnya mengulas senyum menawan ketika melihat ekspresi Changmin yang merajuk, seolah tak mau Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresi wajah yang sangat imut dengan bibir tebal Changmin mengerucut tak senang, membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak meraup bibir itu dan melumatnya sampai ia puas—meski kenyataannya ia tak akan pernah puas bila menyangkut bibir milik _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Hanya sebentar, Minnie. Hanya sampai _Umma_ dan _Appa_mu melihatmu, dan kembali ke Seoul lagi," ucap Yunho menenangkan Changmin. Ia mengecup kening Changmin dengan lembut dan dengan segenap perasaannya, membuat Changmin akhirnya mau melepaskan Yunho—meski dalam hatinya ia sungguh merasa tak rela.

Yunho tersenyum meihat rasa pengertian yang di berikan Changmin. Ia sungguh bersyukur karena mencintai sosok di depannya ini. Sosok yang memiliki sifat yang amat sangat kekanakan, sekaligus bisa bersilkap cukup dewasa meski ia baru menginjak usianya yang ke lima belas. Dengan sikap, ego dan gengsinya yang tinggi, Yunho tahu kalau _namja_ manisnya itu cukup rapuh serta amat sangat manja terhadapnya. Wajahnya yang kekanakan dan polos bagaikan tanpa dosa itu cukup membuatnya kelimpungan karena ia tak akan pernah sanggup menolak keinginan Changmin ketika ia memasang wajah memelasnya, yang bahkan sanggup membuat Yunho menceburkan diri di laut jika Changmin menyuruhnya—percayalah, karena Yunho pernah menceburkan diri di laut saat Changmin merengek hampir menangis ketika topi kesayangnnya terbang terbawa angin dan terseret arus laut.

"—Chunnie, ayo cepat, aku masih mengkhawatrkan keadaan Minnie—"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah mendekat ke arah mereka, dan suara lumba-lumba Junsu yang melengking menambah yakin Yunho kalau Yoochun dan Junsu sudah kembali. Ia cepat-cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Aku masih harus menelepon pihak Rumah Sakit karena sudah membolos dari jadwal kerjaku," bisik Yunho lirih sebelum ia menjauh dan membuka pintu—dengan Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Minnie!" seru Junsu ketika ia melihat dari balik punggung Yunho kalau anak semata wayangnya itu sudah sadar. _Namja_ manis itu segera masuk dan melesat menuju ranjang anaknya. Ia mengusap lembut wajah anaknya yang masih terlihat lemas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Minnie? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Junsu bertubi pada anaknya yang baru sadar. Yah, itu wajar saja karena Junsu adalah _umma_nya, dan bagi Junsu, Changmin adalah permatanya, anaknya yang amat sangat ia sayangi, karena memang, setelah melahirkan Changmin, ia tak akan bisa melahirkan lagi. Menurut dokter yang menanganinya, sudah merupakan keajaiban kalau Junsu—yang notabene adalah seorang namja—bisa hamil, dan setelah di lakukan pemeriksaan secara keseluruhan, Junsu hanya memiliki satu indung telur, yang artinya ia tak akan bisa melahirkan lagi setelahnya.

"_Gwaenchana_, _Umma_. Hanya masih lemas saja," sahut Changmin lirih.

"Ne, Junsu-_ahjumma_. Tadi Yunho-_ahjussi_ bilang kalau Minnie tak apa, dan kalau sudah di beri vitamin, ia akan bisa sehat lagi seperti biasanya," sahut Kibum—yang tentu saja bohong—dengan wajah dan suara yang tenang.

Junsu hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan –bohong—Kibum. Ia kembali mengelus surai Changmin dengan penuh sayang.

"_Appa_," lirih Changmin ketika melihat sang _Appa_ mendekat.

"Hhh.. untunglah kau sudah sadar. Kau membuat kami sangat panik, Minnie," ucap Yoochun sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi yang di sediakan di sebelah ranjang pasien.

"_Mianhae_ _Appa_," sahut Changmin lirih, yah begini-begini ia cukup menyesal juga sudah membuat orang tuanya khawatir dan terlihat lelah begitu.

"Tak apa. Yang penting kau sudah kembali sadar," ucap Yoochun lembut, dan ikut mengelus surai aanaknya itu.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang melihat keharmonissan keluarga itu hanya tersenyum lembut, dan akhirnya dengan diam-diam mereka berdua keluar dari kamar rawat Changmin—tak ingin mengganggu moment keluarga itu.

"—ne, aku mengerti. _Gomawo_ Jaejoong-_ah_, kau sudah sangat membantuku. Ya, aku mengambil cuti sampai awal pekan nanti. _Gomawo_ sudah mau menggantikanku. _Ne_, sampaikan salamku pada Hyun Joong, sampaikan kalau ia beruntung memiliki kekasih yang baik sepertimu, Jaejoong-_ah_—"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengernyit heran ketika meihat Yunho yang kini sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang di seberang sana. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa di tangkap oleh mereka, itu hanyalah kalau Yunho mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya sampai awal pekan—yang berarti sampai selesainya liburan mereka di Jeju ini.

Yunho yang tak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun dan Kibum ada di dekatnya kini kembali menekan tombol-tombol di IPhonenya, dan kembali mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Yoboseyo_, ini Jung Yunho. Saya minta untuk di sediakan kamar VVIP yang biasa saya tempati di sana." Yunho diam sejenak dan mendengarkan perkataan di line seberang. "Ne. Kamar yang biasa. Saya mau kamar itu siap dalam satu jam, dan jangan lupa siapkan jemputan juga untukku, serta siapkan tiket taman bermain, bioskop dan juga _reservasi_ di sebuah _restaurant_ atas namaku." Kembali Yunho mengakhiri teleponnya, dan kini Yunho kembali menekan nomor-nomor lagi di ponselnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang tertarik mendengarkan Yunho, tak jadi beranjak dari tempatnya. Keduanya sangat penasaran mendengarkan pembicaraan Yunho tadi.

"_Yoboseyo_, saya Jung Yunho, walah satu wali dari Shim Changmin. _Ne_, sekarang keadaannya baik-baik saja Kim-_Sonsaengnim_." Kyuhyun dan Kibum terbelalak lebar mengetahui kalau Kim _Sonsaengnim_—wali kelas mereka—lah yang di telepon Yunho. Keduanya berpandangan dengan bingung dan saling menaikkan bahu tanda tak mengerti.

"_Ne_, meskipun Changmin sudah sadar, tetapi dokter berkata kalau ia tak boleh terlalu lelah. Karena itu saya memintakan ijin agar untuk dua hari ke depan, Changmin bisa diijinkan untuk tidak mengikuti acara dari sekolah." Yunho kembali terdiam. Tak lama, seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya. "_Ne_, _gomawo_ Kim-_Sonsaengnim_."

Yunho menutup teleponnya, dan lagi-lagi, seperti belum puas, Yunho memencet sebuah nomor lagi untuk ia hubungi. "Chullie-_ah_!" seru Yunho dengan semangat. Ia tersenyum ketika mendengar suara nyaring dari seberang—pertanda kalau namja cantik yang adalah sepupunya itu marah-marah. Tak lama ia bisa mendengar suara namja dengan bahasa Korea yang agak kurang fasih menenangkan namja itu.

"Turuti saja kata-kata Hankyung-_ah_, Chullie. Jangan marah-marah, itu tidak baik untuk kulitmu," canda Yunho. "Ne, kau sangat mengerti aku Chullie. Karena itu, bisakah kau membantuku? Aku minta tolong agar kau sedikit membuat 'kekacauan' di perusahaan Yoochun-_hyung_ sekarang juga. _Ani_, _ani_. Bukan kekacauan besar. Hanya kekacauan sedikit saja, dan jangan sampai kekacauan itu membuat perusahaan Yoochun-_hyung_ bergolak. _Ne_, _ne_. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan. Ah, _gomawo_, kau memang _hacker_ sekaligus sepupu yang paling bisa kuandalkan, Chullie-_ah_, _gomawo_." Yunho menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum puas. Ia akhirnya berbalik, dan wajahnya sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang mematung di sana dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Yunho dengan cepat membenahi ekspresi wajahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Sejak kapan kalian di sana?" tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa di tebak.

"Sejak anda mulai menelepon..umm.. Jaejoong-_ssi_," sahut Kibum santai setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Secara keseluruhan, sebagai namja yang memiliki otak yang sangat di banggakan, tak perlu waktu lama baginya dan Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui apa yang di rencanakan Yunho. Hanya saja, cukup membuat mereka kaget juga ketika mendengar bagaimana Yunho bisa merencanakan, bahkan mengaturnya sendiri dalam waktu sesingkat ini, bahkan sampai sudah menelepon _sonsaengnim_ mereka.

"Kurasa kalau kalian mendengarnya sejak awal, kalian tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kan?" tanya Yunho yang tahu kejeniusan kedua _namja_ di hadapannya ini.

"_Ne_. Kami mengerti," sahut Kyuhyun mantap. "Dan jujur saja, kami belum yakin kalau rencanamu itu akan berhasil, Yunho-_ahjussi_," sinis Kyuhyun yang lebih realistis. Rencana yang sangat dadakan seperti itu tak akan mungkin bisa berhasil. Apalagi Kyuhyun tahu betapa sayangnya kedua orang tua Changmin pada sahabatnya itu. Dan kalau begitu, tak akan mungkin keduanya meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Kita lihat saja. Dan kalau ini berhasil, kuharap kalian berdua merelakan Changmin tak menemani kalian selama liburan disini," ucap Yunho, yang langsung di tanggapi dengan anggukan dari keduanya.

Yunho tersenyum puas, dan kemudian ketiganya duduk dengan santai di tempat duduk yang memang di sediakan di lorong depan kamar Changmin itu.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

**BRAKK!**

Pintu kamar Changmin terbuka lebar, menampilkan Yoochun yang terlihat kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, Yunho! Kau masih disini ternyata. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Su-_ie_ dan Minnie disini," ucap Yoochun dengan cepat dan terlihat panik.

"Waeyo, _hyung_?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah innocentnya. Ia beranjak mendekati Yoochun dan menepuk bahunya lembut, mencoba menenangkan Yoochun.

"Ada masalah yang cukup gawat di perusahaanku, dan aku harus kesana sekarang," ucap Yoochun dengan kepanikan yang tak bisa di sembunyikan.

"Lantas?"

"Aku akan langsung ke bandara dan terbang kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga. Kau titipkan Su-_ie_ dan Minnie padamu, Yun," ucap Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Ia harus meyakinkan Yunho kalau dirinya serius meminta Yunho menjaga kedua harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"_Arrasseo_. Tapi aku tak mau kalau harus menjaga keduanya, _hyung_." ucap Yunho, yang langsung mendatangkan tatapan tak percaya dari Yoochun.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, _Hyung_. Kalau sekarang ini _hyung_ menyetir dalam keadaan panik, _Hyung_ pasti akan sembarangan, dan aku sangat tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa, _hyung_. Kau adalah orang yang juga penting bagiku selain Junsu-_hyung_ dan Minnie," ucap Yunho dengan wajah kembut dan senyum yang tulus. "Bawalah Junsu-_hyung_ bersamamu, _hyung_. Kalau bersamanya, aku yakin kau tak akan berani menyetir secara sembrono," tambahnya.

"Yun.. tapi, bagaimana dengan Minnie?" tanya Yoochun bingung. Di satu sisi, ia membenarkan perrkataan Yunho mengenai kecenderungannya yang menyetir dengan sembrno kalau ia terburu-buru dan panik. Hanya jika ada seseorang yang berarti baginya menemaninya, baru Yoochun bisa lebih berhati-hati,karena ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi jika membawa Junsu, tentu sekarang jadi tak ada yang menjaga anaknya kan? Kalau mau membawa Changmin sekarang juga tak mungkin, anaknya itu baru saja sadar, dan masih sangat lemas.

"Ada aku kan _hyung_. Lagipula, disini juga ada Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang akan membantuku menjaga Minnie," sahut Yunho dengan mantap.

"Tapi Su-_ie_.. aku tak yakin ia akan mau meninggalkan Minnie disini. Selain itu, kau juga besok harus bekerja kan Yun?"

"_Ani_. Aku mendapat jatah libur sampai awal pekan nanti, _hyung_. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau soal Junsu-_hyung_, aku akan membantu membujuknya. Setidaknya, aku tak ingin mendengar ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu, _hyung_," ujar Yunho meyakinkan Yoochun.

Yoochun terdiam sejenak, dan akhirnya mengangguk. Lalu setelahnya, keduanya masuk kembali ke dalam kamar rawat Changmin, meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masih tak percaya melihat kejadian barusan. Apalagi sebelum masuk ke kamar Changmin tadi, keduanya bisa melihat kalau Yunho tersenyum sekilas pada mereka.

.

Tak lama berselang, pintu kamar Changmin kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan Yoochun yang kini menggandeng tangan Junsu diikuti Yunho di belakangnya.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun, aku minta bantuan kalian untuk menjaga Minnie selama ia disini ya?" pinta Junsu pada kedua _namja_ yang langsung berdiri ketika melihat Junsu mendekati mereka.

"_N-ne ahjumma_. K-kami akan membantu menjaganya," sahut Kyuhyun sedikit terbata, yang dikuti anggukan oleh Kibum.

"_Gomawo_, kalian sungguh teman Minnie yang baik," ucap Junsu lembut. "Yun, aku titipkan Minnie padamu. Kalau ada apa-apa dengannya, segera hubungi kami," peringat Junsu pada Yunho, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi bersama Yoochun.

.

"Nah, kalian bisa menjaga Minnie sebentar?" tanya Yunho setelah keheningan yang cukup lama menaungi mereka.

"An-anda mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Kibum pada Yunho yang hanya tersenyum lembut. Ya, senyumnya memang lembut, tapi bagi Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa melihat sifat asli _namja_ itu, keduanya tak bisa lagi tertipu oleh senyum lembut itu.

"Tentu saja menemui dokter dan membujuknya agar Minnie bisa keluar dari sini malam ini juga. Sekalian mengurus biaya administrasinya tentu," ucap Yunho santai sambil melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah _namja_ yang berusia dua kali lipat dari usia mereka itu.

Keduanya masuk ke kamar Changmin, dan melihat namja itu yang menatap bingung pada mereka.

"Yunho-_hyung_?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Pasalnya, ia mengira kalau Yunho-lah yang memasuki kamarnya, dan hatinya cukup kecewa ketika tak melihat Yunho bersama keduanya.

"Ia sedang mengurus administrasimu. Kau bisa keluar dari sini malam ini juga," sahut Kibum yang kini menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk yang memang di sediakan di sana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk duduk di dekat kursi di samping Changmin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun serius. Ia sungguh membutuhkan jawaban Changmin sekarang, karena kalau memang Changmin masih harus di rawat di sini, ia tak akan membiarkan Yunho membawa paksa sahabatnya ini.

"Aku sudah tak apa, Kyu. Pingsanku pun hanya karena aku kurang tidur. Dan sekarang rasanya sudah cukup membaik karena aku sudah mengisirahatkan tubuhku selama aku pingsan," sahut Changmin santai. "Lagipula infus ini cukup membantu. Badanku sudah tak terlalu lemas lagi seperti waktu sadar tadi," tambahnya.

Kyuhyun mengeha nafas melihat Changmin yang kini memang sudah terlihat mendingan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang dengan Yunho-_ahjussi_ itu sampai liburan berakhir," putus Kyuhyun sambil menengok ke arah Kibum yang mengangguk ketika ia tatap.

"Eh?" tanya Changmin bingung ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

Namun kebingungannya itu tak sempat terjawab karena pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan Yunho yang datang sambil membawa sebuah kursi roda, bersama seorang dokter dan perawat.

"Jika ini bukan permintaanmu, Yunho-_ssi_, aku tak akan mengijinkannya untuk pulang sekarang. Ia masih harus berada di sini satu hari lagi," gumam dokter itu sambil memeriksa keadaan Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun harus bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Kau tahu kalau ia tak membutuhkannya. Changmin hanya sedikit kelelahan dan kau tahu hanya dengan memberinya _mecobalamine_ injeksi atau kombinasi _thiamine_, _pyridoxine_ dan juga _cyanocobalamine_ dalam sediaan injeksi saja, ia akan kembali sehat kan?" sahut Yunho cuek. Namun tatapan Yunho langsung berubah ketika melihat Changmin yang menatapnya bingung. Ia langsung tersenyum dan menenangkan Changmin dengan senyum dan ekspresi lembutnya yang seolah mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Huh, rasanya aku tak akan bisa menang jika berdebat dengan dokter hebat sepertimu," gumam dokter itu sambil mengambil sebuah _vial_ berwarna merah—yang berisikan kombinasi campuran vitamin _neurotropik_-, dan menyuntikkan isinya melalui lengan kiri Changmin. Dan setelahnya, ia mengambil sebuah _ampule_ lain yang juga berisi cairan merah—yang berisikan _mecobalamine_ tadi, dan menyuntikkannya melalui lengan Changmin yang satunya.

"Nah, kurasa semua sudah beres. Bisa tolong kau pindahkan ia ke kursi roda?" pinta sang dokter pada perawat yang menemaninya.

"Ah, _Aniya_. Biar aku saja yang memindahkannya," samar Yunho sebelum perawat itu mulai bergerak. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Yunho mengangkat tubuh ringan Changmin, dan mendudukkannya ke kursi roda. Dengan sigap sang perawat memegangi tiang besi beroda yang menjadi tempat bergantungnya infus yang masih terhubung dengan Changmin.

"Aku mengijinkannya pulang, tapi infus itu harus masuk ke tubuhnya sampai habis, kau mengerti?" tanya dokter itu lagi memastikan.

"Ne. Aku mengerti. Aku juga nanti bisa melepaskan _infus set_nya sendiri," tambah Yunho yang kini siap membawa Changmin bersamanya.

Dan setelahnya, Changmin, Yunho, Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Begitu sampai di lobi bawah Rumah Sakit itu, Yunho melihat mobil jemputan untuknya sudah datang. Setelah berapmitan dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum—yang nantinya mereka akan kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap—Yunho membantu Changmin berpindah dari kursi rodanya ke jok mobil mereka—dengan sang sopir yang membantu membawakan botol infus milik Changmin.

Yunho kini memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di samping Changmin. Dengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat untuk memegangi botol infus Changmin, tangan kirinya menarik tubuh Changmin agar _namja_ manisnya itu bersandar ke tubuhnya. Setelah posisi keduanya nyaman, mobil akhirnya berjalan, dengan tangan kiri Yunho yang kini bergerak mengelus-elus surai madu milik Changmin, sambil sesekali menciuminya dengan sayang.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, Ok?" ucap Yunho sambil menatap Changmin yang kini masih saja memegangi kemejanya dengan kuat. Saat ini keduanya sudah sampai di kamar VVIP di salah satu hotel cabang milik Jung Corp. Dengan sigap tadi Yunho sudah memerintahkan salah satu pegawainya untuk membatu membawakan besi tiang infus Changmin. Dan kini Changmin sudah terbaring nyaman di kasur mewahnya, dengan tangan kanan yang terhubung dengan selang infus.

Setelah pegawai tadi pergi, Changmin langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya sebagai maksud agar Yunho memeluknya—yang tentu saja di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu langsung memposisikan dirinya di sebelah kiri Changmin, dan memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Bagaimanapun, ia cukup merasa bersalah mengingat ia lah yang membuat Changmin sampai seperti ini.

Baru sebentar ia memeluk Changmin, ia merasa risih dengan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Yah, itu jelas karena seharian ini ia baru mandi tadi pagi, dan karena tadi ia begitu memikirkan Changmin,tak terpikir sedikitpun untuk mandi. Sekarang ia merasa tak nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhnya, apalagi Changmin sedari tadi memeluknya, membuat niatnya untuk mandi jadi semakin kuat. Yah, ia jelas tak mau kalau Changmin memeluk tubuhnya yang bau dan lengket ini.

Namun ketika ia menggerakkan diri, mencoba melepaskan tangan Changmin yang melingkari tubuhnya, ia langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari namja manis itu. Dan begitulah, ketika Yunho menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya ingin mandi, Changmin mencengkeram kemejanya dengan erat.

"Tidak usah mandi," ucap Changmin yang kembali menarik-narik kemeja Yunho. Ia memasang wajah memelasnya yang membuat Yunho kini jadi dilema.

"Tapi Minnie, aku belum mandi dan aku tak mau kau memeluk tubuhku yang bau dan masih kotor ini," ucap Yunho mencoba memberi pengertian pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Aku juga belum mandi. Jadi kau juga tak perlu mandi," ucapnya tak mau di bantah. Changmin kini menegakkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya melingkari leher Yunho dan ia menggunakan massa tubuhnya untuk membuat Yunho kembali terbaring di tempat tidur bersamanya.

"Lagipula kau tidak bau kok," ucap Changmin yang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho. Ia menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho, dan tak ada bau badan yang menyertainya., membuat Changmin makin erat memeluk Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap manja Changmin sekarang. Yah, jika biasanya ia selalu berhadapan dengan kejutekan Changmin, semua itu memang akan hilang ketika namja manis itu sakit. Jika memang benar sedang sakit, Changmin akan bersikap amat sangat manja—mengeluarkan sikap aslinya dan mengabaikan egonya. Dan satu-satunya yang diinginkan oleh _namja_ manis itu untuk memanjakan dirinya tentu saja Yunho.

"Haaahh.. _Arrasseo_. Aku tak akan mandi. Jadi, tidurlah sekarang, karena aku ingin besok kau sudah fit lagi menjalani acaramu," ucap Yunho yang kini akhirnya ikut melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh langsing Changmin.

"Eh? Acaraku? Jadi, aku besok harus kembali mengikuti acara sekolah besok?" sahut Changmin tak terima. Masalahnya, ia sudah cukup muak dengan acara liburan tak penting dari sekolahnya itu. Dengan Yunho yang kini berada di sampingnya, malah membuatnya makin tak ingin kembali ke sana.

Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar nada bicara Changmin, dan juga ekspresi tak sukanya itu. "_Aniya_. Bukan acara yang itu, tapi acara yang lain," sahut Yunho sambil mengelus surai madu Changmin.

"Eh? Acara yang lain? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin dengan raut muka yang kini terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Yunho. Jika tak ingat kalau Changmin masih belum dewasa, ia pasti sudah 'memakan'nya sekarang juga!

"Lihat saja besok," sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum misterius, dan mencubit pipi Changmin dengan gemas.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Changmin kesal sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dan mengusap pipinya yang baru saja di cubit Yunho dengan ganas.

"Dan kau sangat menggemaskan, Jung Changmin," ucap Yunho yang langsung merendahkan kepalanya, dan menciumi pipi Changmin bertubi-tubi, sambil tangannya bergerak menggelitiki pinggang Changmin.

"Kyahahahahahahaha.. stop it! Hahahaha... ge-geli—ahahahahahaha!" Changmin bergerak-gerak gelisah karena tangan Yunho tak mau berhenti menggelitikinya. Selain itu, ia juga terus berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya, menghindari Yunho yang sedari tadi terus menciumi pipinya dengan gemas.

**Cupp~**

Keduanya langsung terdiam ketika tanpa sengaja bibir keduanya saling menempel satu sama lain. Yunho yang tersadar dari rasa kagetnya tersenyum melihat Changmin yang masih terkejut dengan wajah yang terlihat lucu, sekaligus menggoda.

Yunho menyeringai senang melihat posisi mereka, dan kini ia memberikan tekanan pada bibirnya untuk semakin menikmati bibir lezat yang selalu ia ciumi hampir setiap hari itu. Changmin yang masih terkejut hanya bisa diam ketika Yunho kini meraih tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Melihat tak adanya penolakan dari Changmin, kini Yunho menggerakkan bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibir atas Changmin dengan lembut. Ia menghisap bibir atas itu, mengulumnya, serta memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"A-aahhh.." Changmin tanpa sadar mendesah ketika merasakan gigitan lembut Yunho pada bibirnya. Dan ia langsung mendorong Yunho menjauh ketika menyadari kalau dirinyalah yang barusan mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar memalukan bagi dirinya.

"A-a.. t-tadi.. tadi itu.." Changmin tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena kini ia menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang sudah merona merah seperti tomat matang.

Yunho yang tadi terpaku kaget—karena di dorong oleh Changmin, kini malah tersenyum dan terkekeh lembut melihat wajah merah Changmin. Ya Tuhan, untung saja tadi Changmin mendorongnya, karena kalau tidak, Yunho sendiri tak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi karena saat ia mulai melumat bibir Changmin, secara perlahan nafsu sudah menguasainya. Menghilangkan akal sehat dan kesadaran bahwa _namjachingu_nya itu baru berusia lima belas tahun.

"Y-Ya! Jangan menertawaiku!" seru Changmin tak terima dirinya di tertawakan, meski wajahnya masih saja belum kehilangan rona merahnya.

"Aku tidak menertawaimu kok," sahut Yunho yang kini kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu.

"Bohong! Kau pasti tadi menertawaiku karena desahan anehku tadi kan?" seru Changmin tak percaya dan kembali mendorong tubuh Yunho.

"_Aniya_. Aku tak mungkin menertawaimu. Bahkan desahanmu tadi terdengar sangat _sexy_ bagiku," bisik Yunho dengan suara rendahnya, yang membuat Changmin semakin malu, dan akhirnya ia meraih tubuh Yunho untuk membenamkan wajahnya yang kini lebih memerah dari yang tadi.

"Sudah. Ayo tidurlah. Aku ingin melihatmu yang sudah fit besok," ucap Yunho lembut, sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum lembut merasakan Changmin yang semakin menyurukkan tubuhnya dalam dekapannya, dan ia ikut memejamkan mata setelah mengecup lembut kening Changmin.

.

.

.

Sinar terang berwarna orange kekuningan mulai nampak di ufuk timur. Hewan-hewan yang memejamkan mata, secara naluriah mulai membuka matanya ketika merasakan kehangatan lembut dari sinar sang raja cahaya itu.

Namun ternyata tak hanya mereka yang terbangun, karena kini, bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang memasuki kamarnya, _namja_ tampan kita ini mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tak nyaman.

Agaknya kesadaran yang mulai merasuki mimpi indahnya membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman, dan dengan perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang _onyx_ sewarna dengan coklat yang lumer. Sesuai dengan kebiasaannya, _namja_ tampan itu langsung bangun, dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Baru setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke kamarnya, dan membangunkan _namjachingu_nya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Niatnya membangunkan kekasihnya tertahan ketika ia melihat botol infus yang sudah kosong melompong itu. Namja tampan tadi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju salah satu lemari di sana, membukanya, dan mengeluarkan kotak obat yang memang sengaja ia tinggalkan di kamar itu. Bahkan jika kau bisa melihatnya, di samping kotak itu terdapat jas dokternya yang terlipat rapi, lengkat dengan _stethoscope_ dan juga perlengkapan lainnya.

Namja itu membawa kotak obat itu ke samping ranjang, dan membukanya. Tak seperti kotak obat lainnya, kotak obat miliknya itu terlihat lebih lengkap, dengan berbagai _syringe_ dan injeksi yang penting. Selain itu, di sana juga ada tiga _scalpel_ berbeda ukuran, benang dan jarum jahitnya juga, serta kapas alkohol, plester dan beberapa obat lainnya.

Yah, sebagai dokter, ia memang berhak memiliki alat-alat dan obat-obat itu. Dan karena ia tak selalu bisa membawa semuanya, dengan penuh perhitungan Yunho selalu menempatkan satu set seperti itu di setiap hotel cabang milik perusahaannya.

_Namja_ tampan yang kini memasang wajah seriusnya itu kini menyiapkan kapas alkohol serta satu buah plester. Dengan penuh sayang ia meraih tangan kanan namja manis yang masih tertidur itu, dan dengan lembut ia menarik jarum yang menancap di kulit mulus _namjachingu_nya itu. Setelah ia berhasil menariknya, Yunho dengan cepat mengusapkan kapas beralkohol itu dan menutupnya dengan plester yang sudah ia siapkan. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia mengecup lembut tangan kekasihnya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Setelah menggulung infus set dan juga menyingkirkan botol infus kosong itu, kini Yunho beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Minnie, _irreona_," Ia mengelus lembut pipi _namjachingu_nya itu.

"_Irreona_, _chagiya_." Dan setelahnya Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir yang tadi malam baru ia lumat itu.

"Ummhhh..." erangan Changmin dan mulai bergeraknya tubuh itu membuat Yunho segera melepaskan bibir Changmin dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Bangun dan mandilah sekarang, karena kita akan kencan seharian~" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annnyyyeeeooonnggg~!

Author balik lagi bawa epep HoMin~!

HoMin-Shipper, mana teriakannya? #mulai gila #abaikan

Buat yang pada ngira kalau YooSu yang mergokin HoMin, kalian salah besuaarrr~!

Sebenernya bisa aja sih, aku bikin YooSu yang mergokinmreka seuai keinginan dan perkiraan chingudeul sekalian..

TAPI

Kalo begitu, ceritanya cepet habis dooong~ kan author maunya bikin yang alurnya lambat dan jadi panjaaang~

Selain itu kan memang niatnya author bikin ini tuh sebagai cerita ringan yang isinya adegan lovey dovey dan ke co cweet-an HoMin~!

Buat yang minta Jae keluar, disini author buatnya Jae itu kekasihnya HyunJoong, selain itu disini juga keluar HanChulnya biarpun cuma secuil #plak

Nah, buat chap depan, isinya full HoMin moment yang lagi kencaaannn~!

Ah, dan akhir kata, gimme review pleeaassseee~!

.

.

.

.

.

..

PS : dengan Min yg innocent gini, jadi nggak tega bikin NC nih =_="


	5. Chapter 5

.

"Bangun dan mandilah sekarang, karena kita akan kencan seharian~" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

.

_._

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 5**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 5 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

Kedua iris mata Changmin langsung membulat tak percaya ketika ia mendengar bisikan Yunho pada telinganya tadi.

"_Jinjjayo_?" tanya Changmin tak percaya. Ia langsung menatap tajam Yunho, yang hanya membalas tatapan Changmin dengan senyuman pasti.

Perlahan namun pasti, sebuah senyuman langsung terbentuk di bibir Changmin. Bagaimana ia tidak senang, selama ini bisa di bilang mereka tak pernah pergi berkencan sekalipun layaknya pasangan normal. Alasannya? Jelas karena kesibukan seorang Jung Yunho yang merupakan dokter dengan jumlah pasien yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Selain itu, meskipun tidak menjabat secara langsung, sebagai seorang pewaris dari Jung Corp, Yunho sendiri juga terkadang harus mengurus perusahaan itu. Setiap kali namja itu mendapat libur dari Rumah Sakit, pergi ke gedung Jung Corp sudah menjadi rutinitasnya.

Dengan kegiatan yang sebegitu banyak, mana mungkin Changmin tega merengek pada Yunho untuk sekedar pergi bersama—di samping dengan egonya yang melarangnya untuk merengek pada Yunho meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin.

Namun kini? _Namja_ itu... benarkah Yunho tadi baru saja mengajaknya berkencan? Ya Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, Changmin benar-benar berharap agar ia tak terbangun saja!

"_Wae_? Apakah kau begitu senang dengan ajakan kencanku?" tanya Yunho yang kini cukup terpana melihat Changmin yang tersenyum sesenang itu. Sebenarnya ia pikir mungkin _namja_ manis itu tak akan senang ia ajak kencan, karena toh, yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama dengan Changmin adalah dirinya. Namun melihat senyum bahagia Changmin, sepertinya pemikiran itu agaknya mulai terhapus dari benaknya.

Jadi ternyata, bukan hanya dirinya yang ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya kan?

Changmin sendiri kini berusaha menghapus senyum bodoh yang tadi mengembang tanpa ia sadari. Berusaha memasang wajah tak peduli, ia menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "_Aniya_. Memangnya siapa yang senang kau ajak kencan, eh? Aku hanya tersenyum karena bisa terbebas dari kegiatan membosankan dari sekolah. Itu saja!" seru Changmin sambil berusaha memanyunkan bibirnya yang sedari tadi terus saja ingin melengkungkan senyum karena perasaan senang yang membuncah di hatinya.

"Sudah. Tak usahlah berusaha menutupi senyummu itu Minnie," ucap Yunho sambil menahan senyum melihat ekspresi Changmin yang terlihat lucu di matanya. Padahal sudah nampak jelas kalau kilau mata itu menampakkan rasa senang. Tapi _namja_ manis itu berusaha memasang wajah masam. Apalagi Yunho bisa melihat kalau sudut bibir namja itu agak berkedut menahan senyuman yang pastinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa sering-sering melihatnya.

"_A-aniya_! A-aku tak ingin tersenyum kok!" seru Changmin gelagapan. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh merutuki tubuhnya yang terkadang tak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya. Ia kan tak ingin terlihat begitu _excited_ dengan ajakan Yunho tadi!

"_Ne_. _Ne_." Ucap Yunho yang akhirnya mengalah ketika melihat raut wajah Changmin yang terlihat begitu gugup dan bingung. Lucu sih, tapi kasihan juga melihatnya seperti itu. Memang dirinya menyukai senyum Changmin yang sangat manis itu, tapi mendapatkan sifat juteknya yang juga terasa manis—karena itu tanda _namja_ itu menunjukkan rasa malu-malunya—juga sudah cukup baginya. Pokoknya, selama itu adalah hal yang membuat Changmin nyaman, baginya itulah yang terbaik.

"Ayo cepat mandi sana. Nanti kau kutinggal baru tau rasa," ancam Yunho sambil mendorong tubuh kurus Changmin ke arah kamar mandi.

"_Mwo_? Memangnya kalau aku kau tinggal, kau akan pergi bersama siapa, eh pak tua?" sinis Changmin yang merasa kalau Yunho tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Tubuhnya sendiri mengikuti dorongan tubuh Yunho untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Eh? Itu mudah kan? Di sini banyak _yeoja_ yang tinggal kulirik saja pasti sudah menawarkan dirinya. Selesai masalah," sahut Yunho sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi yang di masuki Changmin dari luar.

"_MWOYA_? AWAS KALAU KAU BERANI, JUNG YUNHO!" seru Changmin tak terima dari dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan di balik pintu itu, Yunho hanya menyengir jahil mendengar kekesalan Changmin. Apalagi suara shower dari dalam terdengar begitu keras. Salah satu tanda kalau _namja_ manisnya itu sedang kesal.

Eh? Kalian heran kenapa Yunho bisa tahu hal-hal seperti itu? Mengenal Changmin semenjak _namja_ itu bayi hingga sebesar ini tentu membuatnya tahu mengenai kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil _namja_ itu. Dan Yunho tak sekedar tahu, namun ia mengingatnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam memori penting dalam otaknya yang menyangkut semua hal mengenai Shim Changmin.

Oh, dan cengiran lebar dari bibir Yunho itu menunjukkan kalau ia senang mendengar kekesalan Changmin karena mendengar ia akan pergi dengan _yeoja_ lain. Kekesalan Changmin itu menunjukkan kecemburuan kan?

Hihihihi..

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

Jika ada hal memalukan mengenai seorang Shim Changmin, takut pada hantu adalah salah satunya. Oh, silahkan saja kalian semua tertawa, karena begitulah kenyataannya. Asal muasal kenapa Changmin kecil dulu tidur dengan Yunho adalah karena _namja_ yang lebih tua itu menakut-nakuti _namja_ manis itu ketika pertama kali _namja_ kecil itu tidur sendirian di kamar barunya.

Yunho yang saat itu menginjak usianya yang ke sembilan belas tahun menakut-nakuti Changmin kecil yang masih berusia empat tahun tahun itu dengan cerita mengenai keseraman dan betapa menakutkannya hantu itu. Changmin kecil yang masih polos dan tak tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya itu tentu saja ketakutan setengah mati, apalagi saat itu Yunho mengatakan kalau di kamar baru Changmin juga ada hantunya, dan di seluruh dunia, hanya kamar _namja_ tampan itu saja yang aman dari yang namanya hantu.

Sontak saja _namja_ manis itu menangis keras dan benar-benar tak mau tidur di kamarnya. Saat di tenangkan Junsu dan di ajak untuk kembali tidur bersama, Changmin kecil saat itu kembali meraung dan menangis ketakutan. Dalam benak _namja_ kecil itu, semua tempat di rumahnya tidak aman, hingga akhirnya ia merengek dan minta tidur di kamar Yunho—yang katanya—aman itu.

Nah, berawal dari ketakutan itu, hingga akhirnya Changmin selalu tidur di kamar Yunho. Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk memulai ketergantungannya pada Yunho. Apalagi dekapan lembut dan pelukan hangat yang di berikan Yunho terasa begitu nyaman di tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa sangat aman dan membuatnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

Oh, dan kini Changmin hanya bisa mematung ketika mereka—ia dan Yunho—menginjakkan kaki di sebuah _cinema_ yang tengah menampilkan film horor yang berasal dari negeri sakura—yang sudah terkenal akan kehebatannya dalam memberikan ketakutan melalui film-film horornya.

"_H-hyung_.." Changmin tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Yunho dan menariknya merapat ke tubuhnya. Oke. Ia tahu ini sungguh kekanakan, ketika _namja_ berusia lima belas tahun masih saja takut dengan namanya hantu. Tapi sekali lagi, terkadang otak dan tubuh itu memang terkadang tidak _sinkron_. Akal sehat Changmin tahu kalau yang namanya hantu itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Namun entah bagaimana, alam bawah sadarnya lebih menguasai ketakutan dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar selalu gemetar dan tubuhnya selalu menegang penuh ketakutan ketika hal-hal mengai hantu di bahas atau di tampilkan seperti dalam film.

"_Wae_, Minnie?" tanya Yunho santai. Namja itu sepenuhnya sadar jika kini Changmin tengah ketakutan. Tangan _namja_ manis yang kini meraih tangannya terlihat gemetar, dan tubuh namja itu bisa di bilang agak kaku, tak seperti biasanya. Bukti yang cukup kan?

"_H-hyung_.. ki-kita benar-benar akan menonton ini?" tanya Changmin dengan ketakutan yang tak bisa ia samarkan.

"_Ne_. _Wae_? Jangan bilang kalau kau masih takut dengan yang namanya hantu?" Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Changmin. "Ya ampun, kau sudah sebesar ini tapi masih takut dengan hantu?" ucap Yunho dengan –pura-pura dibuat—kaget.

Changmin yang merasa tak terima mendengar ucapan Yunho yang terkesan mengejeknya itu langsung melepaskan lengan _namja_ itu dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Si-siapa yang takut dengan film seperti itu? T-tadi kan aku hanya tanya benar atau tidak kita akan nonton film yang ini!" seru Changmin tak terima, meskipun dalam hatinya sekarang ini tengah gemetar ketakutan.

Yunho menyeringai dalam hatinya ketika mendapati reaksi Changmin tepat sesuai perkiraannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk saja sebelum filmnya di mulai. Aku benar-benar tak ingin ketinggalan filmnya satu detikpun. Katanya hantunya akan kelihatan sangat seram di film ini," ucap Yunho sambil menarik tangan Changmin dan kini keduanya berjalan menuju ke pintu masuk theaternya.

Dalam hati Yunho ingin tertawa keras ketika merasakan tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya kini terasa dingin. Seharusnya jika ego namja itu tak sebegitu besarnya, pastinya namja itu tak perlu memaksakan dirinya sampai seperti ini. Tapi, inilah Changminnya. Inilah Shim Changmin yang ia kenal dan juga ia suka. Meskipun keras kepala dan ber-ego tinggi, tapi sifat itu sungguh dapat menariknya semakin kuat dalam pesona namja itu.

Dan sungguh, jangan pernah salahkan ia yang sekarang ini sungguh ingin menjahili _namjachingu_nya itu. Masalahnya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali ekpresi Changmin yang terlihat menginginkan sesuatu, tapi terhalang oleh ego dan ke-keras kepalaannya itu.

Seperti saat ini. Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau wajah _namja_ itu sedikit pias, dengan tubuh yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak gelisah dan sesekali melirik ke arahnya—dan pastinya _namja_ manis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangnya dari Yunho.

"_Wae_, Minnie? Kenapa kau tak tenang begitu? Kalau kau benar-benar takut, kita keluar saja," ucap Yunho sedikit melunak saat melihat ekspresi tak tenang dari Changmin. Yah seusil-usilnya ia, kalau melihat _namjachingu_mu dalam keadaan gelisah karena memendam ketakutan, kau pastinya juga tak akan tega kan?

"_A-aniya_! A-aku tak takut kok! Aku hanya penasaran kapan film ini segera di mulai," kilah Changmin sambil kini terlihat seolah-olah sedang memantapkan posisi duduknya. "Sudah, kau fokus saja ke depan dan jangan pandangi aku terus!"

"Hmm.. baiklah," ucap Yunho yang kini menatap lurus ke depan.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

"Min.. Minnie," bisik Yunho memanggil Changmin yang kini sudah menutup rapat kelopak matanya dan menyurukkan wajahnya di lengan kiri Yunho. Bahkan tangan kiri Changmin kini menutupi telinga kirinya sendiri guna mengurangi suara-suara seram yang masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

Sungguh, meskipun berniat mengusili Changmin, kalau melihat keadaan Changmin yang sebegini ketakutan, ia sudah sangat tak tega. Apalagi kini Changmin mengabaikan panggilan dari Yunho dan terus menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lengan Yunho, membuat rasa bersalah perlahan merasuki diri Yunho.

"Ssshh.. Minnie, ini aku.." panggil Yunho dengan lembut sambil berusaha mengangkat wajah Changmin. Namun betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika ia merasakan basah saat tangannya menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Changmin. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengangkat wajah Changmin, dan ia merasakan pukulan telak di dalam lubuk hatinya ketika melihat sepasang iris bening itu kini basah oleh air mata.

"_Mianhae_," bisik Yunho sambil mengecup sudut mata Changmin yang basah. Kedua tangan Yunho kini bergerak memposisikan dirinya pada kedua telinga Changmin. Menutupinya dari suara keras film horor itu, tak ingin ketakutan _namjachingu_nya itu main menjadi. Bibirnya sendiri kini bergerak ke arah pipi Changmin. Menghapus bekas air mata yag masih terasa basah itu.

"_Mianhae_," lirih Yunho sambil terus mengecup setiap inchi wajah _namjachingu_nya itu. Changmin akhirnya membuka kedua matanya ketika Yunho selesai mengecup dahinya. Ekspresi _namja_ manis itu kini sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

"_Mianhae_, ne? Kita keluar sekarang saja?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut pada Changmin. Namun namja itu malah menggeleng lembut, menimbulkan tanya di benak Yunho.

"_Wae_?"

"Filmnya.. sudah mau selesai kan? A-aku akan bertahan sebentar lagi," ucap Changmin dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih dan serak. Yunho yang tak tahan melihat bibir itu sedikit gemetar langsung menyambar bibir itu dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"_Mianhae_," desah Yunho lirih di sela-sela kecupannya pada bibir Changmin. Kedua tangannya yang kini berada di telinga Changmin ia gunakan untuk menarik wajah _namjachingu_nya lebih dekat, dan ia mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir kenyal Changmin.

"Uumhh.." Changmin mendesah lembut saat merasakan lumatan Yunho pada bibirnya mulai semakin menuntut. Dan saat Yunho mulai menggigit lembut bibirnya, Changmin mulai menarik dirinya, namun tangan Yunho yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang kepala Changmin membuat _namja_ manis itu tak berkutik lagi.

"A-aahhngg~" desah Changmin saat gigitan Yunho terasa agak keras hingga membuatnya membuka bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan erangan lembut itu. Dan kesempatan itu sungguh tak di sia-siakan oleh Yunho yang langsung saja menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Changmin.

Changmin yang tak siap dengan perlakuan intim Yunho merasakan perasaan asing yang aneh ketika lidah Yunho memasuki rongga mulutnya dan menelusuri tiap sudutnya. Kedua tangan Changmin yang sedianya akan ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho lagi, kini malah ganti meremas kemeja depan Yunho.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa, tapi perlakuan Yunho padanya itu membuat tubuhnya terasa memanas.

"Aahhhh.. unghh..."

Dan sekaligus mendesah lembut ketika lidah Yunho dengan lihai menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan desahan untuk lolos dari bibirnya.

Di lain pihak, Yunho sendiri merasa tak bisa menahan dirinya ketika akhirnya ia bisa merasakan manisnya mulut Changmin yang tengah ia eksplor ini. Tangannya semakin kuat menahan kepala Changmin agar tak bergeser dari posisinya, dan ia sendiri kini memiringkan kepalanya, mencari-cari sudut yang cocok dimana ia bisa menikmati mulut Changmin dengan lebih leluasa.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan kegiatan mari-kita-eksplor-rongga-mulut-Changmin, kini Yunho menyapa sang tuan rumah. Dengan perlahan Yunho menelusuri lidah Changmin. Ia terkekeh dalam hati ketika merasakan tubuh dan lidah Changmin berjengit ketika merasakan perlakuannya. Namun kembali Yunho menyentuhkan lidahnya pada lidah Changmin, memainkan lidah amatir itu dengan lihainya, membuat saliva kini mulai terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibir Changmin.

"Ayo balas aku, Minnie," bisik Yunho _seductive_ sambil kembali menyambar bibir Changmin dan mulai menyerang lidah Changmin dengan buas. Changmin yang tak begitu mengerti kini hanya berusaha menggerakkan lidahnya dan mengejar kelincahan lidah Yunho.

Yunho yang merasakan Changmin mulai membalas ciumannya kini makin menekan kepala Changmin agar ciuman keduanya bisa semakin dalam. Tak di pedulikannya lagi mengenai situasi di sekelilingnya. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah seorang Shim Changmin yang memiliki bibir dan mulut yang begitu memabukkan bagi dirinya.

"Unghh.. se-saakhh.." desah Changmin di antara pertarungan lidah keduanya. Yunho yang mendegar itu akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Changmin hanya untuk di suguhi dengan pemandangan erotis seorang Shim Changmin yang sedang terengah-engah mengais udara dengan saliva yang berceceran di sudut bibir hingga ke dagunya.

Hanya dalam sedetik, bibir Changmin kembali berada dalam lumatan liar seorang Jung Yunho yang sudah di kuasai nafsu. Changmin sendiri kini hanya bisa pasrah karena lagi-lagi tangan Yunho sudah menahan tengkuknya hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima perlakuan menyenangkan dari namjachingunya itu.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

Cukup lama keduanya terlarut dalam kegiatan saling melumat bibir itu. Berkali-kali Changimin berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho agar bisa memberikannya waktu untuk bernafas, namun hanya sekejap, bibir Yunho sudah kembali 'memakan' bibirnya dengan lebih dan lebih liar lagi.

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum lampu dalam gedung itu menyala, Yunho kembali melepaskan pagutan bibirnya terhadap Changmin. Sungguh beruntung Yunho masih bisa kembali mendapatkan akal sehatnya untuk tak lagi menyerang Changmin ketika film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai dan lampu dalam ruangan mulai menyala kembali. Sungguh, Changmin tak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya ia jika Yunho kembali menciumnya di depan umum.

"Kau mau keluar sekarang atau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" bisik Yunho seduktif sambil mengusap dagu Changmin yang basah karena saliva keduanya.

"Y-YA! K-kita keluar sekarang!" tolak Changmin dengan keras. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yunho dan berusaha untuk berdiri untuk segera keluar. Namun naas, Changmin yang tak menyadari kalau tubuhnya melemas kini hanya bisa kembali terhempas di kursinya karena kakinya tak kuat menopang massa tubuhnya.

"Minnie?" panggil Yunho bingung ketika melihat Changmin yang kembali terduduk di kursinya. "Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"A-aku tak mengerti.. Ka-kakiku lemas sekali.."

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annnyyeonngg~!

Akhirnya bisa balik apdet FF lagi setelah sakit yang menerpa tubuh~

niatnya mau apdet Se7Min, tapi apa daya, kemampuan bikin NC lagi macet, jadi apdet yang fluff aja dulu deh~

heumm.. gimana ya..

niatnya mau langsung nyeleseiin kencannya HoMin, tapi kok baru kencan di tempat pertama aja udah lebih dari 2500words ya? jadinya ku cut aja deh di tengah2~

Buat : **#sept036,# Park YUIrin, #dairai, #ukechangminnie, #Sunny, #ShimChangRin, #minIRZANTI , #WidiwMin, #Cha2LoveKorean, #Kiri Devil , #zakurafrezee , #Shania9ranger , #youngsu0307, #Lin Narumi Rutherford, #Nana, #Natsu Kajitani , #magiciankunai , #Ryu, #Yuki Phantomic, #kiki-hikaru036** Gomawoyoooo~!

Ah, mianhae nggak bisa balas reviewya atu2, tapi review dari chingudeul semua bikin aku heppy deh~

buat yang bingung mau panggil aku apa, my name is Ela, 91 line~

mau panggil saeng ato eon, ato ela-ssi juga nggak masalah koq~

kata William Shakespeare, apalah arti sebuah nama?

Tapi kalo kataku, tiada art sebuah FF tanpa ada reviewdari para readerdeul~

so, gimme review pleeaasseeee~~~


	6. Chapter 6

.

"Y-YA! K-kita keluar sekarang!" tolak Changmin dengan keras. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yunho dan berusaha untuk berdiri untuk segera keluar. Namun naas, Changmin yang tak menyadari kalau tubuhnya melemas kini hanya bisa kembali terhempas di kursinya karena kakinya tak kuat menopang massa tubuhnya.

"Minnie?" panggil Yunho bingung ketika melihat Changmin yang kembali terduduk di kursinya. "Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"A-aku tak mengerti.. Ka-kakiku lemas sekali.."

.

_._

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 6**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 6 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Changmin sekarang. Ah, andai kalian bisa melihat betapa manis dan menggemaskannya wajah Changmin yang tengah _hopeless_ bercampur bingung, pasti kalian juga akan terkekeh lembut seperti Yunho.

"Ayo," ucap Yunho yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Changmin dan berjongkok—menawarkan punggungnya untuk Changmin.

"Eh?"

"Ayo naik, kakimu masih lemas kan?" ucap Yunho santai, yang membuat Changmin membulatkan matanya kaget.

"_A-ani_!" tolak Changmin dengan horor. Ya Tuhan, apa namja di depannya itu tak sadar kalau ia ini sudah besar? Mana mungkin ia mau di gendong oleh Yunho!

"Pilihanmu cuma naik ke punggungku, atau kita tetap duduk di sini sampai film horor ini akan di putar ulang. Kau mau?" tanya Yunho sambil tetap pada posisinya. "Ayo cepat naik," titahnya lagi.

Changmin terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan canggung ke arah Yunho. Yah, kalau dilihat dari pilihan yang diberikan Yunho, lebih baik ia merasa malu karena di gendong Yunho daripada harus melalui dua setengah jam ke depan dengan kembali menonton film horor yang.. ukh..

**Hup!**

Yunho yang akhirnya merasakan Changmin sudah melingkarkan lengan ke lehernya kini mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan tegak dengan Changmin yang berada di punggungnya. Changmin sendiri kini makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Yunho dan makin menempelkan tubuhnya yang masih lemas itu. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri kini meraih kedua lutut Changmin dan menyangga kekasihnya itu agar tak jatuh.

"Minnie.. kau ini.." Yunho menghentikan kalimat yang di keluarkannya ketika namja paruh baya itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan Changmin di gendongannya.

"Hmm? Aku apa? Apa aku berat? Kalau iya, aku turun saja," ucap Changmin dengan cepat. Yah, begini-begini, dia kan juga merasa tak enak pada Yunho.

"Kau ini... padahal makanmu banyak, tapi kenapa tubuhmu ini ringan sekali sih? Apa makanan yang masuk ke tubuhmu itu dimakan cacing di perutmu, eoh?" ucap Yunho jahil.

"YAH! Enak saja!" seru Changmin tak terima ketika mendengar ejeka Yunho. "Aku ini tidak cacingan tahu!" ucapnya kesal sambil memukul bahu Yunho dengan satu tangannya.

"_Hihihihi.. pasangan yang manis, ya?"_

"_Ne.. pasangan yang manis sekali.. hihihi.."_

"_Chagiyaaa, aku juga mau di gendong begitu~"_

Changmin dan Yunho langsung terdiam ketika pendengaran keduanya menangkap beberapa bisikan—yang sebenarnya tak bisa di sebut bisikan menilik dari volume suara yang cukup keras itu—yang ditujukan kepada mereka.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, dan menemukan kalau keduanya kini tengah di perhatikan orang-orang yang ada di bioskop itu—yang perlu kutekankan kalau situasi di bisokop itu sangat ramai. Kalau cuma di pandangi saja sih, tak apa, tapi senyum yang terpampang di wajah-wajah itu membuat wajah Changmin tanpa sadar memerah dan kini ia memeluk leher Yunho erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher kekasihnya.

"Ukh.. aku malu.." gumam Changmin lirih. Telinga namja manis itu kembali mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang membuat wajahnya terus memerah sampai ke telinga.

Yunho kembali terkekeh geli mendengar gumaman Changmin dan juga reaksinya itu. Kekasihnya ini memang amat sangat manis~

.

**.oOHoMinOo.**

.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Minnie?" tanya Yunho yang kini memegang buku menu dan menatap pada Changmin yang masih saja menunduk.

"Terserahmu saja," sahut namja manis itu singkat.

"Minnie? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho yang bingung saat melihat _namjachingu_nya itu terus saja menundukkan kepalanya semenjak mereka memasuki cafe ini.

Oh, ya, saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam cafe di dekat bioskop tadi. Yunho memutuskan begitu karena melihat kalau Changmin masih merasa lemas. Dan kalau mereka langsung menuju temat kencan berikutnya, Yunho tak yakin kalau namja itu bisa menikmatinya dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih lemas itu. Jadi akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk masuk ke cafe saja sekedar untuk minum dan memulihkan kondisi Changmin.

Dan saat ini Yunho bisa dibilang cukup heran melihat Changmin yang hanya tertunduk sejak mereka memasuki cafe ini. Padahal biasanya jika memasuki tempat makan, Changmin akan langsung bersemangat.

"Minnie?" tanya Yunho lagi saat ia tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Changmin. Namja yang masih berada di awal tiga puluh itu mengulurkan tangannya ke dagu Changmin, ia mengangkat wajah Changmin yang terus saja menunduk itu.

"Eh?" Yunho berseru heran saat sekilas ia melihat wajah memerah Changmin sebelum tangannya di tepis dan Changmin kembali menunduk.

"Kenapa kau malu begitu, Minnie?" tanya Yunho yang bisa menebak suasana hati Changmin ketika melihat wajah _namjachingu_nya yang memerah.

"Ish! Apa kau sama sekali tak sadar?" desis Changmin

"Eh? Sadar akan apa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Apa kau tak sadar kalau seluruh pengunjung cafe ini terus memperhatikan kita sejak kau masuk ke dalam cafe sambil terus menggendongku?" desis Changmin lagi dengan kesal. Yah, jelas saja namja manis kita ini kesal dan malu. Masalahnya tadi Yunho masuk ke cafe ini sambil terus menggendong Changmin di punggung. Jelas saja kedatangan mereka berdua menarik perhatian semua pengunjung dan membuat bisik-bisik dan kikikan kecil mengikuti keduanya.

"Oh, karena itu. Kenapa kau harus malu? Bukankah harusnya kau senang?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Changmin mendelik tak percaya.

"Loh? Iya kan? Apa kau tak ingat kalau kau dulu selalu kesal kalau aku menggendongmu dan orang-orang di sekitar menganggap kita ini kakak-adik, atau lebih parahnya lagi, ayah dan anak?" ucap Yunho santai. "Dan asal tahu saja, dari tadi aku merasa senang-senang saja, karena mereka ini berpikir kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih~" lanjutnya sambil terus memilih-milih menu makanan.

"..."

"..."

"iishh! Sini! Biar aku memilih sendiri!" ucap Changmin pada akhirnya, sambil merebut buku menu yang ada di tangan Yunho. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa dibuat tersenyum saat melihat kalau Changmin kini tak lagi menundukkan wajahnya. Apalagi ia bisa melihat kalau sudut bibir Changmin sedikit tertarik, membentuk sebuah lengkung senyum yang tak bisa di sembunyikan.

_Aigooo~ nae namjachingu... neomu-neomu kyeopta~!_

.

**.oOHoMinOo.**

.

"Taman bermainn~!"

Yunho kembali hanya bisa dibuat tersenyum melihat _namjachingu_nya itu. Tadi, begitu mobil keduanya memasuki parkiran taman bermain ini, Yunho sudah bisa melihat raut wajah Changmin yang terlihat senang. Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum saja saat akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Changmin langsung keluar dari mobilnya dengan antusias.

"Ayo cepat kita masuk!" seru Changmin tak sabaran saat melihat Yunho yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Namja manis yang memang masih berusia lima belas tahun itu akhirnya kembali ke arah Yunho dan meraih tangan namja yang lebih tua itu dan menariknya dengan tak sabaran.

"Ayo cepaaat~!" rengeknya dengan penuh semangat sambil menarik Yunho agar melangkah lebih cepat. Sepertinya memang namja itu sudah sangat semangat ketika melihat wahana-wahana pemacu adrenalin yang sudah terlihat dari luar.

"Tak usah buru-buru Minnie, waktu kita masih panjang kok," ucap Yunho sambil mempercepat langkahnya karena namja itu terus-terusan menarik-narik tangannya. Ah, tak lupa sebuah senyum terus terpatri di wajah tampannya saat melhat betapa _excited_nya _namjachingu_nya itu.

Changmin terlihat tak mempedulikan ucapan Yunho dan terus saja menarik Yunho agar lebih cepat sampai ke pintu masuknya. Yunho akhirnya maju ke depan ketika mereka sampai di tempat pembelian tiket, sedangkan Changmin berdiri agak jauh darinya dan menyilangkan tangan sambil menatap Yunho dengan tak sabar.

"_Come here_, Minnie," panggil Yunho ke arah Changmin. Dan begitu namja itu sampai ke tempat Yunho, sebuah gelang khusus di lingkarkan ke tangan kiri Changmin dan juga Yunho.

"Nah, sesuai pesanan, kini anda berdua bisa menaiki seluruh wahana di sini dengan gratis," ucap petugas itu sambil tersenyum.

Changmin dan Yunho hanya mengangguk dan Changmin kembali menarik Yunho dengan semangat.

"Aku mau naik itu!" tunjuk Changmin dengan semangat dan namja itu langsung berlari-lari kecil menuju ke tempat antrian roller coaster yang memiliki lintasan tinggi dan berputar-putar itu.

Yunho hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, dan menyusul Changmin yang sedari tadi terus memasang raut wajah semangatnya. Ekspresi yang sangat Yunho sukai.

.

**.oOHoMinOo.**

.

"Ahh~ Ini menyenangkan sekali!" seru Changmin dengan semangat setelah keduanya menaiki seluruh wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu. Senyuman lebar itu sedari tadi tak luntur dari wajah manis Changmin, membuat Yunho bersyukur dalam hati karena ia tak salah memilih tempat untuk kencan pertama mereka.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan menyusuri pantai yang memang berada di dalam lingkup taman bermain itu. Satu alasan Yunho memilih taman bermain disini adalah karena ini. Taman bermain ini di bangun di daeran sekitar pantai, jadi kalau mereka lelah bermain, mereka bisa bersantai sejenak dan melihat deburan ombak yang indah ini.

"Hmm... tapi pasti tadi akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita masuk juga ke rumah hantu," ucap Yunho jahil.

"Yah! Aku tak akan mau masuk ke sana! Sudah cukup tadi kita menonton film horor itu!" bantah Changmin dengan cepat. Yah, tadi memang ada satu wahana yang tak mereka masuki. Dan wahana itu adalah rumah hantu.

Yunho kembali tersenyum saat mengingat Changmin tadi menolak mati-matian saat ia menawarkan pada namja itu untuk memasuki rumah hantu itu. Ekspresi Changmin saat itu benar-benar lucu dan membuat Yunho harus menahan diri untuk tak mencium namja itu lagi seperti di bioskop tadi.

Yah, jangan salahkan Yunho kalau ia tak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat wajah Changmin yang benar-benar manis, lucu dan menggemaskan ketika namja tadi merengek pada Yunho agar tak usah memasuki wahana rumah hantu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minnie?" tanya Yunho bingung ketika ia melihat _namjachingu_ manisnya itu melepaskan alas kakinya.

"_Hyung_, ayo kau juga lepaskan sepatumu itu. Enak sekali loh berjalan di atas pasir pantai ini dengan kaki telanjang!" ucap Changmin senang. Namja muda itu kini membawa alas kakinya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki itu kini menapak pada pasir pantai yang halus itu.

Yunho mengikuti keinginan Changmin dan melepaskan sepatunya itu. Namja yang lebih tua itu membawa sepatunya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan kini tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Changmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"..."

Keheningan yang nyaman kini menyelubungi keduanya. Dengan langkah yang perlahan dan santai dan dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut, keduanya berjalan menyusuri pantai yang terlihat indah sore itu. Suara deburan ombak menjadi satu-satunya musik yang mengiringi langkah keduanya.

Seperti terlarut dalam suasana, Changmin tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Yunho. Yunho yang melihat itu melepaskan genggaman keduanya dan kini tangannya bergerak meraih bahu Changmin, menarik namja itu agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Yunho memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu dengan _possesive_, dan Changmin sendiri kini merasa nyaman dengan lengan Yunho yang berada di bahunya. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya itu ke pinggang Yunho dan semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kekasihnya itu.

.

"Ayo kita lihat sunset dari sana," ucap Yunho memecah keheningan nyaman di antara keduanya. Changmin menoleh ke arah lepas pantai, dan kedua irisnya membulat takjub saat melihat kalau matahari sudah mulai menenggelamkan dirinya.

Changmin mengikuti langkah Yunho yang kini menuju ke ujung pantai yang memiliki tebing kecil. Sebenarnya tempat itu tak bisa di sebut tebing karena ketingiannya yang hanya setengah dari tinggi tubuh Yunho. Hanya saja tempat itu sangat tepat untuk duduk-duduk karena letaknya yang agak tinggi, dan jika kita menjulurkan kaki, kita bisa merasakan air laut yang menyentuh kaki kita.

"Indahnya~" seru Changmin kan kagum setelah keduanya duduk di tempat itu. Changmin berada di depan dengan kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah. Sedangkan Yunho lebih memilih duduk di belakang Changmin dan memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu dari belakang.

"Ne, memang sunset disini sangat indah," setuju Yunho yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Changmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya kini menatap takjub pada pemandangan indah di depan mereka. Matahari yang kini membiaskan sinar lembutnya, secara bertahap mulai tenggelam di ujung batas. Memberikan permainan warna yang sangat menakjubkan pada langit dan juga awan yang berada di sekitarnya. Mempesona setiap mata yang menadang pada keajaiban Tuhan pada alam semesta.

"_Saranghae_, Minnie."

Dan Changmin merasakan kalau ia benar-benar tak ingin waktu terus berjalan, Ia tak ingin kehilangan moment dimana Yunho membisikkan kata cinta itu tepat di telinganya, di tengah suasana yang sangat romantis ini.

Namja manis itu kini meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat. "_Nado_, Yunho-_hyung_," ucap namja manis itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Andai kalian bisa melihat wajah Changmin sekarang, mungkin kalian akan menahan nafas karena terpesona. Dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, senyum manis terkembang indah di bibir Changmin, membuat rona kebahagiaan di wajah manis dan polos itu semakin kuat. Dengan bias mentari yang tinggal sedikit dan menimpa wajah Changmin, bisa di katakan kalau di saat inilah refleksi dari paras seseorang yang sudah menemukan kebahgiaan sejatinya.

.

**.oOHoMinOo.**

.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang," ajak Yunho saat matahari sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. Menyisakan bias oranye yang sudah hampir di telan kegelapan. Namja yang lebih tua itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Changmin.

Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya dengan sedih. Merasa sangat tak rela jika hari ini harus berakhir.

"Ne," ucap Changmin dengan sediki lesu. Namja manis itu akhirnya meraih tangan Yunho dan mengikuti namja itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Yunho mengernyit bingung melihat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lesu ini akhirnya bertanya, "_Waeyo_ Minnie?"

"Hmm? _Aniya_," sahut Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Apakah kau tak menyukai kencan kita hari ini?" tanya Yunho yang langsung membuat Changmin mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"_A-Aniya_! Bukan karena itu!" bantah Changmin dengan cepat.

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Umm.. itu..." Changmin terdiam dengan .. tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Selain itu.. ia sendiri juga merasa malu kalau harus mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini.

"Itu apa? Apa kencan ini tak menyenangkan?" tanya Yunho dengan bingung. Pasalnya, bukankah tadi Changmin sudah begitu bersemangat? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya ini murung begini?

"_A-aniya_! Bukan itu _hyung_! Hanya saja.. umm.. hanya saja aku masih tak rela kalau ini semua berakhir," lirih Changmin dengan wajahnya yang kini mulai dihiasi semburat merah.

Yunho hanya bisa terkejut dengan kata-kata Changmin yang baru kali ini terdengar begitu jujur. Namun hanya sebentar, karena kemudian sebuah senyum kembali terpasang di wajah tampan itu.

"Siapa bilang hari ini sudah berakhir?" tanya Yunho yang langsung membuat Changmin menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

"Apa aku belum bilang kalau kita akan berkencan seharian? Tentu saja setelah ini kita masih akan melanjutkan kencan kita. Tapi kita kembali dulu ke hotel untuk membersihkan diri. Aku tak suka badanku lengket begini," jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Eh? _Jinjjayo_?" tanya Changmin yang kini sudah menghilangkan raut sendunya tadi.

"_Ne_. Tentu saja. Jadi, ayo kita pulang dulu dan mandi, setelah itu kita pergi lagi," jawab Yunho sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Changmin.

"Umm!" seru Changmin semangat sambil mendudukkan dirinya di jok mobil Yunho dengan senyum yang kini kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"_By the way_, aku benar-benar baru tahu kalau kau tak mau kencan kita berakhir secepat ini. Bukankah tadi pagi rasanya ada seseorang yang bilang kalau ia tak merasa senang karena kuajak kencan hari ini ya~" goda Yunho setelah ia juga sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"A-aku kan tak bilang seperti itu! A-aku hanya merasa sayang kalau kita sudah harus kembali ke hotel padahal hari masih panjang!" bantah Changmin dengan terbata.

"Hmm? Bukankah itu sama saja artinya dengan kau tak mau kencan kita berakhir sekarang?"

"A..itu.. beda! Tentu saja berbeda! A-aku kan hanya tak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia di hotel!"

"Ne. Intinya, kau inginnya menghabiskan waktu bersamaku di luar hotel kan? Itu juga sama saja kalau kau berarti ingin terus berkencan denganku, iya kan?" goda Yunho lagi sambil menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke hotelnya.

"_M-mwo_? _A-aniya_! A-aku kan tak bilang begitu!" seru Changmin tak terima.

"Ne, ne. Kau memang tak bilang begitu, tapi kau maksudnya itu kan?" lanjut Yunho yang kini terekeh dalam hatinya melihat wajah Changmin yang gelagapan dan memerah itu.

"Aish! Kau menyebalkan, Jung Yunho!" seru Changmi kesal.

"Dan kau sangat manis, Jung Changmin," sahut Yunho yang membuat Changmin kini mendelik dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Namaku bukan Jung Changmin, tapi Shim Changmin!" seru Changmin tak terima, meskipun siapapun yang melihat pasti tahu kalau namja itu senang dengan nama Jung pada marganya.

"Sekarang kau memang Shim Changmin, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Jung Changmin. Kau kan calon istriku."

"Mimpi saja kau, pak tua!" seru Changmin sambil memalingkan wakahnya ke luar. Menghidari Yunho yang pasti akan terus menggodanya jika melihat senyum yang tak bisa ia singkirkan di wajahnya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyyyeeeooongg~!**

Balik lagi bawa HoMin yang lagi ngedate~!

Ah, dan lagi-lagi datenya belom kelas tapi udah aku potong~ nyehehehehe~

Pokoknya memang ff yang ini alurnya aku buat lambat biar virus homin makin menyebar~!

Nyehehehe, ada yang minta NC? humm.. liat entar ya..soalnya bener-bener nggak yakin ngerelain Minnie yang masih imut dan polos ini di nodai ahjussi tua macam Yunho #plak

Kalo soal kaki Changmin, itu jelas gara2 badannya dia lemes habis di lumat sama Yunho dengan penuh nafsu~ #plak . Tapi iya kan? Itu si Yunho nyium Minnie sampe si Minnie ngos-ngosan kesusahan ambil napas..

Oh, dan chap yang ini nggak pake acara cium-cium lagi, soalnya acara kissunya mau di bawa ke chap depan..

Kencan malam hari dengan acara kissu2~! Kyaaaa~! Author mau nyiapin handycam buat ngerekam mereka~! #plak #author gila #abaikan

Daripada ndengerin author yang mulai menggila, lebih baik di stop disini aja yah~

gomawo buat yang udah ngereview~

ayo tinggalkan jejak kalian lagi biar aku bisa cepet apdet~!


	7. Chapter 7

.

_._

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 7**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 7 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai, Minnie?" tanya Yunho sambil mengetuk pintu yang menghubungkan kamar tidurnya di hotel dengan ruang ruang depan. Ya, kamar hotel yang di tempati Yunho sekarang ini adalah kamar VVIP di hotelnya. Terdiri dari dua buah ruangan yang terhubungkan oleh sebuah pintu kayu yang memiliki ukiran rumit.

Ruang depan yang berisikan sofa-sofa dan juga meja seperti layaknya sebuah ruang tamu, yang memang sering difungsikan oleh Yunho untuk menerima tamu-tamu yang berkunjung padanya selama ia ada di pulau Jeju ini.

Sedangkan ruang satunya, jelas adalah kamar tidur yang terdiri dari satu bed berukuran King size, TV _flat_ berukuran 42 _inch_, kamar mandi dalam, dan juga _view_ paling indah yang menghadap ke pemandangan pulau Jeju.

"_Ne_. Aku sudah selesai." Sahutan dari dalam kamar membuat Yunho meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Cukup sedetik bagi Yunho untuk melebarkan kedua matanya menatap Changmin—yang kini terlihat begitu manis dengan balutan kaus _v-neck_ yang dilapisi dengan jas putih dan juga celana panjang yang makin menunonjolkan kaki jenjang dan ramping milik namja itu—karena pada detik berikutnya Yunho sudah tersenyum sambil menghampiri Changmin dengan langkah-langkah lebarnya.

"_W-wae_?" tanya Changmin gugup dan heran karena Yunho terus memandanginya sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh begitu.

"_Aniya_," sahut Yunho cuek sambil menatap Changmin dengan senyum yang masih belum lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Kalau tak ada apa-apa, kenapa tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila begitu?" ucap Changmin yang merasa risih sekaligus jengah melihat senyum bodoh _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Tak apa kan? Aku hanya sedang menatapi kekasihku yang sangat manis memakai pakaian apapun juga," sahut Yunho dengan cuek sembari tersu menatap Changmin tanpa berkedip.

"_M-mwo_? Aish! Daripada membuang waktu sia-sia, ayo cepat kita berangkat!" ketus Changmin yang dengan cepat mengambil langkah seribu untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena pujian Yunho tadi.

Yunho sendiri hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah _namjachingu_-nya yang selalu menutupi rasa malu dan senangnya dengan bertingkah ketus. Ia berjalan mengikuti Changmin yang sudah berjalan duluan keluar dari kamar mereka.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

"Whoaaaa~ Indahnyaa~!" seru Changmin ketika akhirnya hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang berada di tempat itu. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di salah satu _restaurant_ terkenal yang terdiri dari lima lantai, dan kini mereka tengah berada di salah satu ruangan VVIP yang berada di lantai tujuh.

Dan hebatnya lagi, ruangan itu cukup luas, memiliki satu speaker besar di suut ruangan yang memutarkan lagu yang bisa di pesan melalui intercom—sama seperti saat mereka memesan makanan. Tak hanya itu, salah satu dinding yang menghadap keluar, di buat dari kaca bening, sehingga kita bisa melihat _full_ _view_ pemandangan malam salah satu bagian pulau Jeju yang indah ini.

Dan saat ini, seperti yang bisa kita lihat, Changmin, yang jarang sekali bisa melihat pemadangan indah itu nyaris menempel ke kaca besar itu karena begitu mengagumi _night view_ dari pulau Jeju ini. Kedua bola mata cerah itu berbinar-binar senang, dan sebuah senyum cerah membuat _namja_ manis itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis karena sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang di sana.

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Changmin yang begitu menyukai apa yang ia suguhkan malam ini. Untung saja pelayannya itu bisa mendapatkan reservasi di tempat ini, hingga ia bisa mendapatkan senyum cerah di wajah kekasihnya itu.

Sebuah lagu tertangkap pendengaran Yunho, dan namja itu lantas mendekati kekasihnya dan menyanyikan bagian lirik yang paling ia suka itu.

"_Nandomo nandomo utauyo (Time and time again, I'll sing for you)_

_Taisetsu na kimi no tameni (my precious one)_

_Kono yo ne hitotsu no tashikana takara mono, believe in love (the single most undeniable treasure in this world, believe in love)"_

Changmin tersentak kaget ketika Yunho tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya yang mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya.

"_You're the only love, forever~"_

Changmin tak bisa mendengarkan hal lain lagi selain suara serak Yunho di telinganya dan juga debaran jantungnya yang kini benar-benar menggila. Wajahnya memanas dan memerah begitu rupa hingga rasanya tak ada tomat yang lebih merah daripada wajahnya saat ini.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup daun telinga Changmin yang kini warnanya juga ikut memerah mengikuti rona wajah sang pemilik tubuh.

"Na—"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ucapan Changmin harus terputus karena pintu ruangan mereka kini di ketuk dari luar.

"Ah, sepertinya pesanan kita sudah datang," ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Changmin.

"Eh?" heran Yunho ketika ia tak bisa melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang kekasihnya itu karena ada sepasang tangan lain yang menahan lengannya.

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan begini dulu sebentar saja," lirih Changmin yang ternyata menahan tangan Yunho tadi. Yunho merasakan kalau kini Changmin tengah bersandar pada dirinya, dan secara refleks, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin.

"Mmm.." Changmin mengeluarkan gumaman nyaman saat ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yunho yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan dengan _night view_ indah di depannya, ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan saat-saat seperti ini. Jadi, biarlah untuk kali ini ia bersikap sesuai isi hatinya.

Yunho? Sudah bisa ditebak kalau _namja_ tampan itu kini sedang senyum-senyum bahagia melihat _namjachingu_-nya yang selama ini bersikap ketus-ketus manis padanya itu benar-benar bersikap manis padanya. Merasa tak bisa menahan diri melihat leher putih menggoda di depannya, Yunho akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya, dan menyurukkan kepalanya ke lekuk leher _namjachingu_-nya itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ish! Akan kubukakan dulu pintunya," ucap Yunho yang benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan ketukan di pintu ruangan mereka itu. Namja paruh baya itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Changmin dan berjalan menuju ke pintu ruang VVIP itu.

Berikutnya sudah jelas ketika para pelayan _restaurant_ ini membawa berbagai macam makanan yang sudah Yunho pesan ketika mereka datang tadi.

"Pesanan anda sudah kami kirimkan. Apakah ada lagi yang anda butuhkan, tuan?" tanya pelayan restaurant ini dengan ramah.

"Kami tak butuh apa-apa lagi. Pergilah," usir Yunho dengan terang-terangan.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Silahkan menikmati hidangan yang kami sajikan," pamit pelayan-pelayan itu sambil mendorong kembali troli makanan, dan akhirnya mereka keluar—meninggalkan hanya Yunho dan Changmin saja yang berada di ruangan itu.

Yunho menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kekasihnya yang masih betah memandangi pemandangan di luar. _Namja_ tampan itu akhirnya mengambil satu piring hidangan mereka, dan membawanya mendekat ke arah Changmin.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, Minnie," ucapnya lembut sambil meraih lengan Changmin dan sedikit menariknya agar _namjachingu_-nya itu berputarmenghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin makan disini, sambil melihat dengan jelas pemandangan yang indah ini," sahut Changmin sambil menatap Yunho dengan _puppy_ _eyes_-nya.

"_Ne_. Ayo kita makan disini." Yunho lalu mulai menurunkan tubuhnya dan kini _namja_ itu terlihat tengah duduk bersila di atas lantai. Satu tangannya yang tak memegang piring kini menarik tangan Changmin—isyarat agar kekasihnya itu mengikuti jejaknya yang bersila di atas lantai. Changmin pun menuruti Yunho, hingga kini keduanya tengah bersila sambil berhadapan.

"Aku jadi teringat dengan masa lalu," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba sambil tekekeh kecil.

Changmin menatap bingung ke arah Yunho dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau tak ingat? Dulu kalau kau sedang mengambek dan duduk bersila di lantai sambil mengerucutkan bibir imutmu, aku selalu datang dengan sepiring makanan dan ikut bersila di depanmu. Dan setelah itu.." Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya karena kini ia tengah mengambil sepotong kecil daging, dan menyuapkannya ke Changmin yang kini tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.

_'Doushite..kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou..'_

Yunho mendogak ke arah speaker yang kini tengah memperdengarkan lagu yang cukup ia sukai itu.

"Aku tak begitu suka dengan keseluruhan lirik di lagu ini, tapi ada satu bagian yang sangat kusuka," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. _Namja_ itu terdiam beberapa saat, dan mulai membuka bibirnya ketika tiba di bagian lagu yang ia sukai itu.

"_Hajimete deatta sono hi kara (Since that day I first met you)_

_Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shittanda (I felt like I already knew you)_

_Amari ni shizen ni tokekonde shimatta futari (You and I melded to each other so naturally)"_

Yunho kembali menyuapkan makanan pada Changmin, dan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan terus menatap kekasihnya itu.

"_Doko ni iku nori mo issho de (wherever we would go, it would be together)_

_kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de (It was so natural for you to be with me)_

_Bokura wa futari de otonaninatte kita__(the two of us became adult together)"_

"_Saranghae_."

"_Mwo_? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau mengganti lagunya?" protes Changmin ketika Yunho bukannya melanjutkan lagu itu, tapi malah menggantinya.

"Memangnya kau tahu lagu ini?" tanya Yunho sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Di _playlist_ mp3-mu kan ada. Jadi mau tak mau, aku ikut mendengarkan dan jadi hapal kan," sahut Changmin dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut.

"Kalau memang hapal, memangnya kau bisa meneruskan lagu ini?" tantang Yunho sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya—melupakan sejenak acara mari-menyuapi-Shim-Changmin-nya itu.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" seru Changmin tak terima. _Namja_ manis itu kini memfokuskan pendengarannya pada lagu yang sedang di putar itu. Senyum mengembang dari bibirnya ketika lagu itu mencapai bagian _reffrain_-nya—bagian yang ia bisa pada lagu itu.

"_Doushite~ Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou (why did I end up falling in love with you).. Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto_—hmphh!"

Kedua obsidian cerah Changmin kini membulat sempurna karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Namun dengan cepat kedua obsidian itu tertutup kembali saat ia merasakan bibir Yunho mulai menekan bibirnya dengan lembut, namun menuntut.

"Umhhh.." Changmin tanpa sadar mendesah lembut saat bibir Yunho kini mulai bergerak dan mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut di bibirnya. Changmin sudah akan menarik dirinya ketika ia merasakan lidah Yunho mulai menekan-nekan belah bibirnya—meminta akses masuk ke dalam tubuhnya—namun satu tangan Yunho yang membelai tubuhnya dengan gerakan lembut menenangkan Changmin.

Changmin membuka kedua irisnya secara perlahan dan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam Yunho. Kembali lidah Yunho menekan-nekan belah bibir Changmin, namun seperti terperangkap dalam tatapan tajam Yunho, kali ini dengan mudah Changmin membuka bibirnya, hingga lidah Yunho langsung melesak masuk ke dalam rongga hangat milik Changmin.

Changmin hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada jas yang di pakai Yunho saat _namja_ itu mulai mendorong tubuhnya, dan membuatnya jatuh terlentang dengan Yunho berada di atas tubuhnya.

"A-ahhh.. Ungghhh..." desah Changmin ketika lidah Yunho mulai membuat gerakan-gerakan liar di dalam mulutnya—menggelitik setiap sudut mulutnya, hingga membuatnya tak bisa menahan desahan demi desahan yang kini terus meluncur dari bibirnya, seiring dengan semakin liarnya gerakan lidah Yunho yang mengeksplorasi mulut dan mempermainkan lidahnya.

Meskipun sama sekali belum puas mencium Changmin—bahkan mungkin sebenarnya Yunho tak akan pernah bisa puas jika itu menyangkut Changmin—_namja_ itu melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Changmin.

**Gulp**

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah ketika melihat posisi Changmin saat ini. Dengan tubuh yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya, disertai dengan wajah yang masih sayu karena kabut nafsu yang masih menaungi keduanya, Changmin benar-benar terlihat begitu menggoda bagi Yunho. Apalagi saat ini di sudut bibir merah ranum _namja_ manis itu masih terdapat _saliva_ yang menetes akibat ulah keduanya, dan deru nafas Changmin yang masih terengah membuat Yunho hampir saja gelap mata.

_'Hampir'_, karena saat ini ia masih bisa menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin karena ia ingat dimana mereka sekarang, dan masih ada hal lain yang sudah ia rencanakan setelah ini.

"Ayo kita habiskan makanannya, dan setelah itu, pergi dari sini," ucap Yunho sambil membantu kekasihnya itu bangkt dari posisinya yang begitu mengundang.

Changmin sendiri hanya bisa menuruti Yunho dalam diam. Benaknya masih berusaha mencerna semua hal yang baru saja mereka lakukan itu.

"Hehehehe.. Padahal ini sudah ke tiga kalinya aku menciummu, tapi kenapa wajahmu masih saja memerah begitu sih?" kekeh Yunho geli saat mendapati wajah Changmin yang kembali memerah itu.

"Yah! Bukan urursanmu jika wajahku jadi memerah begini!" kesal Changmin yang langsung cepat-cepat mengambil makanannya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, karena aku yang membuatmu jadi memerah begini. Apalagi wajahmu jadi semakin manis jika sedang memerah malu seperti sekarang ini," sahut Yunho santai sambil menunjuk wajah Changmin dengan sumpitnya.

"Ish! Apa kau tak tahu sopan santun, Jung Yunho? Tak sopan menunjuk orang lain dengan alat makan!" protes Changmin berlebihan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Anehnya, semakin kau kesal padaku, wajahmu jadi terlihat semakin bertambah manis dengan rona merah yang selalu muncul. Dan aku sangat menyukai Jung Changmin yang seperti itu."

Tak bisa di tahan lagi, kini wajah Changmin benar-benar memerah karena perasaan malu dan senang yang bertumpuk di dalam hatinya. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan seorang Shim Changmin.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

"Kita pulang?" heran Changmin ketika mobil mereka berhenti di depan hotel mereka.

"_Ne_. Karena memang acara kencan kita selesai dengan makan malam tadi," ucap Yunho santai sambil keluar dari mobilnya. _Namja_ tampan itu memberikan kuncinya pada _vallet-boy_ yang bertugas memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Changmin menghela nafasnya, dan akhirnya ia mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan masuk.

.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama yang di sediakan hotel ini, Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi, dan mendapati Yunho yang sudah menunggunya.

"Eh?" tanya Changmin ketika Yunho berjalan mendekatinya dan mulai menarik tangannya dengan lembut.

"Ikuti saja aku," sahut Yunho sambil membawa Changmin menuju ke beranda yang ada di setiap kamar di hotel mewah ini. Yunho membuka pintu beranda itu, dan angin malam langsung menerpa keduanya.

"Tunggu dan lihatlah," ucap Yunho saat Changmin melayangkan tanya melalui tatapannya.

Changmin akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho, dan ikut menatap ke pemandangan malam di depannya yang tak kalah indah di banding yang di _restaurant_ tadi. Dan seperti tadi juga, Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Changmin. Sepertinya _namja_ yang lebih tua itu benar-benar tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk memeluk Changmin jika kekasihnya itu berada di dekatnya.

**Dhuaarr! Pyaarr!**

Changmin kembali di buat melebarkan orbs indahnya saat tiba-tiba saja ada kembang api yang muncul dan menghiasi langit malam dengan begitu mengagumkan.

"Whoaaaa~ Indahnyaaa~!" seru Changmin tanpa sadar saat menatap bunga-bunga langit besar yang begitu indah itu. Semarak warna dan bentuknya yang menghiasi langit malam saat ini benar-benar membuat Changmin terpesona.

"Pertunjukan kembang api ini khusus untukmu," bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Changmin tak percaya, meskipun sebuah senyum kini terpoles manis di wajahnya.

"Lihat saja," ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk ke arah langit, dan sebuah kembang api kembali di luncurkan.

"Ya Tuhan.." gumam Changmin tak percaya ketika melihat huruf demi huruf yang terbentuk di langit itu.

**'Jung Changmin, Saranghae'**

Tanpa terasa mata Changmin memanas dan setitik air mata menetes pelan di pipi Changmin.

"H-hey, kenapa malah menangis?" panik Yunho saat melihat air mata Changmin. _Namja_ tampan itu cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang membasahi manik mata yang sangat di sukai Yunho itu. "Kau tak suka? Aish..apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Hihihi.. _Pabboya_!" ucap Changmin sambil menepis lembut tangan Yunho. "Aku menyukainya kok," lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum menatap ke langit malam di depannya. Meskipun tulisan itu sudah hilang, namun Changmin tetap tersenyum mengingat semua yang mereka lalui hari ini. Dan sungguh, kembang api yang barusan menuliskan namanya itu benar-benar membekas dalam ingatannya. Kencan pertama mereka yang berakhir dengan kesan mendalam baginya. Changmin terus tersenyum dengan pemikirannya sendiri itu.

**'Drrrttt**..'

Changmin meraih handphonenya saat merasakan getar pelan dari alat komunikasinya itu.

**From ** : Evil_Kyu

**Subject** : Kami melihatnya

**Re ** : -

_'Kami melihatnya loh! Langit malam yang indah. Selamat malam, __**Jung**__ Changmin.'_

Changmin tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat pesan yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun padanya itu. Jadi.. Kembang api itu tak hanya di lihat olehnya, tapi juga di lihat orang-orang lain di pulau ini juga? Aishh!

_~Rising Suunnn!~_

Suara keras pada handphone Yunho membuat _namja_ itu ikut meraih handphonenya karena ada panggilan yang masuk.

_'Yoochun-hyung calling'_

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendapati Yoochun yang meneleponnya sekarang.

"_Yobosseyo_, _hyung_?"

"Kau sekarang ada dimana, Yunho?" tanya Yoochun langsung tanpa mengindahkan sapaan Yunho.

"Aku sekarang sedang berada di hotel cabang perusahaanku. _Waeyo_, _hyung_?" tanya Yunho dengan nada biasa, meskipun sebuah perasaan tak enak perlahan terbersit dalam hatinya.

"Lalu, dimana Minnie sekarang?" Yunho tertegun sejenak ketika mendengar suara Yoochun yang cukup dingin itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Yunho terbata. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pelukan satu lengannya di pinggang Changmin, membuat sang _namjachingu_ menatap heran pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku menelepon ke Rumah Sakit, dan katanya Minnie sudah keluar dari kemarin. Dan saat aku telepon ke pihak sekolahnya, mereka berkata kalau Minnie masih berada di Rumah Sakit berdasarkan telepon dari Jung Yunho." Yunho meneguk ludahnya dengan sedikit susah mendengar kata-kata Yoochun tadi.

_Apakah ini saatnya mereka ketahuan?_

"Lalu, dimana Minnie sekarang, Yun?" tanya Yoochun dengan tajam dan dingin.

"I-itu.. Minnie..."

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyyeeoongg~!

Apdet lagi nih HoMinnya~!

Habisnya.. lagi bener-bener seneng bikin Uke!Changmin yang fluff dan romantis-romantis begini~! #peluk Changmin #di tabok Yunho

No bacotan author deh, mau langsung siap2 buat kerja soalnya~

Leave a comment pleasee~


	8. Chapter 8

"Aku menelepon ke Rumah Sakit, dan katanya Minnie sudah keluar dari kemarin. Dan saat aku telepon ke pihak sekolahnya, mereka berkata kalau Minnie masih berada di Rumah Sakit berdasarkan telepon dari Jung Yunho." Yunho meneguk ludahnya dengan sedikit susah mendengar kata-kata Yoochun tadi.

_Apakah ini saatnya mereka ketahuan?_

"Lalu, dimana Minnie sekarang, Yun?" tanya Yoochun dengan tajam dan dingin.

"I-itu.. Minnie..."

.

_._

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie**presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 8**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 8 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

.

.

"I-itu.. Minnie.. umm.. Minnie sekarang juga berada di salah satu hotel cabang perusahaanku, _hyung_," sahut Yunho yang lebih memilih untuk berkata jujur.

"..."

"_H-hyung_..?" panggil Yunho dengan sedikit gugup karena tak ada sahutan dari seberang.

"Malam ini juga, kalian harus kembali ke Seoul!" Ucap Yoochun dengan nada suara yang dingin dan menakutkan.

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku ingin malam ini atau minimal besok pagi, kalian sudah berada di apartemenku! Titik!"

**Klek**! _Tuutt.. Tuutt.. Tuutt..._

Yunho memandangi handphonenya dengan tatapan nanar. Berbagai pemikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya sampai ia merasakan sebuah tarikan lembut pada kemejanya.

"_Hyung_? _Waeyo_?" tanya Changmin yang ikut merasa khawatir melihat ekspresi di wajah Yunho saat ini.

"Itu tadi.. Yoochun-_hyung_ yang menelepon."

"_Appa_?" kaget Changmin saat tahu kalau ayahnyalah yang barusan menelepon. "Apa yang _appa_ katakan?" tanya Changmin dengan raut khawatir karena jujur saja, ia mendapatkan firasat buruk soal ini.

Yunho menatap Changmin yang kini memasang raut cemas. Dan demi melihat itu, Yunho langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih tenang. Karena bagaimanapun, disini ialah yang bertanggung jawab, dan ia sungguh tak ingin ada raut cemas yang menghiasi wajah manis milik kekasihnya ini.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus surai madu Changmin dengan ekspresi lembut. "Ia hanya menanyakan keberadaanmu. Jadi, ayo kita bersiap karena malam ini juga kita terbang langsung ke Seoul dan menemui Yoochun-_hyung_ dan Junsu-_hyung_."

Changmin terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Yunho. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi seorang jenius sepertinya untuk bisa menerka apa yang terjadi melalui ucapan Yunho tadi. Dengan kalimat kalau _Appa_-nya mencarinya dan menanyakannya langsung ke Yunho, sudah bisa di terka kalau _Appa_-nya itu tahu kalau ia tak di Rumah Sakit maupun bersama rombongan sekolahnya. Dan kepulangan mereka yang harus malam ini juga membuatnya mau tak mau berpikir kalau _appa_-nya pasti marah dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga.

_Ya Tuhan..._

"..._ne_. Dua tiket penerbangan malam ini juga dengan tujuan ke kota Seoul atas nama Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin. Setelah dapat, langsung hubungi aku.. _Mwo_? _Executive_ _class_-nya tak ada? Ne, _bussiness_ _class_ pun tak apa.."

Changmin samar-samar dapat mendengar percakapan Yunho dengan orang yang ia terka pastinya adalah bawahan Yunho. Sementara semenjak tadi tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok kekasihnya yang kini tengah serius dengan handphonenya.

Sungguh ia merasa tak berguna sedikitpun. Jika saja saat ini dia bukan siswa Junior High School, ia pasti tak akan membuat Yunho memikirkan ini semua sendirian. Jika saja ia tak lahir dengan rentang waktu lima belas tahun dari Yunho, pasti tak akan pernah menjadi masalah jika ia menjalin kasih dengan Yunho. Jika saja Ummanya bisa melahirkan akan lagi dan ia bukan anak semata wayang, _Appa_-nya pasti tak akan se-_over protective_ ini.

Seolah bisa menangkap tatapan Changmin, Yunho langsung menatap Changmin dan memberikan senyum lembutnya. Namja tampan pemimpin Jung Corporation itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon dan langsung beranjak menuju kekasih manisnya itu.

"_Gwaenchana_ Minnie.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang kaku itu.

Changmin sendiri baru sadar kalau tubuhnya menegang kaku karena cemas membayangkan apa yang akan menimpa mereka berdua berikutnya dengan kemarahan _Appa_-nya yang bisa dibilang..._mengerikan_.

"_Gwaenchana_, tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kita berdua.. tenanglah.." Kembali Yunho berusaha menenangkan kekasih kecilnya yang pastinya di penuhi kekhawatiran. Tangan kanannya berada di punggung Changmin dan mengusap-usap punggung kecil itu dengan gerakan melingkar yang menenangkan.

Dokter spesialis bedah jantung terkenal itu sadar..amat sangat sadar malah kalau kekasihnya ini masih merupakan anak remaja yang masih belum terbiasa menghadapi masalah yang cukup pelik seperti kali ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, dengan usapan lembut dan jugabisikan-bisikan menenangkan yang terus di berikan oleh Yunho, tubuh Changmin mulai rileks dan tak lagi sekaku tadi.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti aka melindungimu, dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu," bisik Yunho lirih, namun penuh tekad.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Minnie.._irreona_..Minnie.."

Changmin membuka mata ketika kembali merasakan kehangatan yang membuainya dalam tidur. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Yunho yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Ia mengucek lembut matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk dan menemukan kalau ternyata mereka sudah berada di depan pintu bandara yang akan membawa mereka berdua ke Seoul, bertemu dengan _Appa_ dan _Umma_-nya.

Ah, Ia ingat kalau mungkin saking capek dan penuh dengan kekhawatiran, setelah bersiap-siap berangkat dan masuk ke mobil bersama Yunho, ia langsung terlelap ketika merasakan rengkuhan lengan Yunho di tubuhnya.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Changmin lamat-lamat.

"_Ne_. Kita sudah sampai di bandara. Ayo kita masuk dan kau bisa kembali beristirahat saat kita sudah naik di pesawat." ucap Yunho sambil mulai turun dari mobil yang membawa mereka ke bandara. "Atau kau mau kugendong sampai ke atas pesawat nanti, eoh?" goda Yunho pada kekasih kecilnya itu.

"Ya! Aku ini sudah besar! Lagipula, kalau _ahjussi_ tua sepertimu mau mengendongku, mana mungkin kau kuat kan, Pak Tua!" ketus Changmin sambil cepat-cepat turun dari dalam mobil sebelum Yunho benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya untuk menggendong dirinya sampai di dalam pesawat!

**DEGG!**

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendapatkan firasat buruk begitu ia menjejakkan kakinya di lantai bandara ini.

"_Waeyo_, Minnie?" tanya Yunho yang heran saat mendapati _namjachingu_-nya itu berdiri terpaku di samping mobil.

"_A-aniya_. Ayo kita cepat jalan, Yunho-_ahjussi_!" ucap Changmin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam bandara dengan langkah-langkah cepat, sseakan berusaha meredam kegelisahan buruk yang sedari tadi hinggap di hatinya.

Setelah semua prosedur selesai, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa mulai memasuki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Seoul. Untung saja tadi mereka bisa mendapat tiket _executive_ _class_, jadi bisa di jamin kalau nantinya Changmin bisa istirahat dengan nyaman.

**DEGG!**

Langkah Changmin kembali terhenti saat ia merasakan perasaan buruk tadi kembali membebani hatinya. Firasat buruk itu semakin menguat saat ia melihat pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi itu berwarna biru gelap dengan warna dasar hitam.

Changmin menggenggam erat jas putih milik Yunho untuk menguatkan dirinya agar menghiarukan saja perasaan buruk itu.

Mengikuti Yunho, akhirnya mereka sampai di kabin _executive class_, dan saat mereka mendapat posisi duduk dimana Yunho berada tepat di samping sayap kapal, perasaan buruk itu terus dan terus menguat.

"Yunho-_hyung_.." lirih Changmin

"_Waeyo_, Minnie? Ada yang mengganggumu?' tanya Yunho saat melihat wajah Changmin yang terlihat agak pucat.

"Aku...merasakan firasat buruk, _hyung_," lirih Changmin sambil meraih tangan Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut melihat _namjachingu_-nya itu. "_Gwaenchana_. Tenanglah Minnie, itu hanya perasaan yang muncul karena kita semain dekat dengan Seoul. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi tenang saja Minnie, aku akan selalu melindungi dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus punggung tangan Changmin yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Tidurlah Minnie. Kau pasti lelah. Setelah kita sampai nanti, aku akan membangunkanmu. _Sleep well_, Minnie," ucap Yunho.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

_Dingin.. _

_Dingin..._

Changmin merasakan ketakutan mulai melanda dirinya ketika sentuhan yang ia rasakan itu terasa dingin.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. _Irreona_.."

Perasaan takut semakin menguasai dirinya ketika suara yang sangat familiar itu terdengar begitu dekat dengannya, namun tak ada lagi perasaan hangat yang menyertainya.

Changmin membuka mata dan menemukan wajah Yunho yang terlihat pucat. "Hyu—uhukk! Uhukk!" Changmin tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia merasakan tenggorokannya sangat sakit dan paru-parunya terasa terbakar. Dan ia baru sadar kalau keseluruhan tubuhnya saat ini terasa sangat dingin...dan ia tak bisa melihat apapun selain wajah Yunho yang berada di depannya.

"Thanks God!" ucap Yunho saat melihat kalau Changmin sudah sadar.

"_Hyung_...uhukk..dimana?" tanya Changmin saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dan hanya gelap serta basah yang ia rasakan.

"Kita..—Ah, bagaiaman perasaanmu, Minnie? Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan perhatian Changmin.

"_A-aniya_...ha-hanya masih sedikit sulit bernafas.. _Hyung_..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin lagi saat ia sedikit menyadari kalau ada aliran air yang terkadang menyapu kakinya, dan terkadang menghilang kembali.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa, Minnie," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus wajah Changmin dengan lembut.

"_**Hyung**_!" seru Changmin dengan keras saat ia melihat adanya cairan merah pekat yang mengalir di lengan Yunho. Namja berusia remaja itu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dan kini namja manis itu berada dalam posisi duduk.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"YUNHO-HYUNG!" teriak Changmin dengan keras saat melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya sekarang ini.

Sedari tadi, ia hanya melihat kegelapan karena ia tengah menatap langit malam yang tanpa bintang maupun bulan. Dan setelah ia berada dalam posisi duduk, ia baru bisa melihat—meskipun remang-remang dalam kegelapan—kalau kini mereka berdua berada di bibir pantai. Air yang ia rasakan di kakinya itu adalah ombak kecil laut yang terkadang menyapu kakinya.

Tapi hal yang paling membuat Changmin tak bisa menahan teriakannya adalah karena kini punggung Yunho... kini di punggung Yunho...terdapat sebuah puing besi yang _menancap_ _dalam_ dan membuat luka lebar yang tak berhenti mengalirkan banyak darah.

"_HYUNG_! Yunho-_hyung_!" teriak Changmin makin histeris saat melihat kalau kaki kanan Yunho...tungkai kaki kanan Yunho.._hilang_... dari bagian lutut sampai ke bawah...

"Sshh.. Minnie.._uljimma_.." ucap Yunho sambil mengusap pipi Changmin yang kini sudah basah dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang orbs coklat Changmin.

"_Aniya_! _Hyung_! Tolong! Siapapun! TOLOONGG!" teriak Changmin yang semakin histeris saat melihat wajah Yunho yang semakin lama semakin memucat.

"Minnie, tenang—uhukk!"

"YUNHOO! YUNHO! Bertahanlah Yunho! Kumohon..!" seru Changmin kalut saat melihat Yunho batuk darah. "TOLONG! Siapapun! TOLOONGG! Yunho.. kumohon.. bertahanlah!" Changmin berusaha bergerak, bermaksud untuk bangkit dan mencari pertolongan dari siapapun yang mungkin bisa menolong dan membantu membawa Yunho-nya ke Rumah Sakit.. Ia butuh membawa Yunho-nya ke Rumah Sakit.. segera. Ia tak mau kehilangan Yunho-nya...Ia tak mau..

"Sshh..uhukk! Minnie.. tenanglah..dengarkan—uhukk..aku.."

"Tidak Yunho! Tidak! Aku harus mencari pertolongan! Aku harus membawamu ke Rumah Sakit! Yunho kumohon..bertahanlah.. bertahanlah Yunho.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.._hiks_..jangan Yun.."

"Aku tahu..kalau aku...tak akan bisa...karena itu...dengarkan aku..Minnie.."

"TIDAK! Tidak! Jangan berkata seperti itu...jangan berkata seperti kau akan meninggalkanku.." seru Changmin membandel sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang kini penuh dengan air mata.

"Minnie.." Yunho menangkup wajah Changmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kini sudah ternodai pekatnya darah.

".._hiks_.. Yunho..._hyung_..._hiks_...kumohon.. jangan.." air mata terus mengalir dengan deras dari mata Changmin.

"..aku senang..karena aku bisa...melindungimu..." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum."..aku tadi sudah takut...karena kau tenggelam lama...dan tak bernafas lagi..tapi syukurla—uhukk! ...Tuhan masih..mengabulkan..permintaanku..."

"..tidak.._hiks_.._hyung_...tidak...

"..maafkan aku..karena aku tak bisa...terus menjagamu..sampai kita..tua nanti..uhukk! uhukk!..kurasa aku..hanya bisa menjagamu..sampai disini..saja.."

".._hiks_..kumohon..bertahanlah.._hiks_..kumohon...jangan tinggalkan aku...jangan..._hiks_.."

Yunho menggerakkan jarinya dan berusaha menghapus air mata Changmin—yang terasa percuma karena air mata seolah tak bisa berhenti mengalir dari mata Changmin. "..permintaan terakhirku...bertahan..dan berbahagialah...dan..panggil aku...dengan namaku.."

"..tidak.._hiks_..tidak _hyung_...tidak..kumohon...jangan pergi.._hiks_...kumohon jangan..."

"—uhukk!..Minnie..kumohon..."

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras untuk menahan isak tangis yang akan mengalir dari bibirnya."Yunho.. Yunho.. Yunho.._hiks_.. Yunho.."

".._sa_.._rang_.._haeyo_...Minie.."

Kedua orbs coklat Changmin terbelalak lebar saat tangan yang tadinya mengusap lembut pipinya kini terkulai tak berdaya.. Tubuh yang tadinya masih mampu menahan bobotnya sendiri..kini jatuh sepenuhnya di atas tubuh Changmin.. Dan jantung yang senantiasa berdetak..kini tak lagi bergerak sedikitpun..

"..tidak! Tidak.. Tidak!.. Kumohon... Kumohon Yunho... Tidak! Yunho! Jangan...jangan tinggalkan aku..." Changmin menampar-nampar pelan kedua pipi Yunho yang kini terasa sangat dingin. Terus menamparnya sambil menggumamkan kata tidak berkali-kali.

..

...

"Tidak!..tidak! TIDAK! YUNHOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

**PLAK!**

Changmin membuka mata ketika perasaan sakit mendera pipi kanannya yang basah.

"Thank God! Akhirnya kau bangun juga, _chagiya_. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk membangunkanmu."

Changmin memegang pipinya yang panas dan basah dan terus menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

".._hyung_.." panggil Changmin dengan lirih.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Kau terus bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam mimpimu—"

"..Yunho-_hyung_.."

"—dan tiba-tiba saja kau menangis dan berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku—"

"Yunho-_hyung_!" teriak Changmin dengan keras, dan saat itu juga Changmin ingin kembali menangis keras saat Yunho menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Waeyo_, _chagiya_? Apakah kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Yunho sambil merentangkan tangannya. Changmin mengulurkan tangannya dengan perlahan dan membelai wajah Yunho. _Hangat... hidup... bernafas..._

".._hiks_..HUWAAAAA!" raung Changmin dengan keras sambil menghambur dalam pelukan hangat Yunho.

"Sshhh.. _uljimma_.. _uljimma_.._chagiya_.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk erat tubuh Changmin dan berusaha menenangkan kekasih kecilnya yang masih terus saja menangis dengan keras.

"Permisi, maaf jika mengganggu, tapi ada apa dengan saudara ini?' suara seorang pramugari cantik membuat Yunho menoleh dan memberikan senyum penuh maafnya pada sang pramugari.

"Maaf jika mengganggu kenyamanan semuanya, tapi kekasih saya ini baru saja mendapatkan mimpi yang sangat buruk dan membuatnya masih terus menangis meskipun sudah bangun," jelas Yunho pada pramugari itu.

"Oh, _poor kid_. Jika anda mau, saya bisa menyediakan minuman hangat agar tenggorokannya tak terlalu sakit setelah lama menangis," tawar pramugari itu dengan ramah.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak jika tak merepotkan," sahut Yunho yang diikuti dengan kepergian pramugari itu menuju kabin yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk kru pesawat.

"_Uljimma_ Minnie.._uljimma_.. Itu hanya mimpi buruk.."

Tubuh Changmin menegang sebentar, dan kemudian _namja_ manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho. "..janjilah.." ucap Changmin dengan masih sesenggukan.

Yunho mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap air mata Changmin dengan lembut. "Kau memintaku berjanji apa, _chagiya_?"

"..berjanjilah..kau tak akan pernah..meninggalkanku.." ucap Changmin yang kini sudah mulai bisa mengatur tangisnya.

Yunho kembali tersenyum. "Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Dan dengan cepat Yunho menarik wajah Changmin dan mengecup lembut bibir Changmin yang masih sedikit bergetar. "Dengan ciuman tadi kau sudah menyegel janjiku untuk tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin measa kalau dirinya adalah orang yang paling bodoh dan memalukan di dunia ini. Hal itu baru benar-benar ia sadari ketika ia sudah tenang dari histerianya, dan bisa mengingat semuanya dengan lebih tenang.

Seharusnya, seharusnya jika ia memperhatikan detail dalam mimpinya, ia tak akan mungkin bisa percaya bahwa mimpinya itu adalah kenyataan.

Contohnya saja, jika dibandingkan, pada kenyataannya, Yunho selalu memakai jas _hitam_. Dan jika mengingat mimpi buruk tadi, disana Yunho memakai jas _putih_. Selain itu, sudah jelas kalau Yunho akan selalu memanggilnya _chagiya_, dan di dalam mimpi tadi, Yunho selelau memanggilnya _Minnie_, dan tak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya _chagiya_. Dan di samping itu, mereka tak kebagian tiket _executive class_ karena pesan dalam waktu mendadak, dan akhirnya hanya bisa mendapat bagian kelas bisnis. Dan yang paling utama, di dunia ini hampir tak ada pesawat yang memiliki warna dasar _hitam_. Peswat yang kali ini mereka tumpangi bahkan berwarna oranye terang dengan warna dasar _putih_.

Changmin menghela nafasnya pelan dan menyesap susu coklat hangat yang di berikan oleh Yunho padanya. Katanya itu diberikan oleh pramugari yang melihatnya menangis meraung-raung dalam dekapan Yunho. _Ish..memalukan, Shim Changmin!_

".._mianhae_.." lirihnya sambil terus menunduk.

Yunho yang mendengar bisikan lirih Changmin langsung menatap kekasihnya itu dan menangkup wajah Changmin dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Jangan pernah meminta maaf untuk hal yang bukan merupakan suatu kesalahan, _chagiya_. Alam bawah sadarmu merasa tertekan dengan pemikiran buruk mengenai apa yang akan di katakan oleh _Appa_-mu nanti. Dan itu mengakibatkanmu mendapat mimpi buruk. Dan sangat wajar jika kita mengigau dan menangis jika mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Ok?"

Changmin hanya sanggup mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata lembut namun tegas dari Yunho.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho menghela nafsnya untuk menenagkan diri dan menguatkan hati. Kini mereka berdua telah sampai dengan selamat di Seoul, dan sudah berada di depan pintu apartement milik pasangan YooSu itu. Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Changmin yang kini kini berkeringat dingin karena gugup.

Dan melihat Changmin sekarang, Yunho jadi teringat mengenai kejadian di pesawat tadi, saat Changmin mendapat mimpi buruk, dan menangis meraung serta memintanya untuk berjanji untuk tak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Tanpa disuruh berjanjipun, Yunho tak akan pernah sanggup untuk meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang sanggup mengisi hati, pikiran dan jiwanya dengan lengkap seperti yang Changmin lakukan terhadap dirinya.

Dan menyadari kalau kuatnya perasaannya ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Yunho jadi semakin yakin dan mantap untuk menjelaskan semuanya terhadap pasangan YooSu itu.

"Tenanglah, _chagiya_. Kita hadapi ini bersama," bisik Yunho lirih sebelum akhirnya jemari namja berusia paruh baya itu memencet bel apartement itu.

_Tap..tap..tap.._

_Cklek_

**"PLAKKK!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyyeooongg~!**

**Akhirnya setelah berhibernasi selama hampir satu bulan(alasannya cz mata kanan author kena herpes parah sampai nggak bisa melek), author nggak beres ini kembali lagi dengan mengUpdate 2 FF langsung~!**

**Nah, buat yang sudah nangis waktu baca ini, jangan nimpukin author yang manis ini, Ok?**

**Dan karena author paling suka bikin TBC di tempat yang pas dan bikin kalian (readers) penasaran, jalan cerita aku stop sampai disini dulu, Ok?**

**Dan soal ribut-ribut SPI, unttung saja belum ada satupun FF milik author yang belom di hapus, jadi sepertinya author ini termasuk orang yang beruntung, meskipun author juga punya rumah baru kalau-kalau ternyata ada apa-apa di kemudian hari.**

**So, daripadamendengarkan curhatan author yang nggak penting ini, silahkan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, buat yang mau tahu kelanjutan FF ini, Ok?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Tenanglah, _chagiya_. Kita hadapi ini bersama," bisik Yunho lirih sebelum akhirnya jemari namja berusia paruh baya itu memencet bel apartement itu.

_Tap..tap..tap.._

_Cklek_

**"PLAKKK!"**

.

_._

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 9**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 9 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

Yunho membelalakkan kedua orbsnya tak percaya ketika melihat Yoochun keluar dari apartementnya, dan langsung memberikan tamparan kerasnya pada.._Changmin_.

".._Appa_?" panggil Changmin tak percaya, sambil tangannya meraba pipi kirinya yang kini terasa panas karena tamparan Appanya—Appanya yang yang bahkan selama ini tak pernah bermain tangan dengannya, namun kini menamparnya dengan keras.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Yunho.. yang sepertinya merupakan kesalahan besar, karena kini Yoochun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yunho—

**'BUAGH!'**

—dan pada detik berikutnya, Yunho sudah terjatuh di lantai dengan wajah yang terasa ngilu akibat pukulan Yoochun.

"Yunho-_hyung_!" teriak Changmin yang langsung menghampiri Yunho dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Sudah tak ia rasakan dan pedulikan lagi sakit di pipinya ketika melihat Yunho terjatuh karena pukulan dari _Appa_-nya.

Yoochun mengernyit sekilas saat mendengar cara putranya memanggil Yunho, dan bagaimana tergesanya Changmin untuk menghampiri Yunho.

"_Appa_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tuntut Changmin tak terima.

Mungkin.. mungkin memang dimata orangtuanya, tindakan mereka yang kabur dari acara sekolahnya, dan malah berkncan seharian dengan Yunho itu salah. Dan ia, juga Yunho sudah bersiap untuk menerima konsekuensinya. Tapi... tapi tidak harus dengan cara memukul Yunho di hadapannya kan?

Yoochun menatap anak semata wayangnya yang kini menatapnya penuh amarah. Tak bisa di pungkiri kalau ia merasa agak kehilangan, saat melihat perubahan dalam diri putranya itu. Dulu, meskipun Changmin marah padanya, tak pernah sekalipun anaknya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti sekarang ini. Tatapannya yang dulu, adalah tatapan kesal dan marah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun kini tatapan itu sudah berubah. Kini dalam rasa marah itu, Ia bisa melihat kalau ada kepedulian dan perasaan melindungi di dalamnya.

Dan Yoochun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"_Appa_?" tanya Changmin bingung ketika melihat _Appa_-nya yang tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Haaahh.. Susahnya menjadi seorang _Appa_!" ungkap Yoochun dengan nada santainya yang sudah kembali seperti semula. _Namja_ paruh baya itu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menampar dan memukul dua orang di hadapanya itu. " Rasanya sakit juga kalau harus menggunakan tangan sendiri untuk memukul anak dan adik sendiri," gumamnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Nah, ayo berdiri dan masuk, Jung! Dan kau juga, Minnie," ucap Yoochun lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yunho berdiri, untuk kemudian membantu Yunho masuk ke dalam Apartement mereka.

Meninggalkan Changmin yang kini hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah bingung dan tak mengerti.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

"_You're so mean, Appa!"_ seru Changmin saat ia mendengar semuanya dari _Appa_-nya. "_Umma_! Bagaimana bisa _Appa_ berkata seperti itu? Harusnya _Appa_ memikirkanku, kan? Bukannya malah memikirkan _Ahjussi_ satu itu!" rajuk Changmin sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibir penuhnya itu.

"Mana mungin begitu. Tentu saja _Appa_ memikirkanmu, Minnie," bujuk Junsu saat putranya itu menghampirinya di dapur dengan wajah cemberut seperti itu.

"_Liar_!" bantah Changmin pada _Umma_-nya. "Kalau _Appa_ memikirkanku, mana mungkin _Appa_ berkata kalau tindakannya menamparku dan memukul Yunho-_hy_—_Ahjussi_ itu hanya untuk mengetesku apa benar aku ini sudah pantas untuk mendampingi _Ahjussi_ itu!" sembur Changmin dengan penuh rasa kesalnya.

Dan perasaan kesalnya itu semakin menjadi ketika ia mendengar tawa keras _Appa_-nya dari ruang tengah.

"Tentu saja Minnie! Yunho itu terlalu bagus untuk anak manja macam dirimu. Jadi sebelum aku yakin kalau kau tak akan menghancurkan masa depan Yunho, aku harus mengetesmu dulu apakah kau layak untuk Yunhoatau tidak!" goda Yoochun dari ruang tengah dengan penuh tawa.

"_Appa_!" jerit Changmin dengan kekesalan yang semakin menjadi. Ia sungguh tak bisa percaya bahwa _Appa_-nya ternyata lebih menyayangi Yunho daripada dirinya! Disini kan ia yang anaknya, darah dagingnya! Tapi kenapa _Appa_-nya malah lebih membela dan menyayangi _Ahjussi_ satu itu?

"Chunnie, hentikan. Jangan terus-terusan menggoda Minnie," tegur Junsu yang tak tega juga melihat Changmin yang semakin memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah yang merah menahan rasa kesal.

"_Chagiya_, kau pasti lelah. Sekarang mandilah dulu agar kau terlihat segar. Kau terlihat mengerikan dengan wajah kuyu dan mata sembab seperti itu. Jangan salahkan _Umma_ kalau nanti Yunho kabur darimu karena kau berubah menjadi monster jelek seperti sekarang ini," goda Junsu yang melihat betapa sembabnya kedua mata putranya itu.

"YA! _Umma_!" protes Changmin tak terima. "Meskipun dengan wajah kuyu dan kantung mata seperti ini, aku ini tetap terlihat tampan!" sambungnya dengan tingkat kepedean yang tinggi. Namun tak ayal, namja berusia lima belas tahun itu memikirkan ucapan _Umma_-nya mengenai penampilannya—yang terlihat kacau begitu jelas karena khawatir, dan 90% akibat mimpi buruknya ketika berada di pesawat—dan akhirnya ia beranjak juga ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

"Nah, sekarang Changmin sudah tak ada," ucap Yoochun dengan nada bicara yang terdengar serius. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan berpikir kalau _'inilah saatnya'_.

"Jung Yunho."

"_N-ne_, Yoochun-_hyung_," sahut Yunho agak terbata. Dalam hati ia mencaci dirinya sendiri yang sedikit gentar menghadapi Yoochun, meskipun ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sejak lama.

Tetapi, _namja_ mana yang tak akan gentar saat bertemu dengan calon mertuanya? Bahkan meskipun ia mengenal Yoochun sejak lama, Yoochun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini bukanlah Yoochun yang menjadi selama ini menjadi _hyung_ baginya. Yoochun yang sekarang ada di depannya ini adalah Shim Yoochun. _Appa_ dari Shim Changmin.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Jadi aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Minnie," mulai Yoochun. Yunho merapatkan bibirnya agar dirinya tidak langsung keceplosan untuk membantah kata-kata Yoochun. Ia tidak menyukai Changmin, tapi ia mencintainya!

"Changmin itu.. Oke, aku ralat. Aku tahu kalau kau _mencintai_ Changmin." Ucap Yoochun saat melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang seakan memprotes kata-katanya tadi. Yunho tersenyum mendengar ralat dari Yoochun itu.

"Changmin itu... kau tahu kan kalau dia putraku satu-satunya. Aku dan Su-_ie_ menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya."

Yunho meneguk ludahnya dengan susah ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Hubunganmu dengan Changmin..aku dan Su-_ie_ merasa tak masalah dengan itu semua, karena aku tahu kalau kau ini _namja_ yang baik. Tapi—" Yoochun diam sejenak, dan menatap Yunho dengan rasa intimidasi yang kuat. "—tapi itu bukan berarti kalau kami merestui hubungan kalian."

Yunho yang tadinya merasa tenang kini tersentak kaget. "Apa? Apa yang bisa membuatmu merestui hubungan kami, _hyung_?" tanya Yunho cepat.

Yoochun menatap tajam pada sepasang iris gelap milik Yunho. Mencari tekad dan kesungguhan dari dalam sana.

"Aku bisa merestui hubungan kalian kalau kau bisa menjanjikan satu hal padaku. Berjanilah padaku kalau setelah ini kau harus selalu ada untuknya, dan tak pernah sekalipun kau boleh untuk meninggalkannya." Yoochun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho dan mengulas sebuah senyum yang mengerikan. "Karena kalau kau berani meninggalkan Changmin meski untuk sekali, jangan harap kau akan bisa menemui Changmin dan kami lagi selama hidupmu.

Yunho mengerjapkan kelopak matanya tak percaya. "..itu saja, _hyung_?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

Yoochun mengangguk mantap, dan hati Yunho terasa ringan sekarang ini. Jujur saja, saat _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_ sendiri itu memberikan satu syarat, ia kira syarat itu adalah sesuatu yang akan mustahil ia lakukan. Tapi kalau hanya sekedar 'selalu ada _untuk Changmin dan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya'_ sih, sesuatu yang mudah.

_Wae_? Kalian menganggap kalau ia terlalu percaya diri? Kalau kalian berpikiran seperti itu, kalian jelas salah. Akan selalu ada dan tak pernah meninggalkan Changmin tentu saja itu sesuatu yang mudah bagi Yunho. Karena... apa kalian pikir seorang Jung Yunho akan mampu untuk meninggalkan Shim Changmin yang merupakan _soulmate_-nya? Belahan jiwanya? Separuh nafasnya?

Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin!

Jadi, dengan senyum terkembang, Yunho meyanggupi syarat dari Yoochun.

.

.oOHoMinoo.

.

**'Tok..Tok Tok'**

**'Cklek'**

"Apa kau tadi berfikir kalau tadi aku terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan wajah kuyu dan mata sembab? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku ketika aku terlihat jelek seperti tadi?"

Yunho yang baru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar Changmin tak jadi meneruskan langkahnya dan terpaku heran ketika tiba-tiba saja ia di tanyai seperti itu. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang kini terlihat sangat manis dan segar dengan surai madunya yang sedikit basah. _Namja_ manisnya itu tengah duduk bersila di tengah ranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka Bambi yang dulunya adalah miliknya.

"Hm? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu padaku, _chagiya_?" tanya Yunho heran.

Changmin hanya diam dan kini wajah manis itu bertambah manis karena ia mem-_pout_-kan bibir penuhnya yang menggoda iman itu.

Yunho menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum tak percaya mendapati pemikiran Changmin yang seperti tu padanya. Selama lima belas tahun ini, meskipun banyak yeoja dan juga namja yang mendekatinya, ia tak pernah sedikitpun melirik mereka. Dan selama lima belas tahun itu pula, perasaannya pada Changmin tak sedikitpun berkurang, bahkan terus bertambah seiring dengan pertumbuhan Changmin. 'Meninggalkan Changmin hanya karena ia terlihat jelek?' _Jangan bercanda_.

"_Chagiya_, kau tahu kalau aku mengenalmu semenjak kau lahir." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati kekasih manisnya itu. "Dan bahkan saat kau sakit dan orang berkata kalau wajahmu terlihat jelekpun, aku mendapati kalau kau tetaplah yang paling mans di antara semua orang di dunia ini."

Changmin mendongak menatap Yunho, dan... perlahan namun pasti, bibir yang tadinya mengerucut lucu itu kini berganti dengan senyum yang paling manis.

Oh, oke. Mungkin memang apa yang dikatakan Yunho itu terlalu gombal, _cheesy_ dan bahkan saking manisnya bisa membuat kalian ingin muntah. Tapi entah mengapa meski ia tahu itu, Changmin tetap saja tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum manis ketika mendengar kata-kata gombal dari _Ahjussi_-nya itu.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan kau ini.. mandi karena kau berpikir kalau aku akan menganggapmu jelek dengan wajah kuyu dan mata sembab itu ya?" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat rona merah menjalar di wajah manis Changmin.

"_Aniya_! Bermimpi saja kau Jung Yunho-_ahjussi_!" bantah Changmin sambil melemparkan satu bantalnya ke arah Yunho yang tertawa-tawa senang. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat tubuh Changmin dengan wajah merahnya berada dalam rengkuhan hangat Yunho.

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

"Minnie, _irreona_," ucap Yunho dengan lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Changmin. Dengan perlahan Yunho memegangi wajah manis yang terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur itu, dan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika jarak yang memisahkan mereka semakin berkurang.

"_Irreona_, _chagiya_," bisik Yunho lirih ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan pelan, dan tak perlu menunggu lagi, Yunho segera mengecup bibir tebal menggoda milik Changmin itu. Hanya sekedar mengecupnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta—tanpa memberikannya lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu meskipun ingin. Itu—bisikan lembut dan ciuman hangat—adalah cara yang akan dan selalu ia gunakan untuk membangunkan kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap.

"Uunghh..." gumam Changmin yang mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"_Annyeong_, _chagiya_~" ucap Yunho dengan senyum lembutnya ketika kelopak mata Changmin terbuka, dan menampakkan orbs sewarna karamel yang selalu di kagumi oleh seorang Jung Yunho itu.

Jika kalian pernah mendengar bahwa manusia akan menampakkan wajahnya yang terbaik ketika ia bangun tidur, itu adalah statement yang sangat benar. Karena ketika Yunho menatap wajah Changmin, dengan mata sayunya yang masih setengah mengantuk, dan juga gumamam lucunya beserta raut kesalnya, Yunho sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"!" Changmin hanya bisa melebarkan sepasang irisnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho sudah meraup bibirnya, melumatnya, dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan di pagi hari.

"_Morning Kiss_," ucap Yunho ketika akhirnya ia melepaskan pagutan mesranya pada bibir Changmin yang kini menjadi semerah buah cherry. _Namja_ itu menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri dengan gaya yang seduktif sambil berucap, "Bibirmu memang yang paling nikmat, _chagiya_~"

"..."

Yunho beranjak dari atas tubuh Changmin dan mulai berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"_Ahjussi_ mesuuummm!"

Yunho hanya tertawa keras mendengar seruan Changmin. Ia mencintai Changmin, dan _namja_ itu juga mencintainya. Selain itu hubungan mereka juga sudah di restui oleh Yoochun dan juga Junsu.

'_Ini baru permulaan saja, Shim Changmin~'_

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

_'Karena sekarang kau ada yang mengurus, Appa dan Umma akan pergi untuk berbulan madu dengan berkeliling Eropa selama satu bulan. _

_Nomor kombinasi apartement kita juga sudah Umma ganti agar kau tak bisa kembali ke rumah dan bermalas-malasan selama kami tak ada-kami tahu kalau sekolahmu masih libur sampai akhir musim panas ini. _

_Jangan khawatirkan semua barang-barangmu, karena selama dua hari ini Umma sudah memindahkannnya secara tak mencolok-sedikit demi sedikit- ke kamar tamu di apartement Yunho._

_Salam_

_Umma dan Appa_

_PS : jadikan waktu satu bulan ini untuk belajar menjadi istri yang baik untuk Yunho. Ok, Minnie?'_

_._

Tubuh Changmin membeku tak percaya ketika pagi itu ia sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi dan berniat untuk kembali ke apartementnya untuk sarapan, namun ia tak bisa membuka pintu Apartementnya—meskipun ia sudah memasukkan nomor kombinasinya. Dan ketika tatapannya jatuh pada kertas kecil yang tertempel di pintu, ia segera meraih dan membacanya—dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang terpaku tak percaya.

_'Tidak..ini tidak mungkin..Appa dan Umma tak mungkin menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama Yunho-yang-sekarang-berubah-menjadi-_ahjussi_-mesum itu...kan?'_

"_Chagiya_? Kenapa kau tak segera masuk?" tanya Yunho yang menatap heran pada Changmin yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

"..."

Yunho mengernyit bingung. Dan ketika ia melihat sebuah kertas berada di tangan Changmin, _namja_ berusia kepala tiga itu mengintip dari bahu Changmin unuk ikut membacanya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk melihat kalau kini sebuah seriangaian berbahaya terpasang di wajah Yunho-yang-masih-terlihat-tampan-meskipun-sudah-berusia-tigapuluhan.

"Satu hal utama yang harus dipelajari untuk menjadi istri yang baik adalah dengan mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk 'memuaskan' suaminya~" ucap Yunho, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk mengangat tubuh ramping Changmin dan membawanya masuk kembali ke apartementnya.

"Hyaa! Turunkan aku, _ahjussi_ mesum!"

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyeeeoongg~!**

**Author balik lagi bawa lanjutannya HoMin!**

**Gimana? Johahae?**

**Author memang pinter kan? pinter naroh kata TBC-nya lagi~ #puas**

**GOMAWO buat : **

***noenoe, ChaaChulie247, gaemwon407 , , oryzasativa, CassieCiel, AIrzanti, sytadict, Abbay, Delicious Shim, kimhyena, youngsu0307 , leeminad, Sunny, SparkSomnia , Choi hana, ukekyulope, lee minji elf, Snowonest, HyunLeeMin , yunoyuno , cloud3024 , Cha2LoveKorean, kyuhaefangirl, Enno KimLee, tessssssong-a , hyunacassie, ShayraKIm, puzzpitjewelforever, ShimChangRin, Natsu Kajitani , dinie teukie, reaRelf** dan **Guest***

** yang sudah mau baca dan mau meninggalkan jejak berharganya buat author~**

**Mian nggak bisa balas reviewnya, karena sekarang ini *lirik jam* sudah jam TIGA PAGI, dan habis apdet ini author mau bobo sambl mimpiin HoMin yang bakalan mulai tinggal bareng selama SATU BULAN! Yeaayy~!**

**Ups, mau tanya aja sih ya, kalau FF ini 'naik level', gimana? pada setuju kah? Tapi karena Minnie disini masih polos dan masih kecil, jadi 'naik level'nya juga bakal pelan-pelan dan nggak bakalan langsung adegan NC sih..**

**Dan selain itu..kayaknya kalau dibikin sad ending(soalnya belakangan ini author lagi mood buat angst)..author punya feeling kalo kayaknya author bakalan di kejar sampe neraka sekalipun buat ngganti endingnya.. Iya kah?**

**Ahahahaha, sudah dulu deh, authornya kebanyakan bicara nih, **

**Last, Leave a comment please~**


	10. Chapter 10

"Satu hal utama yang harus dipelajari untuk menjadi istri yang baik adalah dengan mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk 'memuaskan' suaminya~" ucap Yunho, dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk mengangat tubuh ramping Changmin dan membawanya masuk kembali ke apartementnya.

"Hyaa! Turunkan aku, _ahjussi_ mesum!"

.

_._

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 10**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T atau semi M atau M? Author serahkan pada reader deh..

**Length** : 10 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

"Ukh!" Changmin sedikit mengerang ketika tubuhnya di jatuhkan begitu saja ke ranjang empuk yang biasa ia tiduri bersama dengan Yunho. Biasanya, jika sudah berada di tempat tidur ini, Changmin akan langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya begitu melihat Yunho. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena ketika melihat kalau Yunho tersenyum dengan mesum menatapnya, Changmin cepat-cepat menarik bed cover dan menutupi tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai lehernya.

Tingkahnya itu tak ubahnya seperti seorang gadis yang akan di perkosa saja =_="

"_Y-Yah_! Jangan mendekat!" seru Changmin sambil semakin merapatkan selimut itu pada tubuhnya. Sepasang orbs coklat namja yang masih berusia lima belas tahun itu semakin melebar saat melihat Yunho perlahan-lahan mulai menaiki tempat tidur.

Jika biasanya Yunho langsung menaiki tempat tidur mereka berdua dengan gaya kasual, kali ini semuanya terasa berbeda bagi keduanya. Cara Yunho menatap Changmin, dan cara _namja_ itu denganperlahan menaiki tempat tidur, terlihat bagaikan seorang singa—sang raja hutan yang sudah mendapatkan mangsa yang sudah dipastikan tak akan bisa melarikan diri darinya.

"_Y-Yah_! Jung Yunho mesum! Menjauh dariku!" seru Changmin yang kali ini merasa panik karena kini Yunho sudah memposisikan diri tepat di atas tubuhnya. "Ja-jangan berbuat macam-macam padaku atau aku akan mengadukannya pada _Appa_ dan _Umma_!"

Yunho tak bisa untuk tidak meloloskan kekehan kecil saat melihat kalau kekasih kecilnya ini mengancamnya..dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kepanikan dan ketakutan yang amat kentara.

Lucu sekali~

Kepanikan Changmin semakin mejadi ketika ia mendengar tawa kecil Yunho yang terdengar rendah dan dalam—memberikan sensasi tersendiri hingga ke tulang belakangnya. Dan ketika wajah Yunho semakinmendekat ke arahnya, Changmin menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

**Cup~**

.

..

...

_Eh?_

Changmin cepat-cepat membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan kecupan itu jatuh tepat di dahinya-dan mendapati kalau kini Yunho tengah menatapnya sambil...tersenyum mengejek?

"_Wae_? Kau berpikir kalau aku akan _making love_ denganmu saat ini juga?" tanya Yunho dengan nada suara yang terdengar merendahkan dan sangat menghina. "Ternyata biarpun masih kecil,kau ini sangat _pervert_ ya~"

Changmin tak bisa menahan wajanhnya untuk tidak memerah saat mendengar ucapan Yunho itu.

"_Y-Yah_! Si-siapa yang berpikir seperti itu?" bantah Changmin tak terima—meskipun memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Lalu? Ini apa?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk selimut yang kini sepenuhnya menyelubungi tubuh Changmin dengan rapat.

"A-aku..aku hanya tadi merasa kalau kau punya niatan buruk, jadi aku berusaha melindungi diriku sendiri darimu!" sahut Changmin terbata.

Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Changmin. "Kalau begitu.. kau takut padaku?"

Sepasang orbs Changmin kembali melebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yunho yang begitu.. menyinggung harga dirinya. "_A-aniya_! Siapa yang takut padamu? Aku tidak takut padamu!" ucap Changmin cepat, sambil melepaskan dirinya dari selimut, dan membuang selimut itu jauh-jauh darinya.

"Huh! Aku tak percaya. Lagipula, memangnya kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau tadi memejamkan mata erat-erat saat wajahku mulai mendekat padamu? Apakah kau memang setakut itu padaku, hmm~?"

Yunho tertawa puas dalam hatinya ketika melihat wajah Changmin yang semakin memerah. Perpaduan antara rasa malu dan juga kesal.

"A-aku.. Aku tidak takut padamu!" teriak Changmin kesal saat melihat sepasang bibir _sexy_ Yunho membentuk lengkungan samar yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan baginya itu.

"_Then, prove it_!" ucap Yunho dengan tenang, meski dalam hati kini ia berteriak penuh kemenangan karena bisa memanipulasi bocah kesayangannya ini.

Changmin berusaha menahan kedua matanya agar terbuka saat sekali lagi ia melihat Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Namun semakin lama Changmin menatap Yunho, semakin ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya ini... _benar-benar tampan_.

Di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga, tak sedikitpun ia melihat kerutan pada wajah yang masih sempurna itu. Dengan wajah yang kecil, namun memiliki lekuk yang tajam serta dibingkai dengan rahang yang kokoh, membuatnya terlihat sangat _manly_. Tak lupa sepasang bibir yang seolah di ukir langsung oleh sang pencipta sehingga terlihat sempurna dan sangat _sexy_. Selain itu, dengan pipi tirus dan tulang pipi yang tinggi, di padukan dengan hidung yang terpahat dengan apik, membuat wajah Yunho benar-benar tak terlihat seperti orang seusianya.

Dan sepasang mata itu. Sepasang mata yang memiliki tatapan setajam elang, yang biasanya sangat mampu mengintimidasi orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya, kini terfokus sepenuhnya padanya. Namun tatapan yang tersorot padanya itu bukanlah tatapan yang penuh intimidasi. Melainkan...penuh rasa kasih dan juga..._cinta_.

Sepenuhnya terhipnotis oleh tatapan Yunho, Changmin tak meyadari kalau wajah Yunho sudah begitu dekat padanya. Dan ketika bibir Yunho menempel lembut pada bibirnya, tubuh Changmin sedikit tersentak, dan kelopak matanya menutup seketika itu juga. Menyembunyikan sepasang orbs bening milik Changmin yang tak mampu lagi menatap Yunho lebih lama.

Dengan amat perlahan, Yunho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Changmin. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilati seluruh permukaan bibir Changmin yang sangat nikmat itu—membuat Changmin tanpa sadar mulai mencengkeram baju yang di kenakan Yunho.

Tak puas dengan itu, Yunho mulai memagut bibir Changmin, bergantian antara bibir atas dan bawah. Dan saat lidah Yunho kembali bergerilya, Changmin tanpa sadar membuka bibirnya, membuat Yunho tanpa ragu langsung menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Changmin.

"_Ngghh_.."

Yunho tersenyum dalam ciumannya ketika mendengar desahan Changmin yang sangat menggoda itu. Dan tanpa ragu lagi, Yunho langsung menggerakkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Changmin. Mengeksplor keseluruhan mulut itu sembari menggoda langit-langit mulut Changmin, yang menghasilkan desahan menggoda itu.

Changmin yang tak tahan dengan perlakuan Yunho itu kini melarikan tangannya ke leher dan helaian raven Yunho, mencengkeramnya kuat setiap kali ia merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat kepala Changmin terangkat ke atas dengan bibir yang mencari-cari miliknya. Ya, sepertinya Changmin benar-benar sudah terbuai dengan ciuman Yunho.

Tanpa perlu ragu, Yunho kembali menyambar bibir itu dan memagutnya dengan penuh gairah. Dengan kedua tangan yang kini mulai masuk ke dalam kaus yang di kenakan Changmin, Yunho dengan perlahan mulai menaikkan kaus itu sedikit demi sedikit, yang berarti juga mulai mengekspos kulit putih Changmin.

"Unghh..!" Changmin mendesah kaget saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh nipplenya. Ia sudah akan menjauhkan tubuh Yunho ketika bibir Yunho kembali menciumnya, dan membuatnya melupakan hal lain di dunia ini selain sepasang bibir yang terus melumatnya tanpa henti.

Tangan Yunho yang tadinya berhenti sejenak di _nipple_ Changmin kembali bergerak dan mulai menggoda kekasihnya itu disana. Dan karena Changmin benar-benar sudah terlarut dalam ciuman Yunho, ia hanya menikmati saja perlakuan Yunho yang malah semakin memancing desahan-desahan erotis dari bibirnya.

Merasa sudah puas dengan _nipple_ Changmin, tangan Yunho kini bergerilya turun, dan ia menyeringai dalam hati ketika ia merasakan adanya gundukan keras di pangkal paha milik Changmin.

Yunho melepaskan pagutan bibirnya sejenak, dan kembali membawa Changmin dalam ciuman panas mereka. Sementara itu, dengan hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan, Yunho mulai menurunkan celana Changmin, beserta dalamannya sekalian. (FYI, Changmin disini memakai celana santai selutut yang bisa di lepaskan hanya dengan sekali tarikan)

Tanpa mau menunggu lama, Yunho segera meraba kejantanan Changmin yang ternyata sudah mulai mengeluarkan _precum_.

"Aahh!" Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat dan erangan lolos dari bibirnya yang terlepas dari bibir Yunho, saat akhirnya Yunho menggenggam kejantanan Changmin. "Y-yunh.." panggil Changmin sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Yunho dari miliknya.

Namun tentu saja Yunho tak membiarkan itu terjadi, karena ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dengan ciuman panasnya. Sementara Changmin kembali terbuai dalam ciumannya, Yunho dengan lihai mulai menggoda ujung kejantanan Changmin. Ia melumurkan _precum_ Changmin sendiri untuk membasahi seluruh bagian kejantanan Changmin, dan setelah itu, ia langsung menggerakkan tangannya naik turun pada kejantanan Changmin.

Changmin mencengkeram erat rambut Yunho ketika kenikmatan yang menerpa tubuhnya menjadi berlipat ganda dengan perlakuan tangan Yunho pada kejantanannya. Desahan-desahan kecil terus lolos dari bibirnya meskipun lidah Yunho masih terus bermain di dalam mulutnya. Benaknya seakan kosong karena ia tak lagi bisa memikirkan hal lain selain kenikmatan yang terus dan terus di berikan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

Yunho yang sadar kalau Changmin tak akan lagi melakukan peerlawanan padanya akhirnya melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, desahan dan erangan Changmin adalah suara yang paling indah bagi telinganya.

"Aahh.. Y-Yun—nghhh.."

Desahan Changmin semakin mengeras seiring dengan gerakan tangan Yunho yang makin lihai menggoda Changmin di bawah sana. Changmin sendiri tanpa sadar malah melebarkan kedua kakinya untuk memudahkan akses tangan Yunho pada kejantanannya.

Yunho menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan penuh nafsu saat ia melihat kejantanan Changmin yang semakin mengeras dan memerah seiring dengan gerakan tangannya, dan tangannya kini basah oleh cairan _precum_ Changmin yang mengalir semakin deras.

"Ahh..Yunho..Yunho..aahh.."

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya di bawah sana ketika namanya terus menerus di desahkan Changmin dengan sangat erotis—mengakibatkan semakin mengerasnya sesutau miliknya di bawah sana. Dengan menggunakan jari telujuknya, ia sedikit memainkan ujung kejantanan Changmin, menghasilkan erangan nikmat dari kekasih kecilnya itu.

"Aahh.. Yunho..Aahh...Nghh...keluar..Aahh..Yunho...Yunho.."

Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya dan semakin kuat mengocok kejantanan Changmin. Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk mendengarkan namanya di jeritkan dengan keras oleh Changmin, bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan _bening_ dari kejantanan Changmin.

Yunho menatap tak percaya pada kekasih kecilnya yang kini sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan setelah ia mencapai klimaksnya.

"Min..Minnie.. Apakah ini..pertama kalinya bagimu?" tanya Yunho dengan suara tercekat saat ia menyadari arti lain di balik cairan _putih bening_ yang membasahi tangannya itu.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. Ap-apa..maksudmu?" tanya Changmin bingung dengan suara yang masih terputus-putus. Ia masih sangat kesusahan mengambil nafas, dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, seakan ia sudah tak mempunyai tulang sama sekali.

Yunho meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika ia bertanya lagi. "Apakah kau sama sekali tak pernah..mimpi basah atau masturbasi?"

Ya, kenyataan bahwa _cairan bening_-lah yang keluar saat Changmin mencapai klimaksnya menunjukkan bahwa kekasihnya itu sama sekali belum pernah mengeluarkan air mani dari tubuhnya. Karena memang saat pertama kalinya seorang _namja_ mengeluarkan air maninya, yang keluar adalah cairan bening dulu. Baru setelah itu, saat kedua kalinya mencapai klimaks, cairan putih susu yang keluar, karena itu mengandung sperma yang sudah matang sepenuhnya.

"A-aku..aku tak mengerti.." Suara kecil Changmin menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan singkatnya. Dan Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencium Changmin dengan ganas saat kebenaran itu menghantamnya dan memberikannya perasaan bahagia yang meluap.

"A-aku lelah sekali," ucap Changmin saat akhirnya Yunho melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Yunho mengecup lembut dahi Changmin yang basah oleh keringat, dan berbisik, "_Sleep tight_."

.

Yunho menghentikan elusan ringannya pada surai madu Changmin saat melihat nafas Changmin mulai teratur—menandakan kalau kekasihnya itu sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan perlahan-lahan Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin, dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Yunho kembali dengan membawa handuk basah, dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia membersihkan tubuh Changmin. Setelah bersih sempurna, ia menurunkan kaus Changmin yang sudah tergulung naik sampai ketiaknya, serta memakaikan kembali celana Changmin. Puas dengan pekerjaannya, Yunho mengambil selimut yang sudah di buang jauh-jauh oleh Changmin, dan memakaikannya kembali pada kekasihnya itu.

"Nah, _what should I do with you_?" gumam Yunho sambil menatap pada gundukan di celananya. Menghela nafas panjang, Yunho akhirnya meraih handuk, dan memilih untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya bosan karena harus berdiam diri di apartement Yunho yang sangat sepi ini. Yunho itu sangat sibuk. Dengan posisinya sebagai dokter spesialis bedah jantung dan juga ia harus mengurung perusahaan keluarganya membuat Yunho tak bisa sepenuhnya menemani Changmin.

Kalau biasanya, Changmin akan menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah sampai sore. Yunho menjemputnya saat waktunya ia pulang, dan setelah itu Changmin menghabiskan waktunya di tempatnya sendiri bersama _Umma_ dan _Appa_-nya, auat terkadang ia pergi bermain bersama Kyu dan Kibum. Saat malam tiba, baru ia mendatangi Yunho, untuk tidur bersamanya.

Tapi sekarang ini, dengan keadaannya yang tengah liburan sekolah, dan tak adanya orang tuanya, Changmin tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kesendiriannya di apartement Yunho.

"Kyuu~ Ayo kita maiin~!" seru Changmin ketika ia menghubungi Kyuhyun siang itu. Dan Changmin harus menahan umpatannya saat teleponnya di putus begitu saja. Tak kenal menyerah, Changmin menelepon Kyuhyun lagi, dan—

"Shim Changmin! Berhenti menghubungiku! Aku sedang berkencan dengan Mimi-ge!"

—berakhir dengan ledakan amarah dari Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan ZhouMi.

Ah, Kibum, kalian tanya? Jangan bercanda. Changmin tentu tak akan sebodoh itu dengan menghubungi Kibum, sementara Kyuhyun saja menjawabnya dengan bentakan kesal. Kalau ia nekat menghubungi Kibum, kalau sedang beruntung, hanya berakhir dengan panggilannya yang tak dijawab oleh Kibum. Dan kalau ia sedang tak beruntung, panggilnnya akan di jawab, namun Kibum akan langsung mengata-ngatainya dengan kosakata paling buruk yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya, diikuti dengan suara keras ketika Kibum mengakhirir panggilannya, dan setelah itu Kibum tak akan bisa di hubungi lagi karena ia akan mematikan ponselnya.

Sungguh, sungguh sahabat yang sangat pengertian kan?

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Minnie? Hari ini aku ada operasi dari jam sembilan sampai sore nanti. Tapi selepas jam empat sore, aku free sampai jam tujuh, karena setelah itu aku harus ke kantor. Aku mau kau sudah bersiap di bawah nanti jam empat sore, karena kita akan pergi, Ok?'

Dan sebelum Changmin sempat menjawab, Yunho sudah bergegas keluar dengan membawa tas berisikan peralatan dokternya dan meluncur ke bawah untuk berangkat ke Rumah Sakit—meninggalkan Changmin yang langsung menggerutu kesal sambil memaki-maki Yunho.

.

"Aish! _Umma_ kenapa tidak memasukkan _long coat_ gelapku sih? Padahal kan aku ingin memakainya!" gerutu Changmin ketika ia tak juga menemukan pakaian yang di maksud. Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, dan sekarang kamar tamu—tempat dimana koper-koper yang berisikan baju-baju santai Changmin—sudah terlihat sangat berantakan dengan baju-baju yang dilempar sembarangan oleh sang pemilik.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika ia belum juga bisa memutuskan akan memakai baju yang seperti apa. Yunho sendiri tak menjelaskan kemana ia akan membawa Changmin, dan jelas saja kalau Changmin tak mau kalau ia sampai salah kostum!

Kalau Yunho ternyata membawanya ke restaurant mahal seperti waktu kemarin, minimal kan ia harus memakai _blazer_ atau _long coat_. Tapi kalau ia memakai _blazer_ atau _long coat_, dan ternyata Yunho hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau bahkan mengajaknya ke taman hiburan, jadinya aneh kan?

"AAARGHH! Baju apa yang harus kupakai untuk kencanku dengan Yunho?"

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin berulang kali memeriksa jam tangannya, dan ia mengutuk waktu yang terasa begitu lama, karena sedari tadi jarum jam tangannya tak juga menunjukkan pukul empat. Meskipun baru lima belas menit menunggu Yunho di lobi apartementnya, Changmin merasa kalau ia sudah berabad-abad menunggu kedatangan Yunho.

Masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi, dan Changmin memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi.

Akhirnya setelah dua jam berkutat dengan baju-bajunya, Changmin memutuskan untuk memakai celana _skinny_ _jeans_ yang jelas akan menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya yang langsing itu. Dan untuk atasannya, Changmin akhirnya memilih sebuah kaus polos berwarna putih, dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna _baby blue_ sebagai luarannya. Sebagai pemanis, Changmin mengenakan syal berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Dan untuk sepatu, cukup _sneaker_ putihnya saja yang menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Dengan pakaian yang terlihat semi formal namun masih berekesan kasual seperti itu, ia akan terlihat pantas meskipun Yunho membawanya ke restaurant mahal ataupun ke taman bermain.

"Huufthh," Changmin menghela nafas ketika melihat pantulannya di cermin toilet. Dengan gugup ia merapi-rapikan lagi atasannya. Menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia berusaha merapikan lagi surai madunya yang sudah ia tata serapi mungkin tadi.

Dengan perasaan mantap—meski tetap saja ia merasa gugup setengah mati, ia keluar dari toilet. Kedua iris cokletnya melebar saat ia menemukan mobil Yunho sudah terparkir di luar sana.

Changmin berlari-lari kecil dengan semangatnya untuk menghampiri Yunho yang tengah bersandar di kap mobil—menunggunya.

"Yun-Yunho-_ahjussi_!" seru Changmin dengan semangat. Tanpa ia menyadarinya, sebuah senyum manis terbentuk di wajah Changmin, tak lupa dengan _mismatch_ _eyes_-nya yang terlihat sangat manis itu.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya melihat kedatangan Changmin, dan begitu Changmin sampai di hadapannya, Yunho langsung meraup tubuh itu dalam pelukannya, dan sedetik kemudian Changmin bisa merasakan bibir Yunho melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Memagut, melumat dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menyelipkan lidahnya ke dala mulut Changmin.

"Kau sungguh sangat berdosa karena terlihat begitu manis di hadapanku," gumam Yunho seusai sesi ciuman panasnya dengan Changmin.

Dan sungguh, bukan salah Yunho ketika sekali lagi ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mencium Changmin lagi saat Changmin nampak sangat menggoda dengan wajah memerah dan matanya yang sayu menatapnya.

.

"K-kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Changmin ketika akhirnya ia bisa masuk ke mobil Yunho.

Dengan tubuh yang tadi melemas karena ciuman panas dari Yunho, mereka membuang waktu tiga puluh menit untuk akhirnya keduanya bisa duduk manis di dalam mobil Yunho.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang pasti akan sangat kau sukai~" ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya—dengan Changmin yang entah kenapa menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeooonnggg~!**

**Author balik dengan kilatnya membawa HoMin chap 10~!**

**Nah, nah.. pertanyaa utama author nih.. kan ini ada HandJob.. harusnya ini masuk rated M ato masih tetap bisa bertahan di rated T?**

**Kalau masuk ke rated M, ini kan nggak ada adegan NC yang bener-bener NC..**

**dan kalo masih tetap di rated T, koq ya sampe ada adegan handjob gitu?**

**Enaknya gimana?**

**Ah, kali ini penempatan TBC-nya kurang pas yah.. kurang bikin penasaran next chapnya yah? tapi waktunya udah mepet, ini author mau langsung meluncur buat berangkat kerja ya di cut sampe di sana dulu~**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**SakuraFujoshi, Cha2LoveKorean, , hominhot, Historia Aqua, , Guest(1), MinKi Lie , -puzzpitjewelforever-, Guest(2), Guest(3), Delicious Shim , Evil Thieves, cloud3024, Guest(4), ShimChangRin, RuCho D'Evil , Guest (5), HyunLeeMin, reaRelf , ChaaChulie247 , Guest (6), Guest (7), Guest(8), Mara997, AIrzanti, Guest (here), rarara, thepaendeo, shin min hyo, Guest(9), SparkSomnia, tessssssong-a, youngsu0307 , DewiDestriaPutri , _sytadict_, babywookmin15, lee minjielf", Noenoe, Reeiini, Guest(10)** dan terakhir **Choi Kyo Joon**

**Last, leave a comment please~**


	11. Chapter 11

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang pasti akan sangat kau sukai~" ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya—dengan Changmin yang entah kenapa menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

._ ._

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 11**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 11 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

.

.oOHoMinOo.

.

.

Changmin tak tahu ia harus merasa kecewa atau senang ketika mobil Yunho berhenti tepat di depan daerah Myeongdong yang sangat ramai itu. Kawasan yang memang di gunakan untuk tempat perbelanjaan dan juga kuliner itu kini terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang berbagai usia yang sibuk berjalan kaki kesana-kemari.

"Ayo kita turun, Minnie," ajak Yunho yang kini sudah berada di samping pintu penumpang, dan sudah bersiap untuk membukakan pintu untuk kekasih kecilnya itu. _Namja_ paruh baya itu meloloskan tawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Changmin saat itu.

"Kenapa? Kau berharap untuk ku ajak ke tempat semacam _love hotel_, hmm?" goda Yunho.

Changmin bisa merasakan kalau kini wajahnya memerah hebat mendengar pertanyaan menggoda dari Yunho itu. "Si-siapa yang mau kau ajak kesana? Aku bukan orang mesum sepertimu!" bantah Changmin yang langsung beranjak turun dari mobil dan berjalan menjauhi Yunho yang kini tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin sudah berjalan menjauh langsung mengejar kekasihnya itu dan langsung menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan membuat tubuh Changmin kini berbalik dan menatapnya. "_Chagiya_, jangan mengambek seperti itu. Aku punya ini loh~". Yunho menunjukkan dua buah tiket, dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan muka Changmin yang _clueless_.

Kedua orbs bening Changmin secara refleks mengikuti gerakan tangan Yunho yang menggoyang-goyangkan tiket itu, dan saat ia bisa menangkap apa yang tertulis pada tiket itu, ia langsung menatap tak percaya pada Yunho yang kini menyeringai kearahnya.

"Ka-kau serius? Tiket itu asli?" tanya Changmin dengan nada suara yang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan antusiasnya.

"Tentu saja ini asli. Dan tiket ini hanya berlaku untuk hari ini, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir." sahut Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menatap Changmin.

Changmin masih terdiam sambil menatap Yunho tak percaya. Tatapannya kembali lagi pada dua buah tiket yang kini berada di depan matanya, dan sebuah senyum lebar kekanakan langsung terlihat di wajah manis itu. Tentu saja senyum dengan _missmatch_ _eyes_-nya itu tak luput dari tatapan Yunho.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita kesana sekarang!" seru Changmin senang sambil menarik tangan Yunho dengan sangat, sangat antusias.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Silahkan tunjukkan tiket anda, tuan." ucap seorang _yeoja_ yang menjaga pada pintu masuk tempat itu.

Changmin langsung menatap Yunho yang segera mengulurkan tiketnya pada yeoja itu. _Yeoja_ itu memeriksanya, dan menyobek sebagian dari tiket itu sebelum ia mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Silahkan menikmati seluruh sajian dan kuliner yang kami sediakan."

Ya. Jika kalian cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksud ucapan yeoja itu, kalian pastinya sudan tahu diaman Yunho dan Changmin berada sekarang.

Festival Kuliner.

Dan yang istimewa dari festival kulier ini adalah dimana perusahaan penyelenggaranya itu menyewa sebagian tempat di daerah Myeongdong selama tiga hari, dan menyediakan para koki yang menyajikan makanan dari daerah tertentu. Selain itu, yang paling utama adalah, jika kalian memiliki tiket masuknya, kalian bisa mengicipi seluruh makanan yang ada dengan GRATIS! FREE!

Apa lagi hal yang bisa membuat Changmin lebih senang lagi selain makanan dalam jumlah banyak dan terutama..gratis? Tentu saja tak ada!

Dan jika kalian pikir mendapatkan tiket itu sangat mudah, kalian salah besar. Mendapatkan tiket yang jumlahnya tak banyak dan harganya mahal itu termasuk sulit—karena kalau itu tak sulit, Changmin pasti tak akan merasa kaget ketika Yunho memiliki tiket masuk ke Festival Kuliner ini.

"Aku ingin makan _**Haemul pajeon**_ itu dulu!" seru Changmin dengan semangat sambil menarik Yunho ke arah stand yang di maksud.

Yunho hanya mnggelengkan kepalanya saja saat melihat kekasih kecilnya yang kadang bersikap sok dewasa itu saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Lihat saja binar-binar senang di wajah manis itu saat ia menunggu sang koki menyiapkan pancake seafood itu kepadanya—yah bukan berarti ia protes sih, karena itu kan memang tujuannya mengajak Changmin kemari.

"Aigooh Enhakh sekhalih!" ucap Changmin dengan mulut yang masih penuh. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Changmin itu.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara, Minnie." tegur Yunho sambil mengambil kertas bungkus yang dibawa Changmin. Yunho tersenyum geli saat mendengar seruan protes dari Changmin karena makanannya diambil.

"Ini." Yunho memotong kecil pancake itu dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan Changmin.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu." ucap Yunho lagi ketika ia melihat Changmin diam saja sambil menatap tangan dan dirinya secara bergantian.

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri." tolak Changmin yang kini berusaha mengambil kembali _Haemul pajeon_ itu dari tangan Yunho.

"Kalau kau tak mau aku suapi, kita batal mencoba seluruh kuliner disini," tegas Yunho.

Changmin tersentak mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dengan segera ia mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal, sebelum akhirnya dengan malu-malu, _namja_ manis itu membuka mulutnya, dan menerima suapan dari Yunho.

"!" Changmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat ia merasakan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya yang kini mengatup karena tengah menguyah makanan. Ia sudah akan protes pada Yunho sebelum namja paruh baya itu kembali menyodorkan potongan pancake itu.

"Salah sendiri kau memasang wajah imut seperti itu. Ayo makan lagi."

Dan Changmin tak bisa protes lagi ketika Yunho kembali menyuapinya, dan mengambil kesempatan mencuri kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bibirnya tentunya.

_Namja pervert_ =_="

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Yunho, stop!" cegah Changmin ketika Yunho kembali akan menyuapinya dan mendaratkan kecupannya ke bibir Changmin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Wae?"

"Apa sedari tadi kau tak memperhatikan sekeliling? Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian!" protes Changmin dengan suara yang berbisik.

Yunho melihat ke sekeliling, dan memang sesuai dengan perkataan Changmin, orang-orang yang ada di dalam tempat Festival Kuliner itu memperhatikan mereka sambil berbisik dan tertawa-tawa dengan teman mereka.

"Aku tahu. Lalu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho cuek sambil kembali berniat menyuapi kekasihnya itu.

Dan saat itu Changmin benar-benar merasa ingin memukul Yunho dengan sekuat tenaganya karena sudah membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia jadi teringat ketika kencan pertama mereka, dimana Yunho menggendongnya dari bioskop sampai ke sebuah cafe.

"Tukang pamer!" desis Changmin ketika ia menyadari bahwa memang Yunho sangat suka sekali memamerkan keromantisannya di depan umum.

Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin. Dan namja paruh baya itu kini malah menarik Changmin masuk ke dalam pelukannya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Changmin. Changmin berusaha untuk menjauhkan tubuh Yunho itu, namun itu semua percuma, karena Yunho jelas-jelas lebih kuat dari Changmin.

"Aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu kalau kau itu milikku." Ucap Yunho dengan suara keras tepat di depan bibir Changmin, dan sedetik kemudian, Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada sepasang bibir tebal milik Changmin.

Changmin terdiam dan tak memberi respon karena ia pkir kalau Yunho hanya ingin mencuri kecupan kecil saja darinya. Namun tubuhnya langsung membeku ketika dengan perlahan Yunho menggerakkan bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibir Changmin.

Ketika sadar kalau Yunho berniat untuk menciumnya—benar-benarmencium dan bukan hanya sekedar mengecup singkat—di depan umum, Changmin langsung berusaha meendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh. Ia bukan tipe yang suka _show_ _off_, dan saat ini ia tahu kalau wajahnya memanas karena tatapan yang terarah pada mereka.

Mengabaikan Changmin, Yunho tetap bertahan memeluk dan mencium Changmin, dan kini ia menambahkan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir Changmin, membuat namja manis itu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mendesah lembut. Yunho tentu saja tak mengabaikan kesempatan itu, dan langsung menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Changmin.

Changmin sendiri kini merasa tubuhnya melemas dan pikirannya terasa kacau ketika lidah Yunho mlai bermain di dalam mulutnya. Ia sudah tak menghiraukan lagi kenyataan kalau kini mereka berada di tempat umum, dan mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil karena perlakuan Yunho.

"Whoaaa.. lihat mereka itu!"

"Aigooo.. ciumannya panas sekali.."

"Huaaahh! Pasangan yang hot!"

"Ckckckck! Anak muda jaman sekarang.."

"Aigoo.. kapan aku punya kekasih yang menciumku dengan sepanas itu ya? Aku jadi iri.."

Yunho tersenyum dalam ciumannya ketika telinganya menangkap komentar dari orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Kembali fokus pada Changmin, Yunho akhirnya melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka karena ia melihat Changmin yag sepertinya sudah kehabisan nafasnya.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Changminnie."

Changmin langsung menyembunyikan wajah malu dan memerahnya di leher Yunho saat mendengar ucapan Yunho itu. "Na do." Gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Yunho?"

Yunho dan Changmin menoleh bersamaan ketika mereka melihat seorang _namja_—dilihat dari kemeja dan celana panjang yang ia kenakan—yang berawajah cantik menawan.

Sekedar informasi saja, saat ini mereka tengah duduk berdua di bagian dalam tempat festival itu sambil mengobrol santai. Masih bisa dilihat kalau memang nafsu makan Changmin masih tetap besar, karena setelah mengelilingi dan hampir mencoba semua makanan yang ada disana, Changmin masih membawa dua potong _strawberry_ _cheescake_ dan sepotong _mount_ _blanc_ dengan segelas _cappuchino_. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri sedang menikmati _ttokpokki_ dengan segelas _espresso_. Keduanya makan sambil mengobrol santai sampai suara itu menginterupsi mereka.

"Jae! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho dengan kaget. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman kerjanya di sini.

"Sama seperti kalian tentunya, menikmati berbagai macam kuliner. Sekaligus melihat cara pembuatannya." sahut _namja_ cantik yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong itu. "Kau tak memperkenalkanku padanya Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin dengan senyuman yang mencurigakan.

Yunho menatap Changmin dan ia bergerak gelisah di atas tempat duduknya. "Ah, ya. Jae, kenalkan, ini Changmin. Dan Changmin, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, dokter spesialis anak yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama denganku." ucap Yunho tak nyaman karena Jaejoong terus melempar senyum penuh arti padanya.

"Jangan terlalu kaku begitu, Yunnie." ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul bahu Yunho dengan pelan. Changmin yang sudah akan menyapa Jaejoong itu kini menyipitkan mata melihat interaksi keduanya. Dan kedua alisnya semakin bertaut ketika ia menyadari kalau Jaejoong itu memanggil nama Yunho dengan panggilan sayang.

Jujur saja, Changmin tidak suka, _amat_ _sangat tidak suka_ melihat _namja_ cantik itu berada dekat-dekat dengan Yunho-NYA! Apalagi ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa _namja_ cantik itu terlihat begitu dekat dengan Yunho-NYA, dan juga mereka adalah teman sekerj—

Changmin merasa kalau ia baru saja di tampar dengan keras oleh kenyataan bahwa ia hampir-hampir tak pernah mengetahui, melihat ataupun mengenal teman-teman Yunho. Ia pernah mendengar ketika Yunho menceritakan mengenai temannya, namun ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Dan sungguh, ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau Kim Jaejoong yang di ceritakan Yunho sebagai sahabatnya itu adalah _namja_ yang secantik ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendiri disini, Jae? Kemana Hyun Joong?" Peetanyaan Yunho mengembalikan Changmin dari lamunannya. Dan ia kini bisa melihat kalau kini Jaejoong itu sudah mengambil tempat duduk di depan mereka—atau di depan Yunho lebih tepatnya.

"Hyun Joong tak bisa menemaniku. Ia ada jadwal sekarang ini. Jadi kuputuskan kesini sendiri saja. Dan tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu." sahut Jaejoong sambil memajukan tubuhnya. Dan Changmin mengamati dengan mata melebar saat _namja_ cantik itu mengambil _ttokpokki_ milik Yunho, dan menyuapkannya pada Yunho tepat di depan Changmin!

_Cukup_!

"Aku pergi!" ucap Changmin dengan suara rendah yang sarat emosi. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Changmin!" tahan Yunho sebelum Changmin sempat melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Dan dengan sedikit tenaga saja, Yunho bisa membuat Changmin kembali terduduk di kursinya, meski _namja_ manis itu terus memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Changmin tak suka saat Yunho tersu menahannya untuk tetap duduk di sampingnya. Kalau memang _namja_ itu mau bermesraan dengan Yunho, dan Yunho meladeninya, lebih baik ia pergi dari sana!

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau itu mudah sekali cemburu, Minnie." goda Yunho ketika ia mendapati kalau Changmin sedari tadi terus berontak.

"Aku tak cemburu!" sembur Changmin dengan kesal sambil menatap tajam pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dan amarah Changmin semakin memuncak saat ia melihat dengan jelas kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertukar pandangan penuh arti, dan kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama-sama. Menertawainya.

Changmin melemparkan _deathglare_-nya pada keduanya, sebelum ia menggunakan kakinya yang bebas untuk menginjak kaki Yunho kuat-kuat.

"Aargh! Minnie, apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Yunho kesakitan, namun _namja_ itu tetap mempertahankan pegangannya pada Changmin karena _namja_ itu kembali memberontak untuk minta di lepaskan.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" perintah Changmin dengan kesal. "Kalau kalian berdua masih ingin mengobrol, saling menyuapi dan tertawa bersama, lebih baik pengganggu sepertiku ini pergi saja!" Changmin sudah akan kembali menginjak kaki Yunho, namun ternyata _namja_ paruh baya itu lebih gesit dan ia berhasil menghindar.

"Wajah marahmu itu sangat manis Changminnie. Dan lebih terlihat manis lagi karena saat ini kau sedang cemburu~." ucap Yunho yang kini mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Changmin.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini tidak cemburu! Ugh!" Changmin merintih kesakitan ketika genggaman Yunho mengerat. Dan ketika sadar kalau ia menyakiti kekasihnya, Yunho melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Changmin, sebelum kedua tangannya berpindah pada pinggang Changmin dan memeluk Changmin dari samping dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" sergah Changmin yang sangat tak bisa dan tak biasa dengan pertunjukkan keintiman di depan publik.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu nanti setelah kau tak salah paham dan cemburu lagi." ucap Yunho.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" Changmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya tanpa sadar, dan ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar tawa cekikikan terdengar dari arah depannya.

"Kalian..kalian berdua manis sekali~" ucap Jaejoong yang kini tertawa sambil mengusap air mata yang terbentuk di sudut matanya karena tawa kerasnya.

Changmin tak bisa untuk tak memerah saat mendengar komentar Jaejoong.

Yunho yang merasa kalau mood Changmin sudah agak membaik akhirnya ikut tersenyum. "Minnie, aku dan Jae itu cuma teman, dan tidak lebih. Kami satu universitas dan juga satu tempat kerja. Dan sebelum kau kembali merasa cemburu—"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak cemburu!"

"—aku harus memberi tahumu kalau Jae itu sudah punya kekasih yang bernama Kim Hyun Joong."

Changmin kembali menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang kini mengangguk dengan wajah memerah manis karena nama kekasihnya di sebutkan oleh Yunho.

"Ne. Aku sudah punya kekasih, Changmin. Dan tadi itu aku hanya ingin menggoda kalian, serta membuat Yunho sedikit kesusahan karena selama ini ia tak pernah mau mempertemukanku denganmu. Padahal kan aku sangat penasaran dengan Shim Changmin yang selalu dibilang sangat manis dan imut oleh Yunho."

Changmin merasa wajahnya tak bisa lebih memerah lagi dari sekarang.

"Dan bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu Jae, aku memang tak mau menunjukkan Changmin pada orang lain. Changmin itu milikku seorang, dan aku ingin menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri."lugas Yunho tanpa menyadari kalau ucapannya itu kini membuat perut Changmin serasa bergolak dengan perasaan bahagia, dan ia hampir-hampir tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"A-aku..ke toilet dulu." pamit Changmin yang tak ingin membuat Yunho tahu kalau ia begitu senang dengan kata-katanya barusan. Setidaknya nanti di toilet, ia bisa menenangkan dirinya lebih dulu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Hilangkan senyum bodohmu itu, Changmin." gumam Changmin sambil membasuh mukanya dengan air bersih. Namun sepertinya tak bisa. Sudut-sudut bibirnya mengkhianatinya dengan terus tertarik ke atas, membuat senyuman setiap kali Changmin mengingat ucapan Yunho tadi.

**CKLEK**

Changmin menoleh ke arah pintu, untuk mendapati kalau kini Jaejoong yang masuk ke dalam toilet.

"J-Jaejoong-_ssi_." sapa Changmin dengan sedikit gugup.

Dan kegugupan Changmin itu terasa semakin nyata karena kini Jaejoong melangkah ke arahnya tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengannya. Wajah cantiknya itu kini terlihat dingin karena tak ada lagi senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah itu.

"Shim Changmin." Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba ketika ia sudah sampai di hadapan Changmin. "Kau memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, selain itu wajahmu juga sangat manis." Lanjutnya lagi. "Yunho mencintaimu, dan dari reaksi cemburumu tadi, aku juga tahu kalau kau mencintainya juga."

"Sudah kubilang aku tid—" ucapan Changmin terputus ketika Jaejoong mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Changmin tak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kau itu cemburu. Akui saja. Dan seperti kataku tadi, kau terlihat manis saat cemburu tadi, dan aku jadi tahu mengapa Yunho bisa menyukaimu sampai seperti itu."

Changmin tak mengerti kenapa ia menahan nafas, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau setelah ini akan ada hal buruk—

"Tapi sebagai seorang sahabat yang mengenal Yunho sejak lama, aku masih belum bisa menerimamu sebagai kekasih Yunho. Kau belum pantas menjadi kekasihnya, _anak kecil_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**


	12. Chapter 12

"Tapi sebagai seorang sahabat yang mengenal Yunho sejak lama, aku masih belum bisa menerimamu sebagai kekasih Yunho. Kau belum pantas menjadi kekasihnya, _anak kecil_."

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 12**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 12 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : DeathChara!(jangan bunuh author karena sudah membunuh orang di FF ini), TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

Changmin bisa merasakan kalau kini ia tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena gentar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin yang di berikan Jaejoong padanya itu.

Tapi bukan berarti hal itu bisa membuatnya merasa kalah atau menyerah. Ia menyuka—ah, ani, ia mencintai Yunho, dan perasaannya itu tak bisa dikatakan dangkal. Perasaan yang sudah bertumbuh besar d hatinya itu bukan rasa cinta yang muncul dalam beberapa hari saja. Bertahun-tahun semenjak ia menyadari bahwa perasannya pada Yunho sudah lebih dari perasaan suka pada teman appanya, ia terus memupuk perasaan itu sampai tumbuh besar seperti sekarang ini.

Dan apakah hanya karena seorang teman dari Yunho ia akan menyerah dan ketakutan?

_Nope_!

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha menatap balik pada Jaejoong. "_Wae_? Apa alasanmu bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa karena usiaku yang masih muda?" tanya Changmin dengan suara yang ia usahakan untuk tak bergetar. "_If that so, I'll think that you're a stupid bastard_." tambahnya lagi dengan nada menantang.

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar ucapan Changmin yang di luar perkiraannya itu. "Di luar dugaan, ternyata kau cukup punya keberanian juga." Jaejoong menyeringai sadis dan menepuk-nepuk pipi _flawless_ Changmin. "Tapi sayangnya aku bukan orang idiot, hanya saja, kau ini memang masih anak kecil. Aku tak mempermasalahkan usia, tapi aku mempermasalahkan sikap dan cara pikirmu."

Jaejoong mengarahkan jemari lemtiknya ke pelipis Changmin. "Kau itu sangat kekanak-kanakan! Caramu bersikap dan berpikir itu masih labil. Apa kau bisa membuat Yunho bahagia bersamamu, hmm?"

Changmin tertegun mendengar ucapan terakhir Jaejoong. Tubuhnya terpaku, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran berkelebat di benaknya. "Apakah kau.. apakah kau menyukai Yunho, Jaejoong _ssi_?"

Jaejoong refleks menjauhkan tangan dan tubuhnya dari Changmin. Tatapan matanya berubah lembut dan ekspresi wajahnya melembut seketika—membuat Changmin terpana dengan perubahan mendadak tersebut. "Tidak lagi. Aku memiliki Hyun Joong sekarang, dan aku mencintainya."

Changmin menghembuskan nafas—yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan—saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali menatap Changmin dengan wajah seriusnya dan bibir _plump_nya terbuka untuk berkata, "Aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaikku. Dan aku tak ingin dia menderiita karena mendapatkan bocah kekanakan sepertimu. Besikaplah lebih dewasa, atau aku tak akan membiarkan kalian berdua bersama lebih lama lagi."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Jaejoong berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari hadapan Changmin.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho mengerang keras ketika ia teringat kalau Changmin belum kembali dari toilet, sedangkan tadi Jaejoong pamit padanya untuk pergi ke toilet.

Ingatan mengenai beberapa teman _yeoja_ yang waktu itu berusaha mendekatinya dan mereka berhenti secara tiba-tiba setelah mereka bertemu dengan Jaejoong itu berkelebat di ingatannya.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Jaejoong itu memiliki sifat yang unik. Ia mungkin tipe yang terlihat riang, terbuka dan _friendly_. Tapi jangan salah, dari semua teman—atau lebih tepat kita sebut kenalan—yang dimiliki Jaejoong, yang benar-benar menjadi sahabatnya hanyalah sedikit orang saja.

Jaejoong itu sangat pemilih. Ia benar-benar menyeleksi orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan memilah mana yang bisa ia jadikan sahabat. Dan sekali ia sudah menemukan seorang sahabat, maka ia akan menyayangi orang itu sepenuh hati, dan akan berusaha membantu orang yang ia sayang itu untuk berbahagia.

Dan _beruntung_nya, Yunho adalah orang yang di anggap Jaejoong sebagai sahabat. Dan setiap kali ia melihat _yeoja_ genit yang mendekatinya, Jaejoong akan menyusulnya, berbicara empat mata, dan berakhir dengan _yeoja_ itu tak lagi berani mendekatinya.

Dan saat ini dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan Jaejoong menyusul Changmin di dalam toilet. _Berdua_. Tanpa ada dirinya yang bisa mencegah entah apa yang ingin dikatakan Jaejoong pada kekasihnya itu.

_Yes, he is really really a stupid-idiotic man!_

"Hey! Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu Yunnie?" Suara Jaejoong yang terdengar di depannya menyentak Yunho yang tengah melamun. Yunho menatap kedepan dan menemukan Jaejoong yang—entah sadar atau tidak—tengah tersenyum dengan ekspresi puas.

"Mana Changmin?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"_Mollayo_. Tadi aku tak bertemu dengannya kok." sahut Jaejoong dengan cuek.

"_Liar_." desis Yunho sebal. "Apa yang tadi kau katakan padanya?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan _doe-eyes_nya dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil memasang wajah _innocent_. "Kau tak percaya padaku, Yunnie? Aku tadi tak bertemu Changmin kok."

Yunho mendengus keras mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Tak usah memasang wajah sok polosmu itu Jae. Aku mengenalmu. Jadi, apa yang tadi kau katakan pada Changmin?"

"Aku ha—"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Yunho-_ahjussi_." Suara familiar yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka membuat Yunho menoleh, dan ia menemukan Changmin berdiri di sampingnya sambil bertolak pinggang dengan wajah arogan.

Oh, oke, apakah Yunho sudah mengatakan kalau ia hampir-hampir tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mencium bibir yang kini menyunggingkan seringaian malas itu?

Dan Yunho tak bisa berucap apa-apa ketika Changmin menarik kursi dan kembali duduk di sampingnya sambil menyantap strawberry cheescake-nya yang belum termakan habis.

"_Wae_?" tanya Changmin yang merasakan tatapan Yunho masih tertuju padanya.

"A-ah, _aniya_."

Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya, dan akhirnya ia membuang pandang dari Yunho dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Tatapan bosannya terhenti ketika ia menangkap tayangan yang ada di LCD besar yang ada d tempat itu.

**=== "Berita luarnegeri : Terjadi kecelakaan pesawat mengenaskan yang terjadi di tengah lautan Medierania. Pesawat tujuan Italia-Spanyol itu mengalami kerusakan pada sayap kiri, hingga mengakibatkan pesawat oleng dan jatuh tepat di atas perairan Mediterania." ===**

Changmin merasakan perasaan _de javu_ yang kuat melandanya ketika melihat berita itu.

_Pesawat_..

_Kecelakaan.._

_Laut.._

Dan seketika itu juga nafsu makannya serasa menghilang dari dirinya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada sendok yang tengah ia pegang sambil tatapan nanarnya masih tertuju pada berita itu.

Changmin langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho saat ia merasakan genggaman lembut pada jemarinya. "Yunho.." rengek Changmin dengan suara kecil.

"_Gwaenchana_, itu hanya mimpi buruk saja." ucap Yunho sambil mengusap-usap punggung tangan Changmin dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang mampu membuat Changmin langsung merasa tenang.

"Ehhem..Ehheemm.."

Yunho dan Changmin tersentak ketika mendengar suara deheman Jaejoong. "Baiklah kalau aku mengganggu. Nyamuknya akan segera pergi." ucap Jaejoong sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Senang berjumpa denganmu, dan kuharap di pertemuan berikutnya kau bisa menunjukkan kalau aku ini salah. Pai pai~"

.

"Aku jadi teringat." gumam Yunho sambil menatap kepergian Jaejoong. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu di toilet tadi? Apakah dia mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk? Kalau iya, jangan dengarkan omongannya, Ok?"

Changmin menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau berpikir kalau ia mengatakan hal buruk padaku?"

"Soalnya dia itu orangnya—tunggu!Apa benar dia tidak berkata hal yang buruk?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

Changmin megangkat bahunya dan menatap ke arah lain sebelum ia menjawab. "_Who knows_?"

Yunho mengerang pelan. "Memang tak mungkin ia berbicara hal baik. Kukatakan lagi,ucapannya jangan kau ambil hati, Ok?"

"Hmm-mm."

"Jangan meng-hmmmm-kan aku. Jawab aku, Changminnie."

"_Arra_, _arra_." Changmin mendengus kesal mendapati betapa memaksanya kekasihnya itu. "_Satisfied_?"

"_Indeed_." sahut Yunho kalem.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo**

**.**

Changmin sudah akan keluar dari mobil Yunho ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Senyum Changmin melebar ketika ia melihat ID pemanggilnya.

"_Appa_!" seru Changmin senang ketika ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Uhm. Apakah anda putra dari Shim Yoochun-_ssi_?"

Changmin merasakan perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba menyergapnya dengan kuat. Ia kembali terduduk di jok penumpang, dengan tatapan penasaran Yunho yang terarah padanya.

"N-ne. Saya Shim Changmin, putra Shim Yoochun. _Nuguya_?"

Changmin tak memprotes ketika Yunho merebut ponselnya, dan mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_ pada panggilan itu.

.

Dan mimpi buruk Changmin pun dimulai.

.

"Kami dari pihak Incheon Airport. Sehubungan dengan kecelakaan pesawat yang jatuh di perairan Mediterania siang tadi, kami mendapatkan kabar dari pihak sana kalau beberapa penumpang pesawat itu berasal dari Korea. Dan daftar penumpang menunjukkan bahwa Shim Yoochun dan Shim Junsu termasuk daftar penumpang pesawat naas tersebut. Oleh karenanya, bisakah anda kesini untuk melakukan beberapa identifikasi?"

Perasaan shock menekan kuat hatinya membuat pikiran Changmin langsung _blank_ dan benaknya terasa kosong. Hanya kalimat-kalimat itu saja yang terus berputar-putar dalam benaknya dan membawanya dalam perasaan takut yang nyata.

Changmin membuka bibirnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun isakan kecil-lah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau kini ia sudah menangis tanpa suara!

"Saya Jung Yunho, sahabat sekaligus wali dari Changmin selama orang tua-nya berlibur di luar negeri. Kami akan kesana sekarang juga, dan dimanakah kami harus menemui anda nantinya?"

Dalam perasaan sedih dan takut yang menyelubungi hatinya dengan kuat, samar-samar Changmin bisa mendengarkan suara Yunho yang tenang dan terkontrol.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Semuanya terasa _blur_ dalam pikiran Changmin. Ia tak tahu semenjak kapan mereka sudah sampai di Incheon Airport. Bagaikan robot, tubuh Changmin bergerak mengikuti Yunho tanpa ada kendali dari dirinya sendiri.

Dengan perasaan takut yang tak terkira, Changmin merasakan kalau benaknya menolak setiap langkah maju tubuhnya. Benaknya terus berteriak dalam pikirannya untuk tak usah melangkah maju! Tak usah mendatangi mereka! Tak usah menemui mereka kalau hanya untuk mendapatkan kenyataan pahit!

Namun genggaman hangat tangan Yunho membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi membawanya.

.

"Kami mendapatkan panggilan langsung dari Malpensa Airport mengenai kecelakaan pesawat itu. Jenazah para korban belum di ketemukan, tapi kami mendapat email yang mencantumkan daftar penumpang pesawat itu."

Changmin merasakan kenyataan semakin menjauh darinya ketika mereka sudah bertemu dengan petugas yang menelepon mereka tadi.

"Selain daftar penumpang, dalam email itu juga terdapat rekaman CCTV bandara pada tempat _check_ _in _dan juga gerbang keberangkatan. Kami disini meminta bantuan anda untuk mengidentifikasi penumpang yang _check in_ dan memasuki gerbang keberangkatan."

Sebuah laptop disosorkan ke depan mereka, dan ia menatap Yunho dengan perasaan takut yang terpancar jelas dari sepasang orbs beningnya.

Yunho mengangguk dan menggenggam tangannya, sebelum Yunho menatap laptop itu. "Kita harus memastikan kalau itu salah."

Dengan ucapan itu, Changmin berusaha melawan segena perasaan takut yang membayangi hati dan pikirannya. Ia kembali menatap ke depan, dan video rekaman itu mulai menyala.

_The nightmare comes true._

Changmin menggenggam erat tangan Yunho saat ia melihat dengan jelas sepasang _namja_ yang bergandengan tangan itu.

"_Appa_.." Changmin bergumam ketika ia tak mungkin salah mengenali wajah tampan yang selalu tersenyum dengan bijak itu...senyuman _Appa_nya di dalam video itu begitu mirip dengan senyuman yang selalu di berikan _Appa_nya jika mereka sudah berkumpul bersama..

"_U-umma_.." Kembali ia bergumam saat ia tak mungkin salah mengenali wajah cantik yang pertama kali ada dalam ingatannya...tanpa perlu mendengar pun, Ia bisa membayangkan tawa _Umma_nya yang mirip seperti lumba-lumba itu...

"_Andwae_.."

Changmin bergumam pelan ketika ia melihat _Appa_ dan _Umma_nya melakukan _check in_ di bandara itu.

Dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur karena air mata, Changmin melihat kedua orang tuanya berjalan dari gerbang _check ii_ menuju ke arah pintu keberangkatan.

_"Andwae...andwae.."_

Suara Changmin semakin mengeras seiring dengan langkah riang _Appa_ dan _Umma_nya menuju pintu keberangkatan.

_"A-Andwae!"_

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat saat _Umma_ dan _Appa_nya menunjukkan tiket masuk ke pintu keberangkatan itu, suaranya tercekat dalam tangis yang mulai menggenangi teggorokannya...

.

"A-andwae..._hiks_...Appa...Umma...ANDWAE..._hiks_...ANDWAEEE!"

.

Changmin berteriak histeris ketika sosok _Umma_ dan _Appa_nya menghilang masuk ke dalam pintu keberangkatan.

Changmin langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho yang mematung melihat video itu. Kedua tangannya secara refleks menggenggam kedua lengan baju Yunho.

"Yunho.._hiks_...Yunho katakan...katakan kalau ini tidak benar! Katakan kalau itu bukan.._hiks_...tolong katakan kalau itu bukan _Umma_ dan _Appa_!"

Changmin merasakan hatinya semakin sesak ketika ia mendapati Yunho menggeleng dalam diam. Tangisnya benar-benar pecah ketika ia melihat kesedihan mendalam terpancar pada kedua iris gelap Yunho.

"A-ani..._hiks_...aniya..! Kau bohong Yun! Kau.._hiks_...bohong!" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala. Bibirnya terus bergetar seolah ia benar-benar kesulitan untuk merangkai kata. "I-ini hanya mimpi buruk kan Yun? Ini hanya mimpi buruk seperti saat itu kan?" tuntut Changmin dengan suara yang penuh dengan keputusasaan. "Bangunkan aku Yunho! Bangunkan aku! Bangunkan aku!" Changmin memukul-mukul tubuh kokoh Yunho. "Yunho..._hiks_...kumohon...kumohon bangunkan aku..."

"A-aku tak bisa Minnie." suara Yunho yang terdengar bergetar membuat hatinya semakin kalut. "Ini..ini bukan mimpi Minnie..."

Ia menatap Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Air mata yang mulai menetes dari orbs milik Yunho menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

"Andwae..._hiks_...ANDWAE...UMMAAAA! APPPAAAAA!"

Changmin menangis meraung-raung sambil terus memanggil nama _Umma_ dan _Appa_nya. Tangisnya semakin dan semakin mengeras kala Yunho memeluknya dan mengalirkan kehangatan yang nyata.

Ini bukan mimpi...

_Umma_ dan _Appa_nya termasuk korban kecelakan pesawat...

Kesadaran Changmin mulai menghilang. Ia masih bisa merasakan kalau air matanya masih terus mengalir dan bibirnya yang bergetar terus memanggil _Umma_ dan _Appa_nya, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

".._hiks_...chun-_hyung_..."

Changmin merasakan kesadaran mulai menghinggapinya ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan itu. _Suara itu.. milik Yunho..._

Yunho-nya menangis...

Pemikiran itu membuat Changmin meraih kesadarannya. "Yunho..." lirihnya berusaha memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa Yunho menangis. Ia ingin membuka matanya untuk bisa melihat kekasihnya itu. Namun tubuhnya terasa berat. Hatinya terasa sesak tanpa bisa ia ingat mengapa.

"Minnie? Changminnie?" suara Yunho yang sarat kesedihan itu membuatnya berusaha keras untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Yunho...aku berada dimana?" tanyanya ketika ia melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati kini ia berada di ruangan yang sangat asing.

Yunho menatapnya dengan mata yang sembab dan memerah. "Kita berada di ruang tunggu bandara."

Changmin menelaah kata-kata Yunho dengan bingung.

Ruang tunggu bandara...

_Bandara..._

_Pesawat..._

_Kecelakaan..._

_Umma... dan Appanya..._

Seketika itu juga tangis Changmin kembali mengalir dengan deras, dan ia bisa merasakan kalau Yunho langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Yunho..._hiks_...Yunho...Appa...Umma..._hiks_..."

Changmin membalas pelukan Yunho dengan sama eratnya, dan ia menangis dengan keras dalam pelukannya.

"Umma...Umma dan Appa Yun..._hiks_...mereka berdua..._hiks_...mereka berdua..."

Tangis Changmin semakin tak terhentikan saat ia merasakan kalau bahunya-pun kini terasa basah. Yunho-nya...Yunho-nya yang selama ini kuat, tegar dan tenang...kini ikut menangis bersamanya...

Bagaimana mungkin tangisnya tak semakin menjadi?

.

Yunho menatap Changmin yang kini tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Ia mengelus pipi Changmin yang masih basah itu dan merasakan kalau kini dirinya kembali ingin menangis.

"Junsu-_hyung_..." bibir bergetar Yunho memanggil nama kedua _hyung_ yang sangat disayanginya itu dengan air mata yang akhirnya kembali menetes. "Y-Yoochun-_hyung_..."

Dan Yunho tak bisa membendung lagi perasaan sedihnya. Ia menangis terisak-isak dalam keheningan yang terasa sangat menyesakkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeooongg~!**

**JANGAN BUNUH AUTHOR! #kaburdikejarYooSushipper**

**Hehehehe... gegara hasrat pengen bikin Changmin nangis, jadinya author harus rela 'membunuh' YooSu couple deh.. Mianhae #deepbow.**

**Hmmm... chap ini bagaimana?**

**Kurang bikin nangis kah?**

**Kalo iya, Chap depan masih bakal ber-angst ria koq~ tenang aja~ #digaplokin readers**

**Oiya, buat chap depan kan masih angst, jadi buat yang puasa, jangan baca kalo belum buka,ya.. Author tidak bertanggung jawab kalo puasanya batal loh~**

**Dan author sadar kalo chap ini pendek..bagaimana lagi..author nguras emosi banget kalo udah nulis angst begini sih T^T**

**Oh, dan hampir aja lupa**

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**rararapuspita, lee minji elf, Enno KimLee, KyuKi Yanagishita, dinie teukie, Guest, Maxie, Sytadict, MinKi Lie, reaRelf, Guest, shin min hyo, youngsu0307 , Evil Thieves, yunjae always, AIrzanti , hyunacassie, Cha2LoveKorean, Natsu Kajitani , ni3kyu, cloud3024 , Noenoe, puzzpitjewelforever, Kang Ji Ae, tessssssong-a, Yooooona, RizkyKey, ayachi casey, , Echy scuiter, Zira**

**Review-an kalian semua, biarpun nggak ku balas satu-satu, tapi selalu author baca dengan senang hati. Buat para new reader ato reader lama yang akhirnya bisa review, gomawoooo~**

**BTW, bukannya mau protes ya, tapi kenapa review-annya berkurang ya?**

**Apa kemampuan menulis author jadi menurun? Atau ceritanya jadi ngebosenin? Hmmmm..**

**Yesungdahlah~**

**Last, Your review is a payment for me. So, would u mind to leave a comment for me?**


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 13**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 13 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : DeathChara!(jangan bunuh author karena sudah membunuh orang di FF ini), TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

.

Changmin tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melalui hari-hari setelah itu. Semua terasa samar dan mungkin memang sebagian memorinya memang tak ingin mengingat saat-saat ini.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong di depan foto kedua orang tuanya yang kini.. dibingkai.

Banyak orang yang datang ke tempatnya... menepuk pundaknya, memeluknya, menghiburnya, tapi tak secuilpun ucapan mereka terdengar di telinganya. Ia mengenali Kyuhyun dan Kibum datang kepadanya, namun ia tak sanggup untuk mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan. Sama sekali...

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin membuka mata, dan menemukan Yunho yang tersenyum lemah padanya. Ia ingin sekali membalas senyum itu, namun tak bisa. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, namun otot wajahnya seperti tak bisa sinkron dengan keinginannya.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung beranjak dari sana.

.

Dan sekarang, disinilah ia... di depan pintu apartement yang bernamakan Shim Yoochun - Shim Junsu - Shim Changmin.

Dengan kunci yang ia dapatkan dari pemilik apartement ini, Changmin akhirnya memasuki rumahnya.

Cklek.

"..."

Keheningan yang terasa sangat menyesakkan menyambut kedatangannya.

.._tes_..

Air mata pertamanya hari ini langsung jatuh begitu ia mendapati keheningan yang menyambutnya. Ia... ia tak terbiasa dengan ini semua.

_Biasanya_, setiap kali ia membuka pintu ini, akan selalu ada Junsu—sang Umma— yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman cerianya. Dengan wajah manis yang selalu menatap Changmin dengan pandangan teduh penuh kasih sayang.

_'Minnie, ayo cepat masuk, Umma sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu.'_

Suara merdu dan lembut itu terngiang di telinganya, dan sekali lagi air matanya mengalir jatuh saat ia sadar kalau sosok Ummanya tak akan ada lagi meskipun iamencari ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

Tak ada lagi sang Umma yang akan selalu tersenyum lembut menyambut kedatangannya...

Tak ada lagi harum masakan khas buatan Ummanya...

Tak ada lagi tawa riang yang seperti suara lumba-lumba yang memenuhi rumah ini...

Tak ada lagi Ummanya... dan tak akan pernah ada lagi...

".._Umma_..."

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di pipinya, Changmin berjalan masuk. Rumah yang biasanya cerah dan memiliki aura hangat yang mengelilingi tiap ruangnya, kini terasa kosong... dan dingin.

Kaki-kaki panjang Changmin membawanya ke ruang tengah.

".._Appa_..."

Suara serak yang sarat akan kesedihan itu kembali meluncur dari mulut Changmin saat ia melihat sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah.

Sofa itu... tempat dimana ia akan selalu bisa menemukan Appanya yang tengah bersantai.

Di tempat itu jugalah biasanya Changmin akan berteriak sebal karena Yoochun akan memeluknya dengan erat sambil menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan di seluruh wajahnya. Diiringi dengan tawa khas lumba-lumba milik Junsu yang sangat senang melihat keakraban keluarga kecilnya.

_Ya Tuhan... ia berjanji tak akan marah lagi jika Appanya memeluknya dengan erat..._

_Ia berjanji tak akan berteriak kesal kalau Appanya mulai menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan.._

_Ia tak akan sebal lagi jika Ummanya hanya tertawa dan membela Appanya..._

_Ia berjanji ia akan menjadi anak yang bisa di banggakan kedua orang tuanya..._

_Karena itu... karena itu Tuhan... kumohon..._

"..kembalikan mereka...kembalikan mereka Tuhan.._hiks_...kumohon...kembalikan mereka padaku..."

Tangisan Changmin yang terdengar sangat menyayat hati itu menggema keras di rumah yang kini sunyi senyap itu.

"Changminnie... Changminnie kumohon, jangan seperti ini..."

Changmin bisa merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya.

"Yunho.._hiks_... Yunho tolong... tolong buat Tuhan mengembalikan orang tuaku... kumohon Yunho.._hiks_.. kumohon..." pinta Changmin dengan nada memelas dan sarat keputusasaan. Pipinya yang basah semakin basah karena ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kumohon Yunho.._hiks_...aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka..."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho merasa dirinya hampir gila.

Ia hampir gila karena merasa dirinya sangat tak berguna..

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Changmin yang sedih karena kehilangan Yoochun dan Junsu. Ia pun juga merasakan kesedihan itu. Kehilangan dua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung sekaligus pengganti figur orang tua itu... bukan hal yang mudah.

Ia bersedih... hatinya sesak dengan kesedihan yang mendalam..

Namun kesedihan itu tak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan kesedihan yang ia rasakan setiap kali melihat Changmin. Kekasihnya itu hampir selalu ia temukan dalam keadaan yang membuatnya ingin selalu menangis karena ketidakberdayaannya.

Sudah hampir satu bulan semenjak pihak bandara dan pemerintah mengumumkan bahwa tak ada satupun orangpun yang selamat dari kecelakaan naas itu. Yang berarti juga kalau kedua orang tua Changmin sudah dianggap benar-benar meninggal, meskipun tak ada jasad nyata yang tiba di tempat mereka.

Acara duka dan pemakaman tanpa jasad sudah di selenggarakan—Shim Yoochun dan Shim Junsu sudah resmi meninggal dunia.

Yunho menangis. Ya, ia menangis saat itu... namun ia tahu kalau ia harus tegar. Ia harus tegar dan bangkit demi kekasihnya. _Demi Changmin_.

Changminlah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia menjadi orang yang tegar dan kuat.

.

Namun Changmin jugalah yang membuat hatinya terasa hancur.

Namjachingunya itu kini seperti tak memiliki jiwa lagi. Tak ada lagi binar-binar yang terrefleksikan pada sepasang iris beningnya. Setiap hari, yang Changmin lakukan hanyalah duduk diam di dalam rumahnya. Bagaikan patung.

Awalnya, ia menemukan Changmin yang menangis menyayat hati di sofa. Seharian itu, meskipun Yunho sudah berusaha menenangkannya, air mata Changmin tak pernah berhenti sama sekali. Terus mengalir, dan mengalir membasahi wajah manisnya yang terlihat pucat itu.

Hari berikutnya, setelah ia membangunkan Changmin seperti biasanya, namja manisnya itu langsung berjalan keluar dari tempatnya, kembali memasuki rumahnya.

Yunho menghela nafas dan akhirnya membersihkan dirinya dulu, baru kemudian menyusul Changmin.

.

Panik menyelubungi Yunho ketika ia mencari-cari di seluruh rumah itu dan tak menemukan keberadaan Changmin. Dengan tergesa, Yunho membuka seluruh kamar yang ada disana, dan akhirnya ia menemukan Changmin berada di kamar yang biasanya di tempati Yoochun dan Junsu.

Perasaan lega yang Yunho rasakan karena sudah bisa menemukan Changmin, berganti menjadi kkhawatiran saat melihat keadaan Changmin.

Changmin, bersandar di kepala ranjang, dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak bergerak, tak bereaksi dengan kedatangan Yunho. Hanya diam dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Changmin." panggil Yunho saat itu.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Changminnie.." kembali Yunho berusaha memanggil kekasihnya. Yunho kini sudah berada di samping Changmin dan meraih tangannya.

"..."

Tak ada reaksi.

Changminnya kini hanya seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap kosong ke depan. Ia makan, hanya jika Yunho menyuapinya. Ia tidur, hanya jika Yunho memeluknya dan menyanyikan lullaby. Selebihnya, Changmin hanya akan duduk diam, tanpa bereaksi pada apapun, tanpa berbicara pada siapapun.

.

.

.

Yunho... ia merasa hampir gila menjalani hidupnya.

Ia bisa bertahan dengan kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya tak menyayanginya. Ia bisa bertahan, meskipun hatinya sangat sedih ketika kehilangan Yoochun dan Junsu.

Namun ia hampir tak bisa bertahan melihat keadaan Changmin sekarang ini. Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Jaejoong dengan keras saat ia masuk dengan kasar ke dalam apartement milik Yunho.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Jaejoong melihat ke sekeliling, dan menemukan bahwa Yunho tak ada di dalam apartementnya. Namja cantik itu keluar dari apartement Yunho, tepat di saat Yunho baru saja keluar dari apartement Changmin.

"Jae? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Yunho yang kaget dengan keberadaan Jaejoong di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Aku kesini untuk mencarimu, bodoh!" sahut Jaejoong dengan cepat. Namun kedua alisnya langsung berkerut saat melihat penampilan Yunho saat ini. Yunho yang biasanya adalah orang yang cukup memeperhatikan penampilannya. Dan kini, di depan Jaejoong adalah Yunho yang berwajah lelah. Tak ada keceriaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Surai hitamnya yang biasanya tertata rapi kini terlihat berantakan dan acak-acakan.

Namun di atas itu semua, Jaejoong bisa melihat kalau ada kesedihan mendalam yang kini menaungi sepasang iris hitam itu.

"Kau... ada apa denganmu Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh perhatian. Meskipun kini ia sudah tak mencintai Yunho lagi, ia tetap menyayangi namja itu sebagai sahabatnya. Dan kini, saat melihat Yunho yang seperti ini, ia tak bisa untuk tidak khawatir.

"Aku tak apa, Jae." sahut Yunho dengan suara lirih. "Maaf, aku tak bisa bicara padamu saat ini. Aku harus menyuapi Changmin." ucap Yunho sambil masuk ke apartementnya, dan beberapa menit kemudian namja itu keluar sambil membawa nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alis saat ia melihat Yunho melewatinya begitu saja, dan masuk ke apartement sebelah. Merasa penasaran, Jaejoong akhirnya mengikuti Yunho.

Shim Yoochun - Shim Junsu - Shim Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat ia sadar kalau apartement itu adalah apartement milik dua hyung yang sangat di sayangi Yunho, dan sekaligus tempat tinggal Changmin—kekasih Yunho.

Dengan langkah pelan, Jaejoong memasuki apartement yang pintunya terbuka itu. Keheningan yang menyapanya membuat Jaejoong ingat kalau Yoochun dan Junsu itu sudah meninggal.

_'Karena itukah Yunho terlihat berantakan dan sangat sedih?'_ batin Jaejoong yang terus melangkah masuk, mencari keberadaan Yunho.

Sebuah pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat membuatnya memelalakkan matanya karena tak percaya.

Di dalam sana, Yunho tengah menyuapi Changmin yang memasang wajah datar.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong yang merasa aneh dengan situasi di depannya itu.

Yunho menoleh ke arahnya dan balik menyapanya, sementara Changmin... namja itu bahkan tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun akan kedatangannya. Seolah namja itu tak sadar kalau ia ada di ruangan ini bersamanya.

"Changmin..?" panggil Jaejoong yang merasa aneh dengan keadaan Changmin itu.

"..."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan penuh tanya saat ia tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Changmin.

"Sebentar Jae. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." ucap Yunho sambil kembali menyuapi Changmin.

_Aneh_... Ini benar-benar aneh. Meskipun ia hanya pernah bertemu Changmin satu kali saja, ia tahu kalau ada yang berbeda dengan Changmin yang ini.

Changmin yang dulu ia temui adalah namja yang memiliki tatapan polos dan wajah yang terkesan childish...bukan namja yang kini memiliki wajah datar dan tatapan kosong.

Changmin yang dulu ia temui adalah namja yang bereaksi keras akan kedatangannya, dan balik menantang dirinya saat ia berusaha mengancam namja itu... dan bukan namja yang tak menyadari kedatangannya, bahkan tak menjawab panggilan darinya.

Changmin yang ini... _berbeda_, dalam konteks yang _tidak baik_.

Jaejoong memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana namja itu baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika sendok yang diberikan Yunho menyentuh ujung bibirnya. Dan setelah selesaipun, Changmin bahkan tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Yunho. Padahal ia tahu kalau Changmin itu... sangat mencintai Yunho.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana karena ia tak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan itu.

Mungkin ia terlihat membenci Changmin, namun sebenarnya, di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sudah menyayangi namja itu—bahkan sebelum ia melihatnya. Namja cilik itu bisa membuat sahabatnya merasa bahagia dan ceria sepanjang waktu. Hal itu saja sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong menyayangi namja itu.

Dan setelah ia bertemu langsung dengan namja itu, ia sangat senang karena meskipun ia mengancamnya, namja itu terlihat tak ingin melepas Yunho. Itu berarti, Changmin benar-benar mencintai Yunho—tak seperti yeoja-yeoja centil, lemah yang hanya menyukai Yunho karena ketampanan wajah sahabatnya itu saja.

Dan sekali seorang Kim Jaejoong menyayangi seseorang, ia akan menyayangi dan mengaggap orang itu sebagai yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Dan kini, melihat Changmin yang seperti mayat hidup seperti itu, bagaimana Jaejoong sanggup berada lebih lama disana?

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Changmin berubah Yun..Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong ketika ia melihat Yunho yang sudah keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku.. aku tak tahu pastinya. Tapi kurasa itu karena Changmin terlalu sedih karena kehilangan kedua orangtuanya." sahut Yunho dengan suara lemah.

"Kau tak membawanya ke Hyun Joong?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku sudah membawa Hyun Joong kemari. Sebagai seorang psikolog, ia berkata kalau Changmin membentengi dirinya sendiri. Dan kalau bukan karena kemauannya sendiri, benteng itu tak akan bisa di runtuhkan." jelas Yunho. "Lalu, sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari, Jae?"

"Ah! Itu karena aku ingin menanyakan kenapa kau mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari Rumah Sakit. Apakah itu karena Changmin?"

Yunho menutup kedua matanya, dan mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa Jae. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Changmin dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini."

"Tapi, kau itu sangat menyukai pekerjaaanmu sebagai dokter kan? Bukankah menyelamatkan nyawa orang adalah panggilan hatimu?" tuntut Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Itu tak lagi penting Jae. Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan orang, sedangkan aku sendiri tak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku?" . Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Kau lihat sendiri Jae. Changmin sekarang menutup dirinya, bahkan dariku. Ia tak akan makan kecuali aku yang menyuapinya. Kau pikir aku sanggup meninggalkannya hanya untuk bekerja?"

Jaejoong terdiam melihat Yunho yang terlihat sangat menderita di hadapannya ini.

"Ini menyakitkan Jae. Melihat Changmin yang sekarang ini... terlalu menyakitkan.."

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya saat melihat bahu yang biasanya tegap dan kokoh itu kini bergetar. Ia tak melihat langsung wajah Yunho yang tengah menunduk itu. Namun dari bahu yang bergetar itu, Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho kini tengah menangis.

Yunho yang selama ini ia kenal begitu tabah dan kuat, ini terlihat hancur dan menangis..

.

Cukup! Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi melihat dua orang yang disayanginya itu begitu bersedih dan terluka dalam.

Dengan langkah cepat, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dan langsung berjalan lurus ke kamar tempat Changmin berada.

**PLAAKK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan Jaejoong ke pipi Changmin.

"Jangan manja Shim Changmin!" seru Jaejoong dengan keras di depan wajah Changmin yang masih belum menujukkan reaksi apapun. Jaejoong merasakan tangannya sedikit gemetar, namun ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Ini harus diakhiri sekarang juga.

"Jangan manja! Apa kau pikir kau adalah orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini?!" teriak Jaejoong lagi. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku kehilangan orang tua dan dua adik perempuanku karena dibunuh perampok." . Suara Jaejoong mulai melembut. "Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi secara tiba-tiba. Aku tahu betapa sedihnya hatimu saat ini."

Jaejoong meraih wajah Changmin dan memaksa namja itu untuk menatap ke arahnya."Aku tahu kalau kau merasa sendirian dalam duka dan kesedihanmu. Tapi kau harus ingat kalau kau sebenarnya tak sendirian. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa sedih karena kehilangan orang tuamu."

Tanpa melihat ke belakang, Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho juga memasuki kamar ini. Dengan cepat namja cantik itu mengarahkan wajah Changmin ke arah Yunho yang matanya masih memerah. "Kau lihat namja yang disana, Changmin? Apakah kau tak ingat dengan keberadaannya? Apakah kau tak mengingat kalau masih ada Yunho yang juga menyayangimu?"

.

.

Changmin yang selama ini merasa dirinya berada di dimensi kehampaan mulai merasakan semuanya kembali. Indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya mulai bekerja secara normal. Dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Yunho yang terlihat lelah, dengan mata yang terlihat sembab dan memerah.

_'Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Yunho baru saja menangis?... wae?'_

"...kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau juga membuatnya ikut terluka. Aku sudah lama berteman dengannya, namun baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu lemah dan menderita... dan ia menangis, Changmin. Ia menangis karena melihatmu yang tenggelam dalam kesedihan."

_'Benarkah itu Yunho? Benarkah aku yang membuatmu bersedih dan menangis? Mianhae... mianhae...'_

"Bukan hanya kau yang bersedih karena kehilangan orang tuamu, Changmin. Yunho juga bersedih karena kehilangan kedua hyungnya. Tapi ia bertahan Changmin. Ia bertahan dalam kesedihannya karena masih ada kau. Tapi kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau membuatnya ikut menderita bersamamu. Apakah itu yang kau inginkan? Apakah kau ingin melihatnya ikut menderita?"

_'Aniya! Yunho.. YunhoNya tak boleh menderita! Kalau memang kesedihanku membuatnya menderita, aku... aku tak akan bersedih lagi.. aku tak mau melihatnya menderita...'_

Changmin merasakan kalau matanya terasa pedih, dan dengan perlahan, air mata mengalir dari matanya, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mulai bergerak terulur pada Yunho. "Y—Yun..ho.."

Tak sampai satu detik, Changmin bisa merasakan kalau kini tubuhnya berada dalam rengkuhan hangat yang sangat ia kenali.

"Changmin... Changminnie... Changminnie..."

Changmin kembali menangis saat ia merasakan kalau bahunya basah.

YunhoNya _menangis_.

Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho yang terus bergetar dan memanggil namanya terus-menerus.

"Y—Yunho... Yunho... mi-mian... _mianhae_..."

Dan Changmin bisa merasakan kalau Yunhopun ikut mengeratkan pelukannya. "_Gwaenchana_... yang penting kau sudah kembali Changmin... Changminnie..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~THE END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong~! Author balik lagi ni— #dibunuh reader**

**Oh.. Oke.. oke...**

**Kalau memang nggak pengen ceritanya END disini, cukup bilang aja...jangan langsung maen bunuh author aja dong!**

_Author berisik! Cepet lanjutin ceritanya! Udah matiin YooSu, sekarang mau nge-END gitu aja?! Cepet lanjutin lagii!_

**Iyaa..Iyaa.. #readernya nakutin. author lanjutin deh... nggak jadi author end disini deh... #bangkit dari kubur, ngelanjutin ceritanya #plak.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin merasa rasa sesak dan sedih di hatinya mulai terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Bukan berarti bahwa dirinya sudah tak lagi kehilangan orang tuanya—ia terkadang masih menangis kalau melihat hal-hal yang mengingatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya—namun ia sudah bisa lebih mengendalikan dirinya.

Mungkin ini terdengar cukup aneh, namun ia merasa kalau keberadaan Jaejoong, berefek cukup baik bagi dirinya.

Namja cantik itu yang mengusulkan agar Changmin benar-benar pindah seutuhnya di apartement Yunho. Dengan begitu, ia tak akan sering menangis karena terus-terusan teringat pada kedua orang tuanya. Kedatanganya yang hampir setiap hari, dan memasakkan makanan yang sangat lezat bagi Changmin itu juga cukup membantu.

Bisa dibilang Changmin mulai kehilangan nafsu makannya. Namun harum masakan Jaejoong yang lezat itu menggugah selera Changmin, dan Yunho akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega saat melihat nafsu makan kekasihnya itu sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Kunjungan dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum juga cukup membuat Changmin bisa kembali tertawa.

Dan yang paling utama, adalah keberadaan Yunho yang membuat Changmin selalu berusaha untuk bisa lebih tegar.

_._

_~Setengah tahun kemudian~_

_._

Changmin berdiri dengan tegap di sebuah gerbang sekolah yang berdiri dengan gagah menyambut kedatangan para siswa baru.

"Kau sudah siap, Changminnie?"

Changmin menoleh dan menemukan Yunho yang terlihat sangat rapi dan tampan dalam balutan kemeja dan jas hitam.

Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan mantap.

Hari ini adalah hari upacar penerimaan siswa baru. Semua siswa yang merupakan siswa baru di Senior High School ini terlihat di dampingi oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Changmin merasa sedikit sedih, namun mengingat kalau masih ada Yunho yang akan selalu berada di sampingnya, ia tak bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari saat ini.

"Ayo masuk, Yunho-ahjussi!" ucap Changmin dengan semangat.

Yunho tersenyum dan sudah akan melangkah mengikuti Changmin sebelum dering ponselnya menghentikan niatnya.

Yunho melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya, dan dengan cepat Yunho langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat Yunho tengah sibuk dengan teleponnya. Namja yang kini sudah memasuki jenjang pendidikan menengah atas itu menghembuskan nafas kesalnya karena sudah sepuluh menit lebih Yunho bercakap-cakap lewat telepon, dan tak menghiraukannya.

Sepuluh menit Changmin di cueki, dan sekarang hanya tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, dan upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan di mulai.

"Ayo, Changminnie."

Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega saat Yunho meraih tangannya. 'Akhirny—"

"T—Tunggu dulu Yunho! Kenapa kita malah berjalan kembali ke parkiran? Lima menit lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan dimulai!" protes Changmin saat dirinya ditarik oleh Yunho kembali ke arah tempat parkir mobil.

"Sudah, ikut aku saja. Aku akan memberikan hadiahmu sekarang." ucap Yunho sambil mendorong Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Y—Yah! Kau mau membawaku kemana, _ahjussi_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeeeoongg~!**

**Author balik dengan bener nih sekarang~! #ditimpukin sendal**

**Udahan ya, buat acara sedih-sedihnya~ jangan bunuh author lagi gegara ngebunuh YooSu dong.. #pout**

**Buat yang tadinya mengira Jaejoong benci sama Changmin...**

**TET TOOOTT! Salah besar ya! **

**Jae itu...dimana-mana tetep aja bakal sayang ama Changmin.. *biarpun caranya agak-agak aneh sih***

**Ah, dan satu lagi, author apdet ini pazt tepat malam takbiran soalnya uathor mau ngucapin:**

"**Minal aidzin Wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin~"**

**Biarpun author tahu kalo kesalahan author cuma satu –suka nggak bisa apdet kilat—author tetep minta maafke semua reader yang nungguin apdetan FF dari author~ #bow**

**.**

**BIG THANK's TO :**

**~ FAIRY KISS, DontSayMyName , clouds, ShimChangRin1 , Natsu Kajitani , dinie teukie, shiRan-chan, hyunacassie, puzzpitjewelforever, rararapuspita,MinKi Lie, Echy scuiter, Cha2LoveKorean , Yuki-chan , Enno KimLee, Kang Ji Ae, cloud3024 , Guest, ChaaChulie247, ni3kyu,shin min hyo, Y, tessssssong-a, Zira, Zhie lau, RizkyKey, KyuKi Yanagishita, Maxie , Ivha , yunjae always, LoD Samara , Yooooona , AIrzanti , , Shania9ranger, youngsu0307, Anami , lee minji elf, reaRelf , oryzasativa~**

**.**

**Last, Gimme my payment with your review~**


	14. Chapter 14

"T-Tunggu dulu Yunho! Kenapa kita malah berjalan kembali ke parkiran? Lima menit lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan dimulai!" protes Changmin saat dirinya ditarik oleh Yunho kembali ke arah tempat parkir mobil.

"Sudah, ikut aku saja. Aku akan memberikan hadiahmu sekarang." ucap Yunho sambil mendorong Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Y-Yah! Kau mau membawaku kemana, ahjussi!"

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 14**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 14 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin mempoutkan bibir plumpnya sambil menggerutu dengan suara-suara pelan. Sepasang tangannya kini bersedekap membentuk pose defensif ketika Yunho diam saja dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya sedari tadi.

"Yah! Ahjussi! Kau mau membawaku kemana sih?" kesal Changmin yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, menanyakan pertanyaan ini pada Yunho.

"..."

Changmin kembali menggerutu kesal karena Yunho masih saja diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, namun sedari tadi Yunho tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepadanya.

Dan Changmin merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena saat ini ia merasa dadanya terasa sesak karena Yunho tak mempedulikannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya, tapi sekarang ini yang ia tahu hanya Yunho lah satu-satunya penopangnya untuk tetap kuat dan tegar menjalani hidupnya. Ia, secara psikis, bisa dibilang bergantung sepenuhnya pada Yunho... dan kenyataan kalau kini Yunho—satu-satunya oarang yang penting dalam hidupnya— tak mengindahkan dirinya... membuatnya jadi merasa...

"..._hiks_..."

**CKIIIIIIIIIIT!**

Yunho secara refleks langsung menekan pedal remnya saat mendengar sebuah isakan dari arah sebelahnya. Dan kedua mata musang Yunho membulat lebar saat ia mendapati kalau kini pipi kanan Changmin basah karena air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Yunho langsung melepas seatbeltnya dan meraih tubuh Changmin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya."Sshhh... It's ok, Changminnie. It's ok. Aku ada di sini, Minnie." bisik Yunho sambil mengelus-elus punggung Changmin yang kini bergetar.

Yunho merasa bersalah. Sungguh, bukan maksudnya sama sekali untuk membuat kekasihnya itu menangis. Awalnya ia hanya ingin membuat Changmin penasaran setengah mati dengan mendiamkannya, namun ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau reaksi Changmin akan seekstreem ini.

"..aku lagi.."

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa tadi, Changminnie? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." tanya Yunho saat ia hanya bisa mendengar gumaman terakhir Changmin.

Changmin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, dan mendorong tubuh Yunho agarmereka bisa berhadapan secara langsung. "Aku bilang... jangan berani-berani kau mendiamkan aku lagi!"

Yunho hampir saja tak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Changmin. Namja itu memerintahnya dengan wajah yang masih basah karena air mata? _Aigoo~ kekasihnya itu memang sangat menggemaskan~!_

"Ne, ne. Arrasseo. Tapi kau jangan menangis lagi, Ok? Kau membuatku jadi semakin ingin 'memakanmu' saja kalau kau terlihat helpless begitu."

Changmin langsung mendorong Yunho kuat-kuat begitu kalimat itu selesai terucap. "Yah! Ahjussi mesum!" seru Changmin dengan wajah memerah.

"Hanya padamu~" sahut Yunho dengan santai. Ia akhirnya kembali memasang seatbeltnya, dan menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Konsentrasinya kembali terfokus pada kegiatan mengemudi karena jalanan sudah mulai ramai kembali.

"Yah! Jangan mendiamkanku lagi!"

.

..

..tidak bisa..

Kali ini Jung Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia tertawa dengan sangat keras melihat wajah Changmin yang merajuk seperti itu hanya karena ia tak berbicara sebentar.

"Aigooo~ Changminnie, kau ini memang benar-benar minta kumakan ternyata."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Kenapa kita pulang?" tanya Changmin langsung begitu mereka tiba di gedung apartement mereka.

"Ya, tentu saja karena hadiahmu itu aku siapkan di rumah. Katanya kau itu jenius, tapi kenapa hal semudah ini saja kau tak tahu jawabannya?" ucap Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok prihatin.

"Yah! Berhenti menggodaku terus-menerus!" seru Changmin sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho. "JungYunhomenyebalkan! JungYunhomenyebalkan! JungYunhomenyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil melangkah ke arah lift.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil mendengarkan gerutuan manis dari kekasihnya itu. Yah, selama namanya di dendangkan oleh suara indah Changmin, Yunho tak masalah tuh.

"Yah! JungYunhomenyebalkan! Ayo cepat masuk ke lift!"

Bahkan meskipun Changmin meneriakinya, asalkan namanya terus meluncur dari sepasang bibir itu, Yunho akan terus merasa senang~

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Bukan disitu, Minnie. Tapi hadiahmu ada di sebelah." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba—membuat tangan Changmin yang sudah akan menekan kombinasi angka jadi terhenti di udara.

"Di... sebelah..?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

Dan demi apapun juga, Yunho harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memakan kekasih manisnya itu saat ia tengah memasang wajah bingungnya yang amat-sangat-manis-sekali-dan-menggoda-iman itu!

Namun pikiran itu langsung menghilang dengan sendirinya saat sepasang iris bening itu membiaskan rasa sedih saat melihat ke arah pintu apartement yang dulunya adalah rumahnya. Sebelum... sebelum saat itu...

"Gwaenchana, Minnie. Hadiahmu memang kusimpan disana. Nomor kombinasinya 60020101."

Changmin terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menatap Yunho dengan keraguan yang besar. Namun melihat Yunho yang mengangguk dengan tatapan yang menyemangati, Changmin akhirnya menekan nomor kombinasi itu.

"...Yunho..." bisik Changmin dengan suara yang cukup bergetar. Ia... ia sudah melewati masa-masa itu. Sekarang ini, mungkin ia sudah tak begitu sering menangisi kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Namun... namun kalau sekali lagi ia membuka pintu itu...

Bahkan sekarang ini saja, tangannya yang memegang handle pintu sudah mulai bergetar tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Sshh.. tenang saja Minnie. Aku percaya kalau kau sudah bisa melalui ini semua. Aku tak ingin kau terus-menerus terbayang dengan semua kenangan menyedihkan itu." bisik Yunho yang kini sudah berada tepat di belakang Changmin, dan membantu namja itu memegang kenop pintu.

Changmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat ia merasakan tangan Yunho mendorong pintu itu terbuka.

**Cklek**.

_"Minnie, ayo cepat masuk, Umma sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."_

Air mata kedua Changmin untuk hari itu langsung menetes begitu saja dari matanya yang masih terpejam erat.

Tidak bisa... bahkan hanya dengan membuka pintu ini saja, kenangan akan kedua orang tuanya langsung menyeruak masuk memenuhi kepalanya. Kenangan akan Ummanya yang akan selalu menyambutnya begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumah...

"...Umma.._hiks_..." gumam Changmin dalam isakannya.

Tidak bisa... ia tidak bisa kalau ia harus melalui ini sekarang.

Ia... belum siap. Ia masih merasa hatinya belum sekuat itu untuk kembali memasuki rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan akan kedua orang tuanya.. ia... masih belum sanggup... dan mungkin... tak akan sanggup...

Changmin sudah akan berbalik, namun tak bisa, karena tangan kanan Yunho masih memegang kuat tangannya, dan tubuh Yunho di belakangnya menahan Changmin agar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"...Yunho... kumohon Yunho... aku tak bisa... aku... _hiks_... aku masih belum sanggup..." lirih Changmin yang merasakan air mata semakin mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang terpejam erat.

**Degg!**

Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuh Changmin membeku. Sebuah sentuhan hangat ia rasakan pada pipinya. Sentuhan yang begitu halus, dan begitu lembut mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"..Minnie.."

Seolah ada aliran listrik yang menjalari tubuhnya, seketika itu juga kelopak mata Changmin yang sedari tadi terpejam itu terbuka dan—

"U-Umma..?"

—dan air mata mengalir semakin deras dari sepasang iris bening itu. Tatapan Changmin terus terpaku pada seraut wajah yang ada di depannya.

Wajah itu...

Suara tadi...

Kehangatan sentuhan ini...

Seolah mengerti kemauan Changmin, genggaman tangan Yunho terlepas begitu saja. Tangan kanan Changmin yang sudah bebas itu terangkat maju ke depan.

Ia... ia ingin menyentuh wajah itu... ia... ingin merasakan lagi lembut kulit yang sering ia kecup setiap pagi sebagai salam...

Namun tangan yang gemetar itu terhenti tepat sebelum ia menyentuhkannya.

"..Yunho... benarkah ini? Benarkah ini bukan hanya ilusiku saja?" tanya Changmin dengan suara yang sangat memelas.

Sudah berkali-kali Changmin memimpikan hal ini... berkali-kali kejadian seperti ini hadir di dalam mimpinya... namun mimpi tetaplah mimpi. Setiap kali Changmin hendak meraih Umma atau Appanya, ia akan langsung terbangun, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis dan menangis lebih keras lagi.

Ia... ia tak mau itu kembali terjadi... Itu... itu semua terlalu menyakitkan baginya...

"..Yunho.. Yunho katakan... katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi... Katakan kalau ini memang Ummaku yang berdiri di hadapan kita... kumohon Yunho... kumohon katakan kalau ini—"

"Minnie!" Junsu yang sudah tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya melihat anak semata wayangnya ini menangis mengiba didepannya langsung menerjang dan memeluk putranya dengan erat. "Ini Umma, Minnie. Ini benar-benar Umma..."

Changmin merasakan kalau bendungan air matanya sudah luluh lantak, karena kini air matanya benar-benar mengalir dengan deras dan tak bisa berhenti. Dengan erat ia langsung memeluk tubuh Ummanya, dan tak berniat untuk melepaskannya lagi. "Umma... Umma..." panggil Changmin terus-menerus.

"Umma disini, Minnie. Umma ada disini.." sahut Junsu sambil terus mengelus surai madu putra semata wayangnya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu. "Umma ada disini..."

Namun baru sebentar Changmin memeluk Ummanya, namja bertubuh tinggi itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Umma... kalau Umma sudah kembali... Appa..?"

Junsu menghapus air mata yang tanpa ia sadari ikut mengalir melihat putranya itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum maklum dan menoleh ke belakang.

Changmin mengikuti arah pandangan Ummanya, dan menemukan sang Appa yang kini menatapnya dari sofa ruang tengah. "Changmin."

Dan Changmin langsung melesat cepat ke arah Yoochun, dan langsung memeluk Appanya itu dengan erat. "Appa!" serunya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Appanya.

"Ne, Minnie. Ini Appa. Kami sudah kembali." ucap Yoochun dengan suara huskynya—yang biasanya membuat Changmin tenang, namun kini malah membuat namja bertubuh tinggi itu menangis semakin keras. "Sshhh.. sudah.. sudah..."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho menatap Changmin yang kini tertidur dengan pulas. Tangan Yunho secara refleks menghapuskan titik-titik air mata yang masih saja terkadang mengalir dari sudut mata kekasihnya itu.

"Minnie sudah tidur, Yun?" tanya Junsu yang kini memasuki kamar lama Changmin di rumah mereka.

"Sudah, Su-ie hyung. Baru saja. Tapi lihat saja, meskipun sudah tertidur, tapi ia masih menangis, hyung." ucap Yunho sambil kembali menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah, sudah, Yun. Jangan mulai untuk memarahi kami lagi. Sudah cukup sekali saja aku melihatmu mengamuk seperti itu pada kami." ucap Yoochun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar lama Changmin yang terbuka. "Masih untung kan, karena kami benar-benar tidak jadi menaiki pesawat itu."

Yunho menghela nafas demi mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang terakhir itu.

"Aku tak tahu harus merasa lega atau marah soal kalian yang tak jadi menaiki pesawat itu dengan alasan sepele." gumam Yunho dengan suara pelan, karena ia tak mau sampai membangunkan kekasihnya yang akhirnya tertidur setelah seharian menangis setiap kali melihat Junsu dan Yoochun. Bahkan tadi namja manis itu ingin tidur di kamar YooSu karena tak mau kalau sampai besok pagi terbangun, ini semua hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"Aku tahu kalau kau merasa lega Yun. Jujur saja."

Suara Yoochun yang penuh tawa itu membuat Yunho mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya merasa heran saja bagaimana aku bisa sampai mempunyai hyung sepertimu, Yoochun-hyung. Awalnya aku sangat senang saat mendapat kabar dari pegawaiku yang kusuruh melacak keberadaan kalian. Namun kalian tahu, aku merasa sangat konyol saat mendapati kalau kalian malah berlibur di pulau terpencil di lautan Pasifik sana." dengus Yunho dengan kesal.

"Yah, tapi kan aku memang ingin liburan kesana, Yun." tukas Junsu cepat sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Aku tak menyelahkanmu, Su-ie hyung. Aku hanya heran dengan orang yang memiliki ide bertukar tiket pesawat dengan orang lain padahal mereka sudah hampir naik ke dalam pesawat." ucap Yunho dengan nada yang cukup sinis.

Yoochun yang merasa disindir hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Yunho. "Itu namanya jenius, Yun. Daripada kami kembali dan membatalkan tiket, cara itu lebih mudah kan? Lagipula orang yang kami tukar tiket itu juga senang karena mereka ingin ke Spanyol." bela Yoochun sambil tertawa.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kalau kalian bisa menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengabari kami kan? Apa kalian tak tahu betapa menderita dan bersedihnya Changmin saat ia berpikir kalau kalian berdua sudah meninggal?!" kesal Yunho dengan suara yang cukup tinggi.

".._ngghh_..."

Emosi Yunho yang tadi meluap-luap langsung menguap entah kemana, dan ia bergumam lembut dengan kata-kata yang menenangkan agar Changmin yang berada di pelukannya itu tidak jadi terbangun.

Pasangan YooSu yang melihat tingkah Yunho itu mengulum senyum senang karena perhatian Yunho kepada anak semata wayang mereka.

Dengan isyarat mata, Yoochun meminta Junsu untuk keluar dari sana bersamanya.

"Kau kan tahu kalau di pulau itu tak ada sinyal dan alat komunikasi internasional." ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba. "Selain itu kami yakin, meskipun ada hal buruk yang membuat Changmin kami menangis, kau pasti akan sanggup membuat Changmin kami bertahan."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, pasangan YooSu itu keluar, dan meninggalkan mereka.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Tuk..tuk... Tuk..tuk... Tuk..tuk...

Yunho yang sedang berdiam di mobilnya itu mengetuk-ngetuk dashboard mobilnya dengan bosan.

Bosan?

Yah, bukan bosan karena ia menunggu Changmin keluar dari sekolahnya, tapi bosan, karena sudah satu minggu belakangan ini Changmin selalu meminta tidur di kamar lamanya di apartement YooSu.

Yah, sebenarnya tidak salah juga Changmin meminta begitu, Yunho tahu kalau kekasihnya itu masih butuh untuk sering-sering bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya agar ia yakin bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpinya atau ilusinya semata.

Tapi bukan berarti Changmin harus setiap hari tidur di kamar lamanya begitu kan?

Kalau Changmin terus meminta tidur disana, bagaimana Yunho bisa melakukan 'eksperimen penjelajahan' pada tubuh kekasihnya itu?

Iiissh, bukan salahnya kalau ia terus-menerus berpikiran hal-hal yang menjurus ke arah sana. Tapi kan, ia sudah pernah menjelajahi tubuh itu sekali, dan bayangan akan hal itu terus berputar-putar di dalam benaknya setiap kali ia menidurkan Changmin dalam pelukannya.

Dan sekali lagi, bukan salahnya juga kan kalau Changmin yang tertidur dalam pelukannya itu terlihat sangat menggoda karena namja itu benar-benar tanpa pertahanan dan pasrah di dalam pelukannya?

Kalau saja mereka berada di dalam apartement miliknya, ia pasti sudah akan melarikan jemarinya ke setiap sudut tubuh Changmin... menyusuri setiap inchi kulit kekasihnya itu dengan bibirnya, dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecilnya... dan kalau Changmin terbangun karena aksinya, ia akan bisa melanjutkan dengan melepaskan—

"Yunho-ahjussi! Ayo pulang!" seru Changmin dengan riang—tanpa tahu kalau ia baru saja membuyarkan lamunan mesum kekasihnya itu.

Yunho mengerang dalam hati saat ia merasakan kalau ternyata junior kebanggaannya itu sudah mulai terbangun karena khayalan singkatnya itu.

"Ayo cepat pulang! Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat Umma di rumah!" ucap Changmin lagi sambil memakai seatbeltnya—membuat Yunho akhirnya mengerang keras karena pemikiran mengenai Changmin yang akan kembali meminta untuk tidur di kamar lamanya itu.

"Uunggg... wae?" tanya Changmin yang cukup bingung mendapati kekasihnya itu memasang wajah kesal. _Apa ia baru saja melakukan hal yang salah?_

"Aku tak ingin membawamu pulang." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau pasti akan terus menempel pada Su-ie hyung dan juga Yoochun hyung, dan terakhir, kau pasti akan meminta agar kita tidur lagi di kamarmu yang lama." sahut Yunho dengan lugas.

Changmin terdiam mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"A-apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Changmin dengan hati-hati. Sungguh, baginya, kata-kata Yunho itu tak ada yang terdengar salah di telinganya. Lalu, kenapa Yunho marah karena itu?

Yunho menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas kemudi mobil, dan meletakan kepalanya di atasnya. "Kau tahu apa yang salah?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya hingga kini ia menatap Changmin tepat ke matanya."Karena aku ingin bisa menggodamu... memanjakanmu... dan juga menciummu dengan bebas."

Changmin bisa merasakan kalau kini wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah. Mendengarkan Yunho yang mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan suara rendah, namun di warnai dengan keinginan yang mendalam membuat jantungnya benar-benar berdebar keras, seolah-olah ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Tak bisakah kita kembali ke apartementku saja?" Suara Yunho yang rendah itu kembali memenuhi telinga Changmin. Memberikan perasaan aneh yang berkumpul pada perutnya. "Aku ingin bisa memelukmu di setiap sudut rumah. Aku ingin sekali bisa menghujani setiap inchi wajahmu dengan kecupan-kecupan. Dan terakhir.."

Dengan perlaha tangan Yunho bergerak ke wajah Changmin. Dan Changmin harus menahan nafasnya ketika jemari Yunho mendarat di atas bibirnya... mengelusnya dengan sangat perlahan. "Dan terakhir, aku ingin bisa mencium bibir ini, memagutnya dengan lembut, dan mencumbunya selama yang aku inginkan."

Changmin memejamkan kelopak matanya mendengar ucapan seduktif Yunho. Selain itu, usapan lembut di bibirnya itu benar-benar membuat pikirannya berkabut.

"Bisakah, Changminnie? Bisakah kita kembali saja ke apartementku?" bisik Yunho dengan suara rendahnya yang sarat akan nafsu itu.

Dan sebelum Changmin bisa berpikir, kepalanya mengangguk dengan sendirinya, dan bibirnya berucap, "Ya, Yunho... Iya... ke apartementmu..."

Saat akhirnya Changmin bisa kembali pada pemikiran rasionalnya, Yunho sudah menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam—membuat mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan yang di atas normal.

"Y-Yah! Yunho! Jangan mengebut seperti ini!" seru Changmin yang berpegangan erat pada seatbeltnya.

"Tentu saja kita harus cepat. Karena kau sudah memberi ijin, aku jadi tak sabar untuk bercinta denganmu."

"M-MWOO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyyeeooonggg~!**

**Author yang super baik dan manis ini balik bawa apdetan FF yang secepat kilat~!**

**Biarpun review-an yang masuk nggak terlalu banyak, tapi karena author cinta sama para reader sekalian, jadi author cepet2 apdet nih~!**

**Dan yang buat pasangan YooSu pengen idup lagi, mana poppo-nya buat authooor? #nagih #plak**

**Dan next chap... hmm... enaknya langsung Changmin 'dimakan' sama ahjussi itu ato... gagal aja ya? ato semi M kayak kemaren?**

**readerku disini banyak yang masih 'pure' ato ternyata malah para 'yadongers' semua?**

**Yah, terserah nanti apa mau reader semua deh~**

**BIG THANkS TO :**

** siFujoshi, SparKSomniA0321, LoD Samara, lee minji elf, Melodyatlantick, Ardhy, Daevict024, rararapuspita, CassieCiel, Guest, AIrzanti , Anami, Zira, oryzasativa, Callista Woods, reaRelf , cloud3024, Cha2LoveKorean, puzzpitjewelforever, /youngsu0307, KyuKi Yanagishita, ochaviosa, Historia Aqua , Natsu Kajitani , dinie teukie, ShimChangRin1, MinKi Lie , Choi Kyo Joon**

**Last, mana bayarannya buat author? #nagih. Nggak perlu pake uang koq, cukup dengan kalian mau ninggalian jejak berupa review-an aja, itu udah merupakan gaji buat author~**


	15. Chapter 15

"Tentu saja kita harus cepat. Karena kau sudah memberi ijin, aku jadi tak sabar untuk bercinta denganmu."

"M-MWOO?!"

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 15**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 15 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : SMUT! eNCeh! TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Y-Yah! Turunkan aku!" seru Changmin sambil berusaha untuk lepas dan turun dari gendongan Yunho. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di basement apartement mereka, dan Yunho yang sudah tak sabar dan tak ingin membuang waktu langsung menyelipkan satu tangan di punggung Changmin dan tangan lainnya di belakang lutut kekasihnya itu. Dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh langsing kekasihnya itu dalam gendongan ala bridal syle-nya.

"Diamlah kalau kau tak ingin jatuh." ucap Yunho singkat sambil memasuki lift yang akan mengantar keduanya ke lantai dimana letak apartement Yunho berada.

Changmin sendiri kini mengalungkan kedua lengannya erat di leher Yunho. Bagaimanapun, dia tahu ini resiko memiliki kekasih yang sudah memasuki usia matang. Tak mungkin seseorang di usia Yunho tak memiliki hasrat untuk bercinta.

Dan Changmin tak ingin memikirkan dengan siapa saja dulu Yunho sudah pernah melakukan kegiatan seks. Mungkin ia bukan yang pertama mmenjadi partner Yunho dalam berhubungan seks, tapi ia berharap, ia-lah yang terakhir. Selain itu, ia sendiri sangat mencintai Yunho. Kalau ia memang harus kehilangan keperjakaannya, ia ingin kepada Yunho-lah ia memberikannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi diam begitu? Kau sudah pasrah untuk kuapa-apakan saja,chagiya?"

Suara Yunho yang terdengar keras dalam keheningan lift itu membuat Changmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho. "S-shut up!"

Tawa mesum Yunho keluar memenuhi ruangan sempit di lift itu. Dan ketika bunyi _'ding_!' yang menandakan mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju, Yunho langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dan berjalan cepat ke arah apartement mereka.

Beruntung karena sekarang ini lorong apartement yang mereka tengah lalui ini sedang sepi. Changmin benar-benar tak ingin membayangkan ada orang lain yang melihatnya tengah di gendong seperti ini oleh Yunho.

"Bukakan pintunya, chagiya." ucap Yunho singkat ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartement Yunho.

Changmin melepaskan pelukan lengannya di leher Yunho, dan menekan angka kombinasi untuk membuka pintu apartement mereka.

Begitu pintu sudah terbuka, Yunho membawa Changmin masuk langsung menuju ke ruang tidur. Yunho menurunkan tubuh Changmin dengan penuh kehati-hatian ke atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku sadar kalau kau memang terlihat sangat manis dengan baju seragammu yang tertutup dan bertumpuk-tumpuk itu." gumam Yunho sambil memperhatikan Changmin yang kini terbaring pasrah di atas ranjangnya. "Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar membenci baju tiga lapismu ini." lanjut Yunho sambil mulai melepas kancing jas yang dipakai Changmin. Berlanjut pada sweater dan kemeja sekolah Changmin.

"_Y-yah_! Ber-berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" seru Changmin saat kini Yunho hanya diam saja sambil menatapinya dengan tatapan yang... errr... menakutkan.

"Hmm? Kenapa? Aku mengenalmu semenjak kau bayi. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang bulat, dan menyentuh area privatmu juga." ucap Yunho santai sambil menyentuh bagian yang dimaksud.

"Kau—nghhh... mesum!" Changmin kembali mendesah saat tangan Yunho kini mulai meremas-remas pelan area pribadinya yang masih tertutup celana panjang itu.

"Mesum bagaimana? Aku kan hanya membantu Su-ie hyung untuk menggantikanmu popok. Selain itu, kau juga sering memintaku untuk memandikanmu kan? Aku sih, senang-senang saja, karena saat menggosok badanmu, aku kan bisa menggrepe tubuh kecilmu itu~"

Changmin merasa wajahnya memanas saat ia mengingat masa kecilnya. Ia masih ingat jelas, karena bahkan sampai lima tahun lalu—saat dia kelas lima, setahun sebelum ia menyadari kalau iamenyukai Yunho —ia masih sering meminta mandi bersama Yunho. Dan seingatnya, Yunho selalu terlihat sangat senang saat memandikannya. Menyabuni dan menggosok seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk sampai ke bagian kejantanan mungilnya...

"_Yah_! Mesum! Pervert! Ahjussi mesuuumm!" seru Changmin sambil memukul dada Yunho dengan kepalan tangannya.

Yunho tertawa senang mendengar ucapan Changmin, dan setelah tawanya terhenti, Ia meraih tangan Changmin dan menahannya di atas kepalanya.

"Kau yang membuatku jadi mesum begini. Kau pikir, bagaimana perasaanku saat aku pulang dari kampus, mampir ke tempat Yoochun hyung dan disambut denganmu yang berlari senang menyambut kedatanganku dengan tubuh setengah telanjang? Asalkau tahu saja, aku harus menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tak meraih tubuh mungilmu dan melemparmu ke atas ranjang dan menindihmu seperti sekarang ini."

"I-itu bukan salahku! Mana mungkin ada orang yang berpikir mesum saat melihat anak kecil yang masih berusia 7 tahunan?"

Yunho berpikir sebentar sebelum ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dada Changmin yang kini sudah polos tak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

"Mungkin memang begitu. Tapi yang pasti, kini kau sudah berusia 16 tahun. Sudah usia yang legal menurut negara ini. Jadi, aku tak perlu lagi menahan diri kalau melihat tubuh polosmu." seringai Yunho yang kini langsung meraih nipple Changmin dan menekannya.

".._hngghhh_.." Changmin tanpa sadar mendesah lembut saat tubuhnya bergetar halus menerima sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

"Mendesahlah terus, Changminnie. Aku sangat suka melihat reaksi polosmu saat aku menyentuh tubuhmu." Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Changmin. "Dan aku tak sabar melihat reaksimu saat aku menghisap nipplemu dan mengocok penismu. Lalu saat aku sudah mempersiapkanmu dengan matang, aku akan memasuki lubang sempitmu yang masih virgin itu dengan penis besarku. Aku akan memasukkannya dengan perlahan, dan sesudahnya, aku akan menggenjot lubangmu dengan keras dan lembut. Melesakkan penisku sedalam-dalamnya sampai kau berteriak keras memanggil namaku."

Tubuh Changmin bergetar mendengar bisikan kotor Yunho padanya. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, kedua nipplenya menegang mendengar ucapan Yunho, dan miliknya yang tadi sudah di pancing Yunho, kini mulai mengeras hingga celananya terasa sangat sempit. ".._ngghhh_... Yunho..."

Yunho menyeringai senang melihat rekasi Changmin. Dan setelah memberikan jilatan dan kuluman pada daun telinga Changmin, kini ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan nipple Changmin.

"Baru begini saja nipple-mu sudah mengeras. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya kalau aku menghisap nipplemu... memberikannya jilatan-jilatan sensual dan menghisapnya dengan kuat."

"_Ahhh_... Yunho..!" rengek Changmin frustasi sambil kini ia meraih surai hitam Yunho. Menariknya agar mulut itu berhenti berbicara, dan langsung melakukan apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Yunho terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia akhirnya menurunkan kepalanya, dan meraih nipple kanan Changmin.

"_Mmhhh_... _ngghh_.." Tubuh Changmin bergetar saat mulut hangat Yunho melingkupi nipplenya. Mengirimkan sensasi yang membuat libidonya naik, dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat. Tangan Changmin meremas kuat kepala Yunho saat lidah Yunho ikut bermain, memberikan jilatan-jilatan sensual yang menggelitik seluruh saraf di tubuh Changmin.

"_Aahhh_... Yunho... Yunhoo..!" desahan Changmin makin menggila sementara Yunho sendiri kini menggunakan lidah, gigi dan mulutnya untuk memanjakan nipple kanan Changmin. Menyadari kalau nipple kiri Changmin menganggur, tangan Yunho mulai memainkan nipple satunya. Memijat, mencubit, menekan dan memelintirnya pelan hingga desahan Changmin berganti dengan erangan keras yang menggoda.

Puas menggoda kedua nipple Changmin, Yunho melepas nipple Changmin dengan bunyi _'plop'_ pelan. Yunho tersenyum melihat Changmin yang kini bernafas dengan susah payah. Ia meraih bibir Changmin dan memangutnya dengan penuh gairah.

Mencium Changmin adalah hal yang sudah menjadi candunya. Bertahun-tahun ia selalu mengecup bibir itu sewaktu membangunkannya, namun sampai sekarang, ia tak pernah ada malah ia semakin menggilainya. Apalagi saat ia bisa menghisap bibir atas Changmin. Menggigit lembut bibir bawah Changmin sampai bibir itu membuka dan memberikannya akses penuh untuk menjelajahi mulut manis Changmin.

Manis.

Rasa namja itu memang semanis wajahnya. Setiap kali ia menyapukan lidahnya ke seluruh sudut mulut Changmin, ia selalu tertawan untuk melakukannya lagi, dan lagi. Tapi tentu saja, saat ia meraih lidah Changmin dan bergulat lidah dengannya adalah hal yang paling membuatnya senang. Bertarung memperebutkan dominasi, sampai akhirnya Changmin kalah, dan ia bisa bebas merasai seluruh mulut Changmin. Memagutnya sampai akhirnya nafas Changmin hampir habis, baru melepaskannya—untuk kemudian ia pagut lagi dan ia cumbu lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi.

".._nghhh_... Yunho.!" Changmin berseru kaget saat ia merasakan tangan Yunho sudah kembali berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan kembali meremas-remas kejantanannya yang kini sudah mengeluarkan precum—terima kasih pada seluruh rangsangan yang sudah diberikan Yunho padanya.

"Hmm? Wae? Bukankah aku sudah pernah menyentuhmu disini, dan kau sangat menikmatinya?" tanya Yunho yang kini mulai mengurut batang kejantanan Changmin dai luar celananya.

"_Ahhh_... Yunho... lepas celanaku... _nghhh_... sakit..." ucap Changmin yang susah payah menyuarakan maksudnya di antara rangsangan memabukkan yang diberikan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

"Ah." Yunho menyeringai mendengar ucapan Changmin, dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Yunho langsung melepaskan celana sekolah Changmin. Meninggalkan Changmin yang kini hanya terbalut oleh boxerbrief-nya.

"Apa ini juga harus kulepas, Changminnie?" goda Yunho sambil menusuk-nusukkan ujung jarinya pada kejantanan Changmin yang sudah mengeras.

"_Nghh_... jangan menggodakuuh..." desah Changmin yang tanpa sadar mulai menaikkan pantatnya agar tangan Yunho bisa menyentuhnya lebih dan lebih lagi.

Yunho mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya melihat betapa tidak sabarannya kekasih kecilnya itu. Namun sebagai namjachingu yang baik, Yunho akhirnya meraih waistband Changmin, menyelipkaan jarinya di sana, dan dengan satu tarikan kuat, kejantanan Changmin yang mengeras itu kini terpampang sempurna di depan mata lapar Yunho.

Setelah melepaskan boxerbrief yang di pakai Changmin, Yunho melarikan jari-jarinya di sepanjang paha dalam Changmin. Mengusap-usapnya terus tanpa memberikan perhatian pada kejantanan Changmin yang kini terus meneteskan precumnya.

"Yunho~!" rengek Changmin yang sebal karena Yunho tak kunjung meemberikannya sentuhan pada miliknya yang sedari tadi minta di perhatian itu.

"Changminnie... hey, Changminnie." panggil Yunho sambil menimbang-nimbang ucapannya.

"W-wae?"

"Apa saja yang sudah kau pelajari lewat wikipedia di komputermu?"

Tubuh Changmin membeku dan kedua irisnya melebar kaget mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Kau mencari hal-hal seperti itu menggunakan komputerku. Tentu aku bisa melacaknya melalui history-nya kan?" sahut Yunho tanpa dosa. "Jadi, apa yang kau dapat saat kau mengetikkan kata _sex_, _handjob_, _blowjob_ dan _sexual activity_, hmm?"

Wajah Changmin memerah hebat saat Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan nakalnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dan bergumam, "Aniya."

"Wae? Apa kau tak mendapatkan pengetahuan yang kau inginkan?" goda Yunho sambil tangannya mulai beranjak naik dari paha dalam Changmin menuju ke selangkangannya. "Kalau begitu, akan kutunjukkan langsung. Ini yang namanya _handjob_."

Sebelum Changmin dapat protes atau bahkan memproses kata-kata Yunho, pikiran Changmin sudah di buat kabur ketika ia merasakan tangan kekar Yunho menyelubungi kejantanannya.

"Ini yang namanya _handjob_. Ketika aku menggunakan tanganku untuk memuaskan penismu yang sedari tadi sudah mengeluarkan precumnya ini." ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam batang kejantanan Changmin, dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun.

"_Aaahh_... _nghh_... Yunho... _nghhh_..."

Changmin yang mendapatkan rangsangan pada alat vitalnya itu hanya bisa mengerang nikmat dan mendesahkan nama Yunho, sementara tangannya kini masing-masing mencengkeram erat bantalnya sambil kepalanya menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri menahan nikmat.

Yunho sendiri tak tinggal diam. Sementara tangan kanannya memainkan kejantanan Changmin, bibirnya kembali ke berada di telinga Changmin, membisikkan kata-kata kotor sambil mengulum daun telinga Changmin.

"_Aahhh_... Yunh... Yunh... _cumm_—_cumming_..." ucap Changmin di sela nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia bisa merasakan kalau kini otot perutnya mengencang, sepasang bola kembarnya menegang kuat, dan ujung kejantanannya terasa ingin menyemburkan sesuatu.

Tubuh Changmin menegang saat jari Yunho menekan lubang kecil di ujung kejantanannya, pandangannya mengabur, dan—

"_A-aaaahhhhhh_... Yunho..!"

—Changmin akhirnya menyemburkan cairan putih susunya. Benih yang di keluarkan Changmin itu membasahi tangan dan kemja Yunho, dan juga membasahi tubuh telanjang Changmin.

Changmin bernafas dengan tak beraturan ketika ia sudah mulai turun dari langit ketujuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan seolah tanpa daya.

"Rasamu manis." ucap Yunho sambil menjilati sperma Changmin yang membasahi tangannya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Nah, Changminnie, nae chagiya, sekarang kau sudah tahu yang namanya _handjob_. Sekarang kita beranjak ke hal berikutny yang membuatmu penasaran. Kau mau tahu yang namanya _blowjob_ kan? Akan kutunjukkan."

Nafas Changmin seakan terhenti saat ia melihat Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya, dan kini wajah Yunho sudah berada di depan kejanatanannya yang sudah melemas. Changmin menatap dengan horor saat melihat Yunho meraih kejantanannya, dan Yunho membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

"_Aaaahhhhhh_... _ngghhh_... Yunho.."

Changmin mengeluarkan erangan erotisnya saat ia merasakaan kejantanannya yang masih terasa sangat sensitif akibat baru saja mencapai klimaks, kini dikulum oleh Yunho.

Tanpa bisa Changmin kendalikan, ia bisa merasakan kalau kejantanannya itu kini mulai mengeras lagi saat merasakan mulut hangat Yunho menyelubunginya.

".._nghhh_... _mmhhh_... Yunnhh..."

Yunho yang merasakan kalau kejantanan Changmin sudah bangun, kini mulai menggerakkan lidahnya pada batang kejantanan Changmin yang berada di dalam mulutnya itu. Dengan lihainya, Yunho mulai menggerakkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah, dengan lidahnya yang terkadang menjilat intens batang kejantanan Changmin.

Tubuh Changmin gemetar hebat. Kepalanya bergerak liar mengekspektasikan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dari Yunho. Satu tangannya masih mencengkeran erat bantalnya, sementara satu tangannya yang lain kini berada di kepala Yunho. Mencengkeram surai Yunho untuk memberitahukan bahwa Yunho telah memberikannya kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan ini.

"_Aahh_... _nghh_... Yunho... _mmhhh_... Yunho... _aaahhh_..."

Changmin mendesah dan mengerang sementara Yunho mulai menaikkan tempo gerakan kepalanya. Tak ingin tangannya menganggur, Yunho meraih bola kembar yang menggantung di bawah kejantanan Changmin, dan mulai meremas-remasnya, merangsang agar kantung skrotum itu menghasilkan sperma.

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar memanas. Semakin lama Yunho melakukan blowjob, ia semakin merasakan kalau ia akan kembali Yunho lemparkan ke langit ke tujuh. Kejantanannya yang kini berada dalam mulut Yunho benar-benar di manjakan oleh mulut dan lidah Yunho. Selain itu gigi-gigi Yunho terkadang memberikan gesekan pelan yang membuatnya mengerang tak berdaya. Tubuhnya seolah lumpuh akan hal lain selain kenikmatan yang tengah di berikan Yunho padanya.

Dan saat Yunho merilekskan tenggorokanya, dan memberikan _deepthroat_ dan juga menghisap kejantanan Changmin di dalam mulutnya, Changmin tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Secara _instingtif_ pinggulnya bergerak seiring dengan gerakan kepala Yunho yang kini ditambah dengan hisapan-hisapan kuatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk akhirnya kembali meledakkan kenikmatannya. Ia mengerang keras memanggil nama Yunho, punggungnya melengkung membentuk busur dan ia menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Yunho, yang dengan senang hati menelan semuanya.

Tubuh Changmin terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya dua kali., dan ia sudah ingin memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan kalau tangan Yunho sudah kembali berada di kejantanannya, dan mulai memompa kejantanannya.

"Y-Yunho... aku lelah..." rengek Changmin yang kini harus memaki kejantanannya sendiri karena kini kejantanannya itu kembali menegang di bawah rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho.

"Lelah? Kau kan cukup berdiam dan mengerang saja. Aku yang akan melakukan semuanya. Handjob dan blowjob sudah. Sekarang tinggal satu hal yang membuatmu penasaran kan?" ucap Yunho sambil masih terus memompa kejantanan Changmin. "Sexual activity. Ini kegiatan yang akan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Percayalah~" ucap Yunho sambil kini satu tangannya yang lain mulai melebarkan kaki Changmin.

"Sexual activity adalah kegiatan dimana aku akan memberikanku kenikmatan tiada tara saat penis besarku ini memasuki lubang—"

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!'

"Arghh!" Yunho mengerang kesal saat suara bel pintu itu mengganggu kenikmatannya.

"Yunho! Apa Minnie bersamamu? Tadi aku menelepon sekolahnya, katanya ia sudah pulang. Apa ia bersamamu?"

Tubuh Yunho membeku saat suara lumba-lumba itu terdengar dari pintu depannya.

.

.

.

~TBC~


	16. Chapter 16

.

"Yunho! Apa Minnie bersamamu? Tadi aku menelepon sekolahnya, katanya ia sudah pulang. Apa ia bersamamu?"

Tubuh Yunho membeku saat suara lumba-lumba itu terdengar dari pintu depannya.

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 15**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : M for Mesum dan Mature content

**Length** : 16 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : FULL SMUT! eNCeh 100%! TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Dengan cepat Yunho langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya pada mulut Changmin. Menahan agar namja manisnya itu tak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuat Junsu tahu kalau mereka berada di dalam.

Lagipula, yang benar saja. Sesudah akhirnya memendam hasrat tertahan pada kekasih kecilnya ini, kesempatan yang akhinya datang itu mana mungkin akan ia lepaskan begitu saja kan? Terlebih saat ini Changminnienya itu sudah terbaring pasraah di bawahnya. Mana bisa ia tak menyelesaikan ini semua?

Karena itu, ia putuskan, masa bodoh dengan Junsu. Kalau ia tak menjawab, ia yakin kalau Junsu pasti akan menyerah dan berpikir kalau ia belum pulang.

"Yunho-yah? Kau ada di dalam kan?"

Suara lumba-lumba itu terdengar lagi di kamar mereka berdua, dan kini Yunho bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Changmin di bawahnya itu mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar Changmin tetap diam, sementara suara Junsu kembali terdengar.

Melihat kekasih manisnya yang kini sepertinya semakin dan semakin gelisah saja, Yunho akhirnya melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

"Yun—mmhhh.."

Dan langsung menyumpal bibir penuh menggoda itu dengn bibirnya sendiri. Awalnya ia hanya berniat menempelkan bibirnya saja—mencegah agar Changmin tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Namun sepertinya memang tak mungkin bagi seorang Jung Yunho kalau ia hanya mengecup saja.

Mengikuti keinginan tubuhnya sendiri, Yunho mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Menciumi setiap sudut bibir penuh Changmin dengan penuh nafsu yang membara.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Changmin merileks dibawahnya. Dan seolah menjadi tanda, Yunho mulai menggigiti bibir atas dan bawah Changmin bergantian. Menggigitinya kecil hingga membuat Changmin meloloskan desahan lirih yang makin menaikkan libidonya saja.

Kini tangan Yunho yang bebas langsung bergerak ke bagian belakang kepala Changmin, meremas surai madu Changmin yang terasa lembut menggelitik di tangannya yang kasar itu. Dengan satu gigitan yang cukup tajam—namun tak sekeras itu sampai membuat bibir itu berdarah—Yunho akhirnya mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam goa hangat Changmin yang menjadi candu abadinya itu. Lidah Yunho lanngsung bergerak lincah memasuki mulut dalam Changmin. Menyapu seluruh sudut yang ada, dan berakhir dengan langsung bergulat lidah dengan Changmin, yang dibalas dengan sama antusiasnya oleh Changmin.

Yunho menggeram pelan dalam invasinya di mulut Changmin saat ia merasakan kalau tengkuknya di remas oleh tangan lembut Changmin. Apa namja kecil di bawahnya ini tak tahu kalau tengkuk, adalah titik sensitifnya, dimana ia akan menjadi tak terkendali kalau tempat itu di sentuh, apalagi sampai di remas kuat seperti itu?

_'Jangan salahkan aku, Changminnie,'_ batin Yunho dalam hati sambil akhirnya ia mulai menekan kepala Changmin lebih kuat ke arahnya, dan ia mulai memagut bibir itu dengan liar. Menggerakan kepala keduanya dalam irama yang semakin lama semakin memanas—dengan mulut Yunho yang terus menghisap dan menggigiti bibir Changmin, hingga terlihat kalau namja itu seolah tengah memakan bibir kekasihnya itu.

Dan seolah sudah tertarik dalam arus birahi yang di sebarkan oleh Yunho, Changmin membalas pagutan Yunho dengan sama liarnya. Tangannya terus dan terus saja meremas surai hitam dan tengkuk Yunho untuk mendapatkan pegangan, sekaligus untuk melampiaskan rasa yang kini ia nikmati itu.

Tak mempedulikan sang waktu yang terus berjalan, keduanya terus saling memagut bibir masing-masing dengan intensitas yang sama. Bergerak dalam irama yang sama, saling memagut dengan lidah yang saling membalas dan saling mengikat satu sama lain.

.

Manusia bisa melupakan sang waktu, namun mereka tak bisa melupakan kebutuhan tubuh mereka sendiri, hingga pagutan kedua insan itu akhirnya harus terlepas saat paru-paru Changmin memekik meminta pasokan udara.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Saling berlomba mencari udara yang saat ini dibutuhkan oleh tubuh mereka. Sedangkan kedua pasang itu saling menatap, memuaskan keinginan satu sama lain untuk terus meyakini keberadaan masing-masing.

Yunho lah yang pertama kali sadar kalau mereka tak lagi mendengar suara Junsu dari pintu luar. Tapi seolah tak peduli dan sungguh, saat ini ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Changmin yang tengah bernafas dengan terengah-engah di bawahnya, Yunho akhirnya beranjak dari atas tubuh Changmin.

"Changminnie." panggil Yunho dengan suara berat yang sudah berlumur oleh nafsu itu. " Sebenarnya aku ingin kau yang melepaskan ini. Tapi kurasa kau tak akan bisa melakukannya dengan benar sekarang ini." lanjut Yunho yang kini mulai melepas kancing kemeja yang masih di pakainya itu.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata membulat sempurna. Bisa dibilang saat ini ia tengah disuguhi pemandangan erotis seorang Jung Yunho yang seolah tengah melakukan _striptease_.

Namja tiga puluh tahun itu melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu per satu dengan perlahan dengan gaya yang sangat erotis. Seiring dengan banyaknya kancing yang terbuka, Changmin merasakan jantungnya semakin menggila. Dengan tersibaknya kancing-kancing itu, ia bisa melihat tubuh kekar Yunho beberapa waktu belakangan ini terus menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

Tak mengerti darimana ia mendapat energinya, Changmin kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Yunho yang tubuh atasnya sudah polos tanpa busana—memperlihatkan tubuh atletis sempurna yang mengundang tangan Changmin untuk menjelajahinya.

"Sentuhlah sesukamu, Changminnie. Tubuh dihadapanmu ini milikmu." bisik Yunho saat ia melihat tangan Changmin berkedut.

Jung Yunho, selama tiga puluh tahun hidupnya belum pernah merasa kalau pengendalian dirinya di uji sampai hampir ke ujung tanduk seperti sekarang ini. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah tak lagi perjaka, dan sudah pernah merasakan jemari orang lain menjelajahi tubuhnya. Baik namja ataupun yeoja.

Tapi ia tak pernah sampai harus mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menahan sensasi yang melandanya, sekaligus menahan tubuhnya sendiri untuk tak langsung melesakkan penisnya ke lubang virgin ketat milik Changmin dan menggenjotnya dengan keras dan cepat sampai hanya namanya yang akan di teriakkan oleh namja muda itu.

Tangan lentik yang menyentuhnya itu tak berpengalaman. Seolah tak yakin dengan apa yang di lakukannya, Changmin hanya menyentuhnya dengan ringan. Tak ada rayuan atau godaan dalam sentuhannya yang menjelajahi tubuhnya dari leher sampai ke absnya. Namun ini sudah cukup berlebihan untuknya. Celananya sudah terasa semakin menyakitkan karena menahan penisnya yang sudah berereksi dengan sempurna itu.

"Cukup." ucap Yunho sambil menahan tangan kurus Changmin. "Sekarang bukakan celanaku." perintah Yunho dengan suara yang dalam dan rendah.

Changmin menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, jemarinya turun menuju ke sabuk yang melingkar di pinggang Yunho. Changmin menahan nafasnya saat akhirnya ia bisa melepas ikatan sabuk itu.

Kini tangannya menuju ke celana pantalon yang di kenakan kekasihnya itu. Dan Changmin sangat sadar kalau gundukan yang terlihat mencuat dari pangkal paha Yunho itu membuatnya benar-benar gugup. Begitu gugup sampai-sampai ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuka kancing celana Yunho, dan ia membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama lagi untuk menurunkan retsletingnya.

Bunyi **'klang'** yang menandakan bahwa celana beserta sabuk Yunho sudah jatuh ke lantai membuat tubuh Changmin semakin panik. _Boxerbrief_ yang kini menjadi satu-satunya kain pelapis di tubuh Yunho itu membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku karena bingung, gugup dan panik yang dirasanya.

"_Nghh_!"

Changmin mendesah saat tangan Yunho tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di kedua pantatnya, dan meremas pantatnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Lepaskan itu juga, Changminnie." bisik Yunho sambil kembali meremas pantat Changmin.

Tangan Changmin gemetar hebat saat ia menyelipkan jarinya ke waistband dalaman Yunho. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Changmin akhirnya memejamkan matanya erat-erat sementara tangannya bergerak turun dan melepas boxerbrief yang di pakai Yunho.

Changmin akhirnya berjongkok agar ia bisa benar-benar melepaskan kain tipis itu dari tubuh Yunho. Dan semuanya itu ia lakukan dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat.

"Changminnie, hey, kenapa kau menutup mata begitu?" suara Yunho menyeruak di gendang telinganya, dan ia merasakan tangan kasar Yunho menyentuh dagunya dan memaksanya untuk mendongak.

"Buka matamu, Changminnie." ucap Yunho lagi.

Changmin berusaha memenuhi apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha melawan keinginan tubuhnya yang tak ingin membuka mata.

Tarikan nafas kaget yang cukup keras memenuhi kamar Yunho yang hening itu. Dan tawa kecil Yunho adalah hal terdengar berikutnya.

"Kuharap itu tanda bahwa kau merasa puas dengan apa yang kau lihat Changminnie. Kurasa aku sudah membuatmu yakin kalau aku bisa memuaskanmu kan?" ucap Yunho yang melihat Changmin hanya terpaku di depan penis kebanggaannya itu.

Aaah, melihat Changmin yang berjongkok di depan penisnya, membuat Yunho jadi ingin memasukkan penis besarnya itu ke dalam mulut lebar itu... merasakan kehangatan basah yang melingkupi penisnya... dan merasakan nikmat tak terkira saat ia memasuk-keluarkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Changmin yang akan menerimanya semua miliknya itu..

"Sebenarnya ini adalah posisi yang tepat kalau kau akan melakukan blowjob untukku. Tapi kurasa untuk hari ini kita cukupkan saja pada pelajaran mengeksplor tubuhmu dan memenuhi keingin tahuan nakalmu mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan mengenai seks." ucap Yunho sambil menarik tubuh Changmin, dan langsung menghempaskannya kembali ke atas ranjang, dan dengan cepat Yunho menyusul untuk mengungkung tubuh Changmin agar tetap berada di bawahnya.

Yunho menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meraih ke arah nakas yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya, dan menarik keluar sebuah botol yang tak pernah Changmin lihat.

"Nah, ayo mulai masuk ke pelajaran mengenai _sexual_ _activity_."

Yunho melebarkan kedua kaki Changmin dan menempatkan tubuhnya disana. Ia meraih bantal, dan menyelipkannya di bawah pantat Changmin.

"Inti dasar dari sexual activity adalah dimana aku akan memasukkan penisku ke dalam lubang sempitmu ini."

Changmin menatap horor pada Yunho yang kini menyentuh ringan lubang rektumnya. Pikiran Changmin bergantian antara lubang rektumnya yang kecil dan sempit itu, dan juga dengan kejantanan Yunho yang ukurannya sangat besar itu.

"..._tidak_ _mungkin_... tak mungkin bisa.." gumam Changmin tanpa sadar.

Yunho menggeleng mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Kau salah. Tentu saja bisa. Hanya saja, aku perlu mempersiapkanmu dulu."

Sebelum Changmin sempat bereaksi apapun, ia merasakan ujung-ujung jari Yunho yang terasa basah mulai memijat-mijat lembut pada area di sekitar rektumnya. Jangan tanya pada Changmin mengenai kapan Yunho melumuri jarinya dengan cairan pada botol itu, karena Changmin sendiri juga tak tahu—atau lebih tepatnya tak sadar kapan Yunho melakukannya.

Pikiran Changmin yang masih sibuk itu langsung berehnti sempurna saat ia merasakan kalau satu jari itu mulai berusaha masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Secara refleks, Changmin langsung mengencangkan otot rektumnya saat merasakan invasi asing itu.

"Rileks, Changminnie...Ini tak terasa sakit kan?"

Changmin mendengar suara Yunho, dan ia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan jari yang semakin lama mulai bergerak masuk semakin dalam. Dingin, tapi panas. Changmin tak tahu mana yang benar, karena saat jari Yunho memasuki dirinya, Changmin merasakan dingin karena cairan yang dilumurkan pada jari Yunho. Namun semakin lama jari itu berada dalam dirinya, Changmin mulai merasakan panas yang bermula dari tempat itu, dan kemudian panas itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasakan kalau lubangnya berkedut dan kejantanannya mengeras. Tangannya meremas kuat seprai untuk melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan itu.

Yunho menyeringai saat ia merasakan lubang Changmin berkedut. Memang tak salah kalau ia membeli lube yang mengandung aphrodisiac lokal itu. Selain bisa memudahkannya untuk memasuki lubang Changmin, kandungan aphrodisiac itu juga bisa membantu Changmin lebih bergairah, sehingga akan mudah mengalihkan pikirannya mengenai rasa sakit yang pasti akan ia rasakan setelah ini.

Melihat Changmin yang memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi nikmat, Yunho akhirnya berusaha menambahkan satu jarinya lagi untuk memasuki lubang rektum Changmin.

"Shit!" Yunho memaki lirih saat ia merasakan kalau kini kedua jarinya di remas dengan kuat oleh otot-otot hangat Changmin. Demi Tuhan, ini baru dua jarinya saja yang masuk. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seberapa kuat kenikmatan yang akan menghinggapinya saat ia memasukkan penis besarnya ke lubang ketat-panas Changmin.

".._ukh_... sakit Yun... _nghhh_..."

Yunho masih bisa mendengar ucapan Changmin. Namun ia tak bisa terlalu fokus karena meskipun Changmin berkata bahwa itu sakit, tapi namja manis itu mendesah. Dan dengan keadaan jemarinya yang di himpit dengan ketat oleh lubang Changmin, mendengar desahan namja itu sama saja menyulut birahinya.

Yunho menggeretakkan bibirnya dan ia mulai menggerakkan kedua jarinya keluar masuk ke dalam lubang hangat-sempit-ketat milik Changmin dengan perlahan.

_"Nghhhh... aahh... mmhhh.. _Yunhhh_... _Yunhoohhh_..."_

Desahan nikmat Changmin mulai terdengar setelah Yunho menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk lubangnya dengan teratur. Rasa sakit yang tadi sempat menghinggapinya tadi kini seolah kalah dengan setiap friksi nikmat yang ia dapatkan saat jemari Yunho menggesek dinding rektumnya yang sempit itu. Dan seolah menyahuti gerakan Yunho, Changmin ikut menggerakkan otot rektumnya mengencang dan mengendur, sembari bibirnya terus meluncurkan desahan-desahan erotis memanggil nama Yunho.

_"Angghhh... aahhhh... Y-_Yunnhhh_... fast-fasterrhhh..."_

Yunho menyeringai senang saat melihat Changmin yang sudah menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan itu. Mengikuti keinginan Changmin, Yunho mulai menggerakkan kedua jemarinya dengan lebih cepat, sebelum ia tiba-tiba saja menambahkan dua jarinya yang lain ke dalam lubang sempit Changmin.

"_Aaaarghh_! ..hurts..._ughhh_..."

Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan keberadaan dua jari lain langsung mengencangkan otot rektumnya. Berusaha meremas dan membuat jemari lain itu keluar dari lubangnya. Dua jari, oke. Tapi kini ia merasa kalau empat jari terlalu berlebihan. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya memprotes invasi tambahan itu, karena otot tubuhnya seolah tengah di paksa membuka dengan lebar sampai ke batasnya.

Namun lagi-lagi Changmin dikhianati bagian lain tubuhnya saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendesah ketika merasakan aliran nikmat kala empat jari basah itu menekan dinding rektumnya. Changmin meremas kuat seprai di sampingnya saat ia tak tahu lagi apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Sakit. Keempat jari itu menyakitinya karena memaksanya untuk membuka lebih lebar. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, entah bagaimana, tubuhnya memanas dan aliran listrik nikmat menyengat tulang belakangnya saat jemari basah itu mulai bergerak di dalam dirinya. Membuat benaknya terasa kabur diantara rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Rileks Changminnie... Rileks dan rasakan kenikmatan ketika aku memanjakan tubuhmu." ucap Yunho sambil mulai kembali menggerakkan jemarinya keluar masuk lubang sempit Changmin.

Bunyi kecipak antara jemari basah yang terus bergerak di dalam diri Changmin kini kalah dan tertutupi dengan desahan-desahan dan erangan-erangan erotis yang terus meluncur dari bibir Changmin.

Kini Changmin merasa benaknya tak lagi bisa berpikir. Yang bisa dilakukan benaknya hanyalah merasakan setiap aliran nikmat setiap kali jemari Yunho bererak keluar masuk tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat-semakin lama semakin membuat tubuhnya mulai mencapai puncaknya.

_"Aahhh..! Nghhh..! Oohh..! _Yunh_—_Yunhoo_...cumm...cumm—_**YAH**_!"_

Tubuh Changmin tersentak dan ia merengek saat keempat jari yang memenuhi dirinya itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan yang sudah di ujung tanduk.

Yunho tertawa kecil sebelum ia memasukkan ujung botol lube itu ke dalam lubang Changmin, memencetnya hingga lube aphrodisiac itu memasuki tubuh Changmin secukupnya.

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas saat ia merasakan ada cairan yang memasuki tubuhnya. Otaknya semakin mengawang dan lubangnya kini berkedut-kedut berteriak untuk meminta kembali diisi hingga ia bisa mencapai klimaksnya.

"Yuunhh~" rengekan Changmin seolah menjadi pecut bagi Yunho. Dengan segera, ia langsung mengarahkan penis besarnya yang sudah dilumuri lube itu ke arah pintu masuk lubang Changmin.

.

Benak Changmin menyerukan peringatan saat tubuhnya merasakan benda keras dan besar yang kini berada di pintu masuk lubang miliknya.

"AAAARGGHHH! Aaaarghh! S-stop! Stop!" Changmin berteriak kesakitan saat ia merasakan lubang sempitnya itu kini dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang keras dan besar. Ia menendang-nendang tubuh Yunho saat lubangnya terasa perih dan panas karena ia tengah dipaksa untuk membuka lebih lebar, dan lebih—lebiih lebar lagi dari yang seharusnya.

"Aaarghh... Yunh... keluark—uhkk... keluarkan... sakit... _hiks_..." Changmin mendaratkan tangannya pada bahu Yunho dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras saat invasi itu tak berhenti, dan malah semakin berusaha merangsek masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Min...rileks..." Yunho berusaha menenangkan Changmin dengan memberikan ciuman pada bibir yang kini bergetar itu. Namun rasanya itu sama sekali tak berguna, karena kini tubuhnya tengah fokus dengan rasa nikmat yang di berikan tubuh Changmin. Penisnya baru masuk separuhnya saja, namun Yunho harus memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menahan sensasi nikmat yang kini menghujaninya karena kejantananya tengah di telan oleh lubang sempit Changmin. Otot-otot rektum Changmin yang mengencang, dan dindingnya yang berkedut menghimpit kuat penisnya membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan akalnya.

"..rileks min.." ucap Yunho dengan susah payah.

"N-no." Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Air matanya berhamburan keluar dari tempatnya saat ujung penis besar Yunho masih terus saja berusaha melebarkan dirinya, dan memaksa untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. "S-stop... _hiks_... keluarkan Yun... keluarkan..." mohon Changmin dengan suaranya yang kini terdengar lemas dan pasrah. Tubuhnya seolah tak memiliki energi karena rasa sakit yang menderanya itu sungguh sangat tak tertahankan. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah Yunho segera berhenti, hingga rasa panas dan perih yang membakarnya itu juga cepat sirna.

"..Se-sedikit lagi Min.." ucap Yunho dengan suara tercekat, dan dalam satu hentakan kuat, Yunho memasukkan penisnya secara utuh ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

"AAAARRGHHHHH!"

Teriakan kesakitan Changmin kembali bergaung di kamar sunyi itu, dan Yunho yang akhirnya tersadar mulai menghujani wajah Changmin dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut dan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Tangan Yunho juga tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Ia meraih kejantanan Changmin yang sudah melemas, dan mulai mengocoknya dengan perlahan.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan akhirnya secara perlahan, akhirnya air mata Changmin berhenti mengalir. Tubuhnya yang semula menegang kaku pun kini muali sedikit merileks, meskipun rasa sakit itu masih terus menghantuinya.

"I-ini... sudah selesai kan?" tanya Changmin dengan suara yang serak.

Yunho tersenyum ke arahnya, dan gerakan tangan Yunho semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat Changmin merasa tubuhnya mulai memanas lagi dengan cepat.

"Yu-Yunh... keluarkan..." rengek Changmin yang kini merasa tubuhnya kembali beraksi dengan panas tubuhnya itu. Otot rektumnya kembali berkontraksi, namun semuanya terasa amat sakit karena masih ada penis besar Yunho yang membuat semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Sshhh...jangan pedulikan rasa sakitnya. Fokuskan pikiranmu pada rasa nikmat yang di berikan tanganku." ucap Yunho sambil terus mengocok kuat kejantanan Changmin.

Changmin berjengit saat ia merasakan kalau penis Yunho mulai bergerak keluar. Perasaan lega memenuhi diri Changmin karena ia berpikir kalau ini semua sudah berakhir. Tinggal sedikit lagi, kejantanan Yunho akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

_'Oh, thank Go—'_

"AAAAARGHHHH!"

Changmin berteriak keras saat penis Yunho yang ia kira akan meninggalkan tubuhnya itu kini malah menghujam masuk dengan kuat, keras dan dalam. Tusukan itu sangat dalam dan tepat mengenai sebuah tempat yang membuatnya merasakan nikmat tak terkira di sela rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang di akibatkan penis Yunho.

"_Aahh_..! Hurt—_nghhh_..! Uughh..! C-cumm—YUNHO!"

Changmin melontarkan benihnya saat tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi menerima semuanya. Sakit. Tubuhnya, dinding rektumnya merasakan semua rasa sakit itu. Namun yang tak bisa Changmin pungkiri adalah setiap kali Yunho kembali menghujamkan penisnya dengan kuat, keras dan dalam hingga menyentuh tempat itu lagi, Changmin merasa seolah ia tengah di lemparkan ke langit ke tujuh. Kenikmatan yang terasa menutupi rasa sakit yang ada, hingga ia tak sanggup lagi dan melontarkan benihnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat dinding rektum Changmin mengetat dan otot-otot di sekitarnya berkedut kuat memanjakannya. Ia menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat sebelum meraih kedua kaki Changmin dan meletakkannya pada kedua bahunya.

Dan dengan posisi itu, Yunho kembali memulai aksinya.

_"Aahh..! Ngghh..! Oohh..! _Yunhh_..! Aahh..! Aahh..! M-moree..._Yunho_..!"_

Changmin mengerang dan terus mendesahkan nama Yunho dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya saat Yunho terus bergerak di dalam dirinya. Pikiran Changmin mengambang dalam rasa sakit dan nikmat yang melandanya. Namun semakin lama Yunho bergerak keluar-masuk di dalam tubuhnya, rasa sakit itu berangsur menghilang. Hingga yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah kenikmatan hebat yang terus melandanya seiring gerakan Yunho yang semakin cepat.

_"Aahh! Oohh! _Mo-more_! Yahh! _Fas-fasterrhh_! Nghhh! Yeahh! _Deeperhh_! Aahh!"_

Yunho bersandar kuat pada kedua lengannya yang kini menopangnya. Sementara ia terus berusaha bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih kuat dalam setiap hentakannya di dalam tubuh Changmin yang kini menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Yunho tahu kalau ia tak akan bertahan lama. Lubang sempit Changmin benar-benar memanjakannya dengan setiap gerakan mengencang dan mengendur. Dan setiap desahan erotis Changmin yang memanggil namanya membuat ini menjadi semakin tak tertahankan lagi.

Yunho mengocok kembali kejantanan Changmin yang sudah mengeras lagi itu, dan ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dalam menggenjot tubuh Changmin. Menikmati setiap detik dimana otot lubang Changmin berkedut memanjakan penis besarnya. Menghayati setiap friksi nikmat saat dinding rektum Changmin mengencang dan menghimpit ketat miliknya yang terus menghujam keras tubuh Changmin.

_"Aahh! Unghh! _Cumm_! _Wanna_—_YUNHOO!"

Tubuh Changmin melengkung membentuk busur saat ia kembali mencapai langit ketujuhnya. Ia meneriakkan nama Yunho saat mencapai klimaksnya yang keempat kali. Ia merasakan nikmat itu, namun tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi. Kejantanannya mulai terasa sakit karenanya.

.

"Ini belum selesai, Changminnie."

Mata coklat Changmin terbelalak lebar saat Yunho yang tadi berhenti bergerak saat ia mencapai klimaks, kini kembali bergerak lagi di dalam tubuhnya.

"_Aahh_! C-cukup Yunh—_Nghh_! A-aku sudah tak bisa—_aahh_! _Nghh_!"

Yunho menghiraukan ucapan Changmin dan namja berusia tiga puluh tahunan yang masih memiliki stamina kuat itu meraih lagi kejantanan Changmin, dan mengosoknya seiring dengan genjotan kuatnya pada tubuh pasrah di bawahnya itu.

Changmin melotot horor saat merasakan kalau kejantanannya itu kembali mengeras di dalam genggaman tangan ahli Yunho. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dan merasakan air matanya mengalir saat ini semua terasa berlebihan baginya. Ia sudah mencapai klimaks keempat kalinya, _ia tak mungkin bisa..._

"_Aaaahhh_..! _Nghyyaahh_..!" Changmin mengerang keras saat Yunho kini malah semakin beringas dalam menggenjot tubuhnya. Tubuh lemasnya tersentak-sentak seiring hujaman Yunho dan ia hanya sanggup mengencangkan otot rektumnya dan membiarkan Yunho mencari kepuasannya sendiri.

"_Aaahh_! Yunhh... cumm... wanna cumm... _nghhh_!"

"Bersama.. ._nghhh_... aku juga sudah dekat... Min... Minnie... _Changminnie_..."

Changmin merasa tubuhnya langsung menegang dengan kuat saat mendengar Yunho mendesahkan namanya dengan penuh pengharapan seperti itu. Kejantanannya yang terasa sangat sakitdan kini memerah itu berkedut meminta pelepasan terakhirnya.

"Yunhh... _ahhh_! Cumm... _pleaseee_..."

Yunho merasakan tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan klimaksnya lebih lama lagi. Desahan dan rengekan yang dikeluarkan Changmin benar-benar menariknya ke batas terakhirnya. Dan dengan tiga hujaman kuat terakhir, Yunho akhirnya melesakkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Ia mendesahkan nama Changmin saat mencapai klimaks dan menyemburkan seluruh benihnya ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

Changmin yang merasakan benih hangat Yunho memenuhi tubuhnya akhirnya melepaskan klimaksnya yang kelima. Dan ia tak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi, karena setelah itu, kegelapan langsung menyergapnya...

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho terbangun dengan perasaan puas dan senang. Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas semua detail kejadian kemarin. Hari dimana akhirnya ia bisa memiliki Changmin sepenuhnya. Benar-benar menjadikan namja yang ia cintai itu hanya miliknya seorang.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan menatap wajah polos dan innocent Changmin yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Ia menghujani setiap sudut wajah itu dengan kecupan penuh cinta, sebelum akhirnya ia membangunkan Changmin.

Kecupan dalam pada bibir penuh itu dan bisikan halusnya itu akhirnya membuat Changmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sepasang kelopak mata itu akhirnya membuka dengan malas, dan Yunho tersenyum lebar saat ia bisa kembali melihat sepasang iris coklat yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

"Annyeong chagiya~" sapa Yunho pada Changmin yang kini kembali menyurukkan badannya pada dada bidang Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh kecil dan memaklumi tingkah kekasihnya itu. Yah, Changmin pasti masih sangat capek karena kejadian kemarin, dan senyuman lebar memenuhi wajahnya saat ia juga melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang kekasihnya itu.

**"Ehemm!"**

Kedua insan yang masih berpelukan dalam keadaan telanjang itu tersentak saat mendengar suara deheman yang sangat tidak asing itu. Dengan jantung yang berdebar keras karena panik dan takut, keduanya menoleh ke arah asal suara—

"Sudah puas bersenang-senangnya kemarin, hmm?"

—dan jantung keduanya berhenti berdetak saat melihat Shim Yoochun tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan tak terbaca.

**Crap!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeongg~!**

**author nan baik hati, cantik, polos dan juga rendah hati ini kembali dengan secepat kilat petir bawain suguhan NC nih~!**

**Yuhuuu~!**

**Nah?**

**gimana Chap ini?**

**yang dari kemaren minta apdetan dipanjangin, ini udah hampir 4000word count loh..**

**yang dari kemaren minta NC, ini sudah author kabulin dengan secepat kilat dan sepanas mungkin!**

**kalo masih ada yang protes ini kurang HOT, ntar author deketin ke kompor loh!**

**habisnya, author aja bikin ini ngabisin satu botol aer es biar agak 'dingin' koq..**

**BIG THANKS To :**

**shin min hyo(yakin, aku nggak minta digorok koq, dan ini udah lajuuut~!, jgn gorok lagi yee soal TBC di chap ini~), **

**Christy Anne (karena author sayang ama Yunho, jadi biarkanlah Yunho memiliki Changmin ntar bakal keluar lagi koq~),**

** CassieCiel (udah apdet kilat petir~!nggak cuma pake sambel, tapi pake kompor barpanasss) ,**

** minnieluv01(nah, nasibMinnie ya, tinggal disantap ama Yunho kan~, thanks ud baca dan review~) , **

**dinie teukie (udah kubikin YUnho nyampe klimaks nih~ kesian Yunho kalo digantung mulu), **

**MinKi Lie (udah apdet kilat petir~ gimana? puas ama NCnya?),**

** tessssssong-a (reviemu sepanjang dosamu saeng. udah rate M murni. Yunho udah buka baju. Kurang apalgi?) , **

**ochaviosa (satu step itu sudah terlewati dengan baik~) , **

**KyuKi Yanagishita (ini bag intinya. dan udah apdet kilat petir), **

**ecchan (oke, udah full NC nih~ dan uda apdet kilat petir juga~), **

**Sytadict (NC udah di lanjut~ gimana? masih blushing ato makin parah blushingnya?) , **

**revi-killan(akhirnya bisa review juga. Mau hadiah? ini dah eon kasi adegan NC panas. Usia rawan pun gapapa, kan bisa diperawanin ama Yunho tuh, si Minnienya) , **

** siFujoshi (nggak usah pake teriak, cz Yunho bakal ngasih cucu buat YooSu koq~ tuh, udah mulai bikin anak~) ,**

** nony (udah di lanjut dan udah apdet kilat petir~) , **

**shierryan9 (Udah dilanjut~),**

** AIrzanti(Kekeke, itu Yoochunnya keluar di akhir noh~) , **

**Ahjumma Namja(yang penting kegiatan NC-nya kan lanjut terus~ Oke, ditunggu janji tobatnya ya~), **

**Someone (kekeke, udah dilanjut ini), **

**Ardhy(kekeke, tapi akhirnya kan kesampaian juga merawanin si Changmin tuh, cuma, si Appa dateng...) , **

**HaeUKE (ah, junsu nggak ganggu koq, nggak ngaruh ke Yunho tuh), **

** (Junchan ud kau culik, jadi NC-nya lanjut~ Minnie sudah ternodai dengan sempurna! #plak), **

**Aaliya Shim (oke, diingat deh ganti namanya, cuma kenapa pake nama marga suamiku? #plak. ah, tapi akhirnya Changmin di perawanin juga ama Yunho~) , **

**Historia Aqua (ketinggalan chap 14 ya? Iya, YooSu masi idup koq~), **

**cha (oke, oke.. ini udah nggak 'menggantungmu' lagi kan?) , **

**lee minji elf (sudah apdet kilat petir~), **

**Septaaa (oke, udah di lanjut, dan Minnie udah di nodai~!) , **

**reaRelf (karena autjor suka ngasih TBC di tempat yang menggantung~ ini udah lanjut~), **

**SparKSomniA0321 (setuju! pintunya nggak dibuka, dan NCberlanjut dengan bahagia~) , **

**ejinki(nggak jadi main solo, kesian ama Yunppa yang digantung terus, biarkanlah Yunho bahagia~) , **

**song min ah(nggak lama koq, kilat petir malah) , **

**leeminad (udah apdet kilat petir nih~), **

**YUIrin(*hugtight* Wellcome back reader setiaku~, dan seperti biasa, letak TBC-ku yang paling TOP kan? kekekeke, ditunggu janji reviewannya terus~)) , **

**Guest(tuh, si Su-ie balik ndiri, udah lanjut~), **

**Daevict024(sudah dilanjut~), **

**Cha2LoveKorean(si pervert-JUng kesal tuh, ampe Junsu dibiarin aja, udah lanjut~) , **

**yunjae always(junsu nggak ganggu, cz dicuekin Yunho, ini uda lanjut~), **

**oryzasativa(mian, lanjutannya rate M soalnya ngejar konflik)**

**Seneng juga bisa bales review..kekekeke...**

**.**

**Dan seperti biasa, author yang satu ini kan emang paling pinter nempatin TBC~ jadi, kalo ada yang mau lanjutannya secepat kilat petir ini lagi, ayo kasih bayaran buat author..**

**Caranya gampang koq, cukup ngisi kolom review dibawah ini nih, Ok?**


	17. Chapter 17

"Sudah puas bersenang-senangnya kemarin,hmm?"

-dan jantung keduanya berhenti berdetak saat melihat Shim Yoochun tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

_Crap_!

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 17**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : kembali kerate T yang aman damai~

**Length** : 17 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg for Junsu, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Yoochun-hyung!" seru Yunho panik sambil tangannya bergerak cepat meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya. Kepanikan jelas terpancar dari wajah tampan itu, pun juga dengan wajah kekasih kecilnya yang kini nampak pias.

"Apa cuma itu yang bisa kau katakan setelah kau mengambil keperjakaan anakku, eoh?" tanya Yoochun dingin sambil memandang tajam kearah dua insan yang hanya tertutup oleh sehelai selimut itu. "Pakai baju kalian, dan temui aku di ruang tengah." titah Yoochun sambil berbalik keluar—meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

"Ahjussi... bagaimana ini?" lirih Changmin dengan perasaan takut yang terasa mendominasi hatinya. Appanya itu mungkin terlihat selengekan dan terkesan orang yang santai. Tapi selama enam belas tahun hidupnya mengenal sang Appa, dibandingkan amarah Ummanya yang meledak-ledak itu, amarah Appanya yang terasa dingin, mencekan dan menekan itu lebih terasa menakutkan baginya.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang sekarang membuatnya takut. Mungkin ia memang takut dengan kemarahan Appanya, tapi untuk sekarang ini... yang lebih ia takutkan adalah kalau... kalau ia disuruh menjauhi Yunho.

Tidak mau.

Ia tak mau kalau sampai disuruh untuk menjauhi Yunho. Ia juga tak mau kalau Appanya meminta Yunho untuk tak mendekatinya lagi. Ia... ia sudah tak bisa lagi kalau sampai harus melewati hari tanpa kekasihnya itu...

"Sshh... uljima Changminnie.." ucap Yunho saat ia melihat setetes air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata kekasihnya itu. Dirinya yang kini sudah memakai baju lengkap itu menghampiri kekasih kecilnya yang kini tubuhnya bergetar kecil menahan tangis yang mulai menjadi.

"Sshh... uljima... uljima... semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku.." . Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping kekasih kecilnya itu. Membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya, sembari terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan.

Yunho sendiri mengerti. Ia sudah sejak lama terus menyiapkan diri seandainya memang terjadi sesuatu. Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar menambatkan hatinya pada anak dari hyungnya itu, ia sudah bersiap-siap jika hal ini terjadi. Dan setelah ia memiliki Changmin seutuhnya, ia tak akan pernah melepaskan namja dalam pelukannya ini, apapaun yang terjadi.

Meskipun itu berarti ia harus bertentangan dengan namja yang sudah ia anggap bagaikan hyung sendiri, namun itu tak menjadi soal. Demi untuk menjaga agar Changmin selalu beradadi sampingnya, ia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya.

"Ayo Changminnie, kita temui Appamu. Aku tak ingin Yoochun hyung jadi semakin marah kalau kita membiarkannya menunggu lama." ajak Yunho sambil menuntun tubuh Changmin yang terus bersandar padanya.

"Ayo kita memperjuangkan hubungan kita."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Appa."

"Yoochun hyung."

Namja yang tengah duduk di sofa di ruang tengah apartement Yunho itu menoleh ke arah dua namja yang kini sudah mucul di depannya. Satu alisnya naik dengan sangat dramatis saat ia melihat kalau satu tangan anaknya itu kini bergandengan erat dengan satu tangan milik namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai namdongsaengnya sendiri.

Benak Yoochun berpikir cepat mengitung selisih usia yang terpaut di antara kedua namja itu. Lima belas tahun. Yoochun ingat benar kalau saat Junsu melahirkan Changmin, Yunho tengah berusia lima belas tahun. Saat itu, Yoochun tak pernah mengira kalau hal seperti ini aan terjadi di masa depan. Yang saat itu terpikir di benak Yoochun adalah kalau namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai namdongsaengnya itu pasti akan menjadi ahjussi yang baik bagi anaknya. Anak satu-satunya, dan hartanya yang paling berharga.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan Yoochun mulai merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan hubungan anaknya dengan Yunho itu. Namun ia acuhkan semua itu, sampai sekitar empat atau lima tahun lalu, Junsu memberitahunya kalau sepertinya putra kecilnya itu benar-benar mencintai Yunho.

Marah dan tak percaya adalah reaksi pertamanya. Memikirkan jarak usia Yunho dengan anaknya membuat Yoochun hampir saja mendatangi Yunho dan memukul namja yang ia sayangi itu. Namun untunglah ada Junsu yang selalu bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Namja manis yang menjadi istrinya selama hampir enam belas tahun itu mengatakan untuk melihat keadaan dulu. Dan setelah satu tahun berlalu, akhirnya ia dan Junsu mencapai kesepakatan bersama dimana selama Yunho tak bertindak macam-macam dengan putra kecil mereka, ia rasa Yunho lah yang mungkin memang menjadi kandidat terbaik untuk menjdi pendamping dari putra semata wayangnya itu.

Ia mengenal Yunho dengan amat baik, dan menurut pengliatannya selama ini, Yunho merupakan namja yang terbaik yang bisa ia harapakan untuk mendampingi putra kesayangannya itu.

Namun bukan berarti setelah ia menyetujui hubungan mereka, lantas Yunho bisa dengan begitu saja merenggut keperjakaan anaknya itu! Demi Tuhan, Changminnya itu baru saja memasuki awal usia enam belas tahun!

Yoochun berjalan mendekati keduanya, dan langsung melayangkan tangannya ke arah salah satu namja itu.

**Plaakkk!**

"Ugh!"

"Changminnie!"

Yunho membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Yoochun hyung menampar pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin, Changmin? Apa kau tahu betapa panik dan bingungnya Ummamu saat mendapati kau tak berada di manapun juga, tanpa kabar sekali? Ummamu menelepon ke sekolahmu, dan sampia datang kesana karena kau belum juga pulang meski waktu sekolahmu sudah berlalu. Saat Ummamu kesini mencarimu, tak ada jawaban dari dalam, hingga membuat Ummamu semakin panik. Apa kau senang membuat Ummamu panik seperti itu, Changmin? Jawab aku!" cecar Yoochun yang kini menatap marah pada anak semata wayangnya yang sudah menimbulkan kehebohan di keluarga Shim.

Ia dan Junsu mencari Changmin ke setiap sudut kota, bahkan sampai meneleponi semua tematn-teman sekelasnya untu mencari keberadaan putranya itu. Namun sampai malam menjelang, sosok Changmin masih saja belum terlihat.

Dan saat mereka menghubungi Rumah Sakit tempat Yunho bekerja, jawaban mengenai Yunho yang meminta ijin untuk tak masuk kerja membuat keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartement Yunho. Mereka berpikir mungkin saja Changmin tadi bepergian dengan Yunho, dan langsung pulang ke apartement Yunho.

Namun berakali-kali keduanya mengetuk dan memencet bel, tak ada sahutan sama sekalia dari dalam sana. Hingga membuat Yoochun akhirnya datang ke penjaga apartement dan meminta pinjam kunci manual dari apartement Yunho.

Pemandangan tubuh telanjang Yunho dan putra mereka di atas tempat tidur membuat kedua namja itu hampir pingsan karena lega dan tak percaya melihatnya. Yoochun sudah akan langsung membangunkan keduanya saat itu juga kalau bukan karena Junsu mencegahnya. Junsu memintanya untuk menunggu sampai esok pagi, karena bagaimanapun juga, Junsu tahu kalau keduanya itu tengah kelelahan karena kegiatan yang barusan mereka lakukan itu-terutama pada anaknya.

Jadi akhirnya Yoochun memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa apartement ini dan menunggu keduanya bangun, sebelum mengadili keduanya.

"Mi-mianhae Appa.." lirih Changmin yang bisa membayangkan kepanikan Umma dan Appanya saat ia tak pulang dan tak memberi kabar pada orang rumahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua rencana ini sangat mendadak, dan setelah kegiatan mereka selesai (Changmin harus berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjaga agar wajahnya tak memerah saat mengingat kegiatan mereka berdua kemarin) ia langsung jatuh pingsan karena merasa amat sangat lelah. Jadi tentu saja ia tak bisa mengabari kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti hal itu." ucap Yoochun yang kini menghadap ke arah Yunho. "Dan kau Jung Yunho..."

**BUAGGHH!**

"Yunho!" seru Changmin panik saat melihat Appanya melayangkan pukulan keras ke perut kekasihnya itu. Yunho yang tak siap dengan serangan itu langsung terdorong kebelakang karena kekuatan pukulan Yoochun yang tak main-main. Ia meringin kesakitan karena pukulan itu, dan ia yakin pasti sebentar lagi akan terbentuk lebam kebiruan di tempat pukulan Yoochun itu.

"Meskipun kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri, dan aku sudah merestui hubunganmu dengan Changmin, bukan lantas itu berarti kau bisa langsung merenggut keperjakaan anakku!" ucap Yoochun yang sudah akan kembali memukul Yunho kalau saja tubuh anak semata wayangnya itu tak memeluk Yunho dan membuatnya tak bisa kembali memukul Yunho lagi.

"Dan apa kau tak berpikir kalau Changmin itu masih terlalu kecil untuk kau ajari mengenai kegiatan sex? Demi Tuhan! Changmin itu baru enam belas tahun, Yunho! Apa kau tak berpikir kalau nanti Changmin bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah kalau ia sampai hamil?!" seru Yoochun sambil menahan dirinya untuk tak mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yunho saking kesalnya ia saat ini.

Yunho yang sedari tadi terus meringis sakit sambil mendengarkan amarah Yoochun yang meluap-luap itu kini merasa kalau tubuhnya seolah membeku.

"A—apa yang kau bilang tadi hyung?" tanya Yunho tak percaya saat mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang terasa tak masuk akal di telinganya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tadi berkata kalau kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi pada Changmin kalau ia sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika ia sampai hamil!"

Kali ini tarikan nafas keras datang dari arah Changmin yang menatap tak percaya kepada Appanya sendiri.

"T-tidak mungkin... k-katakan kau berbohong appa.." ucap Changmin dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ish! Apa kalian berdua tak pernah terpikirkan mengenai kenyataan ini? Kau tahu kalau Ummamu itu termasuk namja langka yang memiliki rahim di dalam perutnya, meskipun itu hanya bisa dibuahi satu kali saja. Dan apa kalian berdua tak pernah terpikir kalau hal-hal seperti itu adalah hal yang bersfat genetik? Menurun dan terus terbawa oleh generasi berikutnya." jelas Yoochun yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua namja yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan mengenai hal itu.

"T-tapi... tapi belum tentu kalau Changmin juga mewarisi kelebihan itu juga kan?"

Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan _'kau_ _pikir aku ini bodoh apa?'_

"Aku dan Junsu sudah pernah mengajak Changmin untuk check up ke dokter yang sama dengan dokter yang menangai Junsu waktu ia hamil. Kata dokter itu, kasus langka dimana namja memiliki rahim hanya bisa diturunkan secara genetik saja. Makan dari itu, setelah Changmin mencapai usia sepuluh tahun, aku dan Junsu meminta check up secara keseluruhan, dan hasilnya, Changmin memiliki rahim yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Junsu." terang Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Dan sama seperti milik Junsu juga, kalau sekali terjadi pembuahan yang berhasil, rahim itu akan terisi, dan sekali rahim itu kehilangan apa yang dikandungnya, rahim itu akan ikut meluruh hingga memang rahim itu hanya bisa digunakan satu kali saja." lanjut Yoochun memberi penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya pada kedua namja dihadapannya itu.

"Karena itu aku benar-benar marah padamu karena kau sudah melakukan hubungan seks dengan anakku tanpa tahu akibat yang mungkin terjadi." ucap Yoochun sambil mengusap keniing lebarnya dengan gaya dramatis. "Sekarang aku tanya, apa tadi malam saat kau melakukannya, apa kau memakai kondom atau pelindung?"

Yunho menggeleng dengan ekspresi horor di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa tadi malam kau mengeluarkan spermamu di luar tubuh Changmin?"

Yunho kembali menggeleng dengan wajah yang kini malah seolah pasrah.

Yoochun menghela nafas melihat jawaban yang diberikan Yunho. "Berdoa saja agar kegiatan kalian tadi malam tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Aku hanya tak mau kalian mengulangi hal yang kulakukan dulu. Kau jelas tahu bagaimana Junsu harus menerima kalau ia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya karena ia tengah mengandung Changmin. Aku tak ingin Changmin juga mengalami hal yang sama. Jadi mulai sekarang, kau dan Changmin akan ikut pindah di apartement kami!" putus Yoochun dengan nada final.

Dua namja yng baru saja tahu mengenai kenyataan yang mencengangkan itu hanya bia diam dan mengangguk pasrah pada keputusan yang dikeluarkan oleh Yoochun.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Satu minggu.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu tanpa ada perubahan atau tanda-tanda apapun juga. Changmin tak mengalami yang namanya morning sickness, yang artinya bahwa rahim yang ada di dalam tubuh Changmin tak terbuahi dengn sperma Yunho.

Namun seperti titah Yoochun, selama tiga tahun kedepan, apartement Yunho aka di kosongkan karena namja itu akan berpindah ke tempat YooSu sampai minimal nanti Changmin sudah menyelesaikan seior hish schoolya.

Penderitaan yang cukup berat bagi Yunho. Namun demi kebaikan Changmin, ia rela harus menahan diri untuk tak melakukan apa-apa pada Changmin yang setiap hari akan selalu tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Mengingat pengalaman paling nikmat dalam hidupnya saat ia akhirnya bisa merasuki lubang sempit Changmin seolah menjadi nightmare-nya yang paling mengerikan.

Melihat tubuh Changmin yang tertidur pulas tanpa perlindungan apapun di dalam pelukannya kerap kali membuat Yunho kembali teringat dengan kegiatan bercinta mereka berdua saat itu. Namun kalau mengingat saat ini ada pasagan YooSu di kamar sebelah, juga dengan kenyataan kalau kekasihnya ini memiliki rahim yang siap untuk dibuahi menjadi penahan paling kuat bagi Yunho untuk tidak langsung menyerang kekasih mungilnya yang amat manis itu.

Teradang Yunho berpikir, memangnya apa salahnya kalau Changmin sampai hamil? Selama ada dirinya yang mau bertanggung jawab terhadap bayi itu dan menikahi Changmin , sebenarnya itu tak masalah kan?

Namun kalau teringat dengan perkataan Yoochun, dan juga dengan kenangan akan hal yang telah di lalui ooleh Junsu, Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat kekasihnya itu hamil.

Yunho masih ingat jelas tatapan merendahkan yang di berikan teman-teman Junsu saat ia dan Yoochun mengantar namja itu untuk berpamitan karena akan keluar dari sekolah itu. Yunho ingat bagaimana Junsu kemudian menangis karena hampir semua temannya itu menjauhinya, dan bahkan tak mau lagi mengenalnya.

Selain itu, Yunho kadang melihat kalau meskipun Junsu selalu riang di samping Yoochun, kadang Yunho melihat Junsu yang menatap para siswa sekolah yang lewat di depan rumah mereka dengan tatapan iri. Begitu Changmin lahir, meskipun masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikan dan menikmati masamuda, semua itu seolah tak bisa. Dengan adanya Changmin kecil, perhatian Junsu benar-benar tercurah sepenuhnya pada bayi kecilnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Dan Yunho sangat tak ingin kalau sampa Changmin ikut mengalami hal-hal tak mengenakan seperti itu. Karena itu, biarlah kali ini dirinya yang kembali mengalah. Mengalah untuk tak menurut nafsunya untuk menyetubuhi Changmin setiap saat, dan berusaha untuk terus menahan dirinya setiap kali ia berdampingan dengan Changmin di tempat-tempat yang cukup sepi.

Yah, setidaknya ini hanya akan berlangsung tiga tahun saja. Setelahnya, ia bisa bercinta dengan Changmin setiap waktu dan berusaha membuat namja manisnya itu mengandung buah hati mereka berdua.

**.**

**.ooHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho menoleh kebelakang saat ia merasakan ada tangan yang menggenggam kemejanya dengan kuat.

"Wae, Changminnie?"tanya Yunho dengan nada kekhawatiran yang terdengar jelas dalam suaranya karena saat ini ia melihat Changmi yang tengah memegangi kemejanya denga wajah yang terlihat sangat pucat.

Yunho melepaskan pegangannya pada gantungan tangan di dalam kereta itu (masih ingat dengan fetish aneh Changmin yang sangat suka jika Yunho menjemputnya dengan berjalan kaki dan naik kereta umum bersama kan?), dan meraih tubuh pucat Changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Waeyo Minnie? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apanya yang sakit?" tanya Yunho panik saat melihat kelopak mata Changmin yang semakin lama semakin menutup.

"K-kurasa anemia... ukhh... pusing sekali... semuanya berputar..." gumam Changmin tak jelas karena kini ia tengah menahan rasasakit seolah tengah ada yang memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Selain itu dunia dan sekelilingnya terasa berputar-putar... membuatnya merasa semakin pusing, dan isis erutnya seolah tangh diaduk dengan sangat kasarnya.

"Nghh... Yunho..." adalah ucapan terakhir Changmin sebelum semuanya terasa gelap dan ia tak lagi mampu meraih kesadaran dirinya.

"Changmin? Changminnie?! Hei! Changminnie! Sadarlah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyyeongg~!**

**Author akhirnya balik bawa lanjutannya pedofil ini~ #tebar konfetti**

**Buat chap ini, kalo ada typo dimana2, author minta maaf, habis author lagi bener2 capek,dan habis ini aja author mau langsung bobo buat mengistirahatkan badan yang sedari minggu kemaren di forsir terus2an..**

**Aigoo~ enaknya author bikin uri BabyMin sakit apa yah~**

**Yang parah sekalian aja gapapa kan? Kayaknya bneran seru kalo angst dengan babyMin yang ahirnya tak tertolong~**

**Big thanks buat semua reader setia yang masih sudi mereview karya nggak jelas punya author ini..mian nggak isa nyebutin satu-satu soalnya ini mata uda tinggal 5 watt doang..**

**Last, isislah kotak review jika kalian masih menghargai author satu ini...gomawo..**


	18. Chapter 18

"_Nghh_...Yunho..." adalah ucapan terakhir Changmin sebelum semuanya terasa gelap dan ia tak lagi mampu meraih kesadaran dirinya.

.

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 18**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : author mesum balik bawa rate M buat para yadongers~

**Length** : 18 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : SMUT! eNCeh! TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Mpreg! Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Nghh.." Changmin langsung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit itu saat kesadaran menghampirinya, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit itu.

"Changminnie, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara Yunho yang memasuki pendengarannya membuat Changmin mencoba melupakan rasa sakit yang terus mendera bagian dalam kepalanya, dan berusaha untuk membuka matanya—mencari wajah familiar yang bisa memanjakan mata, hati dan pikirannya.

"Yun—" Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya saat tenggorokannya terasa kering, bahkan untuk menyebutkan nama kekasihnya itu.

"Ini. Minum dulu airnya." ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan mulut gelas itu tepat ke bibirnya. Tangan kanan Yunho memegangi gelas itu, sementara tangan kirinya mencoba untuk menyangga tengkuk dan kepala Changmin agar namja yang brselisih usia lima belas tahun dengannya itu bisa meminum air untuk melegakan tenggorokannya.

Yunho menatap Changmin yang terlihat begitu lemah di hadapannya, dan mungkin ini terdengar salah, namun Yunho merasa cukup senang melihat Changminnya yang biasanya—pura-pura— ketus padanya, kini terlihat sangat bergantung padanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." ucap Changmin sambil tangan kanannya kini menahan gelas yang isinya sudah tinggah separuh itu.

"Hmm? Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya aku tak boleh menatap kekasihku ini?" Yunho menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan niat penuh canda.

Changmin mendengus melihat tingkah namja dewasa yang entah kenapa suka sekali menggodanya ini. Merasakan kepalanya yang denyut sakitnya sudah agak mereda membuat Changmin jadi teringat dengan kejadian tadi. "Hei ahjussi, aku kenapa?"

Yunho merubah ekspresi main-mainnya menjadi serius saat Changmin menanyakan mengenai kondisinya. "Kau kekurangan darah hingga tensimu turun drastis. Makanya kau merasa sangat pusing, lemas dan sampai jatuh pingsan di kereta tadi— dan membuatku sangat panik." jelas Yunho sambil mengelus kening Changmin.

"Hanya anemia sampai pingsan?" tanya Changmin heran. Memang terkadang, jika benar-benar merasa kecapekan, anemianya akan kambuh. Namun separah-parahnya, ia tak pernah sampai pingsan hanya karena anemianya kambuh.

"Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti. Tapi tadi saat aku mengecek ulang tekanan darahmu, memang tekanan darahmu mengkhawatirkan. Tekanan sistolikmu hanya 80mmHG, dan diastolikmu bahkan cuma 50mmHG, pantas saja tubuhmu tak kuat dan pingsan." jelas namja yang juga menjadi dokter di Rumah Sakit ini. "Yang aku bingungkan, tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu, tapi kenapa bisa tekanan darahmu jadi turun drastis seperti itu..." gumam Yunho tak yakin.

"Mmm... mungkin aku kecapekan saja. Jangan berlebihan begitu Ahjussi." ucap Changmin sambil memejamkan mata—menikmati usapan Yunho di keningnya.

Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Mungkin memang begitu. Daan tadi aku sudah memberitahu Su-ie hyung dan Yoochun hyung kalau kau menginap semalam disini. Aku sudah bilang kalau kau hanya anemia biasa, tapi aku yang menginginkan agar kau rawat inap minimal semalam saja. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu." _'karena kau terlalu berarti bagiku,'_ lanjut Yunho dalam hati.

"Kau memang suka berlebihan, Ahjussi tua." ejek Changmin sambil menyamankan dirinya. "Tapi kepalaku masih pusing..." keluhnya sembari mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Masih pusing? Tadi aku sudah memberimu injeksi _venaron_ untuk menambahkan zat besi dalam tubuhmu dan memberi infus cairan glukosa agar tubuhmu lebih segar. Apa aku mintakan juga obat oral yang berisi zat besi, asam folat dan juga vitamin?" tawar Yunho yang kini meletakkan kedua jempolnya di kening Changmin dan memijat daerah itu dengan lembut.

"Mmm... tak usah... pijat seperti ini saja...rasanya nyaman..." ucap Changmin yang kini merilekskan tubuhnya dan menikmati pijatan-pijatan tangan Yunho di kening dan pelipisnya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

_"Nghhh... aahhh... mmhhh..."_

Yunho yang sedang enak-enaknya tidur di sofa di ruang rawat Changmin itu terbangun saat mendengar suara-suara yang menyerupai... _desahan_?

Tubuh Yunho tersentak kaget saat pemikiran itu memasuki benaknya, dan ia langsung bangkit untuk mengecek satu-satunya pemilik hatinya. Dan tak bisa terbayangkan betapa kagetnya Yunho saat melihat kalau kini kekasihnya yang masih tertidur lelap itu kini mengeluarkan desahan-desahan menggoda, sementara tubuhnya terus-menerus menggeliat dengan resah. Sepasang mata musang Yunho yang membulat sempurna itu kini mulai terlapisi oleh nafsu saat melihat kalau kaki Changmin merapat dan menggesek-gesekkan kedua tungkainya, membuat friksi yang pastinya akan memberikan kenikmatan pada kejantanannya yang kini terlihat menggembung di pangkal paha itu.

_Oh..._

**God!**

Yunho sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang berada di pangkal pahanya sendiri mulai terbangun saat desahan itu terdengar semakin menjadi, dan tubuh Changmin kini terlihat tersentak-sentak.

_'Oh..God...apa Changmin itu tengah bermimpi sedang melalukan seks?'_ batin Yunho yang benar-benar harus menahan dirinya untuk tak langsung menerkam kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu.

Wajah Changmin yang harusnya damai dalam tidur pulasnya itu kini terlihat sangat merah menggoda. Kedua matanya terpejam erat seolah tengah menahan kenikmatan besar yang tengah mendera tubuhnya. Bulir-bulir keringat terbentuk di kening dan pelipisnya, seperti tubuhnya merasakan panas yang berkumpul di dalam tubuhnya. Dan ya tuhan... bibir itu... bibir sintal yang berwarna merah alami itu kini setengah terbuka dan terus meluncurkan desahan demi desahan yang terdengar amat sangat menggoda Yunho, dengan saliva yang kini meluncur turun dari sudut bibir itu...

Yunho mencengkeram erat sofa yang ia duduki agar tubuhnya tak langsung menerjang kekasihnya yang terus-terusan menggeliat resah itu. Ia berusaha menahan keinginan tak tertahankan untuk menjamah tubuh di depannya itu, melepaskan semua kain yang melekat disana, dan memasukkan kejantanan besarnya ke dalam lubang ketat Changmin—menggenjot tubuh itu dengan keras dan kuat, hingga desahan itu berubah menjadi tangisan yang terus memanggil namanya..

"Nghh... ahhh.. _Yunhoo_... fast—fasterrhh... _Yunhh_..."

Dan demi mendengar Changmin mendesahkan namanya, tubuh Yunho kini langsung melesat cepat menuju ranjang pasien tempat tubuh kekasihnya itu berbaring resah. Seakan sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Yunho langsung menyibakkan dan membuang selimut yang menutupi tubuh Changmin.

Oh, betapa Yunho bersyukur karena kini Changmin memakai baju pasien, karena dalam satu tarikan cepat dan mudah, celana beserta underwear Changmin sudah terlepas dari tubuh yang masih belum terbangun itu, dan menampakkan kejantanan Changmin yang sudah mengacung tegak dengan precum yang memenuhi ujungnya yang memerah.

Dengan nafsu yang sudah membuncah, Yunho langsung meraih kejantanan di hadapannya, dan langsung memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya.

_"Ahh... ahhh... nghhh.."_

Yunho tak bisa menahan seringaiannya saat ia merasakan kedua kaki Changmin melebar secara instingtif, membuat Yunho lebih mudah mendapatkan akses untuk makin melumat kejantanan kekasihnya.

"Nghhh... _aahhh_... Yunh..._Yunho_... nghhh..."

Yunho merasakan tangan Changmin kini berada di kepalanya, mencengkeram surai hitamnya untuk melampiaskan friksi nikmat yang ia berikan pada tubuh kekasihnya saat tangannya kini meremas dan memijat bola kembar Changmin.

Seiring dengan gerakan tangannya, kepala Yunho mulai bergerak maju mundur memanjakan kejantanan Changmin, dengan service tambahan berupa gigitan lembut dan juga hisapan kuat pada kejantanan yang kini terasa semakin menegang nikmat di dalam mulutnya.

"_Ahh_... _ukhh_... Yunhh... _ahhh_... _ahhh_—YUNHO!" Changmin meneriakkan nama Yunho saat ia mencapai klimaksnya dalam keadaan yang masih terbawa mimpinya yang terasa begitu nikmat dan nyata.

Disisi lain, Yunho yang menampung ledakan sperma Changmin di dalam mulutnya kini tak peduli lagi mengenai hal apapun selain tubuh menggoda Changmin yang terengah-engah di bawahnya itu.

Satu minggu. Tujuh hari sudah Yunho terus-terusan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh kekasihnya itu. Dan itu adalah tujuh hari yang paling menyiksa dalam hidupnya.

Jika dulu, selama bertahun-tahun ia menahan dirinya untuk tak menyentuh Changmin terasa masih bisa di tolerir, kali ini situasinya berbeda. Sangat berbeda, karena Yunho sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana tubuh ketat Changmin melingkupinya, menyelubunginya dengan kenikmatan tak tertahankan yang terus terbayang setiap kali ia memeluk Changmin untuk menidurkan kekasihnya itu.

Tak terbayangkan betapa tersiksanya Yunho saat tubuh lelap Changmin memeluknya tanpa pertahanan apapun. Memeluknya, dan terkadang melingkarkan kakinya ke tubuh Yunho, hingga Yunho bisa merasakan kejantanan Changmin menekan lembut tubuhnya, dan membuat kejantanannya sendiri bangkit seketika. Siksaan itu masih terus berlanjut ketika tubuh Changmin bergerak, dan tanpa sengaja bagian tubuh Changmin menggesek kejantanannya yang menjadi semakin terangsang, sementara wajah polos Changmin yang terlelap damai menggodanya dalam jarak yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat itu.

Tujuh hari ia merasakan dinginnya air di dalam kamar mandi menyelubungi tubuhnya agar ia bisa menenangkan dirinya dan juga adik kecilnya yang meminta untuk dimanjakan itu, dan ia merasa tak bisa memikirkan hal logis lain mengenai kenapa ia tak boleh menyentuh dan menandai kekasihnya itu sendiri, sementara orang yang di maksud itu kini tubuhnya setengah telanjang dengan tubuh terengah di bawahnya.

Keinginan tak tertahankan untuk menandai setiap tubuh di bawahnya sebagai miliknya itu membuat Yunho tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk melepaskan celananya sendiri dan membebaskan kejantanannya yang selama ini merasakan siksa dunia.

Dengan sperma Changmin yang masih ia tahan dimulutnya, Yunho menggunakannya untuk membasahi kejantanannya yang sudah menegang itu, dan memposisikannya di depan lubang ketat berwarna merah muda menggoda itu.

Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya ke arah kekasihnya. Bibirnya yang bebas itu kini menangkup bibir Changmin, sementara kedua tangannya menahan kedua tangan namja itu. Dengan tekad kuat untuk tak menyakiti kekasihnya, Yunho dengan amat perlahan mulai memasukkan kejanatanannya ke dalam lubang ketat Changmin yang sudah menunggunya.

"NNGGHHMMMPP!"

Jika tadi Changmin merasakan mimpi yang sangat indah dan nikmat, kali ini semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan hingga ia berteriak—meskipun teriakan itu tertahan oleh sesuatu yang menyumpal mulutnya. Kedua mata Changmin tersentak, dan akhirnya kelopak mata itu membuka lebar saat kesadaran memaksanya untuk bangun dari mimpinya.

"Mmphhh! Mmpphhh!"

Tubuh Changmin memberontak dengan liar saat rasa sakit itu masih terus menyiksa tubuhnya, namun saat ini tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan karena tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

Sepasang matanya yang tadinya melebar kesakitan tanpa fokus, mulai melihat kalau ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan penuh sayang. Dalam kekaburan yang disebabkan selaput bening air mata, Changmin masih mengenali pemilik mata itu, dan berontakan tubuhnya mulai terhenti.

Merasakan tubuh Changmin tak lagi memberontak, Yunho melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. "Changminnie—" ucap Yunho dengan suara tercekat karena menahan nikmat yang kini ia rasakan. Kejantanannya baru separuh memasuki tubuh kekasihnya, namun tak bisa di pungkiri, denyutan pergerakan otot lubang Changmin yang menyelubungi miliknya dengan ketat benar-benar membuatnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Y-Yunh...apa yang kau—arghhh!"

"Nghh.. kumohon.. tahan sebentar... Minh.." ucap Yunho dengan suara penuh permohonan, sambil kembali berusaha merasuki tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya saat kembali merasakan panas dan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Bibirnya dengan cepat kembali menyambar bibir Yunho untuk meredam teriakan kesakitannya, sementara tangannya kini mencengkeram kuat tangan Yunho yang menahannya.

Air mata lolos dari sudut mata Changmin saat akhirnya Yunho sudah benar-benar memasuki tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

"Ngh... so tight.." Yunho menggeram menahan kenikmatan yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Instingnya mengatakan untuk segera menggenjot tubuh yang ia rasuki itu, namun ia tahu kalau ia tak akan pernah bisa untu menyakit kekasihnya lebih dari ini.

"Ngh.. mianhae Min... mianhae.." ucap Yunho sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh satu demi satu di pipi Changmin. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan ucapan maaf sambil menciumi seluruh wajah Changmin. Mencurahkan semua perasaan cintanya, meskipun ia menyadari kalau kini ia tengah membuat kekasihnya itu kesakitan.

Changmin memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap kecupan lembut yang diberikan Yunho. Telinganya jelas menangkap setiap permintaan maaf yang terus dibisikkan Yunho padanya, dan bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya tanpa sadar.

Tubuhnya sakit, Ia tak memungkiri itu. Ia sudah sadar mengenai Yunho yang kembali memasuki tubuhnya, dan rasa sakit yang ia alami tak sedikitpun terasa berkurang dibandingkan dengan saat pertamanya. Masih sama sakit. Masih terasa begitu perih. Dan ia masih merasakan rasa panas yang seolah membakar lubangnya.

Tapi kali ini ia tahu benar kalau Yunho tak menyengajakan untuk menyakitinya. Setiap ucapan maaf yang ia dengar, dan setiap kecupan penuh cinta yang ia rasakan membuat rasa sakit itu terasa tertahankan. Selain itu... tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa ia merasakan rasa sakit ini, jika Yunho-lah yang melakukannya. Tidak apa-apa ia merasakan rasa sakit ini, jika dengan begitu ia bisa membuat kekasihnya itu merasakan kenikmatan.

"Bergeraklah..." lirih Changmin sambil menatap sepasang mata Yunho yang terus meradiasikan rasa cintanya.

Yunho tertegun mendengar ucapan Changmin. Benarkah ia tak salah dengar kalau kekasihnya tadi memintanya untuk mulai bergerak?

"Aku tak apa, bergeraklah.." ucap Changmin lagi.

Yunho menatap kekasihnya itu dengan ragu. Pasalnya ia tahu kalau Changmin masih kesakitan. Terlihat dari sepasang alis itu mengerut tajam, dan tangan namja itu masih meremas kuat tangannya. Namun anggukan mantap dari namja yang berada di bawahnya itu akhirnya membuat Yunho menyerah dan mulai bergerak perlahan.

Yunho menarik sedikit tubuhnya, dan kembali mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam panas tubuh Changmin. Ia terus menerus mengulangi semua gerakannya yang pelan itu sampai ia merasakan kalau tubuh Changmin mulai terbiasa dengan itu semua.

"_Mmhh_... Yunho... _nghhh_.."

Merasakan Changmin yang sudah benar-benar bisa beradaptasi dengan miliknya di dalam tubuhnya, Yunho mulai menarik kejantannya keluar dengan pelan, hingga hanya tersisa ujungnya saja yang tertanam dalam tubuh Changmin, sebelum kemudian menghujam masuk dengan cepat dan keras.

"_Aaahhhh_!"

Tubuh Changmin melengkung ke atas, dan kepalanya mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Bibirnya menyerukan pekikan kenikmatan saat setiap sel dalam tubuhnya merasakan keberadaan Yunho di dalam tubuhnya—memenuhi setiap sudutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena kenikmatan yang kini menyebar dari setiap hujaman kuat yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Saliva menetes dari sudut mulutnya yang terus terbuka, dan kini kakinya melingkar kuat di pinggang Yunho, memudahkan namja di atasnya untuk bergerak memberikan kenikmatan bagi mereka berdua.

"Nghh.. Changminnie... tight—so tight..." gumam Yunho yang kini benar-benar berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada setiap gerakan yang ia buat. Menarik tubuhnya dengan perlahan, baru kemudian menusuk masuk dengan kuat dan cepat, dan terus mengulanginya lagi, dan lagi. Tangannya masih bertaut dengan tangan Changmin sementara bibirnya tak pernah menjauh dari wajah Changmin dan terus menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan sayangnya.

Tubuh Yunho sedari tadi terus memberontak karena membutuhkan kecepatan yang lebih dari ini. Tak sanggup lagi bertahan dengan kecepatan yang seperti ini saja, Yunho mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Ia menarik cepat kejantanannya, dan langsung menghujamkannya dengan sama cepat dan kuatnya.

Tubuh Changmin yang sedari tadi diliputi kabut kenikmatan, akhirnya mulai bergerak mengikuti Yunho. Mengikuti instingnya yang menginginkan lebih, Changmin ikut menjauhkan tubuhnya saat kejantanan Yunho bergerak keluar. Dan Changmin memajukan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Yunho yang menghujam cepat ke dalam tubuhnya, membuat keduanya mengeluarkan erangan erotis karena kenikmatan baru yang dirasakan keduanya.

Bulir-bulir peluh melapisi kulit dua insan yang terus bergerak seirama dalam keheningan kamar inap Rumah Sakit itu. Pendingin ruangan itu seakan tak mencapai tubuh keduanya yang terasa semakin memanas seiring dengan kegiatan keduanya yang semakin intim itu. Beruntung sekali kamar yang mereka tempati adalah kamar VVIP, dengan tembok yang cukup etbal untuk menahan suara erangan dan desahan yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya.

"_Aahh_.. Yunho... Yunho... _nghh_... Yunho... _aahhh_..."

Namanya yang didesahkan oleh Changmin membuat Yunho memperkuat setiap pompaan tubuhnya pada tubuh Changmin. Kejantanannya terasa semakin membesar setiap kali Changmin mendesahkan namanya dengan keputus asaan yang terasa dalam tiap erangannya.

"Ngh.. _saranghae_... _saranghae_..Changminnie..."

Tubuh Changmin terasa menggila dalam semua kenikmatan yang membutakannya ini. Suara nafas Yunho yang berat dan terasa menggelitik wajahnya membuat ini semua terasa maskin tak tertahankan. Dan semuanya menjadi teralu berlebihan baginya saat Yunho membisikkan kata cinta dan mempercepat semua gerakannya.

"_Ngh_.. Yunho... Yunho... _nghh_... _Aaahhh_—YUNHO!"

Punggung Changmin melengkung tinggi ke atas, dan telapak kakinya menekuk penuh kenikmatan saat akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya ketika Yunho memberikan hujaman yang sangat dalam dan menyentuh titik prostatnya dengan kuat dan tajam. Bibirnya menyerukan nama Yunho saat ledakan klimaks itu membuat pandangannya memutih dan menerbangkannya ke langit ke tujuh.

Namun itu semua tak berlangsung lama, karena Changmin dibuat kembali mendesah saat Yunho kembali bergerak dengan cepat dan kasar. Changmin hanya bisa mengetatkan seluruh otot rektumnya saat Yunho semakin liar bergerak untuk mencapai klimaksnya sendiri.

"_Ngh_.. Yunho... Yunho... _cum for me_... _aahh_.."

Gerakan Yunho semakin brutal karena mendengar ucapan Changmin tadi. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih bertaut dengan tangan Changmin dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan dalam setiap hujaman keras yang ia lakukan, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk benar-benar menyerah dalam kenikmatan tubuh Changmin. Dan namja yang berstatus sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit itu akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya didalam tubuh kekasihnya.

Semburan hangat yang memenuhi tubuhnya membuat Changmin ikut mendesah nikmat. Changmin mencari-cari bibir Yunho, dan keduanya langsung terlarut dalam ciuman panas saat bibir keduanya bertaut mesra.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke samping dengan kuat, dan saat akhirnya ia membuka matanya dengan malas, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah toilet. Yunho langsung sadar sepenuhnya saat suara aneh itu akhirnya ia kenali sebagai suara Changmin, dan ia langsung berlari turun untuk menyusul Changmin di toilet.

Jantung Yunho seakan tertarik paksa dari tempatnya saat ia melihat Changmin yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai toilet. Wajah kekasihnya itu pucat, dan Yunho bisa melihat ada saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang tak lagi berwana pink manis.

Yunho segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang lemas itu dan berniat menggendongnya, sebelum namja itu menepis tangannya karena namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dudukan toilet... untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Pemmandangan di depannya itu membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya dengan horor. Pemikiran logis yang memenuhi benaknya mengenai gejala yang dialami Changmin membuat perut Yunho serasa di aduk dengan kuat.

_'Tidak mungkin...'_

"Uughh..."

Lenguhan pelan dari Changmin megembalikan Yunho pada kenyataan didepannya. Menepis semua pemikiran yang mengganggunya, Yunho memutuskan untuk memprioritaskan namja di depannya ini. Dengan gerakan yang lembut, Yunho mengangkat tubuh lemas Changmin dengan _bridal style_ dan membawa kekasihnya itu kembali ke atas ranjang Rumah Sakit.

Setelah memastikan Changmin sudah berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur, Yunho meraih telepon internal di dalam kamar VVIP itu.

"Ini dokter Jung Yunho. Saya meminta tolong dilakukan USG pada pasien yang bernama Shim Changmin dari kamar 505, dan saya minta untuk di panggilkan dokter Kim Yesung spesialist Obgyn itu."

Yunho menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya saat ia ingat kalau bahkan tadi malam ia kembali meyetubuhi Changmin... tanpa pengaman.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan saat ia diberikan hasil USG dari pasien dari kamar VVIP itu. Ia menatap namja tampan yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit ini dan memberikannya tatapan mencela.

"Aku tahu kalau kau ini juga dokter. Tapi tak seharusnya kau bertindak seceroboh ini dan memeriksa pasien yang sebenarnya bukan merupakan bidangmu—kau ini spesialis bedah jantung, oke?— , apalagi pasien ini berhubungan denganmu." ucap Kim Yesung pada rekan kerjanya itu.

"Seharusnya prosedur yang benar itu adalah kau membiarkan agar dokter internist yang melakukan pemeriksaan awal, baru kemudian di lakukan pemeriksaan lengkap, supaya bisa dideteksi dengan pasti penyebab anemia dan turunnya tekanan darah Shim Changmin ssi ini. Kalau dari awal kau menyerahkannya pada dokter internist, dokter itu pasti tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab anemia Shim Changmin ssi, dan akan merujuknya pada dokter obgyn—padaku." tegur Yesung dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

Bukannya ia benci pada Jung Yunho—sebenarnya malah bisa dikatakan ia cukup dekat dengannya, meskipun dengan caranya sendiri—namun ini semua berhubungan dengan keprofesionalan kerja. Dengan status mereka sebagai seorang dokter, mereka semua berhubungan dengan nyawa seseorang. Dan jika terjadi kecerobohan, bisa-bisa nyawa pasien itu bisa melayang.

"Beruntunglah karena ini bukan hal yang membahayakan nyawa. Tapi aku memintamu untuk lebih berhati-hati dan melakukan semuanya sesuai prosedur resmi, kau mengerti?"

Yunho mengangguk mendengar terguran rekan kerjanya itu. Ia mengetahui kalau dirinya salah, makanya Yunho tak melakukan apa-apa untuk membela dirinya. "Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku Yesung ssi."

Kim Yesung mengangguk puas. Yah, satu point yang membuatnya merasa respek dengan dokter spesialis bedah jantung ini adalah karena namja itu berhati terbuka, dan bisa menerima kritik, saran, bahkan terguran, jika memang ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Nah, sudah cukup. Dan sekarang mengenai pasien Shim," dokter Kim Yesung itu menoleh untuk langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang doe eyes milik pasiennya itu. "Anemia dan turunnya tekanan darah yang anda alami itu terjadi karena tubuh anda sedang bekerja keras untuk memberikan asupan kebutuhan pada embrio yang mulai terbentuk di dalam tubuh anda. Dan selamat, anda akan menjadi calon Umma—atau Appa, itu terserah anda— karena kini anda tengah mengandung, dengan usia janin yang baru satu minggu. Selamat."

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya membatu dan waktu seolah berhenti di sekitarnya.

_'Aku... hamil...?'_

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyyeoongg~!**

**Author yang paling baik dan manis ini kembali secepat kilat-petir~! Habis terlanjur hepi liat banyak review-an yang masuk sih~ #hug reader tersayang satu-satu**

**Haaahh.. *lirik ff diatas* kenapa ceritanya jadi begini ya? Padahal aku niatnya mau bikin Changmin sakit parah dan jadi angst... tapi author ini tergodaa~ tergoda dengan bayangan babyMin yang hamil~ #plak**

**Biarpun sudah tengah malam, aku masih berusaha mengecek ulang ketikan ini, moga2 nggak banyak typo lagi yang bertebaran ya... aku ngerasa ngeri sendiri waktu baca chap selanjtnya yang penuh typo di mana-mana gegara nggak sempet ngecek ulang.. Mianhae atas ketidak nyamanan kalian semua saat membaca ff-ku yang bertabur typo ya #bow**

**Nah, jadinya babyMin hamil nih~Mpreg-nya juga berlaku buat babyMin juga~**

**Buat next chap... angst ato fluff ya enaknya..hmmm... *mikir-mikir***

**Yah sudahlah, itu semua tergantung moodku waktu buat chap depan deh..kalo lagi mood angst, ya jadinya angst.. kalo moodnya fluff, ya paling ada angst yang nyempil dikit.. *terus apa bedanya?***

**Sudahlah, daripada ngedengerin author gila ini ngoceh sendiri, lebih baik readerku tersayang ini mengisi kolom review aja yah *puppy eyes bareng babyMin***

**Oh, kelupaan satu hal.. rasanya agak aneh juga kalo aku dipanggil author-ssi gitu deh.. namaku kan 'Ela', dan aku ini '91 line.. jadi kalo mau manggil nama aja gapapa, mau mangil chingu juga gapapa, mau manggil dongsaeng atau eonnie/noona juga terserah, Ok?**

**Buat yang nanya apa penjelasanku mengenai mpreg di chap kemaren, itu murni karanganku semata! XD . Dan kalo trnyata itu beneran bener, berarti aku jenius~! #plak .**

**Dan yang pengen babyMin hamil, ini udah aku buat dia jadi hamil..tinggal tunggu reaksi YooSu dan sebagainya~ Tapi kalo agak angst pun, aku nggak bakal bikin babyMin keguguran. Soalnya seperti penjelasan kemaren, sekali keguguran, rahim itu juga bakal ikut gugur, dan hilang kesempatan buat HoMin bisa punya anak kandung~ . **

**Buat para reader baru, Wellcome~ Selamat datang ke dunia HoMinShipper ciptaan HoMinShipper akut nan gila namun baik hati ini~ dimohon untuk review di setiap chapternya biar author ini semangat ya~**

**.**

**Next, BIG THANKS to :**

** Cha2LoveKorean, HoMin 'eL, Vely, hominluphyou, Momoshfly2401, reaRelf, shin min hyo, Daevict024, KyuKi Yanagishita, hyunmin317, Ardhy, MinKi Lie, Guest, mayahahaha, Oryzasativa, ttessssssa, Aaliya Shim, , yunjae always, Yooooona, okoyunjae, siFujoshi, cyndytoink, zumkyu28, AIrzanti, Kyu501lover, SparKSomniA0321, dinie teukie, Septaaa, Mrs. Shim, CassieCiel, Minnie Seongnim, Dewdew90, Guest, Guest, Reeiini, Someone, YUIrin, nannaa, ChenoaLee, Sing min ah, giyuhyeon, diya1013, Silviana T  
><strong>

**Last, karena aku udah apdet kilat, gimme rewards, ok? Isi kolom reviewnya dong~**


	19. Chapter 19

"Nah, sudah cukup. Dan sekarang mengenai pasien Shim," dokter Kim Yesung itu menoleh untuk langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang doe eyes milik pasiennya itu. "Anemia dan turunnya tekanan darah yang anda alami itu terjadi karena tubuh anda sedang bekerja keras untuk memberikan asupan kebutuhan pada embrio yang mulai terbentuk di dalam tubuh anda. Dan selamat, anda akan menjadi calon Umma-atau Appa, itu terserah anda- karena kini anda tengah mengandung, dengan usia janin yang baru satu minggu. Selamat."

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya membatu dan waktu seolah berhenti di sekitarnya.

'Aku...hamil..?'

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 19**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : M for Mbalik lagi deh ke rate T #plak

**Length** : 19 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : MPREG! TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Junsu menatap situasi di depannya dengan wajah yang cukup terkendali. Saat ini petang hari, dan biasanya ini adalah waktu damai dimana ia beserta suami, anak dan calon menantunya itu. Namun semuanya berubah menjadi _chaos_ seperti ini ketika Yunho dan Changmin pulang dari Rumah Sakit, dan mengajak untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Changmin... _pregnant_." ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan putranya dengan wajah yang merupakan pencampuran antara takut, bingung, ragu, namun Junsu bisa melihat kalau sepasang mata musang itu juga memancarkan perasaan senang.

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Well...

Ia cukup kaget mendapati berita mengenai ia yang akan menjadi halmoni-wannabe. Tapi sebenarnya, ia juga sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan ini—mengingat kalau Changmin adalah putra kandungnya, yang mewarisi gen dan 'keistimewaan' yang ia punya. Lagipula, rahim yang ada di dalam tubuh Changmin—dan yang dulu ia punya juga— itu sangat subur. Subur, karena mereka tak pernah mengalami peluruhan seperti menstruasi yang di alami para yeoja, sehingga satu-satunya sel telur dan rahim yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka sangat sensitif terhadap sperma yang datang. Jadi, bisa dibilang ia cukup bisa memprediksi keadaan ini.

Tapi sepertinya tak begitu dengan suaminya ini. Ia bisa melihat kalau Yoochun menjadi diam, hingga keheningan yang ia ciptaan terasa mengawang di seluruh ruangan ini, menjadikan semuanya ikut terdiam.

Suaminya itu... bagaimana ia menggambarkannya ya... hmm... mungkin bisa dibilang ini yang namanya syndrom seorang appa yang tak ingin menyerahkan satu-satunya buah hati mereka, meskipun itu kepada namja yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai namdongsaeng.

Junsu menghela nafas dan kini ganti menatap putranya sendiri yang kini menundukkan wajahnya. Seketika itu juga Junsu teringat dengan ia sewaktu muda dulu. Hamil dalam usia yang bisa dibilang masih muda. Ia mengerti benar apa yang tengah Changmin rasakan sekarang ini, dan ia hampir saja berbicara sebelum suaminya bangkit dan meraih kerah baju Yunho.

"Kau! Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" seru Yoochun marah, sebelum ia memberikan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Yunho.

**Buagh!**

"Appa!"

Seolah tak mempedulikan teriakan Changmin, Yoochun kembali menyarangkan bogem mentahnya ke tubuh Yunho dengan penuh amarah.

"Su-ie!" panggil suaminya itu dengan dada yang naik-turun menahan emosi.

"Ne. Waeyo, Chunnie?" tanyanya sambil menatap ke samping—ke arah suaminya.

"Bisa kau ambilkan pisau dapurmu yang paling besar? Aku ingin menusuk seseorang didepanku, dan membelahnya jadi dua karena berani-beraninya ia menghamili anakku."

Ia bisa mendengar suara tarikan nafas keras dari dua orang lain disana, dan ia bisa melihat putranya kini mengulurkan lengannya di depan Yunho—berusaha melindungi namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Appa!"

"Minggirlah, Changmin. Appa benar-benar ingin membunuh namja disampingmu itu." ucap Yoochun sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada namdongsaengnya itu. "Su-ie, pisaunya."

Kini Junsu sendiri terdiam karena suami dan anaknya menatapnya bersamaan. Suaminya menatapnya dengan permintaan tegas, sedangkan anaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, beserta gelengan kepalanya.

Junsu meraih tangan suaminya, dan kini ia menatap kekasih putranya itu.

"Yunho." panggilnya pada kekasih putranya yang kini berusaha untuk kembali duduk di sofa itu sambil memegangi wajahnya yang tadi terkena bogem entah suaminya itu. "Mengenai kehamilan Changmin, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya dengan pikiran yang cukup tenang. Disini, ialah yang kali ini harus memegang kendali. Suaminya yang biasanya sangat rasional dan tenang, akan menjadi sangat irrasional jika semuanya berhubungan dengan putra semata wayang mereka.

"Aku bahagia." sahut Yunho, dan Junsu bisa melihat kalau sepasang mata di depannya itu memancarkan ketenangan dan kesungguhan. Dan Junsu ingat kalau dulu Yoochun juga memiliki tatapan seperti ini saat memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap kehamilannya.

"Shit! Aku akan membunuhmu, Jung!"

Junsu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh suaminya itu, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tahan dulu Chunnie, kalau kau langsung membunuhnya begitu saja, bagaimana nasib calon cucu kita?"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku akan mencarikan suami yang lebih baik dari namja itu!"

Namun Junsu menggeleng, dan ia menahan amarah suaminya dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir suaminya itu.

"Su-ie!"

"Tenanglah dulu, Chunnie. Aku akan menanyainya dulu, dan kalau jawabannya tidak memuaskanku, aku akan membantumu menghilangkan nyawanya." sahutnya santai.

"Umma!"

Junsu tertawa melihat anaknya yang kini melebarkan kedua mata menatapnya, sambil tangannya kini memeluk erat kekasihnya yang tengah disidang oleh kedua orang tuanya itu. Namun kemudian ia kembali menatap Yunho.

"Bahagia? Apa kau bahagia membuat Changmin hamil diusia muda? Apa kau tak berpikir bagaimana perasaan Changmin, dan bagaimana masa depannya jika ia harus meninggalkan bangku sekolahnya sekarang ini? Changmin seharusnya menikmati masa mudanya sebagai seorang siswa sekolah untuk tiga tahun kedepan, dan kau membuat semuanya berantakan. Apa kau bahagia dengan semua itu?"

Yoochun terpana mendengar pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh istrinya dengan nada yang cukup dingin itu.

"Aku... Aku bahagia karena kini Changmin mengandung anak kami. Aku bahagia karena saat aku sudah berpikir kalau anak yang akan mengisi kehidupan kami adalah anak yang kami adopsi, ternyata Changmin mengandung buah hati dan darah daging kami sendiri. Bagamana aku tak bahagia saat akhirnya aku bisa menjadi seorang Appa, dari calon aegya yang kini tengah di kandung sendiri oleh namja yang aku cintai?" Yunho tersenyum sambil menatap Changmin yang kini masih memeluknya itu.

"Mengenai persoalan sekolah... aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa mengenai kenyataan bahwa Changmin harus keluar dari sekolahnya. Hanya saja, ada dua alternatif yang mungkin bisa kuberikan." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus namja manisnya yang kini mendongak sambil menatapnya dengan bingung.

Yah... ia memang belum membicarakan mengenai hal ini dengan Changmin sih. Mengingat kalau baru tadi pagi mereka menerima kabar mengenai kehamilan Changmin.

"Dua alternatif?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Alternatif pertama, Changmin mengundurkan diri dari sekolahnya, dan berhenti sepenuhnya dari kegiatan sekolah. Mengenai masa depannya, sebagai istri dariku, aku bisa menjamin kalau kehidupan Changmin akan jauh dari kata kekurangan dan kemiskinan."

Yunho bisa melihat kalau ada perasaan tak nyaman berkelebat dari wajah Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Alternatif kedua." potong Yunho saat ia melihat kalau Junsu akan kembali berbicara. "Alternatif keduanya adalah Changmin mengundurkan diri dari sekolah, dan menjalani home schooling selama masa kehamilannya. Dan kalau memang Changmin masih ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya setelah melahirkan, ia bisa menghentikan home schooling itu dan masuk ke sekolah umum biasa."

Junsu menaikkan satu alisnya penuh tanya. "Kalau Changmin melanjutkan seolah setelah melahirkan, siapa yang akan mengurus bayi kalian? Babysitter, huh?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tentu saja aku. Kalau memang Changmin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, berarti aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Rumah Sakit, dan hanya bekerja di rumah untuk mengecek dokumen-dokumen laporan dari Jung Corp."

Tiga namja disana menarik nafas kaget mendengar penuturan Yunho. Dan Yunho bisa merasakan kalau pelukan dari kekasihnya itu semakin mengerat.

"Apa kau serius? Apa kau akan benar mengundurkan diri dari posisimu di Seoul Hospital jika Changmin melanjutkan sekolahnya?' tanya Yoochun tak percaya. Masalahnya, ia tahu benar kalau Yunho itu sangat menyukai profesinya yang seorang dokter bedah itu. Bahkan dulu ia pernah bertengar hebat dengan keluarganya mengenai pilihan karirnya sebagai seorang dokter.

Lalu kini, benarkan apa yang ia dengar? Benarkah kalau Yunho benar-benar akan mengorbankan profesinya hanya demi Changmin?

Yunho mengangguk dengan mata yang menunjukkan keseriusan. "Bagiku, Changmin adalah yang nomor satu. Apapun yang ia inginkan, akan selalu menjadi prioritasku, dan aku akan mengorbankan apapun demi memenuhi keinginannya."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia akhirnya bisa melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah itu bersama Changmin...dalam keadaan hidup.

Terima kasih kepada Junsu yang sepertinya puas mendengar jawaban yang ia berikan, hingga akhirnya Junsu berada di pihaknya, dan kini tengah menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Ahjussi..."

Suara yang merengek memanggil namanya itu membuat Yunho menoleh dan menemukan kekasihnya itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu-ragu. Yunho memberikan senyumnya, dan melebarkan kedua tangannya. "Kemarilah, Changminnie."

"Ugh!" keluh Yunho kaget saat kekasihnya itu menerjangnya dengan kuat, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Beruntunglah ia memiliki tubuh yang terbentuk dengan kuat, hingga ia tak ikut jatuh karena momentum dimana Changmin menerjangnya itu.

Nah, lupakan itu semua, karena kini Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan lehernya.

"Hmm... waeyo Changminnie?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Changmin, merasakan helaian lembut milik Changminnya.

Ia bisa merasakan helaian lembut itu menyapu tangannya dengan halus saat Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukannya itu. "Tak ada apa-apa." Ucapan teredam dari Changmin membuat tubuh Yunho bergetar penuh antisipasi karena hembusan nafas namja itu menggelitik lehernya.

Beruntungnya—atau sialnya?— Yunho karena saat ini ia masih ingat kalau mereka berada di apartement YooSu, hingga ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menyerang kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba bersikap manja ini. Apakah ini merupakan bawaan bayi mereka, hingga membuat Changmin yang biasanya tak suka—atau lebih tepatnya merasa malu bermanja kepadanya itu menjadi lebih jujur?

Ingatan mengenai kondisi Changmin yang tengah hamil itu membuat Yunho jadi teringat satu hal. Namja paruh baya itu melepaskan Changmin dari pelukannya, dan menatap sang kekasih yang kini membawa buah hatinya di dalam perutnya.

"Changmin... Changminnie, ijinkan aku bertanya satu hal." ucap Yunho sambil mendongakkan kepala Changmin, agar ia bisa menatap langsung sepasang iris coklat itu.

Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai kehamilan ini? Apakah kau senang? Apakah kau bahagia? Apakah kau menginginkan bayi ini?' tanya Yunho dengan khawatir.

Ya, mungkin memang ia bahagia dengan kehadiran bayi mereka di dalam perut Changmin. Namun belum tentu Changmin juga merasaan kebahagiaan itu kan? Namja didepannya ini masih muda. Masih sangat muda untuk membawa seorang bayi dalam kehamilannya.

Keberadaan bayi mereka jelas membuat Changmin mau tak mau harus keluar dari sekolahnya, yang masih baru saja ia masuki itu. Selain itu, bisa dibilang tubuh Changmin belum sepenuhnya siap untuk menerima kehidupan lain di dalam tubuhnya. Seharusnya, usia enam belas tahun adalah saat dimana tubuh seorang namja mengalami banyak perubahan dalam masa pertumbuhannya, namun disamping mengakomodasi pertumbuhannya sendiri, tubh Changmin harus menyesuaikan diri juga dengan keberadaan bayi yang akan bertumbuh di dalam perutnya. Dan Yunho tak yakin bagaimana perasaan Changmin akan semua itu.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Tanpa perlu mendengarnya, Changmin tahu hal-hal macam apa yang kini tengah berkelebat di dalam pikiran kekasihnya yang lebih tua itu.

"Aku bahagia, Yunho. Mungkin memang aku cukup kaget mendengar kalau kini ada kehidupan yang tengah berkembang di dalam perutku. Namun selain itu, aku bahagia. Mungkin aku memang masih sangat muda, tapi aku menginginkan bayi ini. Aku menginginkan anak kita ini."

Changmin tersenyum saat Yunho menyatukan bibir mereka dalam pagutan lembut. Agak berbeda dari biasanya, ciuman kali ini benar-benar terasa sangat lembut, seolah Yunho benar-benar berhati-hati dalam menciumnya, dan Changmin tak bisa lebih merasa meleleh lebih dari ini saat ia merasakan satu tangan Yunho bergerak turun dan kini memberikan elusan lembut di perutnya yang masih rata itu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"CHANGMIIINNN~!"

Tubuh Changmin yang sedang bersantai di dalam rumahnya langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar panggilan itu. Saat ini masih siang, dan ia tengah bersantai-santai di sofa rumahnya—ia tak sekolah karena Yunho dan juga Yoochun tak mengijinkannya, dasar namja-namja over protektif— dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat mengenali suara siapa itu.

"Jaejoong hyung!" seru Changmin tak percaya saat melihat namja cantik itu berada di dalam rumahnya. "Ugh!" Dan Changmin harus mengeluh kesal karena kini Jaejoong tengah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Changminnie, chukkae~!" seru Jaejoong senang.

Changmin memutar bola matanya saat melihat kalau Ummanya—yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong—malah terkikik geli melihat tingkah namja cantik itu.

"Darimana kau tahu, Jae hyung?" tanya Changmin saat namja cantik itu memandangi perutnya dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kim Yesung, dokter obgyn itu tentu saja membutuhkan bantuan para perawat saat melakukan USG padamu, dan begitu namja itu memberikan diagnosa tertulis bahwa kau itu hamil, bisa dibilang Seoul Hospital gempar." cerita Jaejoong dengan antusias.

"Seoul hospital gempar kenapa?" tanya Junsu yang kini meletakkan minuman dan cemilan di depan tamu anaknya itu. "Apa kau rekan kerja Yunho disana?"

"Ah, iya, Saya Kim Jaejoong, rekan kerja Yunho di Seoul Hospital. Dan mengenai kegemparan itu... jelas karena hampir seluruh yeoja-yeoja disana patah hati berjamaah begitu tahu kalau Jung Yunho, dokter spesialis yang tampan itu sudah memiliki kekasih, dan ternyata kekasihnya itu tengah hamil!" cerita Jaejoong sambil tertawa puas.

Junsu ikut tertawa bersama Jaejoong, sementara Changmin kini malah tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah dengan imutnya.

"Aigooo~ Neomu kyeopta~!" seru Jaejoong senang sambil mencubit pipi Changmin yang memerah manis itu. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur kalau kau yang menjadi pendamping Yunho. Setidaknya aku merelakannya karena aku tahu kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya, dan begitu pula dengan Yunho."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin tak tahu kenapa kamarnya kini menjadi gelap. Melirik ke arah jam duduk di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya, Changmin mengangguk saat jarum jam yang panjang mengarah pada angka dua belas, dan jarum jam yang pendek itu mengarah pada angka satu. Jam satu malam.

Namun Changmin akhirnya sadar benar apa yang membuatnya terbangun tiba-tiba begini. Dengan cepat namja muda itu duduk dari tidurnya, dan menatap bingung pada tempat kosong di samping ranjangnya. Yunho tak ada disampingnya, dan rasa kehilangan pada kehangatan tubuh Yunho membuatnya mendadak terbangun.

"Kau terbangun, Changminnie?"

Suara di tengah kegelapan itu membuat Changmin menoleh ke asal suara. Dengan penerangan yang samar-samar dari cahaya bulan, Changmin bisa melihat kalau Yunho ternyata sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok d sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Ahjussi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk itu.

Yunho tersenyum melihat pemandangan manis didepannya itu, dan ia berjalan mendekati ranjang untuk duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu terbangun tengah malam begini. Tapi memang aku akan berusaha membangunkanmu malam ini, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

Changmin melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada kekasihnya yang kini memasang wajah super serius itu.

"Changminnie, Shim Changmin... kekasihku... Umma dari calon anakku, aku tahu mungkin ini cukup terlambat, namun diwaktu ini, di jam yang sama dimana aku pertama kali menggendongmu, aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepadamu." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, dan Changmin hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat kalau tangan yang terulur padanya itu menunjukka sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Mungkin aku memang lebih tua lima belas tahun darimu... tapi perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah menua. Aku mencintaimu, dan perasaan ini semakin menggunung tinggi karena kini kau tengah mengandung anak kita. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku berjanji kalau aku akan selalu melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi." Yunho menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuka kotak itu. "_Would you marry me_?"

Changmin terpana mendengar kata-kata Yunho dan juga sebuah cincin platina yang kini tersodor di depannya. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, kedua sudut matanya mengalirkan butiran hangatnya dan membasahi wajah Changmin.

Changmin menarik kerah baju Yunho dan langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam ciuman panas.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'." ucap Yunho saat akhirnya bibir mereka berdua terpisah.

"Dasar ahjussi bodoh! Sekarang, pakaikan cincin itu ke tanganku!" perintah Changmin dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah.

Yunho terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Dan setelah meraih jari manis Changmin dan memasukkan cincin itu ke sana, Yunho mengecup tangan itu dan berkata, "I Love You, Shim Changmin."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Shim Changmin, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu ini?"

Changmin yang saat ini tengah menonton TV sambil mengunyah camilan itu menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun di seberang line telepon. Ah, tadi saat ia masih asyik menonton TV, ada panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya, dan saat ia mengangkatnya, suara sinis dari sahabatnya itu memasuki pendengarannya.

"Aku... sepertinya akan keluar dari sekolah, Kyu."

Changmin bisa mendengar suara kekagetan Kyuhyun.

"Shit! Jangan bercanda, Shim Changmin!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Dan entah bagaimana, mendengar kekesalan Kyuhyun, ia sendiri jadi ikut merasa sebal.

"Aku tak bercanda tuan Cho Kyuhyun!" serunya kesal. "Tentu saja aku harus keluar dari sekolah! I'm a fucking pregnan boyt, you idiot!"

Tarikan nafas kaget dari seberang line telepon membuat Changmin akhirnya sadar akan apa yang sudah ia katakan.

"Kau... apa kau serius, Changmin?"

Changmin mengangguk—tak sadar kalau mereka sedang bertelepon hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya mengangguk.

"Changmin?"

"Ah, ya. Aku serius, Kyu. Dengan kondisi hamil seperti ini, aku tak mungkin melanjutkan sekolah kan?"

"..."

"..."

Changmin menggigit bibirnya saat a tak medengar jawaban apapun dari seberang sana.

"Aku dan Kibum akan kesana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong, aku balik bawa lanjutan FF ini~**

**Sebenernya mau apdet banyak mumpung hari selasa ini libur.. tapi ternyata aku malah sakit..kecapekan, demam dan kepala nyeri banget.. huufth..**

**Nggak bisa berkata banyak cz ini mau lnjut istirahat biar besok bisa kerja lagi.**

**Last, if u care for me and this story, please leave ur comment in review box.**


	20. Chapter 20

Changmin menggigit bibirnya saat a tak medengar jawaban apapun dari seberang sana.

"Aku dan Kibum akan kesana."

.

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 20**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : M for Mbalik lagi ke rate T yaa~

**Length** : 20 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, MPREG! Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**TingTong! TingTong!**

"Ne. Sebentar~" sahut namja manis bertubuh tinggi itu sambil berjalan kearah depan untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka.

**Cklek**

"Uphh!" Changmin menghembuskan nafas tertahannya karena tanpa aba-aba, tamunya itu langsung memeluknya begitu saja dengan erat. "Yah! Ahjussi! Lepaskan aku!" sergah Changmin sambil menggeliat dalam pelukan erat yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, sekaligus appa dari anak yang tengah ia kandung itu.

"Aniya. Aku merindukanmu, chagiya~" sahut Yunho sambil tetap _kekeuh_ memeluk kekasihnya yang kini tengah mengandung anaknya itu.

Namja yang lebih muda itu memutar kepalanya dengan bosan melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini."Demi Tuhan, Jung Yunho! Tadi pagi saja kau berangkat setelah di telepon berkali-kali oleh perawat karena sudah ditunggu pasienmu. Dan sekarang baru jam dua belas, yang berarti baru empat jam saja kau tak melihatku. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu!" omel Changmin panjang lebar karena tak habis pikir dengan tingkah namja paruh baya dihadapannya ini.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar omelan dari calon istrinya itu. "Biar saja. Memangnya aku tak boleh merindukan calon istriku yang tengah mengandung anakku?" bela Yunho sambil tangannya yang tadinya memeluk pinggang Changmin itu berpindah ke bawah, dan mengelus perut rata kekasihnya yang masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda kehamilan itu.

"..."

Changmin akhirnya menghela nafasnya mendengar pembelaan Yunho itu. Selain itu, entah kenapa belakangan ini ia jadi mudah luluh kalau namja itu sudah mulai mengelus perutnya. Aneh sekali.

"Hey, Changminnie, menurutmu, bayi yang ada didalam sini itu namja atau yeoja ya?" bisik Yunho sambil terus mengelus-elus perut Changmin dengan sayang.

"Mana aku tahu, ahjusi pabbo! Usia kehamilanku saja baru dua minggu. Mana mungkin sudah bisa ditebak jenis kelaminnya?" sahut Changmin dengan ucapan yang ketus, meski wajahnya kini malah tersenyum lembut melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tahu itu, Changminnie. Tapi berandai-adai kan tak ada salahnya. Kalau aku sih, inginnya yeoja saja. Kalau dia yeoja, dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi manis sepertimu~"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yunho memilih untuk berlutut di depan Changmin, hingga kini wajahnya tepat di depan perut Changmin. "Annyeong, nae aegya~ Ini Daddy~ Bagaimana kabarmu di dalam sana? Bertumbuhlah dengan sehat karena kami tak sabar menantikan kelahiranmu~" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus dan mengecup perut Changmin.

**"Ekhemm!"**

Changmin terlonjak kaget saat ia mendengar suara deheman dari belakang mereka, dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat dua sahabatnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kami sebenarnya berniat mengetuk pintu, tapi karena pintunya terbuka, jadi yaaa... maaf kalau mengganggu kemesraan kalian di depan pintu ini ya," seringai Kyuhyun sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kuharap sih lain kali kalian punya tempat yang lebih elit untuk bermesraan. Tidak di depan pintu seperti ini lagi." timpal Kibum yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Yunho yang melihat kedua sahabat kekasihnya itu akhirnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan berbalik sambil memberikan senyum tampannya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun dan Kibum, ne?" sapa Yunho ramah. "Kenapa kalian berada di sini pada jam segini? Ini masih jam sekolah kan?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling berpandangan sebelum keduanya menyeringai. "Tentu saja kami membolos~"

Yunho menggelengan kepalanya melihat tingkah dari sahabat kekasihnya itu, sedangkan Changmin sendiri malah ikut menyeringai melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang masih saja tak berubah itu.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Changmin sambil mempersilahkan kedua sahabtnya ini untuk masuk ke dalam, karena ia tahu pasti kalau keduanya pasti akan menanyainya macam-macam setelah ini.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Hmm..jadi begitu ceritanya. Kehamilan namja ini masalah genetik yaa.." ucap Kibum sambil menatap pada pasangan kekasih di depannya dengan perasaan iri. Yah, siapa sih yang tak akan merasa iri kalau sekarang di suguhi dengan pemandangan seperti di depannya ini.

Di seberang mereka(KyuBum) sekarang ini ada Changmin yang tengah duduk di depan Yunho. Sebenarnya itu adalah pemandangan biasa kalau bukan karena kini Yunho mengalungkan kedua tangannya ada tubuh Changmin yang ada di depannya. Ah, sebenarnya tak hanya mengalungkan tangan saja, karena tangan kiri Yunho terus aktif membelai perut Changmin, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengalung di leher Changmin, sambil sesekali mengusap pipi kekasihnya itu. Tapi seperi belum cukup denga display kemesraan itu, Yunho masih menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Changmin, sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan pada puncak kepala kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Changmin yang diperlakukan begitu, malah menikmatinya saja, sambil tangannya terkadang mengelus tangan Yunho yang mengelus perutnya.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang membuat iri kan?

Kibum memberikan lirikan penuh arti pada Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya, dan untuk sesaat, keduanya bertukar senyuman lembut—senyuman yang muncul karena mereka ikut senang melihat sahabatnya itu bahagia.

"Soal sekolah, kupikir masalah itu sudah terselesaikan. Tapi, kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian? Atau kalian menginginkan anak itu jadi anak gelap tanpa status?"

Yunho yang merasa kalau ia lah yang ditanya oleh Kibum itu menghentikan sebentar kegiatan mengelus perut kekasihnya, dan menatap serius pada kedua sahabat kekasihnya itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah melamar sahabat kalian ini," Yunho meraih tangan kanan Changmin dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin platina yang melingkar manis di jari manis Changmin. "Dan soal menikah, karena Korea sudah melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya."

Kibum mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Lalu, apa Chun ahjussi dan Su-ie ahjumma juga sudah merestuinya?"

Kali ini Yunho dan Changmin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Heee... Chun ahjussi merestui kalian? Tak kusangka." ucap Kyuhyun takjub. "Kupikir Chun ahjussi akan menentang kalian habis-habisan. Habisnya, meski terlihat seperti itu, Chun ahjussi kan sangat menyayangimu, Min."

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yunho, dan kemudia keduanya tertawa geli.

"Apaa marah besar saat tahu aku hamil. Ish, bahkan ahjussi dibelakangku ini kena pukulan dua kali, sebelum Appa berniat membunuhnya. Ah, pokoknya saat itu seru sekali." cerita Changmin sambil tertawa-tawa mengingat tingkah appanya itu.

"Eh? Chun ahjussi berniat membunuhnya? Lalu, kenapa dia masih selamat? Chun ahjussi kan selalu serius kalau itu berhubungan denganmu." kali ini giliran Kibum yang kaget mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"Yaah, beruntungnya saat itu Umma membela kami. Dan kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau Umma sudah angkat bicara, Appa pasti luluh."

Kibum mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan jawaban Changmin.

"Beruntunglah karena Su-ie ahjumma membela kalian. Kalau tidak, kurasa anakmu nanti akan lahir tanpa Appa." tawa Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai evil menatap pasangan kekasih di depannya itu.

Kali ini giliran Changmin untuk mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Memang beginilah nasibnya kalau punya dua sahabat yang sama evilnya dengannya.

Yunho yang melihat kekasihnya itu cemberut dengan wajah yang terlihat imut tertawa kecil, dan mencuri satu kecupan kilat di bibir cemberut kekasihnya itu.

"Yah! Ahjussi genit!" seru Changmin dengan wajah memerah.

Sedangkan dua namja lain disana hanya bisa kembali memutar bola mata melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih di depan mereka ini, sambil mengerang kesal memanggil nama kekasih masing-masing dalam hati.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Kau... tak ingin membicarakan ini dengan kedua orang tuamu, Yun?" tanya Yoochun pada calon menantunya itu.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di ruang kerja Yoochun, dan sekarang mereka berdua tengah mendiskusikan rencana pernikahan Yunho denga Changmin. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, sampai tiba-tiba Yoochun menyebutkan mengenai kedua orang tua Yunho, yang membuat namja itu terdiam. Membicarakan mengenai orang tuanya selalu menjadi topik yang tak menyenangkan bagi Yunho.

"Untuk apa? Toh mereka juga tak akan peduli." ucap Yunho acuh.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya. Agak maklum juga dengan sikap Yunho yang seperti ini, namun tetap saja, ia harus mengangkat topik ini karena ini menyangkut pernikahan anaknya.

"Tak pedulipun, setidaknya mereka harus tahu kalau kau akan menikah dengan Changmin. Lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka merestuinya." ucap Yoochun bijaksana.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala. "Aku tak peduli. Mereka tak pernah peduli padaku semenjak aku kecil. Jadi mana mungkin mereka akan peduli sekarang?" tanya Yunho sarkatis. "Tak ada restu dari mereka pun tak masalah. Lebih baik kita pikirkan saja dimana tempat tujuan bulan madu yang indah untukku dan Changminnie—aww! Jangan memukul kepalaku begitu Yoochun hyung!"

"Dasar namja mesum bodoh!" kesal Yoochun setelah menghadiahkan jitakan keras pada kepala dongsaengnya itu. "Apa kau lupa kalau Minnie itu sedang hamil? Orang hamil dilarang bepergian naik pesawat! Dan lagi, jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku tak peduli dengan jalan pikiranmu, tapi kalau kau ingin menikahi anakku, bicaralah dulu pada orang tuamu. Nanti kelanjutannya terserah saja, yang penting mereka tahu kalau kau akan menikahi anakku."

Yunho meringis mendengar ucapan namja yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. "Repot sekali sih menikahi anakmu itu hyung. Padahal ia sudah kuhamili, tapi untuk menikahinya saja masih ada syaratnya," gerutu Yunho.

"Aku mendengar gerutuanmu itu Jung. Kalau kau tak mau juga tak masalah. Aku bisa membatalkan pernikahan kalian." ancam Yoochun santai.

"Y-yah! Jangan lakukan itu dong hyung! Cucumu itu kan anakku. Jadi harus aku dong, yang menjadi appanya. Tak boleh kalau sampai orang lain."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, jangan lupa beri tahu kedua orangtuamu mengenai pernikahan ini."

"Ne. Ne. Nanti aku akan mengabari dua orang itu. Sekarang lanjut kebagian mengenai baju pengantin. Hyung, aku ingin sekali melihat Changminnie pakai gaun putih. Pasti dia akan terlihat manis sekali~"

Yoochun memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan calon menantunya itu. Sekali lagi ia memukul kepala dongsaengnya itu—menghasilkan erangan protes yang Yoochun abaikan. "Pabbo! Apa kau pikir anakku itu yeoja, hah? Lagipula, memangnya Minnie akan mau memakai gaun? Mana mungkin!" ucap Yoochun yang sudah sangat hapal mengenai sifat anak semata wayangnya itu. "Su-ie saja dulu tak mau memakai gaun meskipun aku sudah memohon-mohon padanya." gerutu Yoochun dengan suara kecil.

Yunho tertawa mendengar gerutuan kecil Yoochun. Yah, saling tertawa kan tak apa. Toh mereka berdua bisa dibilang senasib kan?

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin membuka kelopak matanya, dan mendapati kegelapan kamar menyambut penglihatannya. Menoleh ke samping, ia melihat kekasihnya masih tertidur lelap sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Melihat wajah damai kekasihnya itu, Changmin sudah akan mengurungkan niatnya.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya, karena semakin ia berpikir untuk membatalkan niatnya, perasaan itu semakin menguat dan memaksanya untuk membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

"Nghh... waeyo, Changminnie?" tanya Yunho dengan suara seraknya karea bangun tidur itu. Namja paruh baya itu mengucek matanya sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, saat akhirnya ia sadar kalau ia tengah di tatap penuh harap oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Ahjussi~ Aku ingin makan pizza~" rengek Changmin dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat imut itu.

Yunho melirik pada jam dinding di seberangnya dan menguap lebar. "Tapi Changminnie, ini sudah jam 2 malam. Mana ada restaurant pizza yang masih buka jam segini? Ayo tidur saja. Besok akan kubelikan." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Namun seperti tak mau mengikuti Yunho, Changmin memberontak saat Yunho memeluknya. "Ahjussi~! Aku mau pizzanya sekarang. Aku mau pizza _sekarang_!" rengek Changmin dengan nada suara yang agak meninggi.

Yunho yang sudah hampir memasuki alam mimpimya seketika tersadar saat melihat ke-konsisten-an kekasihnya itu. Tubuhnya yang tadi berbaring, kini terduduk sempurna dengan mata melebar, kini rasa kantuknya sudah menguap entah kemana. "Kau... mengidam?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

Changmin mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang sangat imut itu karena kini bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Oke, oke. Kurasa Pizza H*t yang ada di dua blok tempat ini sekarang buka 24jam. Kau mau berapa dan rasa apa, Changminnie? Biar aku minta antarkan kesini." ucap Yunho cepat sambil berusaha mencari ponselnya.

Namun sama seperti tadi, seolah tak ingin menuruti Yunho, Changmin menahan tangan Yunho yang sudah akan meraih ponselnya dan menggeleng.

"Eh? Kau tak jadi ingin makan pizza?" tanya Yunho heran saat Changmin malah menggeleng.

"Aniya. Bukan itu. Aku tak ingin pizzanya diantar. Aku maunya kau yang membelinya sendiri kesana," jelas Changmin dengan pipi yang kini ia gembungkan dengan sangat imut.

Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat kekasihnya yang kini nampak amat sangat imut itu. Ia mencubit kecil pipi kenyal kekasihnya itu sebelum beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. "Baiklah, aku akan ambil kunci mobil dulu, dan dalam waktu singkat, aku akan kembali dengan membawa pesananmu, chagiya~"

Changmin kembali merengut mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Jangan naik mobil. Aku maunya kau kesana sambil berjalan kaki."

Kali ini giliran Yunho dibuat kaget oleh permintaan kekasihnya itu. "Eh? Jalan kaki? Tapi Changminnie, dua blok itu kan cukup jauh karena harus memutar dulu. Kalau aku jalan kaki, kapan pizzanya akan sampai ke tanganmu?" bujuk Yunho dengan nada yang ia buat sememelas mungkin.

Tapi tanpa menghiarukan itu, Changmin menggeleng. "Aku maunya kau perginya dengan jalan kaki~" rengek Changmin dengan wajah memelasnya yang akhirnya membuat Yunho menyerah.

"Oke. Oke. Aku akan jalan kaki. Kau tunggu di dalam kamar saja." pasrah Yunho sambil meraih jaketnya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang pasti akan menyapanya saat ia berjalan kaki di tengah malam seperti ini.

Changmin mengangguk dengan antusias sambil memeluk gulingnya dengan wajah lucu. "Aku tunggu, ahjussi."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya itu. Setelah ia kembali satu jam kemudian setelah berjalan kaki cukup jauh ke tempat Pizza H*t untuk membelikan kekasihnya itu tiga loyang pizza ukuran besar, kini ia merasa perjuangannya sia-sia. Bagaimana tidak, setelah sampai ke kamar, ia malah menemukan kalau kekasihnya itu sudah tertidur lelap!

Ia cukup heran juga sih, mendapati kekasihnya itu bisa tertidur tanpa pelukannya dulu, da tadi pun, tanpa ia bangunkan, kekasihnya itu bisa bangun sendiri. Apa ini pengaruh baby mereka?

Kalau iya, sedikit menyebalkan juga. Padahal menidurkan dan membangunkan kekasihnya itu kan sudah menjadi kegiatan favorit dan jugakegiatan eksklusifnya sejak lama. Tapi sekarang, tanpa dirinya pun. Changmin sudah bisa bangun, dan juga bisa tidur sendiri. Huuufth..

"Chang—" Yunho menghentikan niatnya untuk membangunkan kekasihnya itu, saat ia melihat kekasihnya itu mengerutkan alis dalam tidurnya.

Namja yang lebih tua itu akhirnya memilih untuk keluar sebentar dan memasukkan tiga kardus pizza itu ke dalam kulkas, sebelum ia kembali ke kamar. Setelah membaringkan diri di sebelah kekasihnya itu, Yunho meraih tubuh Changmin dan memeluknya.

Yunho mengerjap bingung saat merasakan kekasihnya itu langsung merapat ke arahnya. Dan setelah menatap ke bawah, ia tersenyum karena melihat kerutan alis itu mengendur, dan kini wajah itu terlihat rileks dan bahkan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

_'Yah...tak apalah.."_

.

Yunho yang sudah akan terlelap menyusul kekasihnya itu membatalkan niatnya saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Perlahan namja itu meraih ponselnya, dan membacapesan yang masuk.

**To** : Jung Yunho

**From** : Appa Jung

**Subject** : Pernikahan

**Re** : -

'Aku tak pernah punya anak seorang _gay_! Jangan nikahi dia kalau kau masih ingin menjadi penerus Jung Corp. Appa dan Umma disini sudah mencarikanmu calon istri seorang yeoja yang cantik, berkelas, dan dari keluarga terpandang. Pulang, atau _kau akan lihat akibatnya_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Author balik secepat kilat nih~!**

**Huufth, dan yang berpikir kalau FF ini akan tamat dan tinggal hepi2nya HoMin doang, maaf, kalian salah besar~! XP**

**Konflik baru akan dimulai~!**

**Mari kita buat HoMin terpisah dan menangis~! Yeaaayyy~! #digorok rame-rame**

**Udah tengah malam, dan besok aku kerja masuk pagi, jadi sekian aja deh cuap2ku.**

**Buat yang tgl 5 ultah( siFujoshi), ini udah aku apdet FFnya.. buat apdetan yang lain, doakan aja minggu ini bisa apdet semua(aminn)**

**BIG THANKS buat semua reader yang masih mau baca dan review FF tak jelas bikinanku ini #HUG satu-satu. Mian nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, tapi aku benar-benar senang akan review kalian semua~ Review yang masuk bener-bener bikin aku senang n semangat buat ngetik dan apdet secepat kilat~ Dan meskipun kalian buan HoMin shipper, dan kurang dapet feel buat uke!changmin, tapi makasih banegt udah suka ama FF ini dan mau mereview~**

**Last, di dunia ini nggak ada yang gratis, jadi kalo udah baca FF ini, ayo bayar pake review~! #nodong #plak!**

**Enggak, enggak..becanda koq.. Tapi kalau kalian menghargai usahaku buat ngetik FF ini sampe tengah malem begini, tolong isilah kota review di bawah ini, Ok? **

**#tebar kissunya Changmin~**


	21. Chapter 21

To : Jung Yunho

From : Appa Jung

Subject : Pernikahan

Re : -

'Aku tak pernah punya anak seorang gay! Jangan nikahi dia kalau kau masih ingin menjadi penerus Jung Corp. Appa dan Umma disini sudah mencarikanmu calon istri seorang yeoja yang cantik, berkelas, dan dari keluarga terpandang. Pulang, atau kau akan lihat akibatnya.'

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 21**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu

**Rate** : M for Mbalik lagi ke rate T yaa~

**Length** : 21 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, MPREG! Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

Yunho mengerang kesal saat membaca balasan pesan dari ayahnya itu. Selalu begini. Appanya itu orang yang sangat kolot dan keras kepala. Membuatnya jadi malas berurusan dengan namja tua itu semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertengkar hebat mengenai pilihannya untuk masuk ke dunia kedokteran.

Yunho mengacuhkan pesan itu dan mematikan ponselnya. Ia kembali memeluk kekasihnya yang kini terlelap dengan wajah damainya itu. Ia mengecup kening kekasihnya yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu dengan penuh sayang dan juga tekad yang kuat. "Aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin. Dan aku tak akan pernah mau untuk kehilanganmu, dan juga anak kita."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Seorang namja berusia senja duduk dengan posisi tegak di sofa ruang tengah di rumahnya. Ia terus berada di sofa itu semenjak pagi-hanya benar-benar beranjak dari sofa ketika ia butuh ke toilet, atau saat istrinya memanggilnya untuk makan. Selain itu, ia terus berdiam di sofa itu-menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang harusnya akan datang hari ini.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho terbangun saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar mandinya. Kesadaran mengenai siapa pemilik suara itu menghampirinya, dan secepat kilat Yunho langsung menghampiri kekasihnya yang kini tengah menunduk di wastafel sambil memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Dengan wajah khawatir Yunho menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan dengan lembut namja itu meraih tengkuk Changmin, kemudian mengurutnya dengan penuh kasih.

Changmin menoleh menatap Yunho dan memberikan senyum lemahnya, sebelum ia kembali menghadap wastafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang tak seberapa itu. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan isi perutnya harusnya sudah keluar semua, namun entah kenapa lambungnya masih saja bergolak dan membuatnya benar-benar ingin memuntahkan semuanya.

"Shh... sudah Changminnie... sudah..." ucap Yunho saat ia tak melihat lagi adanya substansi yang di keluarkan kekasihnya itu. Namja yang lebih tua itu mengisi gelas kecil yang ada d wastafel itu dengan air, dan menyodorkannya pada Changmin.

"Berkumurlah dulu."

Changmin mengangguk patuh dan menerima gelas itu dan menggunakan air itu untuk berkumur. Setelah selesai, Yunho meraih gelas itu dan menempatkannya ke tempat semula, dan dengan satu ayunan kuat, Ia menggendong kekasihnya a'la bridal style. Kalau biasanya Changmin akan meronta, kali ini ia langsng melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho karena memang tubuhnya saat ini terasa lemas sekali.

"Perutmu pasti kosong, kau ingin makan apa sekarang? Aku akan menyiapkannya." tawar Yunho setelah ia menurunkan tubuh kekasihnya itu di atas ranjang empuk mereka.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan sayu, dan ia menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak mau makan." lirihnya.

Yunho menghela nafas saat ia kembali mendengar kata-kata itu. Selama ini, kekasihnya itu adalah seseorang yang nafsu makannya dua kali lipat dari orang biasa, dan ia hampir tak pernah menolak yang namanya makanan. Tapi sekarang ini, belakangan hari ini, setiap pagi, setelah acara morning sickness itu datang, Changmin sering sekali mengatakan kalau ia tak mau makan. Dan kalaupun akhirnya Yunho memaksa, makanan itu pasti yang termakan sedikit saja.

Ia menatap prihatin pada tubuh kekasihnya yang kini terlihat semakin kurus itu. "Tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkanmu sup. Kalau sup, kau masih mau kan?"

Changmin menatap Yunho. Dan melihat ekspresi memohon pada wajah kekasihnya yang lebih tua itu membuatnya mengangguk, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak ingin memakan apapun saat ini.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkanmu sup paling enak ala Chef Jung!" seru Yunho dengan semangat dan senyum lebar-membuat Changmin ikut tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Kau sedang apa Yun?" tanya Junsu saat melihat calon menantunya itu kini berkutat dengan peralatan masak di dapur kesayangannya itu.

Yunho menoleh menatap Junsu yang kini menghampirinya."Aku mau membuatkan sup untuk Changminnie." Yunho terdiam sesaat, dan ia kini menatap Junsu dengan tatapan memelasnya. "Tapi, aku tak tahu cara membuatnya, hyung..."

Junsu memijat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan namdongsaengnya satu itu. Kalau namja itu tak tahu caranya memasak, kenapa pula dia harus ke dapur dan ingin membuat sup?

"Kenapa kau membuat sup pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Junsu sambil menjauhkan Yunho dari dapur kesayangannya itu. Dapurnya bisa hancur berantakan kalau ia membiarkan Yunho yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dapur itu merambah tempat kesayangannya itu.

"Soalnya Changminnie muntah-muntah terus, dan ia jadi tak doyan makan. Kupikir kalau sup, ia pasti akan mau mamakannya."

Junsu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penasaran. "Yun, kau itu...apa kau belum membeli susu untuk ibu hamil?"

"Eh? Susu untuk ibu hamil? Buat siapa?"

Junsu memukul kepala Yunho dengan cukup keras. "Ya tentu saja untuk Minnie lah! Kau pikir, siapa yang tengah hamil sekarang?" seru Junsu saat melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu.

"Ah!" Yunho menepukka tangannya dengan wajah yang selah tersadar akan sesuatu-membuat Junsu jadi gemas dan ingin memukul kepala itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang? Waktu dulu aku hamil, memang sesudah muntah-muntah itu tak akan ada nafsu makan. Maka dari situlah kegunaan susu untuk ibu hamil itu..menggantikan nutrisi makanan yang harusnya masuk ke dalam tubuh."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan dari namja di depannya itu. "Baiklah, hyung, aku akan segera membelikannya sekarang!" ucap Yunho sambil bergegas keluar-sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam sambil tersenyum garing. "Aku hampir lupa bawa dompet, hyung."

Dan Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafs melihat kelakuan Yunho itu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya yang sangat keras itu. Yoochun yang tengah memakai baju kerjanya itu langsung keluar menuju asal suara teriakan istrinya itu. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil mengancingkan kemeja kerjanya, Yoochun langsung menghampiri istrinya itu. "Ada apa Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun pada istrinya itu.

Junsu menoleh ke arah suami tampannya itu dan menunjuk pada tumpukan kantung plastik yang kini berjajar rapi di depan mereka.

"Apa yang kau beli itu Yunho? Kenapa banyak sekali?" tanya Yoochun sambil menatap penasaran pada kantung-kantung plastik itu.

Yunho yang berdiri sambil tersenyum menatap pasangan YooSu itu. "Ini semua adalah susu untuk ibu hamil buat Changminnie. Habis aku kan tak tahu merek apa yang bagus, dan rasa apa yang Changminnie suka, jadi yaaa, aku ambil saja semuanya~" jelasnya tanpa beban.

"Nah, karena tadi aku pergi agak lama, aku mau buat satu gelas untuk Changminnie dulu." ucap Yunho sambil membuka satu kantung plastik yang ada di dekatnya. "Rasa coklat? Hmm, kurasa tak akan ada masalah. Changminnie kan suka coklat." gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri sambil membuka kotak susu itu dan membuat satu gelas.

Setelah jadi, namja itu langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar Changmin dengan riangnya. Meninggalkan pasangan YooSu yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Chunnie, kepalaku pusing..."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho tersenyum lembut saat ia memasuki kamar Changmin—yang saat ini mereka gunakan bersama. Pantas saja tadi Changmin tak ikut keluar saat mendengar teriakan keras Junsu, ternyata namja manis itu kembali terlelap ke alam mimpinya. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, dan juga bosan menunggu Yunho yang tak kunjung kembali ke kamarnya.

Yunho meletakkan gelas berisi susu itu di meja samping, dan ia duduk di space di samping kekasihnya itu. Senyum Yunho makin melebar saat ia melihat satu tangan Changmin berada di atas perutnya sendiri. Yunho akhirnya ikut meletakkan tangannya di perut Changmin, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke sana.

"Baby, kumohon baik-baiklah di dalam sana. Jadilah anak baik dan jangan terus mengerjai Ummamu begini ya?" bisiknya pada calon aegyanya itu.

"Nghhhhh.."

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya saat ia merasakan kalau Changmin mulai terusik, dan ia gantian membelai pipi kekasihnya itu. "Changminnie, ayo bangun sebentar. Kau harus mengisi perutmu dulu." ucap Yunho sambil menghujani wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang.

Changmin akhirnya membuka matanya, dan senyum langsung menghiasi wajahnya saat ia menemukan Yunho yang juga tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Bermimpi indah?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu.

Changmin mengangguk dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Ini jam berapa? Kenapa kau belum berangkat kerja, ahjussi?" tanya Changmin sambil mengucek sudut matanya dengan imutnya. Yunho yang melihat itu langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh kekasihnya itu, dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Bisa berbahaya kalau ia terus menatap pemandangan manis itu. YooSu masih ada di rumah, dan selain itu, ia tak tahu apa resikonya jika ia sampai 'menyentuh' Changmin saat kekasihnya itu tengah lemah seperti ini. Jadi sebelum ia semakin ingin 'memakan' namja manis di depannya itu, lebih baik ia mengalihkan tatapannya saja.

Dan saat mengalihkan tatapannya itu, ia kembali melihat segelas susu hangat itu. Yunho langsung meraih gelas itu dan menyodorkannya ke arah kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan heran itu.

"Susu hamil. Aku tahu kau sekarang tak ingin makan apapun. Tapi karena kau dan juga aegya kita ini perlu nutrisi, kau harus terus mendapat asupan gizi. Karena itu aku membelikan susu hamil yang penuh nutrisi ini." jelasya. "Harusnya kau membeli ini dari kemarin-kemarin. Kalau Su-ie hyung tak menyadarkanku, pasti sampai sekarang kau akan terus kekurangan nutrisi dan semakin kurus. Maafkan aku."

Changmin menatap sosok namja di depannya ini, dan dengan senyum yang terkembang, Changmin meraih gelas yang disodorkan di hadapannya itu, dan langsung meminumnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Yunho yang melihat itu menatap Changmin penuh tanya, dan saat ia melihat kalau kekasihnya itu tersenyum—dengan missmatch eyesnya terpampang jelas di depannya, akhirnya Yunho tersenyum lega.

Tanpa perlu berucap kata, Yunho tahu kalau Changmin memaafkannya.

"Saranghae Changminnie~"

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin menatap TV plasma di depannya ini dengan tatapan tak tertarik. Berkali-kali ia mengganti channel, namun tetap saja rasa bosan itu melandanya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding, dan helaan nafas mengikuti sesudahnya.

"Kau masih bangun, Minnie?" tanya Junsu yang berjalan ke ruang tengahnya yang masih terang itu. Waktu menunjukkan jam 11.30 malam, biasanya Junsu sudah menemukan rumahnya gelap gulita, namun sepertinya perkecualian untuk hari ini.

"Masih Umma. Aku menunggu ahjussi itu pulang." sahut Changmin sambil terus mengganti-ganti channel TV dengan ketertarikan nol persen.

"Memangnya Yunho kemana? Bukannya tadi dia sudah pulang?" tanya Junsu yang heran mendengar ucapan anak semata wayangnya itu. Pasalnya, sedari jam 8malam, Yunho sudah ada di rumah dan langsung menempel pada anaknya itu. Dan jam 9 tadi, mereka berdua sudah masuk kamar dan pamit untuk tidur. Lalu, kenapa anaknya bilang ia menunggu Yunho pulang?

"Ahjussi itu keluar membeli sushi salmon segar." sahut Changmin sambil mengigiti bibirnya karena sudah tak sabar untuk memakan makanan enak itu.

"Eh? Sushi salmon?" tanya Junsu bingung.

Changmin mengangguk. "Aku mau makan sushi salmon segar sekarang ini."

Junsu langsung mengangguk paham akan situasi sekarang ini. Ternyata anaknya itu sudah mulai mengidam ternyata. "Memangnya Yunho keluar membeli di mana?" tanya Junsu sambil duduk di samping anaknya itu.

"Di tempat biasa." sahut Changmin enteng, sementara Junsu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Di tempat langganan kita di Daegu itu?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Tempat itu kan butuh satu jam perjalanan untuk kesana, dan bukannya restaurant itu hanya buka sampai jam 10?"

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya itu. "Tadi ahjussi itu berangkat jam setengah 10 kok. Terserah, pokoknya aku mau sushi salmon segar dari sana." ngeyel Changmin sambil kembali mengganti-ganti channel TV untuk membunuh waktu.

**Cklek.**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Changmin dan Junsu langsung fokus ke aah sana. Setelah melihat Yunho masuk sambil membawa bungkusan di tangannya, Changmin langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Yeeayy! Sushi salmon!" seru Changmin senang sambil mengambil bungkusan yang disodorkan Yunho padanya itu, dan langsung membawanya ke dapur.

Junsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya itu, dan ia menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat lelah itu. "Masih buka?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan lelah. "Changminnie bilang tokonya tutup jam 10, jadi tadi aku ngebut habis-habisan. Dan saat aku sampai, restaurant itu sebenarnya sudah tutup, tapi untungnya aku masih sempat melihat pemiliknya yang mengunci restaurant itu. Jadi aku langsung mengejarnya dan memohon padanya untuk membuatkanku satu porsi sushi salmon."

"Bukannya pemiliknya itu Mr. Park? Ia terkenal kaku loh..bagaimana kau membujuknya tadi?"

"Aku bilang dengan jujur kalau aku dari Seoul, dan istriku yang sedang hamil ingin makan sushi buatannya. Dan mungkin karena itu pernah mengalami saat yang sama sepertiku, akhirnya dia mau membuatkanku satu porsi-meskipun aku harus membantunya menyiapkan apa saja yang di perlukan." terang Yunho.

Junsu mengangguk-angguk paham, dan dia sudah mau bertanya lagi sebelum kedatangan Changmin menginterupsinya. Anak semata wayangnya itu tersenyum senang sambil membawa piring yang berisi sushi salmon itu, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yunho.

"Minnie, kenapa wasabinya banyak sekali?" tanya Junsu heran saat melihat kalau di atas potongan sushi itu sudah di lumuri dengan wasabi yang cukup banyak.

"Kan kalau pedas begini baru enak. Aku akan memakannya dengan Yunho. Umma mau juga?" tawar Changmin sambil menyodorkan satu potong sushi itu ke arahnya. Junsu yang ngeri membayangkan rasa pedas yang akan membakar tenggorokannya itu langsung mundur dan menjauh dari putranya itu.

"Tidak usah. Umma kan tadi sudah makan malam. Jadi Umma sudah kenyang. Dan karena Yunho sudah pulang, Umma mau langsung tidur saja."ucap Junsu cepat, sebelum ia kabur masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Umma aneh. Ya sudahlah kalau tak mau." gumam Changmin sambil memasukkan sushi itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan mengunyahnya dengan suka cita.

Yunho tahu sih, kalau kekasihnya itu suka dengan makanan pedas, dan punya daya tahan tinggi terhadap rasa pedas. Tapi kalau wasabi... dan sebanyak itu...

Yunho bergidik ngeri sambil menatap kekasihnya yang asyik mengambil potongan keduanya. Seolah menyadari tatapan dari Yunho, Changmin menoleh pada kekasihnya itu dan menawarkan satu potong sushi pedasnya. "Ahjussi mau juga? Sini aku suapi." tawar Changmin sambil menyodorkan sushi itu tepat ke depan mulut Yunho.

Bau wasabi yang pedas menyengat itu langsung memasuki penciuman Yunho, dan namja itu mejauhkan wajahnya secara refleks-membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. "Waee?"

Yunho tergeragap melihat Changmin yang cemberut sambil menatapnya. Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat untuk mencari alasan agar namja manisnya itu tak ngambek padanya. "Aniya. Tapi aku kan memang sengaja membelikannya untukmu. Masa aku juga yang makan?"

"Tapi kan aku sendiri yang menawarkannya padamu." kekeuh Changmin sambil menyodorkan sushi itu ke arah kekasihnya itu. Perut Yunho serasa bergolak tak nyaman saat bau pedas itu kembali mengisi indra penciumannya.

"Changminnie." panggil Yunho sambil menjauhkan sushi itu dari mulutnya. "Belakangan ini kan kau susah makan. Baru hari ini saja kau terlihat sehat lagi setelah minum susu hamil itu. Jadi mana mungkin kan, aku mau mengurangi jatah asupan makananmu?" Yunho mengusap kepala Changmin dengan lembut. "Makanlah yang banyak, Changminnie."

Changmin akhirnya mengangguk saat merasakan elusan lembut pada surai madunya.

"Akan kubuatkan susu lagi sebelum kau tidur. Katanya susu hamil itu juga bisa mengurangi mualmu di pagi hari." ucap Yunho sambil beranjak bangun. "Kau mau susu yang rasa apa, Changminnie?"

Changmin diam sebentar menyelesaikan kunyahan sushinya itu. "Rasa pisang."

Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur, yang salah satu bagiannya kini di penuhi dengan jejeran kotak susu hamil dengan berbagai mere dan berbagai rasa. Ia mengambil kotak yang ada gambar pisangnya itu dan membuat susu untuk kekasihnya itu.

Saat ia kembali ke ruang tengah, ia menemukan kekasihnya itu tengah menunggunya dengan wajah mengantuk yang sangat lucu.

"Sleepy?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Habiskan dulu susunya, baru setelah ini kita ke kamar dan tidur, ok?"

Changmin mengangguk dan mengambil susu itu. Ia baru akan meminumnya saat Yunho mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Ia merapatkan badannya pada Yunho, dan setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman sambil menyandar di tubuh Yunho, Changmin meminum susunya dengan hati senang.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Namja berusia senja itu merasakan amarah membuncah di dalam dadanya. Ia tahu pasti kalau anaknya itu sudah membaca pesannya. Namun kalau sampai semalam ini anaknya itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya, berarti lagi-lagi anaknya itu menentang kehendaknya seperti dulu. Dulu anaknya itu menentang untuk masuk kedunia bisnis karena alasan konyol bahwa menjadi dokter adalah cita-citanya semenjak kecil. Dan kini namja itu menolak perintahnya pulang, dan lebih memilih bersama dan menikahi seorang namja!

"Yunho. Kau akan menyesal karena tak mau pulang baik-baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong~! Aku balik lagi dengan pedoo~!**

**Karena mood angst maah lari entah kemana, jadinya aku buat mereka so sweet-an dulu deh sebelum masalahnya datang.**

**Ish, mepet waktu kerja. Aku langsung ciao aja deh!**

**Last, minta reviewnya sekedar upah capek buatku ya~ **


	22. Chapter 22

.

Namja berusia senja itu merasakan amarah membuncah di dalam dadanya. Ia tahu pasti kalau anaknya itu sudah membaca pesannya. Namun kalau sampai semalam ini anaknya itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya, berarti lagi-lagi anaknya itu menentang kehendaknya seperti dulu.

"Yunho. Kau akan menyesal karena tak mau pulang baik-baik."

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 22**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu, SiBum, MiXian, HyunJae

**Rate** : M for Mbalik lagi ke rate T yaa~

**Length** : 22 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, MPREG! story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

***Changmin PoV***

"Kyu... kumohon jangan begini..." ucapku sambil memeluk tubuh sahabatku yang kini bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa. Bisa kulihat jelas kalau pipi yang dulunya tembam menggemaskan kini menjadi tirus seperti itu. Bibir plump yang selalu basah alami dan merekahkan seringaian yang membuat wajah itu semakin manis, kini terlihat kering dan pecah-pecah, serta terlihat sangat datar. Dan yang terutama, sepasang orbs coklat yang biasanya selalu hidup itu... kini terlihat kosong... seolah tak ada lagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun disana.

"Kyu.."

Kudengar suara Bummie dari sampingku, dan kulihat tangan putih Bummie menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. Meremasnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran dari seorang sahabat yang akan melihat kekasih dari sahabatnya itu akan menikah dengan seorang yeoja pilihan orang tuanya.

Aku merasakan air mataku mulai mengalir saat kami tak mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun yang terus berdiam bagai boneka itu. Harusnya tak seperti ini... aku tahu Zhou Mi hyung juga mencintai Kyuhyun sama seperti sahabatnya itu mencintai namja cina itu. Mereka saling mencintai, akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah perjuangan panjang Kyuhyun...

Tapi kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

Dalam waktu sekejap semuanya menjadi buruk seperti ini. Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi hyung yang tadinya berbahagia, tiba-tiba saja harus menikah dengan yeoja bernama Victoria Song yang merupakan rekanan bisnis Baba dari Zhou Mi hyung—karena syarat itulah yang diajukan dari keluarga Song agar mereka mau membantu keluarga Zhou yang hampir gulung tikar.

"Minnie... Bummie..."

Aku langsung mendongak saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir melihat ekspresi kosong dari Kyuhyun saat menatap kami berdua. Tuhan... jangan buat sahabat kami jadi seperti ini...

"Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Mimi-ge. Maukah kalian mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa kalau ini akan berujung pada sesuatu yang buruk. Karena itulah aku menoleh pada Bummie, meminta persetujuan. Mungkin aku dan Bummie memiliki firasat yang sama, jadi aku merasa makin takut saat melihat Bummie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu...katakan dulu, apa yang kau minta dari kami?" tanyaku dengan suara yang kuusahakan terdengar jelas.

"Aku tak mau bunuh diri, karena kata Mimi-ge, orang yang mati bunuh diri tak akan bisa reinkarnasi."

Perasaanku semakin memberat saat aku mendengar kata-kata dari Kyu. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengatakan soal bunuh diri dan reinkarnasi?

"Aku tahu kami tak akan bisa bersama di kehidupan ini, tapi di kehidupan lain, mungkin akan ada jalan dimana kami bisa bersama. Karena itu kumohon... bunuhlah aku.."

"A-aniya! _hiks_... aniya Kyu..." . Aku menggeleng keras dengan air mata yang kini mengalir semakin deras dari kedua mataku. Ini... bukan begini cara penyelesaiannya...

Aku merasakan tubuhku menegang saat tiba-tiba saja Kyu mengeluarkan pisau dan mengulurkannya padaku dan Bummie.

"Aku terlalu mencintai Mimi-ge. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Karena itu kumohon Minnie... Bummie... bunuhlah aku.."

.

.

..

..

...

...

"Changminnie! Baby! Baby, bangunlah!"

Changmin membuka kedua matanya dengan tiba-tiba dan menemukan Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Yah, tentu saja Yunho khawatir setengah mati saat ia terbangun karena mendengar isakan dari namja di sebelahnya. Tak menghiraukan kantuk dan lelah tubuhnya, Yunho langsung membuka mata dan ia sangat kaget saat mnemukan kekasih kecilnya itu tengah menangis dengan ekpresi pilu,meskipun kedua matanya terpejam erat.

_'A-aniya...hiks...aniya Kyu...'_

Yunho langsung berusaha memangunkan kekasihnya yang mulai mengigau dan menangis makin keras itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk kecil kedua pipi Changmin, namun namja itu belum juga bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Karena tak tahan melihat kekasihnya yang terus menangis itu, Yunho akhirnya memberika tamparan yang sedikit keras pada kekasihnya, dan ia sedikit merasa lega saat ia melihat kelopak mata kekasihnya itu mulai terbuka.

"Changminnie... Baby... kau tak apa? Apakah kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Yunho saat melihat kekasihnya itu menatapnya bingung dengan wajah yang bersimbah air mata.

"Ahjussi..."

"Waeyo, baby? Apa kau bermimpi begitu buruk sampai menangis dalam tidurmu?" tanya Yunho lembut sambil mengusap pipi Changmin yang basah itu.

_Aaah_... kalau melihat kekasihnya yang kini tengah memandangnya bingung dengan raut yang sebegitu _innocent_-nya, ditambah dengan kerjapan dari kelopak mata yang masih basah itu, ia jadi ingin _memakan_ kekasihnya itu kan... Kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau kekasihnya itu barusaja bermimpi buruk sampai mengeluarkan air mata begitu, ia pasti sudah _'menyerang'_ calon Umma dari anaknya itu. _Ah_, ditambah lagi pasangan YooSu benar-benar melarangnya untuk _'menyentuh'_ Changmin kalau kehamilan kekasihnya itu belum memasuki trimester kedua. Huuufth...

"Mimpi...?" gumam Changmin yang mengembalikan pikiran Yunho yang sudah melantur kemana-mana itu. "Apa tadi itu hanya mimpi..?"

Yunho mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum lembutnya. "Kau tadi bermimpi buruk, Changminnie. Itu semua tidak nyata."

"Kalau begitu... kalau begitu Zhou Mi hyung dan Kyuhyun masih bersama kan? Zhou Mi hyung tak menikah dengan Victoria kan?" tanya Changmin dengan nada yang menuntut meminta kepastian.

Yunho terdiam sejenak memahami ucapa kekasihnya itu. Zhou Mi? Kyu? Victoria? Setahunya kan Kyu itu sahabatnya Changmin, dan namja itu punya kekasih yang bernama... umm... ah, Zhou Mi itu.

"Ne, Changminnie." sahut Yunho cepat karena ia bisa melihat kalau tatapan kekasihnya itu muali penuh kekhawatiran. "Zhou Mi masih bersama dengan Kyu sahabatmu. Dan... siapa itu Victoria?"

Changmin terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia merasa himpitan di dadanya mulai mengendur. Ya, jadi itu benar-benar hanya mimpi. Yunho tak mengenal Victoria, padahal kalau di mimpi tadi, Yunho tahu kalau Victoria adalah orang yang akan menikah paksa dengan Zhou Mi.

Namja yang tengah berbadan dua itu akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega, dan menunjukkan senyum bahagia—dengan missmatch eyenya tentu—ke arah kekasih tampannya itu.

_'Tahan Yun, tahan... Jangan sampai lepas kendali dan 'menyerang' Changminnie...'_

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Satu bulan berlalu dengan damai. Meskipun mual, tapi Changmin merasakan tubuhnya tak terlalu lemas—terima kasih pada kotak-kotak susu yang masih berjajar rapih di dapur rumahnya itu. Selain itu, mungkin bisa dibilang ini keberuntungan bagi Yunho, tapi selama satu bulan ini, bisa dibilang Changmin tak terlalu banyak menuntut. Paling hanya satu minggu sekali Changmin mengidam sesuatu.

Dan dalam satu bulan ini, yang paling parah hanyalah Yunho harus bangun jam 3 pagi, dan harus menuruti keinginan Changmin untuk pergi ke kolam renang.

Apartement mereka tak memiliki kolam renang, tapi untungnya Yunho ingat kalau rumah Hyung Joong dan JaeJoong itu ada kolam renangnya. Jadi setelah menelepon keduanya, Yunho membawa Changmin—dengan cara menggendongnya saat mereka keluar dari mobil kalau kalian ingin tahu— dan meminjam kolam renang mini yang ada disana.

Untung saja Yunho memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang bagus, sehingga ia tak mendapatkan flu meskipun saat itu Changmin meminta Yunho untuk berenang bolak-balik disana dengan berbagai gaya renang yang ada, selama kurang lebih dua jam.

Yah, memang itu cukup ekstrim sih, tapi bisa dibilang selain itu, semua permintaan Changmin tak terlalu aneh-aneh.

Oh, dan hal yang membuat Yunho bahagia adalah kalau kini perut rata kekasihnya yang dulu hampir membentuk abs itu kini mulai membuncit, meskipun masih sangat—sangat kecil. Kalau Changmin memakai kaus yang agak longgar atau kemeja, jelas perutnya masih terlihat rata, namun kalau mamakai kaus ketat, sudah bisa dilihat adanya pertanda itu.

"Yah! Kenapa kau masih belum berangkat, Jung?!" seru Yoochun saat melihat Yunho yang masih asyik bersantai di sofa dengan Changmin menempel erat di sampingnya. Yunho mengobrol pelan dengan kekasihnya itu sambil tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengelus perut Changmin yang mulai membuncit—meskipun sedikit itu.

"Ish! Yoochun hyung berangkat dulu saja, aku masih mau bersama Changminnie." tolak Yunho sambil memberikan kecupan lagi di pipi Changmin yang kini jadi terlihat tembam lucu itu. Membuatnya jadi tak tahan untuk tak menciuminya terus-menerus.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sepasang sejoli itu. Senang sih, melihat anaknya benar-benar di sayang oleh Yunho... tapi bukan berarti namja itu harus terus-terusan telat berangkat kerja kan?

"Jangan seenaknya sendiri begitu!" tegur Yoochun sambil menarik kerah belakang Yunho dan menjauhkan namja paruh baya itu dari putranya itu. "Aku tak mau menyerahkan anakku pada orang yang tak tahu apa saja tanggung jawabnya."

Ucapan itu membuat Yunho yang tadinya akan memberontak dari Yoochun akhirnya terdiam.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan, hyung! Memangnya tak bisa ya, kau biarkan aku bersama dengan Changminnie?" gerutu Yunho sambil merapikan kemejanya itu.

"Kau ini kan juga setiap hari bertemu dengan Minnie, kerjaan soremu juga sekarang ini selalu kau kerjakan di rumah demi bertemu Minnie kan? Masih kurang puas?"

"Tentu saja masih kurang dong!" sahut Yunho bandel. Namja tampan itu kembali mendekat pada kekasihnya yang tengah tertawa kecil—membuat Yunho jadi ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Tapi karena aku tak mau dibilang sebagai orang yang tak tahu tanggung jawab..." Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kini kepalanya berada tepat di depan wajah Changmin, dan ia memberikan ciuman penuh pada bibir yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan itu.

Changmin yang menerima serangan mendadak itu hanya bisa gelagapan mengikuti ciuman Yunho. Yang semula hanya ciuman bibir, mulai memanas menjadi french kiss dimana lidah Yunho langsung memasuki mulut hangat Changmin. Mengeksplor, menggoda, dan akhirnya saling bertautan dan bercumbu dengan sangat mesra.

"**Ekhkhem**!"

Yunho menggerutu kesal dalam hari saat mendengar deheman dari Yoochun itu. Dengan sangat berat hati, Yunho akhirnya melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. "Kurasa lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang sebelum aku harus kehilanganmu." ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Changmin dan mencuri satu kecupan kecil—yang sudah akan kembali menjadi french kiss sebelum akhirnya Yoochun kembali menarik kerah belakang Yunho, lagi.

"Hati-hati." ucap Changmin sambil melambaikan tangan pada Appa dan kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

TingTong... TingTong...

"Ya?" sahut Junsu sambil melihat ke interkom. Ia menampakkan wajah bingung saat menemukan wajah asing di depan pintu apartementnya.

"Ah, apa benar ini rumah Shim Changmin ssi, kekasih Jung-ssi? Saya rekan kerjanya di Seoul Hospital, mau bertemu dengan Shim Changmin ssi dan memberikan selamat." ucap namja itu.

Junsu tersenyum sambil mulai membuka pintu apartementnya_. 'Ada-ada saja teman-teman Yunho itu...'_

"Ah, silahkan ma—hmmp!"

Junsu berusaha memberontak ketika namja di depannya itu membungkam mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Namun bau yang tercium dari sapu tangan itu membuat tubuhnya melemas dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah namja itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersama beberapa orang lain, dan, "Cepat kita tangkap dan bawa Shim Changmin itu!"

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho merasakan kekhawatiran memenuhi setiap sel di dalam dirinya saat ia mendapat telepon dari Junsu. Setelah memastikan ada yang bisa mengambil alih pekerjaannya, ia langsung meluncur pulang, dan mendapati Yoochun sudah berada di samping Junsu yang masih terlihat belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Su-ie tadi bilang kalau ia tak tahu mereka siapa, tapi ia mengaku kalau ia rekan kerjamu, dan tahu soal hubunganmu dengan Minnie. Su-ie juga tak tahu jumlah pasti mereka, karena tadi ia sudah hampir tak sadaran diri akibat pengaruh obat bius. Dan saat ia sadar, Minnie sudah tidak ada dimanapun..."

Yoochun yang mendengar kalau istrinya itu muali terisak, langsung berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu, meskipun sebenarnya ia juga sama khawatirnya dengannya. Ia merasa ia tak punya musuh. Lalu kenapa Changmin di culik begitu? Siapa yang menculik mereka? Apa tujuannya?

"Ah, mereka mengenalmu, Yun. Bahkan mereka tahu kalau Minnie itu kekasihmu. Apakah kau tahu kira-kira siapa yang menculik Minnie?" tanya Yoochun sambil menatap Yunho tajam.

Ingatan Yunho mengenai pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Appanya itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya, dan sebelum ia sempat merespon ucapan Yoochun, sebuah pesan datang ke ponselnya.

**To** : Jung Yunho

**From** : Appa Jung

**Subject** : Shim Changmin

**Re** : -

_Dia ada padaku. Kemarilah kalau kau ingin dia kembali dalam keadaan masih bernyawa._

Kekhawatiran yang tadinya memenuhinya itu kini berganti dengan amarah yang menggelegak hebat di dalam hatinya. Ia menggeretakan giginya menahan amarah saat kemudian muncul satu pesan lagi yang berisikan foto Changmin yang kini tengah terikat dengan kuat di sebuah kursi kayu. Kekasihnya itu terlihat belum sadarkan diri, dengan sebuah luka berdarah yang terdapat di sudut bibirnya—Demi Tuhan, kekasihnya itu tengah hamil!

Ia mengumpat dan mengutuk dalam hatinya. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Changminnie dan Baby mereka, dan jika hanya kehormatan dan status saja yang dipikirkan orang tua brengsek itu—dan ia menyakiti Changmin oleh karenanya, ia bersumpah kalau ia akan menghancurkan semua kehormatan dan status itu! Tak peduli jika itu berarti membuat perusahaan Jung Corp harus hancur lebur!

"Kurasa aku tahu Changminnie ada dimana. Rakun tua itu sepertinya benar-benar ingin membuatku marah." desis Yunho penuh emosi sambil memperlihatkan dua pesan itu pada pasangan YooSu itu.

_Changminnie, aku akan membawamu pulang dengan selamat!_

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Nghhh..."

Changmin membuka matanya, dan berusaha menggeliat saat kesadaran memasukinya. Namun saat tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa di gerakkan, Changmin langsung berubah menjadi sangat waspada dan menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Ia, terikat di sebuah kursi, di sebuah gedung tua tak terurus. Ia... diculik?

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga." ucap seseorang yang membuat Changmin langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Namja itu... namja yang tadi datang ke rumahnya, memukul wajahnya dan langsung membekap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan saat ia lengah.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Changmin dengan suara kering.

Namun namja itu tak menjawab, dan malah mendekat ke arahnya. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau ini manis juga. Masih muda pula. Pantas saja Tuan Yunho menyukaimu, sampai membuat Tuan Besar marah." ucap namja itu sambil memegang rahang Changmin.

Changmin berusaha berontak, namun namja itu memegang rahangnya dengan kuat. Terlalu kuat sampai mulai trasa sakit. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan berusaha mencerna ucapan namja itu. Tuan Jung Yunho katanya? Tuan Besar? Apakah mereka ini suruhan dari Appanya ahjussi? Tapi kenapa? Ia tak pernah berurusan dengan Appa dari ahjussi—bahkan bertemu saja ia tak pernah. Lalu, kenapa jadi begini?

"Jangan menyentuhku. Kau hanyalah _pelayan_ dari Yunho." ucap Changmin dengan nada yang ia buat agar terdengar angkuh.

Seketika, raut wajah namja itu terlihat marah, sebelum ekspresi itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan tawa mengejek. "Jangan berharap banyak, anak kecil. Tuan Yunho itu tak akan menjadi milikmu. Asal kau tahu saja, Tuan Besar sudah mencarikan yeoja yang pantas menjadi istri dari Tuan Jung. Yeoja yang cantik dan berkelas, tak sepertimu yang namja kecil tak jelas. Tuan Besar tak akan mungkin membiarkan Tuan Jung bersama dengan seorang namja!" ejek namja itu sambil mencengkeram rahang Changmin dengan kuat.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak dan meludahi namja di depannya ini. Meskipun saat ini hatinya terasa sangat sakit karena perkataan namja itu dan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat namja itu geram, tapi ia ingat kalau tubuh ini sekarang bukan hanya miliknya saja. Ada nyawa kecil yang tengah berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, dan meskipun ia merasa shock dan sakit hati dengan kenyataan bahwa keluarga besar Jung tak menerimanya—bahkan sudah mencarikan calon istri untuk ahjussi, namun ia harus kuat! Ia harus kuat demi bayi mereka!

"Biar saja Tuan Besarmu itu menjodohkan Yunho dengan yeoja manapun, tapi Yunho akan selalu mencintaiku. Dan ia pasti akan memilihku."

"Jangan besar kepala anak kecil!"

Sebuah seruan keras dari seorang yeoja yang kini berjalan memasuki gedung tua itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Namja pelayan itu langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rahang Changmin dan memberi hormat pada yeoja itu.

Changmin merasakan ulu hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat ia melihat yeoja itu dengan jelas. Yeoja itu bertubuh mungil. Terlihat kecil dan rapuh, bahkan di mata seorang namja berusia muda seperti dirinya. Namun cara berjalan yeoja itu begitu anggun dan luwes. Tatapan yeoja itu lembut, tapi siapapun tahu kalau dibalik itu semua, ada kesan mengintimidasi yang terpancar kuat dari sosok kecil itu. Dan yang paling utama, yeoja itu memiliki paras yang sangat cantik.

'_Inikah... inikah calon tunangan ahjussi? Seorang yeoja, dan ia memiliki yang sangat cantik.. Calon yang sempurna untuk putra dari penerus Jung Corp...' _batin Changmin dengan miris saat ia mengingat dirinya sendiri. Seorang namja, dengan usia yang masih muda, dan ia bahkan tengah berhenti sekolah.

"Maafkan kalau tadi aku terkesan kasar." ucap yeoja itu saat sudah berada di depan Changmin.

'_Bahkan suara yeoja itu sangat lembut, tak seperti suaranya yang agak meskipun bersuara tenor, tapi tetap saja suara seorang namja... suara seorang namja... '_ pikirnya dengan sedih.

"Namaku Kwon Boa. Aku adalah anak keluarga Kwon, dan aku adalah teman masa kecil Yunho Oppa." ucap yeoja itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada Changmin.

Changmin merasakan kalau ia benar-benar tertampar dengan perkenalan yeoja itu yang terkesan sangat sopan, mengingat sifatnya yang sangat sarkatis dengan orang lain... apalagi ternyata ia adalah anak dari keluarga konglomerat Kwon. Dibandingkan dengannya, keluarganya jelas kalah dengan keluarga Kwon. Kekayaan, status sosial, gender, perilaku, kesopanan... semuanya benar-benar berbeda... Seharusnya, yeoja seperti inilah yang pantasnya mendampingi seorang penerus keluarga Jung...

Bukanya seorang namja. Seorang namja yang memiliki wajah aneh, mata tak simetris, bibir lebar yang terlalu penuh, dan telinga yang terlalu lebar. Seorang namja yang hanya berasal dari keluarga yang cukup sukses saja—tak setara dengan keluarga Jung yang bisa dibilang kaya raya. Seorang namja yang baru berusia 16 tahun dengan pendidikan tak jelas dan sikap yang kadang sangat tak sopan. Seorang namja yang memiliki kelainan hingga memiliki rahim—STOP! Disini, di dalam rahimnya, terdapat buah hatinya dengan ahjussi. Meskipun mungkin ia tak pantas, tapi Ahjussi itu memilihnya!

"Aku sudah sejak lama menyukai Yunho Oppa." ucap yeoja itu lagi dengan suara dan tatapan sedihnya, membuat pikiran Changmin kembali ke tempat ini.

"Mungkin memang ini hanya cinta sepihak. Akupun sudah berpikir untuk menyerah kalau memang Yunho Oppa akan menikah dengan orang lain, dan bukannya dengan diriku." . Yeoja itu menarik nafas sebelum menatap Changmin dengan tajam. "Tapi aku tak terima kalau orang yang dipilih Yunho Oppa adalah seorang _namja_, dan masih ingusan sepertimu. Yunho Oppa bukan gay, dan aku tak akan membiarkan Yunho Oppa menghancurkan dirinya sendiri karena memilih bersama namja ingusan sepertimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeongg~!**

**Aku balik lagi degan kilat nih..**

**Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena plot cerita ini udah kebentuk, dan bahkan cerita ini sampe masuk ke mimpiku!**

**Sebelum aku gila karena ide ini terus memenuhi otakku, jadi aku keluarkan langsung saja.**

**Dan buat readerku yang mengikuti FF-ku yang lain, sabar ya...sebenernya semuanya ada urutannya, tapi kadang-kadang, yang begini ini terjadi, jadinya apdet yang lain jadi mundur..Mianhaee... T^T #bow**

**Dan lagi-lagi aku nggak bisa balas review satu-satu, soalnya sudah tengah malam, dan tubuhku benar-benar kecapekan gegara habis kerja langsung perjalanan ke desa tengah malem, pulang dari sana pagi dan begitu sampai ke semarang lagi udah langsung di lanjut kerja sampe jam 9malem. Dan ini melek sampe jam segini demi tak dikejar-kejar lagi sama mimpi soal plot cerita ini. Jadi kalo next apdetan lebih lama, berarti aku jatuh sakik gegara kecapekan. Uuups! Maaf, jadi curcol..**

**Last, seperti biasa, isi kotak review sekedar buat upah capekku dong~ **


	23. Chapter 23

.

"Tapi aku tak terima kalau orang yang dipilih Yunho Oppa adalah seorang namja, dan masih ingusan sepertimu."

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 23**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu, SiBum, MiXian, HyunJae

**Rate** : M for Mbalik lagi ke rate T yaa~

**Length** : 23 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, MPREG! story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

Changmin menarik nafas kaget saat melihat perubahan tatapan dan nada suara dari yeoja di depannya ini. Dari seorang yeoja terhormat yang amat sopan, kini terlihat begitu ganas dan berapi-api. Satu hal yang langsung terpikir di benak Changmin adalah : Yeoja di depannya ini gila.

Gila, bukan sekedar gila secara normalnya orang gila yang benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya, tapi karena yeoja itu memiliki sisi pshyco yang ditutupi dengan rapi oleh pembawaannya yang elegan dan terkontrol itu.

_'Tidak. Serendah apapun aku jika dibandingkan dengan yeoja itu, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan ahjussi bersama dengan yeoja gila seperti itu!'_

"Kalau kau tak terima, itu urusanmu." ucap Changmin yang menatap tajam pada yeoja pendek itu. "Tapi kenyataan bahwa Yunho tak memilihmu, tapi malah memilihku yang masih anak ingusan ini membuktikan kalau kau itu bahkan lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan seorang anak ingusan!"

**PLAKK!**

"Ugh!" keluh Changmin saat ia merasakan tamparan keras di pipinya yang masih nyeri karena pukulan namja pelayan itu tadi..

"Jangan berani-beraninya mulut lancangmu itu menyebutkan nama Yunho Oppa!" seru yeoja itu dengan tubuh yang gemetaran menahan amarah. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau gunakan pada Yunho Oppa sampai ia memilihmu, tapi aku akan membuat Yunho Oppa tak akan mau bersamamu lagi!" ucap Boa sambil berjalan menjauh dari Changmin.

Changmin menatap dengan horor saat ia melihat yeoja itu membuka pintu dan ada satu, dua, tiga... tujuh namja yang kini masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka berada itu.

_'Tidak... tidak mungkin yeoja itu bermaksud—'_

"Aku akan membuatmu begitu kotor hingga Yunho Oppa tak akan lagi sudi melihat dan menyentuhmu." ucap Boa sambil menatap benci pada Changmin. Kemudian yeoja itu berbalik menghadap ketujuh namja di depannya itu. "Kalian bertujuh, silahkan saja kalian perlakukan namja disana sesuka kalian. Perkosa dan nikmati namja itu sampai Yunho Oppa tak akan sudi lagi menyentuh, bahkan melihat namja itu lagi." ucap Boa sambil mengambil tempat di kursi yang ada disana. "Tapi kalian harus langsung berhenti saat aku suruh kalian berhenti." tambah yeoja itu sambil menyalakan ponselnya.

Changmin menatap horor pada tujuh namja yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan seriangai mengerikan. Dengan panik ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya agar bisa lepas dan lari dari situasi gila di depannya ini.

_'Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku hanya milik Yunho! Dan aku tak mau anak yang ada di dalam rahimku ini tercemar! Tidak Tidak! Yunho...Yunho..!'_ paniknya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

Namun seberapapun Changmin berusaha, ikatan yang ada benar-benar kuat, dan tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat ada tangan yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Lepas! Menjauh dariku!" seru Changmin sambil masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jangan begitu manis. Kami pasti akan memuaskanmu kok." ucap namja itu sambil memegang dagu Changmin, dan tanpa aba-aba, namja itu mencium Changmin dengan ganas.

Namja muda yang kini berbadan dua itu membelalakkan mata dengan kaget, sebelum ia mengeratkan gigi-giginya hingga lidah namja sialan itu langsung tergigit dengan kuat.

"Shit! Kalau kau ingin main kasar, aku tak akan ragu!" kesal namja itu sambil melayangkan satu pukulan ke kepala Changmin.

Dengan kepala yang kini terasa berkunang-kunang, Changmin merasakan kalau ikatan di tangan dan kakinya mulai terlepas. Dengan kesadaran yang ada, ia berusaha berontak dan melarikan diri, namun beberapa pasang tangan langsung memegangi tangan dan kakinya hingga kini ia terhempas ke lantai dengan tangan dan kaki yang tertahan.

"Lepas! Leaskan aku!" teriak Changmin sambil kembali berusaha menendang-nendang dan terus memberontak

Satu lawan tujuh. Dan kini tubuh Changmin benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Dengan dua namja yang menahan kedua kakinya, dan satu namja menahan tangannya di atas kepalanya, Changmin berada dalam posisi terlentang dan tak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Hentikan!" teriak Changmin panik saat ada dua namja lain yang kini sibuk dengan celana dan bajunya. "Hentikan! ...Yunho! _Yunho_!" panggil Changmin dengan nada putus asa. Air mata kini mengalir dari kedua matanya saat ia mendengarkan siulan serigala bergema dari para namja itu dan Changmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh dadanya yang kini polos.

"Tubuh muda yang menggairahkan.." ucap seorang namja yang menatap penuh nafsu pada tubuh mulus Changmin. Namja itu melarikan jarinya ke tubuh atas Changmin yang putih dan lembut itu. Namun tangannya berhenti saat ia sampai di bagian perut namja itu. Ada tonjolan menggembung disana.

"Kupikir kau terlalu banyak makan. Tapi santai saja, kami akan membuatmu berkeringat banyak hingga emak di perutmu ini akan hilang." ucap namja itu sambil bibirnya kini menggantikan tangannya.

Changmin terkesiap kaget saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh tubuhnya. Air mata mengalir deras saat ia merasakan peraasaan asing itu. Bukan Yunho-nya. Bukan Yunho-nya yang kini menyentuh tubuhnya...

"Hentikan! Hentikaaaaannnn!" seru Changmin sambil menggeliat menjauh dari namja-namja di atasnya itu.

"STOP!"

Seruan keras suara yeoja yang memenuhi ruangan itu membuat namja-namja yang berada di atas tubuh Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ketujuh namja itu menatap penyewa mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sudah cukup. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Kalian bisa pergi dan pelayanku akan memberi kalian imbalan yang kujanjikan." ucap Boa sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan di depan ponselnya.

"Kau beruntung bocah. Padahal aku ingin merasakanmu." ucap salah satu namja itu sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan tubuh Changmin.

Changmin yang sudah terbebas itu cepat-cepat meraih bajunya untuk menutupi tubuh atasnya yang polos.

"Yunho Oppa memilihku."

Changmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan yeoja itu. Wajahnya yang basah karena air mata menatap tak percaya pada yeoja gila di depannya itu.

"Yunho Oppa sudah meng-iyakan untuk menikah denganku. Yunho Oppa akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Terima kasih sepenuhnya untukmu, anak ingusan. Hahahahahahaha.."

Dan dengan itu, yeoja itu dan pelayannya keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Changmin yang terpaku tak percaya dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"Tidak mungkin... _ahjussi_... tak mungkin..."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Raga tanpa nyawa. Tubuh tanpa jiwa. Mungkin frasa itu sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Changmin sekarang ini. Satu minggu semenjak insiden penculikan itu—dimana Changmin akhirnya di jemput pulang oleh Jaejoong dan HyunJoong— Yunho tak ada kabarnya sama sekali.

Setelahnya, Korea dihebohkan dengan berita pernikahan antara keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kwon yang akan berlangsung dalam waktu satu minggu lagi.

Dan disinilah kini Kyuhyun, Kibum dan pasangan YooSu berada. Di dalam kamar Changmin dan menatap penuh khawatir pada Changmin yang benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Tubuh itu bernafas, jantung itu berdetak... namun jiwa itu tak ada disana. Tak ada lagi pancaran mata bahagia di sepasang iris coklat itu. Tak ada lagi senyuman dengan missmatch eyes yang menghiasi wajah itu lagi. Tak ada lagi ekspresi di wajah datar itu.

Saat inipun, keempat namja yang ada disana hanya bisa menatap miris pada tubuh Changmin yang semakin kurus. Makanan yang bisa masuk ke dalam perut Changmin hanyalah susu formula ibu hamil saja—itupun hanya karena Junsu terus mengingatkan kalau di dalam perutnya kini terdapat nyawa lain yang berharga. Jadi jangan heran kalau kini pipi gembil yang tadinya terlihat menggemaskan itu kini tak ada lagi. Yang ada kini hanya seorang Shim Changmin yang kurus kering dengan pipi tirus.

Jika awalnya Changmin selalu menangis dan selalu memanggil nama Yunho, itu semua sudah berhenti begitu berita pernikahan itu tercetak di surat kabar dan juga tergaung di siara TV. Yang kini di lakukan Changmin hanyalah duduk dan diam di atas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa bergerak, tanpa bersuara, tanpa ada lagi tangisan.

Benar-benar seperti sebuah boneka.

Hari ini mereka semua berkumpul di kamar Changmin karena hari ini adalah hari itu. Hari dimana Yunho akan melaksanakan pernikahannya dengan putri keluarga Kwon.

"Minnie.." panggil Junsu sambil memeluk putranya yang rapuh itu. Junsu kembali menangis melihat keadaan putranya itu. Minnienya yang selalu ceria itu kini benar-benar berubah, dan sebagai seorang Umma, hatinya terasa sangat perih melihatnya.

Banyak waktu dimana ia ingin menyalahkan Yunho atas semua perasaan sakit yang dirasakan putranya, namun dalam hatinya ia sadar kalau ini semua bukan kesalahan Yunho. Keadaan lah yang membuat putranya mengalami ini semua, dan ia merasa sangat tak berguna karena tak bisa melakukan apapun juga. Bukan salah Yunho kalau ia terlahir dari keluarga Jung yang kaya raya. Dan bukan salah Changmin karena ia dan Yoochun hanya orang biasa yang mengelola perusahaan kecil yang tak sebanding dengan keluarga Jung.

Kalaupun akhirnya Yunho menikah dengan putri keluarga Kwon... Junsu tahu kalau itu bukan atas kemauan Yunho sendiri. Ia tahu kalau Yunho begitu mencintai putranya, dan ia tahu pasti ada alasan besar di balik ini semua, hingga Yunho akhirnya menerima pernikahan ini.

Junsu tahu kalau Yunho bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Namun kalau melihat kondisi dimana Yunho kini menyerah dan menerima pernikahan dengan putri keluarga Kwon itu, Yunho pasti mendapat tekanan yang sangat besar dari entah pihak yang mana.

Pun begitu dengan Yoochun yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Junsu. Namun belakangan ini wajahnya semakin lama terlihat semakin keruh. Sering terbersit dalam benaknya mengapa ia memaksa Yunho membeitahu keluarga Yunho mengenai pernikahan yang tengah mereka rencanakan ini? Kalau ia tahu akan begini jadinya, ia akan menuruti Yunho untuk tak memberitahu keluarga Yunho mengenai pernikahan mereka itu. Ada malam-malam dimana ia masuk ke kamar anaknya, mengelus pipi tirus Changmin, dan menangis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Andai ia tak menyuruh Yunho memberitahu kedua orang tuanya... Andai Yoochun waktu itu menemani Junsu dirumah... Andai waktu itu Yunho tak gegabah pergi sendirian...

"Minnie..." panggil Yoochun yang kini juga memeluk anaknya yang tak bergerak sedikitpun itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum kini hanya bisa menatap sedih sahabat mereka yang hari ini akan kehilangan Yunho. Mereka tak tahan melihat Changmin menjadi seperti itu... tapi apa daya? Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dihadapan para orang dewasa itu, mereka yang notabene masih belasan tahun itu tak akan si anggap sama sekali oleh para orang dewasa.

.

Changmin tak lagi peduli pada dunia ini. Ia hanya ingin diam. Tak bergerak, tak berbicara, dan yang terutama, tak berpikir sama sekali. Ia tak ingin berpikir, karena sekali ia berpikir, hatinya akan kembali merasakan perasaan sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang bahkan tak bisa ditolerir, dan tak bisa diobati dengan apapun, kecuali dengan keberadaan Yunho. Appa dari calon bayi di dalam perutnya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tahu kalau hari ini, cepat atau lambat akan datang. Hari dimana ia akan kehilangan Yunho-nya. Ahjussinya. Cintanya. Appa dari anaknya.

Pagi ini, melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Kibum serta Bumonimnya di kamarnya, secara instingtif, Changmin tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari itu.

"A-aku tak apa." ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

Pelukan yang ia rasakan dari Bumonimnya semakin mengerat, dan ia tak bisa menahan air mata yang memaksa untuk mengalir keluar.

"A-aku tak apa... d-dua minggu ini a-aku sudah belajar... belajar menerima kalau Yunho-ahjussi... mungkin memang..."

Pelukan erat dari Junsu membuat Changmin menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Minnie... jangan begini... kumohon jangan seperti ini Minnie..." ucap Junsu sambil mengusap kepala dan punggung anaknya itu.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum dan menggegamnya erat. Keduanya berbagi rasa sakit yang sama saat melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang dilanda duka seperti ini.

"..Min—"

TingTong! TingTong! TingTong! TingTong! TingTong!

Semua yang ada disana langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara bel yang terdengar sangat tak sabaran itu.

"A-aku saja yang membukakan, ahjussi." ucap Kibum sambil menyelinap keluar menuju pintu masuk. Ia mengintip pada lubang pintu, dan menemukan seraut wajah cantik yang Kibum ketahui itu adalah Jaejoong. Ia memang belum pernah bertemu langsung, namun ia pernah melihat foto orang itu, dan ia diberitahu Changmin kalau namja itu adalah sahabat dari Yunho.

Kibum membuka pintu itu, dan sebelum ia sempat berkata apapun, Jaejoong langsung menerobos masuk.

"Changmin! Dimana Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabaran.

"D-dia ada di kamar sebelah kanan."

Jaejoong yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung masuk ke kamar yang dimaksud, dan begitu melihat wajah Changmin, ia langsung berseru, "Ayo kita kacaukan pernikahan Yunho dengan yeoja sialan itu!"

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Tadi malam aku ditelepon Yunho. Dia memintaku untuk membawamu kesana, karena ia memiliki sebuah rencana." ucap Jaejoong saat mereka bertujuh sudah berada di dalam mobil van yang di kemudikan oleh Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong berada di depan, dengan YooSuMin di tengah, dan KiHyun ada di belakang.

"Untuk apa...?" lirih Changmin yang kini menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu. Mengingat Yunho yang menghilang selama satu minggu setelah insiden penculikannya, dan kenyataan bahwa Yunho menyetujui menikah dengan yeoja itu membuatnya merasa sangat down.

Jaejoong mengerang kesal melihat tatapan Changmin yang terlihat sangat sedih itu."Apa kau ini sebegitu bodohnya, Changmin? Tentu saja karena aku tak suka kalau sampai yeoja gila itu mendapatkan Yunho! Aku mengenal yeoja itu, dan aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dia itu gila." tukas Jaejoong dengan kesal. "Selain itu, apa kau ingin anakmu itu tak memiliki appa? Apa kau tak lagi mencintai Yunho?"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan amarah yang kini mulai terbentuk di dalam hatinya. Apa namja itu tak tahu betapa Changmin sangat merindukan kehadiran Yunho? Apa namja itu tak tahu betapa sering ia menangis dalam diam karena ia tak ingin kehilangan Yunho? Apa namja itu tak tahu betapa remuk hatinya saat Yunho tak lagi berada disisinya? Dan sekarang namja itu bertanya dengan begitu entengnya...

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat amarah yang terpercik di mata Changmin.

"Asal kau tahu saja, alasan mengapa Yunho menerima pernikahan ini adalah karena melindungimu." tuding Jaejoong pada Changmin—yang menyebabkan Changmin dan yang lainnya terkesiap kaget.

"A-aku?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Ya. Itu karena ia melindungimu. Kalau kau tahu, saat penculikan itu, Yunho langsung pergi ke rumah orang tuanya, dan disana ia disuguhi dengan gambarmu yang tengah terikat. Appa Jung memberi pilihan, kalau Yunho menerima pernikahan dengan yeoja gila itu, kau akan dilepaskan. Tapi kalau tidak... " Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang mengandung maksud.

Kedua iris Changmin melebar saat ia bisa menangkap maksud Jaejoong. Changmin kembali teringat saat dimana yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja meneriakkan kata stop saat para namja itu sudah akan mulai mnjamah tubuhnya.

Jadi karena itukah... karena aku akan dijamah oleh para namja itu... Yunho akhirnya menyetujui pernikahan itu..?

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan, "Karena keadaan saat itu benar-benar tak bisa dihandle oleh Yunho, akhirnya ia menerima pernikahan itu. Dan setelah kau dilepaskan, Yunho dikurung di dalam kediaman keluarga Jung sampai akhirnya baru hari ini—hari pernikahannya ini— ia bisa keluar." terang Jaejoong.

"Sebelum kita benar-benar melaksanakan rencana yang kususun bersama JaeJae, aku tanya padamu, Shim Changmin." Suara berat Hyunjoong memenuhi van itu. Dari kaca spion tengah, Hyunjoong menatap Changmin dengan serius. "Yunho menerima pernikahan ini karena melindungimu waktu itu. Setelah mengetahui alasannya, apa kau masih akan membiarkan Yunho menikah dengan yeoja itu?"

Changmin kembali teringat dengan attitude sopan yeoja itu pada awalnya. Namun mengingat tatapan keji yang dilemparkan yeoja itu, Changmin tahu kalau ia tak akan sudi melepaskan Appa dari anaknya itu pada yeoja macam itu.

"Tidak." ucap Changmin tegas sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit itu. "Aku tak mau Yunho-ahjussi bersama dengan yeoja seperti itu."

Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong bertukar tatapan penuh arti.

"Karena kau sudah berkata seperti itu, ayo kita jalankan rencana yang sudah kami susun dengan matang!" seru Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyyeeeongg~!**

**Akhirnya author balik setelah mengalami WB(writer block) yang lumayan panjang. Nggak cuma itu saja sih, vertigo author juga kumat, jadi makin nggak ada mood buat ngetik.**

**Tapi syukurlah cz sekarang mood author udah balik lagi, dan datanglah chappie 23~ #tebarconfetti**

**Nah, buat para readerku yang masih setia menunggu apdetan cerita ini, silahkan dinimati chap 23-nya~**

**Dan buat chap 24...kira-kira apa yang bakal di lakuin mereka buat mengacaukan pernikahan Yunho ama Boa itu yaaa...**

**Hmm...yang pengen tahu, ayo isi kotak review nya biar author kagak kena Webe berkepanjangan lagi~**


	24. Chapter 24

.

"Tidak." ucap Changmin tegas sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit itu. "Aku tak mau Yunho-ahjussi bersama dengan yeoja seperti itu."

Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong bertukar tatapan penuh arti.

"Karena kau sudah berkata seperti itu, ayo kita jalankan rencana yang sudah kami susun dengan matang!" seru Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** a.k.a **Ela Ela Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 24**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu, SiBum, MiXian, HyunJae

**Rate** : M for Mbalik lagi ke rate T yaa~

**Length** : 24 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, MPREG! story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

Pernikahan itu di gelar dengan megah. Di depan gereja St. Maria yang sudah di dekorasi dengan ratusan bunga, puluhan tamu yang rata-rata merupakan para pengusaha kelas atas dan mempengaruhi perekonimian Korea sudah bersiap di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Sedangkan di depan gereja, sudah bersiap para reporter yang akan menyiarkan pernikahan antara penerus keluarga Jung dan juga keluarga Kwon secara langsung.

Para bodyguard bertubuh besar dan berpakaian serba hitam pun sudah sudah bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing untuk menjaga agar tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Tepat pukul 9 pagi, sebuah mobil limousine putih berhenti di depan gereja itu. Para reporter yang ada langsung bersiap untuk mengabadikan setiap moment yang ada disana.

Pintu limousine itu terbuka, dan semua orang disana menahan nafas kagum saat melihat betapa cantiknya sang calon pengantin wanita. Dengan tubuh mungilnya yang kini dibalut dengan _wedding dress_ buatan perancang busana ternama, yeoja muda itu berdiri dengan anggunnya. Senyum manisnya yang mempesona itu terlihat begitu memikat hati, meskipun _bridal veil_ menutupi paras cantiknya.

Dengan digandeng oleh sang appa, yeoja itu berjalan dengan anggun melewati _virgin road_ yang berupa hamparan karpet beludru mewah, menuju ke calon suami tampannya yang sudah menunggu di depan sana.

Hymne pernikahan bergaung merdu di gedung gereja itu, mengiringi sang pengantin wanita yang kini sudah berada di samping calon suaminya, Jung Yunho. Senyum bahagia yeoja itu sedikit memudar saat ia melihat Kim Jaejoong ada disana, sebagai best man dari Yunho. Seingatnya, ia bahkan tak mengundang namja cantik itu ke pernikahannya ini.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berbisik dengan wajah serius saat Jaejoong menyenggolnya sedikit karena sang pengantin wanita sudah datang. Setelah melemparkan senyum penuh konspirasi pada Jaejoong, Yunho berbalik dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kwon BoA.

**.**

Sang pastur memimpin pernikahan itu dengan khidmat. Suara lantangnya yang memberikan ceramah sebelum pernikahan benar-benar memenuhi gedung gereja itu.

"Sebelum saya menyatukan keduanya dalam pernikahan, adakah dari anda sekalian yang tak menyetujui pernikahan ini?" tanya sang pastur pada seluruh hadirin.

BoA menatap ke arah calon suaminya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat tak ada yang tak menyetujui pernikahannya dengan calon suami idamannya. Dan senyum itu makin merekah saat Yunho kini malah menatapnya dan memberikan senyum tampannya, yang membuat hatinya benar-benar meleleh karenanya.

**.**

"Apakah anda, Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima Kwon BoA sebagai istri anda dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dan terus mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya sang pastur saat memasuki bagian sumpah pernikahan.

BoA menatap Yunho dengan wajah penuh harap, dan hatinya berbunga-bunga saat Yunho memberikan senyum tampannya padanya. Eskpresi penuh pengharapan itu semakin berbinar saat bibir sexy Yunho membuka.

'_Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi Yunho oppa akan menjadi milikku—'_

"Tidak. Saya tidak bersedia menerima Kwon BoA sebagai istriku karena aku tidak mencintainya."

Senyum di wajah BoA memudar dengan cepatnya, dan Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. BoA berbalik dan menatap pada barisan Bumonimnya, dan juga pada kedua orang tua Jung.

"Bumonim..." pintanya pada kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah memelas. Ya Tuhan, ini perniakhannya, dan pernikahan ini disiarkan melalui televisi—dan ia dipermalukan disini! Bagaimana ia bisa menjalani harinya untuk ke depannya lagi?

Kedua orang tua BoA menatap marah pada kedua orang tua Jung, dan Jung ssi langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan mengancam.

Yunho yang merasa di tatap oleh Appanya hanya menyeringai puas, dan ia kembali berkata, "Aku tidak bersedia menikah dengan Kwon BoA karena aku udah mencintai orang lain. Orang itu adalah seorang namja yang masih muda, namun aku sudah memberikan cincin pertunanganku kepadanya." ucap Yunho sambil menatap langsung pada kamera dengan wajah serius.

Yunho menatap ke sekeliling, dan ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok Shim Changmin ada di barisan para tamu di dalam gereja.

_'Great. Jaejoong benar-benar bisa menjalankan apa yang ku instruksikan padanya,'_ pikirnya saat ia menyadari kalau Jaejoong benar-benar bisa menyelundupkan Changmin ke dalam gereja.

"Shim Changmin, kemarilah." panggil Yunho dengan suara lantang.

Changmin yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya mematung bingung, sebelum ia didorong oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum dari belakang.

Hyunjoong membisikkan sesuatu pada Yoochun, dan Yoochun langsung menggamit tangan putranya.

"Appa.." lirih Changin bingung saat Appanya membawanya ke arah Yunho.

Yoochun tersenyum pada putranya. "Ini adalah pernikahan Yunho. Dan siapa lagi mempelainya kalau bukan kau Minnie?"

Seolah baru sadar akan apa yang akan terjadi, Appa Jung langsung berdiri dan berteriak."Hey! Hentikan mereka berdua!" perintahnya pada para bodyguard yang ia pekerjakan itu.

Namja itu tersenyum puas saat melihat para bodyguardnya mulai bergerak.

Namun senyum itu langsung memudar saat para bodyguard itu malah bergerak membentuk benteng di depan seluruh tamu, membuat tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyentuh pasangan ayah-anak Shim yang tengah berjalan ke arah Yunho.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Aku minta hentikan mereka berdua!" marah Appa Jung pada bodyguard yang kini malah menghalanginya.

Bodyguard itu berbalik dan menatap garang pada Appa Jung. "Anda lebih baik diam saja disini kalau tak ingin terluka."

Kedua mata Appa Jung itu melebar tak percaya. "Aku membayarmu dan memerintahmu untuk menyingkirkan dua orang itu dari sini! Bukan untuk melindungiku!"

"Maaf. Bukan anda yang membayar kami. Kami adalah bodyguard dari tuan Kim Jaejoong. Boyguard yang anda pekerjakan sudah tertidur lelap di gudang belakang rumah anda. Disini kami diminta untuk mengamankan acara pernikahan tuan Jung Yunho dengan tuan Shim Changmin. Mengamankan, dalam arti kami berhak menyakiti siapa saja yang akan mengacaukan pernikahan mereka berdua." ucap bodyguard itu sambil menunjukkan handgun kecil namun mematikan yang ada di tangannya.

Tarikan nafas kaget lolos dari bibir Appa Jung, dan demi keselamatan dirinya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk tak bergerak lagi.

**.**

Changmin kini sudah berdiri di dekat Yunho. Namja manis itu menatap penuh kerinduan pada sosok Yunho yang memakai tuksedo hitam dengan aksen putih itu—dan akhirnya ia mengerti kenapa tadi Jaejoong memaksanya untuk berganti baju dengan tuksedo putih dengan aksen hitam.

Changmin memekik kaget saat ia merasakan tarikan kasar pada tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Kwon BoA.

"Pergi! Pergi dari sini namja murahan!" seru yeoja itu dengan wajah penuh amarah. Yeoja itu membenamkan kuku-kuku panjanganya pada lengan Changmin, dan membuat namja manis itu meringis kesakitan.

Yunho yang melihat itu langsung menepis tangan BoA dari lengan Changmin dengan kasar. "Jangan pernah kau menyentuh atau menyakiti orang yang aku cintai, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, BoA." geram Yunho dengan nada rendahnya yang berbahaya.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Apa yang kau lihat dari namja murahan ini?!" seru BoA tak terima.

Yunho sudah akan memukul yeoja di hadapannya sebelum Jaejoong menepuk pundaknya untuk menenangkan Yunho. Memukul serang yeoja di depan publik bukanlah hal yang pantas di lakukan oleh seorang namja terhormat.

Jaejoong memberikan isyarat pada bodyguardnya, dan dalam sekejap sudah ada dua bodyguard yang menahan masing-masing tangan BoA dan menjauhkannya dari sana—membuatnya berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

**.**

Yoochun mendekati Yunho, dan menyerahkan tangan kanan Changmin pada Yunho yang sudah menunggu di sebelah kanannya.

"Yunho, hari ini aku menyerahkan Minnie padamu. Bahagiakan dia, dan jangan lagi kau membuatnya tersiksa seperti tiga minggu belakangan ini... atau aku akan mengambil kembali Minnie darimu, dan membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka."

Yunho tersenyum lembut memandang wajah Changmin yang ia sadari terlihat jadi lebih kurus. "Aku berjanji padamu, hyung. Aku tak akan membuatnya bersedih lagi, karena kesedihannya adalah kesedihanku juga."

Dan dengan janji itu, Yoochun melepaskan tangan Changmin dan merelakan putra satu-satunya itu untuk pergi dari bawah sayap perlindungannya.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Yunho menatap pada sang pastur yang memandang ragu pada keduanya. Sebagai seorang pastur, ia tak yakin kalau harus menikahkan kedua namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Pastur." panggil Yunho, yang membuat sang pastur menatap pada sepasang mata elang Yunho. "Namja disampingku ini adalah orang yang aku cintai. Yang sudah kujanjikan seluruh hidupku untuknya." ucap Yunho sambil meraih tangan kiri Changmin, dimana cincin pertunangan yang ia berikan pada malam buta itu tersemat manis disana.

"Aku mencintai seorang namja, dan namja ini jauh lebih muda dariku. Banyak orang yang mungkin berkata kalau ini salah. Tapi yang aku tahu, cinta tak pernah salah. Pada siapapun cintaku berlabuh, itu sudah di gariskan oleh Tuhan. Dan Tuhan memberikanku namja yang begitu spesia, pastur." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus perut Changmin yang mulai terlihat membuncit itu.

Sang pastur membelalakkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat gundukan di perut menatap Yunho untuk meminta penjelasan, dan Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tuhan memberikan keajaibannya padaku, karena kini ia menitipkan nyawa lain yang bertumbuh di dalam rahimnya." jawab Yunho sambil mengelus pipi Changmin dengan sayang. "Karena itu pastur, nikahkanlah kami." pinta Yunho pada sang pastur dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Pastur itu mengangguk, dan ia berdehem dengan keras agar semua orang diam dan memperhatikannya.

"Jung Yunho. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Shim Changmin sebagai suamimu, menjaganya di saat sehat dan sakit, bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka, dan bersumpah untuk terus mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Yunho tersenyum menatap Changmin dan mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Saya bersedia."

Air mata menetes jatuh dari pipi Changmin tanpa bisa namja itu tahan. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kalau hari yang harusnya menjadi hari yang paling menyakitkan baginya itu, kini berubah menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

"Shim Changmin. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu, menjagaya di saat sehat dan sakit, bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka, dan bersumpah untuk terus mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Bibir Changmin bergetar, namun ia merasakan keyakinan besar di dalam hatinya saat Yunho menghapus air mata dari pipinya.

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong sudah berada di samping Yunho sambil membawakan sepasang cincin. Yunho mengambil satu cincin perak kecil, yang memiliki inisial nama mereka berdua di dalamnya, dan meraih tangan kanan Changmin.

"Saranghae, Jung Changmin." ucapnya sambil menyelipkan cincin emas itu ke jari manis tangan kanan Changmin, dan mencium jemari itu.

Changmin tersenyum malu-malu saat tindakan Yunho itu membuat jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Saat Jaejoong menyenggolnya pelan, Changmin tersentak kaget sebelum ia menunduk dan tersenyum malu. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengambil cincin yang lebih besar di sana, dan menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manis Yunho dan berbisik lirih. "Nado saranghaeyo..."

"Dihadapan Tuhan dan para tamu sekalian, aku menyatakan kalau mereka berdua sudah sah sebagai sepasang suami. Dan silahkan mencium pasangan kalian."

Yunho berlutut seketika di hadapan Changmin, dan meraih pinggang suaminya itu.

"Appa menyayangimu, baby." ucapnya sambil mencium perut Changmin dengan khidmat.

Setelah itu Yunho berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke pipi Changmin. "Saranghae Changminnie." ucapnya sebelum menyegel bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang penuh cinta.

Pada detik ini, semua orang di seuruh Seoul—melalui siaran langsung dari stasiun televisi—, mengetahui kalau seorang Jung Yunho sudah menikah dengan seorang namja bernama Shim Changmin.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin menghela nafas saat ia melihat hamparan biru lautan dihadapannya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam kapal Fery pribadi yang akan membawanya dan Yunho ke pulau Nami.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah bulan madu mereka berdua, karena toh, akhirnya namanya ini sudah bukan lagi Shim Changmin, tapi sudah berganti menjadi Jung Changmin. Dan meskipun ia sudah mengenal Yunho semenjak ia lahir, ia masih saja merasa tak percaya dengan rencana-rencana yang sudah di persiapkan oleh suaminya itu.

Pikiran Changmin melayang pada pernikahan yang dilangsungkan kemarin secara dadakan. Kata Jaejoong, itu seua sudah di rencanakan oleh Yunho. Dengan bantuan Jihye, yeodongsaeng Yunho yang , Yunho bisa menghubungi Jaejoong dan menjelaskan semua rencananya.

Mulai dari memberikan obat tidur pada para bodyguard yang di pekerjalan oleh Appanya, hingga ke pakaian yang akan di kenakana Changmin dan juga cincin pernikahan.

Setelah acara pernikahan selesai, mereka berdua langsung kabur dari sana dan terus berganti-ganti mobil, dan naik kereta sampai ke daerah Gangwon-do.

Disana, mereka sudah di sambut oleh Hankyung dan Heechul yang mengantarkan keduanya untuk beristirahat di hotel.

Changmin yang memang kelelahan, akhirnya hanya bersandar di pangkuan Yunho, sementara ketiganya, dengan menggunakan peralatan komputer Heechul yang canggih, mulai menghack data dari perusahaan Jung Enterprise.

Mengikuti instruksi dari Yunho, Heechul mengutak-atik data yang ada di dalam perusahaan itu, dan membuat pemindahan saham yang besar. Semua saham yang dimiliki oleh Appa Yunho, ini hampir seluruhnya di daftarkan atas namanya, hingga bisa dibilang, saat ini yang memiliki saham terbesar pada Jung Enterpise adalah dirinya.

Puas dengan hasil pekerjaan sepupunya, Yunho akhirnya memberikan ijinnya pada Heechul untuk menanyai Changmin tentang berbagai hal seputar kehamilannya itu-hal yang membuat Heechul sangat tertarik.

Dengan salam perpisahan berupa, "Nah, karena sudah malam, aku akan mninggalkan kalian berdua, karena aku juga akan berusaha membuat anak dengan Hannie." , akhirnya pasangan namja itu meninggalkan keduanya.

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Changmin bangun dengan wajah Yesung yang langsung memasuki penglihatannya. Dokter itu menyeringai mesum pada Yunho sambil berkomentar, "Jadi seperti itu ya, cara membangunkannya. Pantas saja."

"Aish. Sudahlah Yesungie. Karena sekarang ia sudah bangun, bisakah kau memeriksanya?"

Yesung mengedikkan bahunya, dan tangannya kembali bergerilya di perut Changmin yang sudah menunjukkan kehamilannya. Ia tadi sudah memeriksa perut Changmin waktu namja itu tertidur, namun ia membutuhkan Changmin untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan untuknya.

"Changmin ssi, apakah belakangan ini porsi makanmu berkurang dengan drastis? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Yesung setelah mengamati keadaan Changmin.

Changmin menjelaskan situasinya belakangan ini, dan ia menerima teguran keras dari Yesung mengenai betapa ia tak punya tanggung jawab.

"Sebagai calon Umma, kau benar-benar kurang perhatian dengan janin yang ada di dalam perutmu. Saat ini tubuhmu bukan hanya milikmu, tapi juga milik nyawa lain yang berkembang di dalamnya. Janin ini begitu rapuh dan butuh perlindungan dan kepedulian dari orang tuanya." nasehatnya dengan wajah serius. "Setiap tekanan mental yang kau rasakan, juga mempengaruhinya juga, karena ia adalah bagian dari dirimu."

"Dan kau juga, Yunho. Mulai sekarang, perhatikan kesehatan calon anakmu juga. Setidaknya, karena bantuan susu formula yang masih ia minum setiap hari, kondisi kandungannya bisa dibilang sehat dan tak ada masalah. Jadi kalau kalian ingin menaiki kapal Fery, masih tak apa, selama Changmin tak mengalami mabuk laut. Begitu ia ada gejala mabuk laut, saat itu juga kau harus kembali. Mengerti?"

Mendengar itu, Changmin menatap bingung ke arah Yunho yang kini tersenyum dengan lebar.

**.**

Dan disinilah ia. Di dalam kapal Fery pribadi yang akan membawa mereka ke pulau Nami, tempat yang dipilih Yunho untuk melakukan bulan madu. Untung saja ia bukan tipe yang terkena mabuk laut, karenaitulah kini ia erdiri di dek, menikmati semilir angin laut dan hamparan air biru yang indah.

"Changminnie."

Bersamaan dengan panggilan itu, ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, dan sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipinya.

"Ahjussi...apa begini tak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin dengan ragu. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan membuancah di dalam hatinya. Tapi selain itu, ada ganjalan besar di dalam hatinya. "Kedua orang tuamu sepertinya tak menyetujui pernikahan kita.." gumamnya lirih.

Ya. Inilah yang menjadi ganjalan besar di dalam hatinya. Sebagai seorang suami—ia seorang namja, jadi ia juga suami— dari Yunho, ia tentu saja mengharapkan restu dari kedua orang tua Yunho. Namun mengingat kejadian kemarin, sepertinya Appa Yunho benar-benar tak merestui keduanya. Dan itu cukup membuat hatinya bersedih.

Yunho menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Changmin, dan mengecup lembut helaian surai Changmin."Gwaenchana. Tenang saja Changminnie. Ummaku itu tipe yang menyukai bayi. Jadi saat nanti ia melihat anak kita, ia pasti akan langsung luluh. Dan kalau Ummaku sudah luluh, hanya butuh waktu singkat bagi Umma untuk membujuk Appa agar menerima hubungan kita." ucap Yunho menenangkan suaminya itu.

Changmin berbalik menatap Yunho dengan wajah penuh harap. "Benarkah? Apa itu benar ahjussi?" tanyanya dengan mata bulatnya yang membua Yunho teringat pada boneka Bambinya di apartementnya.

Yunho melumat bibir Changmin hingga namja hamil itu kehabisan nafas, sebelum menjawabnya. "Tentu saja. Apakah aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Mesin kapal itu berhenti, dan saat keduanya menoleh, mereka disambut dengan gerbang pintu masuk yang bertuliskan, "Welcome in NamiRa Republic".

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, dan mari kita nikmati honeymoon kita, Changminnie~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong~**

**Author balik bawa Ped 24 dan buru-buru nih, jad gak bisa bilang banyak-banyak.**

**Yang pasti, di chap ini HoMin udah menikah~!**

**Dan chap depan bagian romantis HoMin bulan madu~**

**Last, review kalian adalah gaji dan penghargaan dari seorang reader buat author~**


	25. Chapter 25

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, dan mari kita nikmati honeymoon kita, Changminnie~"

.

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

Author **Ela-ShimSparCloud **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 25**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu, SiBum, MiXian, HyunJae

**Rate** : T for Terus aja ke rate M dah!

**Length** : 25 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : NC! TYPO's, MPREG! story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

Satu kata yang bisa menjelaskan perasaan Changmin saat ini adalah Bahagia. Kondisi kesehatannya membaik dengan begitu cepat, selain karena sebenarnya ia sudah memasuki trimester kedua—dimana perasaan mual-mual sudah tak lagi ia rasakan—tetapi juga karena Yunho yang selalu menyediakan susu dan juga memesankan makanan sehat untuknya.

Dua hari mereka berada di Pulau Nami, dan melalui konsultasi rutin via telepon ke dokter Yesung, bisa dibilang kalau kondisi Changmin sekarang ini benar-benar sudah membaik. Karena itu, sesuai rencana, hari ini mereka akan berkeliling berdua menikmati keindahan Pulau Nami. Yeaaahhh!

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Ukh. Sekarang makin banyak bajuku yang tak bisa kupakai.." keluh Changmin saat ia melemparkan baju dan celana jeans untuk kelima kalinya. Yah, perut namja manis itu memang sekarang semakin membesar dengan cepat, hingga baju-baju dan celananya yang dulu sudah tak lagi muat, terutama di bagian perut yang semakin membuncit itu.

"Tak apa kan Changminnie. Itu artinya baby di dalam tumbuh dengan sehat." ucap Yunho sambil memunguti baju-baju yang di lemparkan Changmin ke segala arah.

"Tapi sekarang ini jadinya aku harus pakai apa?" rengek Changmin melihat tumpukan baju-bajunya yang memang berukuran kecil seperti tubuhnya sebelum memasuki masa kehamilan ini.

Yunho tersenyum dan ia menarik satu koper yang selama ini di biarkan teronggok di sudut kamar mereka, dan membukanya di hadapan Changmin.

"Punya yeodongsaeng seperti Jihye yang fashionable itu menguntungkan. Dan saat aku bilang kalau ia sebentar lagi akan punya keponakan, dengan semangat ia berbelanja baju-baju untuk orang hamil, dan jangan kaget kalau di kamarnya itu tersimpan baju-baju baby yang unisex—karena memang kita belum tahu baby kita itu namja atau yeoja." Yunho mengambil sepasang baju dan celana, dan menunjukkannya pada namja manisnya itu. "Kurasa ini cukup dan cocok dengan seleramu."

Dengan cukup ragu Changmin mengambil sepasang baju itu, dan wajah cemberutnya perlahan menghilang saat baju itu masuk dengan pas ke dalam tubuhnya. "Johahae.." ucapnya saat melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

Dari belakang Changmin, Yunho ikut tersenyum, dan ia melingkarkan tangan ke perut Changmin dan memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi namja manis itu. "Neomu neomu saranghaeyo Jung Changmin." bisiknya mesra.

Changmin hanya tersenyum malu-malu sebelum ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho. "Ayo kita mulai jalan-jalannya."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Pagi dan siang hari itu, keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di pusat kota di Pulau Nami. Ada banyak toko yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik, dan dengan sifat Changmin yang suka dengan barang yang aneh-aneh, mereka memasuki toko-toko itu satu per satu dengan sambil terus bercanda tawa.

Memasuki siang hari, Yunho membawa Changmin ke daerah pusat makanan, dan setelah sampai disana, Yunho terus-menerus tertawa saat melihat betapa namja manisnya itu sama sekali tak berubah kalau menyangkut soal makanan.

Changmin terus membawanya memasuki satu kios makanan, ke kios makanan yang lain untuk mencoba aneka makanan daerah yang memang hanya disajikan di Pulau Nami itu—dan Yunho hanya pasrah mengikuti, sambil berharap setidaknya uang cash yang ia bawa ini masih mencukupi untuk mengikuti selera makan Changmin yang tak ada habisnya itu.

Namun ia senang. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia bisa menghabiskan harinya dengan damai, bersama dengan Changminnya yang kini tengah mengandung buah hatinya. Hampir satu bulan kemarin ia tak bertemu dengan namja manisnya itu benar-benar membuatnya tak betah. Hanya dengan harapan kalau ia akan bisa mengacaukan rencana Appanya dan malah menikahi Changmin di depan banyak orang sajalah ia bisa menahan semua perasaan rindunya pada namja kecilnya itu.

"Ahjussi... wae?" tanya Changmin bingung saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho memeluknya dari belakang saat ia tengah menikmati gyoza khas Pulau Nami ini.

"Aniya." sahut Yunho singkat sambil terus memeluk namja sah miliknya itu.

Changmin terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yunho bertindak sesuka hatinya—selain karena fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia juga merindukan pelukan dari keka—ah, suaminya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan itu.

Namja manis itu menyuapkan satu potong gyoza itu ke dalam mulut Yunho, dan senyum manis dengan missmatch eyesnya keluar saat melihat Yunho yang masih memeluknya itu memakan lahap gyoza yang ia suapkan.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Ahjussi, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam tasmu itu sih?" tanya Changmin penasaran dengan isitas ransel yang dibawa-bawa Yunho sedari mereka pergi tadi.

Namja paruh baya itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, dan malah melihat ke ufuk barat. "Sudah jam tiga sore. Sepertinya sudah waktunya." gumam Yunho sambil menatap ke arah langit. Yunho menatap ke arah Changmin, dan ia menggandeng namja manis itu agar mengikutinya.

"Y—yah! Kita mau kemana ahjussi?"

"Kita beli camilan dan minuman dulu, baru aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang pasti akan kau suka." sahut Yunho misterius.

**.**

"Whooaaaa~" kagum Changmin saat namja itu berdiri di depan jalan pasir yang di kanan-kirinya di penuhi dengan pohon Gingko yang semua daunnya berwarna kuning, coklat dan merah.

"Ini adalah Jalan Gingko. Salah satu jalan yang paling indah di kala musim gugur." ucap Yunho sambil meraih pinggang Changmin dan menuntun namja yang tengah hamil itu mengikuti jalan setapak disana.

Mulut Changmin terus mengeluarkan seruan-seruan kagumnya saat melihat daun-daun gingko yang berwarna merah, coklat dan kuning itu mulai berguguran di depannya.

"Ah—ahjussi, kenapa kita belok disini?" tanya namja manis itu bingung saat mereka keluar dari jalan itu dan masuk ke dalam deretan pohon-pohon Gingko itu.

"Tentu saja karena kita akan menikmati pemandangan disini di tempat yang nyaman." ucap Yunho sambil terus berjalan. Namja dewasa itu berhenti saat ia menemukan tempat yang agak lapang, namun di sekelilingnya tertutup oleh pohon-pohon Gingko. Tanah yang seharusnya berwarna coklat itu kini terlihat sangat indah karena tertutup oleh guguran daun-daun gingko, menambah suasana indah dan romantis di tempat itu.

Yunho berjongkok dan melepaskan tas ranselnya. Ia mengambil barang yang ada di dalam, dan menunjukkannya pada calon Umma dari babynya itu.

"Taraa! Kita akan berpiknik disini~" ucap Yunho riang sambil menggelar tikar segi empat yang memang sudah ia persiapkan itu.

Setelah meletakkan camilan dan minuman di sampingnya, Yunho duduk bersila dan merentangkan tangannya pada Changmin yang masih berdiri terpaku.

"Kemarilah Changminnie." panggil Yunho dengan amat lembut.

Changmi n tertawa kecil sebelum ia masuk ke dalam pelukan Yunho dan duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Nah, nah, nah. Jangan menekuk kakimu seperti ini. Tadi kita sudah berjalan-jalan seharian, jadi ini waktunya untuk mengistirahatkan kakimu." ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukan Changmin, dan memutar tubuh namja manisnya itu hingga kini Changmin bersandar pada tubuhnya.

"Bersandar di lengan kiriku, dan luruskan kakimu Changminnie." instruksi Yunho sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman bagi keduanya.

Setelah posisi keduanya nyaman, tangan kanan Yunho kini membelai kepala Changmin dan memainkan surai madu itu dengan jemarinya. Changmin merasakan wajahnya bersemu merah saat Yunho menatapnya dengan amat sangat lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang.." gumam Changmin lirih. Namja itu memejamkan mata dan hatinya kini terasa sangat hangat dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan, merasakan Yunho berada di sisinya dan memanjakannya.

"Jangan begitu Changminnie. Kalau waktu benar-benar berhenti sekarang, bagaimana nasib baby kita di dalam kandunganmu?" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus perut buncit Changmin. "Jangan mengharap waktu akan berhenti, tapi berharaplah kalau kebersamaan kita tak pernah berakhir. Agar aku selalu bisa bersamamu dan bersama dengan baby kita nanti, dan untuk seterusnya."

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan namja manis itu ikut tersenyum saat ia melihat senyum lembut Yunho. "Aku ingin kebersamaan kita tak pernah berakhir." bisik Changmin sebelum Yunho memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman penuh cinta pada namja manisnya itu.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"C—Changminnie... tu—tunggu dulu.." Yunho menatap horor pada namja manisnya yang kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari tadi sore.

"Aku tak mau menunggu ahjussi. _I'm_ _really horny_.." bisik Changmin yang kini merangkak menaiki tubuh Yunho yang barusan tadi ia dorong jatuh ke atas tempat tidur mereka.

Namja manis itu tak mengerti, tapi begitu mereka kembali ke kamar hotel mereka, setiap melihat Yunho, nafsu birahinya memercik perlahan. Dan seiring detik yang berlalu, perasaan itu bukannya berkurang, tapi malah semakin menguat.

Begitu tadi Yunho memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri, Changmin meraih handphonenya dan menghubungi Yesung, untuk mendapatkan tawa kecil dan jawaban santai.

"Itu wajar Changmin ssi. Saat masa kehamilan, hormon tubuh memang tak terkendali, termasuk mengenai nafsu seks. Karena kau sudah memasuki trimester kedua, dan kondisimu dan baby tak ada masalah, kurasa tak apa jika kalian melakukan seks, asal jangan terlalu kasar, Ok?"

Karena itulah, setelah melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan bathrobe—yang membuatnya malah semakin terangsang, Changmin langsung mendorong jatuh tubuh Yunho ke atas tempat tidur mereka.

"C—Changminnie... ta—tapi sekarang ini kau sedang hamil kan... aku tak ingin ada apa-apa pada baby kita.." ucap namja dewasa itu sambil menahan diri untuk tak langsung menggulingkan posisi mereka berdua dan langsung 'menghajar' huswifenya itu.

"Aku tadi sudah bertanya pada Yesung ssi—" ucap Changmin sambil menarik tali bathrobe Yunho. Kedua mata bulat Changmin berbinar senang saat melihat kalau Yunho tak memakai apa-apa dibalik bathrobe itu. "—selama kita tak bermain dengan kasar, baby kita tak akan apa-apa. Selain itu, aku sekarang ini benar-benar merindukan penis besarmu~" ucap namja manis itu sambil menelusuri kejantanan Yunho dengan jemarinya.

Yunho menahan desahan yang akan lolos dari bibirnya saat ia merasakan kalau kejantanannya itu kini bereaksi akan sentuhan Changmin padanya. Dua kali. Hanya dua kali saja Yunho benar-benar memasuki tubuh Changmin dan melakukan seks dengan tuntas, sebelum ia kembali harus menahan semua hasrat dirinya pada namja manis yang amat ia cintai itu. Dan setelah lebih dari dua belas minggu ia menahan semua itu, sekarang ini Changmin malah meminta 'jatah' darinya.

Siapakah Yunho kalau sampai ia bisa menolak hal menggiurkan yang ditawarkan padanya?

Namja paruh baya itu melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Changmin dan—

"Hyaaa!"

—dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yunho memutar posisi tubuh mereka hingga kini Changmin berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau sendiri yang memintanya Changminnie.." ucap Yunho sebelum ia memagut bibir sintal Changmin dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Terlihat senang dengan reaksi Yunho yang seperti perkiraannya, Changmin membalas ciuman Yunho dengan antusias. Tangan namja muda yang tengah horny itu bergerilya dengan liar di tubuh kekar namja di atasnya.

Kedua tangan Changmin meraba dada bidang Yunho dengan antusias sementara bibirnya terus membalas lumatan penuh nafsu yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu.

Tak puas dengan itu, tangan Changmin kini bergerak turun menuju _chocolate_ _abs_ milik suaminya, dan dengan senang hati tangan itu menelusuri setiap lekukan keras penuh otot di bagan perut Yunho—menghasilkan geraman nikmat dari mulut Yunho yang terus menggunakan bibir, lidah dan giginya untuk mengeksplor goa hangat milik Changminnya.

"...nghh..." desah namja yang lebih muda itu saat ia merasakan tangan Yunho kini bergerak meraba seluruh tubuhnya.

"..Aahhh..! ...mmh... more..." desah Changmin tak karuan kala tangan kasar Yunho itu kini berhenti di nipplenya, dan memainkan kedua puting coklat miliknya itu.

Yunho menyeringai senang mendengar ucapan namja mudanya itu. Tangannya semakin nakal memainkan nipple Changmin. Ia meremas, mencubit dan memelintir kedua nipple Changmin, dqn mendapatkan hadiah berupa rntihan-rintihan nikmat yang terus-menerus lolos dari bibir Changmin.

"..nghh... Yun—moree... nghh..." pinta Changmin saat ia merasakan kalau kini tubuhnya benar-benar meminta pelepasan. Dengan semua ciuman dan juga gerakan tangan nakal Yunho, kini kejantanannya tak hanya sudah berdiri tegak, namun juga sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum dari balik celananya-bahkan itu terjadi tanpa ada rangsangan di kejantanannya. Dan omong-omong soal celana—

"Yunho..." rengek Changmin saat namja yang lebih tua itu masih saja bermain di nipplenya, padahal kini kejantanannya benar-benar sedang butuh perhatian.

Merasa tak sabar lagi, Changmin meraih tangan Yunho dan membawa tangan itu menuju kejantanannya. "..nghh... Yunho... Yunho... " desah Changmin menggila karena kini namja itu menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras di balik celananya itu ke tangan Yunho.

Di lain pihak, namja paruh baya itu cukup kaget dengan tindakan berani Changminnya itu. Mengingat betapa polos dan malu-malunya Changmin pada awal mereka melakukan hubungan, Changmin yang sedang mendesah penuh nikmat di bawahnya ini benar-benar udah berbeda—meskipun ia tak akan komplain sedikitpun mengenai hal ini.

Dan bagi seorang Jung Yunho, saat melihat Changminnya ini aktif dalam hubungan seks, mana bisa ia hanya diam saja dan tak memanfaatkan hal itu?

Yunho menjauhkan tangannya dari kejantanan Changmin—yang mengundang rengekan tak senang dari namja yang lebih muda itu.

"Impatient baby." ucap Yunho dengan nada tak percaya, sambil menarik lepas celana yang dipakai Changmin—dan saat melihat kalau Changmin tak memakai apa-apa di balik celana itu, Yunho menyeringai mesum.

"Nah, nah... Such a naughty baby... " ucap Yunho sebelum dengan cepat ia melebarkan kedua kaki Changmin, dan menggenggam erat ereksi namja muda itu, dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Aahhh! Nghhh..! mmhhh—yaaahh... fast—fasterhh..." erang Changmin tak beraturan saat kejantaannya di mainkan oleh Yunho dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Tanpa sadar namja muda itu ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti ritme gerakan tangan Yunho dan mengeluarkan erangan-erangan nikmat yang semakin lama terdengar makin tak keras.

"Ahhh! nghhh... cum... wanna cumm... Yunho... Yunho..."

"Just give in, baby. Cum for me, Changminnie.."

Dan dengan bisikan rendah yang berlumur nafsu dari Yunho itu, Changmin benar-benar semakin tak bisa menahan keinginan tubuhnya untuk meminta pelepasan—

"..aahhh... nghhh—YUNHO!"

Yunho menatap dengan kagum saat tubuh Changmin melengkung ke atas, dan menyemburkan cairan putih susunya. Dan saat ia melihat ekspresi Changmin yang menutup mata menahan kenikmatan saat mencapai klimas, Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengklaim bibir itu dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Setelah turun dari kenikmatannya, Changmin membuka kedua matanya, dan menemukan Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Saranghae Changminnie."

Mendengar itu, Changmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum, dan mencium bibir sexy itu. Tangan Changmin meraih tengkuk Yunho, dan menariknya turun dengan tiba-tiba hingga kini tubuh Yunho menempel erat pada tubuhnya—dan Changmin menyadari benar kalau masih ada penis keras Yunho yang minta untuk dipuaskan.

Dan jangan salah, meskipun ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya, namuan hormon sialan di dalam tubuhnya itu masih terus menggebu dan membuatnya kembali terangsang dengan mudah.

"Ahjussi... wanna have you deep inside me... wanna ride you.." desah Changmin seduktif sambil meremas tengkuk Yunho.

Yunho mengeluarkan geraman berat dari dalam tenggorokannya, sebelum ia melepaskan dirinya dari Changmin. Namja dewasa itu lalu bersandar di nightstand dengan santainya, dan memberikan seringaian menggoda pada Changminnie.

"Come to me, Changminnie."

Antusiasme dan gairah meletup di dalam tubuh Yunho saat melihat Changminnya—yang kini surai madunya basah dan berantakan, serta tubuhnya berlumur keringat dan sperma—merangkak menuju ke arahnya dengan mata yang berlumur oleh nafsu.

Tangan namja muda itu meraih cairan putih susu yag mengotori tubuhnya, da setelah dekat dengan Yunho, namja yang tengah hamil itu langsung menggenggam erat penis besar Yunho dan melumurinya dengan spermanya. Membuat seluruh bagian penis Yunho basah dan licin.

"Nghh... Changmninnie..."

Namja yang namanya di panggil itu tersenyum senang mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir Yunho. Sebenarnya ia amat sangat ingin merasakan penis besar Yunho di dalam mulutnya, namun ia memiliki kebutuhan yang lebih mendesak saat ini.

"Baby...stop. Aku belum mempersiapkanmu.." ucap Yunho dengan susah payah saat ia melihat Changmin kini memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas penis Yunho yang berdiri tegak.

"Aku tak peduli..—Ngghhh...!"

Namja yang lebih muda itu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat saat ia merasakan kepala penis Yunho yang besar itu perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam lubang sempitnya. Kedua tangannya itu kini meremas kuat helaian surai milik Yunho, dan ia meraih bibir Yunho dengan bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan teriakan sakit yang saat ini menggantung di tenggorokannya merasakan penis besar Yunho memaksa lubangnya yang tanpa persiapan itu untuk membuka dengan amat sangat lebar.

Seolah mengerti maksud Changmin, Yunho membantu namja muda itu dengan melumat bibir Changmin dan tangannya meraih kejantanan namja itu dan mengocoknya untuk membantu mengalihkan perhatian.

Keduanya saling memagut bibir sementara dengan perlahan tubuh Changmin semakin turun kebawah dan menelan kejantanan Yunho di dalam lubang ketatnya. Desahan-desahan halus keluar dari bibir keduanya saat mereka begitu sadar mengenai penyatuan tubuh mereka berdua, dan menjadikan keduanya saling melahap bibir masing-masing dengan lapar.

Changmin mengeluarkan erangan keras, dan Yunho mengeluarkan desahannya saat akhirnya penis besar Yunho masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

"Baby... Changminnie, saranghae..." ucap Yunho sambil menghujani wajah Changmin dengan ciuman saat seluruh penisnya mendapatkan pijatan dan remasan ketat dari seluruh otot lubang Changmin.

Changmin sendiri kini menikmati semua perlakuan lembut Yunho sementara ia membiarkan tubuhnya terbiasa dulu dengan penis besar Yunho yang memenuhi setiap jengkal lubangnya itu.

Cukup lama keduanya berdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, sebelum Changmin mulai menempatkan kedua tangannya ke kedua bahu Yunho untuk menjadikannya pegangan. Membaca maksud Changmin, Yunho kini menangkup kedua pantat kenyal Changmin dan meremasnya—membuat keduanya mendesah nikmat.

Changmin menarikn nafas panjang sebelum dengan perlahan ia menaikkan tubuhnya. Tangan Yunho yang berada di kedua pantat Changmin membantu namja itu untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Dan keduanya mengeluarkan erangan keras saat Changmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya—membuat lubang namja itu kembali terisi penuh oleh penis Yunho yang menggesek dinding dalam lubangnya dengan nikmat, sementara Yunho memjamkan matanya saat merasakan penisnya kembali di remas dengan kuat oleh seluruh otot dinding Changmin.

"Ride me hard, Changminnie." bisik Yunho penuh nafsu.

Changmin mengangguk dengan patuh dan namja itu kini kembali menaikkan tubuhnya lebih tinggi, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan keras. Namja manis itu mengulangi gerakan naik turun itu dengan menggunakan bahu Yunho sebagai tumpuan, dan membuat keduanya kini saling mengeluarkan desahan nikmat yang bersahutan.

Yunho merasakan libidonya semakin di pompa denga kuat saat ia melihat jelas kejantanannya yang yang keluar-masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Changmin. Dan jangan salahkan ia kalau kini ia ikut menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya mengikuti gerakan naik-turun Changmin.

"A-ahhhh! Yunho..!"

Punggung Changmin melengkung membentuk busur dan kedua bibir sintal itu membuka dan menjeritkan kenikmatan saat gerakan Yunho itu menyentuh spot yang membuatnya seolah di lontarkan ke langit ketujuh.

Yunho menyeringai dan ia menarik leher Changmin untuk melumat bibir yang terbuka itu.

"Ingin aku mengenainya lagi?"

Changmin mengangguk cepat dan kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas. Yunho menyeringai senang, dan saat Changmin menurunkan tubuhnya, Yunho menghujamkan penisnya dengan kuat ke tempat yang ia tahu akan membuat Changmin—

"Aaahh! M-more... hard—harderrhh.."

"Not so hard, Changminnie... There's the baby.." ucap Yunho yang menahan dirinya untuk tak 'menghajar' lubang sempit namjanya itu.

"Aaahh..! Nghh—mmhh... aahh..! aahhh..! Yunho...aahhhh..!

Namun bukan berarti itu membuat Yunho menahan dirinya untuk tak mempercepat tempo hujamannya ke titik senstif di dalam tubuh Changmin tentunya. Karena kini kedua tangan Yunho yang berada di pantat Changmin memandu namja itu agar namja yang lebih muda itu bergerak lebih dan lebih cepat lagi, sementara ia juga ikut menggerakkan penisnya yang dengan akurat terus mengenai sweetspotnya.

Bibir Yunho sendiri tak tinggal diam, karena setiap melihat gerakan naik-turun Changmin, tatapannya itu kini tergoda pada sepasang nipple yang bergerak di depannya. Dan Yunho menggunakan mulutnya untuk melumat nipple Changmin, menghisap nipple itu dan menggigitinya—membuat rintihan nikmat Changmin berganti menjadi desahan dan erangan nikmat tak tertahankan.

"Aaahh..! Aahh..—nghhh..! Yunho..! Nghh—c-cum..! Wanna—aaahh..! C-can't.."

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar racauan Changmin yang tak jelas itu. Tapi melihat kejantanan Changmin yang semakin deras mengucuran precum, sepertinya Yunho mengerti maksud namja muda itu.

"Wait... together baby.." ucap Yunho yang langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Changmin.

"—yunho!" protes Changmin dengan nada merengek saat merasakan lubangnya yang kini kosong—sementara klimaksnya sendiri sudah beradadi ujung tanduk.

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Changmin, dan ia dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Changmin hingga namja itu terbaring terlentang dengan pasrah. Tangan Yunho dengan cepat meraih lutut Changmin dan mengangkat kedua tungkai panjang Changmin serta melebarkannya sebelum—

"Aaaaahhh! Aahh..! Oohh—aahhh..! Fas—fasterrhh..! Aaahh..!"

—kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Changmin yang berkedut menantinya, dan langsung menggenjot tubuh Changmin dengan cepat.

Tubuh Changmin tersentak-sentak tak berdaya merasakan Yunho yang terus menggenjot lubangnya dan menghujam sweetspotnya dengan keras dan cepat.

"Aaahh..! Cum—can't—aaahh..! Nghh...! A-aaahh...Yun—YUNHO..!

Changmin meneriakkan nama suaminya itu saat klimaks menghantarkannya ke puncak kenikmatan. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan akhirnya cairan putih susu itu kembali mengucur keluar dari ujung kejanatanannya.

Yunho menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat saat ia merasakan lubang Changmin mengencang dan meremas penis besarnya dengan kuat. Namja itu terus bergerak di dalam lubang Changmin, dan Yunho meneriakkan nama Changmin saat akhirnya ia sudah tak bisa menahan klimaksnya lebih lama lagi—dan menyemburkan sperma hangatnya ke dalam lubang Changmin.

"Saranghae.."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Ah!"

"Changminnie? Kau tak apa baby?" tanya Yunho di seberang line telepon saat ia mendengar seruan dari bibir Changmin.

"A-aku tak apa ahjussi... hanya saja..." sahut Changmin menggantung.

"Hanya saja apa, baby? Jangan buat aku jadi cemas begini." khawatir Yunho yang saat ini baru saja menyelesaikan satu operasinya dengan sukses, dan langsung menelepon Changminnya.

"Hanya saja... aku merasakan babynya menendang." ucap Changmin dengan agak tak yakin. Namja yang masih berusia belasan itu meletakkan tangannya di peutnya yang membuncit, dan saat ia merasakan gerakan itu lagi dari dalam perutnya, ia berseru kepada suaminya. "Ahjussi! Baby sudah mulai menendang!"

"Jinjja? A-aku akan pulang sekarang! Baby, tunggu Appa!" ucap Yunho sebelum ia menutup sambungan telepon dan bersiap untuk langsung pulang.

Changmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah namja yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu, dan berjalan pelan-pelan keluar dari kamarnya. Kandungannya yang kini sudah menginjak bulan ke depalan membuatnya harus berhati-hati dan pelan-pelan kalau mau berjalan.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Changmin mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat pintu apartementnya berbunyi begitu ia keluar dari kamarnya. Changmin melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya, dan ini baru satu menit semenjak Yunho menutup telepon mereka. Tak mungkin kalau suaminya itu sudah sampai—dan mengingat kalau ini adalah apartement Yunho(keduanya sekarang tinggal di apartement Yunho setelah pulang berbulan madu) tak mungkin kalau Yunho harus memencet bel untuk masuk ke rumah mereka.

Dan ini masih jam sekolah, kalau itu adalah Kyu dan Kibum. Sementara kalau itu adalah orang tuanya, mereka tahu password masuk apartement ini, jadi tak mungkin kalau ini adalah orang tuanya.

Merasa penasaran, Changmin berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, dan ia mengintip di balik lubang pintu untuk menemukan seorang yeoja paruh baya berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya.

Changmin menelusuri wajah yeoja itu dan ia merasa bingung saat ia merasakan perasaan familiar mengnai wajah yeoja itu—sebelum ia terpekik kaget saat ia ingat siapa yeoja itu.

"Jung ahjumma..." gumam Changmin tak percaya saat ia mengenali yeoja itu. Itu adalah yeoja yang sama yang berdiri di samping Appa Yunho ahjussi, dan yeoja itu memiliki bibir yang mirip dengan bibir Yunho ahjussi.

_'Ada apa Umma Yunho ahjussi kemari?'_

Ting Tong!

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kaget mendengar bel kembali berbunyi, dan dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka pintu.

"Shim Changmin." ucap yeoja paruh baya itu saat melihat Changmin membuka pintu apartementnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeeong~!**

**Daku balik secepat kilat buat bawa saat honeymoon-nya HoMin~!**

**Kalo mau dieritain selengkapnya, kayaknya bakal lama, jadi cukup satu hari dalam dua minggu rencana honeymoonnya HoMin yang aku ceritakan, Ok?**

**Yang pasti, hampir setiap harinya sama seperti itu, dengan setiap hari yang diakhiri dengan kegiatan u-know-what yang gak mungkin gak mereka lakukan, dengan hornypregnant!min sama pervert!Yun**

**Haaah, ff ini emang panjang yah.. keliatannya satu ato dua chap lagi FF ini bakal tamat—biarpun gak menutup kemungkinan buat bikin sekuelnya yang oneshoot ato multichap lagi. Kekekeke**

**Oh, ada yg tanya akun twitku kenapa gak ada yah? Akun twit masih aktif denga u-namenya ela_kyuhyunnie**

**Last, yang masih setia sama Pedofil ini, review dong, buat upah capekku ngetik ini ff ampe chap ke 25 ini~**


	26. Chapter 26last chapter

Ting Tong!

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kaget mendengar bel kembali berbunyi, dan dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka pintu.

"Shim Changmin." ucap yeoja paruh baya itu saat melihat Changmin membuka pintu apartementnya.

.

.

.

_Sebut aku pedophilia kalau kalian semua mau._

_Aku mengakuinya karena aku mencintai—amat mencintai namja yang berusia separuh hidupku_

_._

_Ya, aku, Jung Yunho, tak peduli menjadi Pedophilia jika itu berhubungan denganmu, Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

Author **Ela-ShimSparCloud **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Pedophilia" ch 26**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu, SiBum, MiXian, HyunJae

**Rate** : T for Terus aja ke rate M dah!

**Length** : 26 of 26 (END)

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, MPREG! story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

Note : huswife disini adalah istilah bagi sang uke dalam hubungan pasangan gay yang sudah menikah di luar negeri merujuk pada Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Namja yang kini berperut buncit itu membeku saat namanya dipanggil dengan nada suara yang cukup dingin. Ia merasakan tatapan tajam dari yeoja yang telah melahirkan suaminya itu, dan jujur saja, itu cukup membuatnya gentar.

"Anak muda, apa kau hanya akan diam saja dan membiarkan yeoja berumur sepertiku untuk terus berdiri di depan pintumu?"

Ucapan itu langsung mengembalikan kesadaran Changmin."A-ah, mianhae. S-silahkan masuk." ucapnya terbata sambil menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan masuk pada yeoja itu.

Jung Shin Hye, yeoja yang merupakan Umma dari Jung Yunho itu menatap namja di depannya dengan penuh perhitungan, sebelum ia berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam apartement itu dan berdiri tepat di samping Changmin.

"Ayo ke dalam." ucapnya singkat sambil satu tangannya menggamit lengan Changmin—menuntun dan membantu namja yang tengah mengandung delapan bulan itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Changmin mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dengan bingung. Ia tak mengerti. Jika melihat sikapnya sedari tadi, ia pikir Umma dari Ahjussi itu akan terus bersikap dingin dan akan mengatakan hal-hal yang tak ingin ia dengar. Tapi... tapi ini... memang yeoja itu masih bersikap dingin, namun tangan yang kini menggamitnya itu benar-benar penuh dengan kelembutan. Dan itu... sangat membingungkan.

Setelah sampai di dalam dan akhirnya ia bisa duduk di sofa dengan perlahan, Changmin menatap sepasang mata musang yang cukup mirip dengan ahjussinya itu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Buka bajumu."

Changmin kembali mengerjapkan kelopak matanya bingung sebelum arti dua kata itu diproses oleh neuron otaknya dan—

"M-Mwo?!"

Jung Shin Hye itu menghela nafas sebelum ia mendekat pada Changmin, dan kedua tangannya langsung ke arah Changmin.

Namja yang masih belasan tahun itu langsung panik dan dengan segera meletakan kedua tangannya di depan bajunya untuk mempertahankan dirinya. "Ap-apa yang anda lakukan?"

Yeoja lanjut usia itu mendecak pelan sebelum ia menepis tangan Changmin dan mulai berkutat untuk membuka kancing baju yang di pakai namja itu.

"Y-Yah! A-apa yang anda lakukan?" panik Changmin sambil menepis pelan—ia tak bisa berbuat kasar pada yeoja, apalagi yeoja ini adalah Umma dari ahjussinya—kedua tangan yeoja itu.

"Kenapa kau tanya lagi? Aku sedang berusaha membuka bajumu." kukuh yeoja itu sambil tangannya bergerak mencari bagian lain dari kancing-kancing itu yang bisa ia buka.

"B-Berhenti. A-ku tak—"

"Umma! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Changminnie?!"

Kedua orang berjauhan usia yang tengah sibuk di atas sofa itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Yunho yang langsung menghampiri huswifenya, memposisikan tubuhnya di depan huswifenya untuk melindunginya.

Namja manis yang tengah mengandung delapan bulan itu langsung merasa tenang saat melihat suaminya sudah datang. Mengikuti gestur Yunho, Changmin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik punggung Yunho dan kedua tangannya meraih kemeja Yunho dan mencengkeramnya erat.

Jung Shin Hye mendecak kesal saat melihat putranya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Namun tak urung juga, yeoja yang sudah berumur itu bisa melihat kalau satu tangan Yunho berada di belakang, dengan gestur melindungi namja hamil yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya itu.

"Jung Yunho. Sejak kapan Umma pernah mengajarimu untuk menatap Umma dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu?"

Tatapan tajam Yunho perlahan melunak saat ia melihat tatapan dari Ummanya itu. Meskipun selama ini Ummanya tak pernah berada di rumah dan selalu mengikuti kemanapun Appanya pergi berbisnis, namun ikatan sebagai Umma dan anak tak bisa terbantahkan. Dan dengan sekali melihat tatapan yang di berikan Ummanya, Yunho tahu kalau ada kehangatan di dalamnya.

"Mianhae Umma. Hanya saja Umma bayangkan saja kalau Umma berada di posisiku, dan melihat Umma sedang berusaha melakukan apapun itu dengan Changminnieku, bagaimana aku bisa bersikap biasa saja?" ucap Yunho membela dirinya. "Apalagi waktu itu Appa benar-benar membuatku sangat marah."

Jung Shin Hye itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya dengan elegan ke atas sofa. "Kalian berdua, duduklah dulu."

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan bingung saat mendengar ucapan Umma Jung itu. Namun saat melihat Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, akhirnya dengan perlahan Changmin kembali duduk di sofa—dengan Yunho berada di sampingnya.

"Sekarang, ceritakan pada Umma mengenai kejadian waktu itu. Saat kau berada di rumah, waktu itu Umma masih berada di Rumah Sakit untuk terapi penyembuhan. Dan saat Umma kembali, Umma hanya mendapat kabar kalau kau akan menikah dengan BoA. Waktu itu Umma hanya berpikir kalau wajar saja kau akan menikah dengan BoA karena kalian kan sudah saling mengenal semenjak kecil. Tapi saat acara pernikahan, apa yang Umma lihat? Kau malah menolak menikah dengan BoA dan berkata kalau kau bahkan sudah memberikan cincin pertunangan pada namja bernama Shim Changmin itu."

Changmin kembali merasa dirinya sangat kecil saat Umma Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Tatapan yang mengingatkannya dengan tatapan Yunho saat namja itu tak puas dengan sesuatu hal. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin dengan reflek tangannya meraih kemeja Yunho dan mencengkeramnya.

Yunho merasakan pergerakan dari huswifenya, dan ia tahu kalau namja manisnya itu tengah memikirkan hal yang meresahkan. Karena itu, ia mengusap-usap tangan Changmin yang mencengkeram kemejanya.

"Umma, aku akan jelaskan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaahhh.." Jung Shin Hye menghela nafas saat ia mendengarkan semua cerita yang dituturkan oleh putranya itu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap pelipisnya yang kini terasa sedikit nyut-nyutan itu."Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian berdua kira-kira setahun yang lalu—jangan berwajah kaget seperti itu Yun, kau pikir Umma ini benar-benar tak mempedulikanmu sama sekali?" ucap yeoja itu saat melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah putranya itu.

"Aku ini punya detektif yang aku sewa untuk memberikan laporan mengenai semua hal-hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Umma mengijinkanmu pindah disini mengkuti Shim Yoochun itu. Dan dari situ pula lah Umma tahu hubunganmu dengan Shim Changmin itu."

Yunho kembali merasakan cengkeraman tangan Changmin di bajunya, dan namja itu segera angkat bicara."Umma—"

"—jangan menyelaku dulu, Jung Yunho." potong yeoja berusia lanjut itu dengan tegas. "Umma disini bukan untuk mengadili mengapa kau jadi pedophil karena berhubungan dengan namja yang masih berusia belasan tahun itu. Dalam setahun ini, Umma sudah melewati masa-masa shock, dan sudah bisa menerima kalau kau itu seorang gay. Dan juga pedophil." tambah yeoja itu.

Shin Hye menghela nafas dan mengarahkan tatapan penuh ingin tahunya pada namja berperut buncit di samping putranya itu. "Umma kesini untuk memastikan, apa benar namja Shim Changmin itu benar-benar sedang mengandung." Yeoja berusia lima puluhan yang masih terlihat cantik itu berdiri dan beranjak duduk di sofa di samping Changmin—yang langsung bergeser untuk menempel lebih dekat pada suaminya.

Yunho mencerna kata-kata Ummanya itu, dan satu pemikiran positif terbentuk setelah ia bisa menangkap maksud ucapan Ummanya itu. Namja berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu mengelus perut buncit huswifenya dan tersenyum hangat pada Ummanya.

"Changminnie tidak hanya sedang mengandung Umma." ucap Yunho yang menghasilkan kerutan bingung pada wajah Jung Shin Hye. "Changminnie itu sedang mengandung anakku, Umma. Cucu pertama Umma."

Dan pada detik itu, sang bayi yang berada di dalam perut Changmin seolah bereaksi pada ucapan Yunho dan memutuskan untuk melakukan gerakan menendang yang membuat Changmin mengaduh pelan. "Changminnie, babynya...?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap huswifenya penuh cinta.

Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan tak terucap dari suaminya. "Dia mulai menendang tadi pagi." jelasnya sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yunho yang mengelus-elus perutnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Umma." panggil Yunho pada Ummanya yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. "Umma tak ingin merasakan kehadiran cucu Umma disini?" tawar Yunho pada Ummanya yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

Shin Hye menatap ke arah Changmin dengan pandangan skeptis. Yeoja berumur itu merasa belum yakin dengan fakta bahwa seorang namja bisa hamil.

"Umma... tadi sebelum aku datang, apa yang akan Umma lakukan pada Changminnie?" tanya Yunho saat tak melihat tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Ummanya.

Shin Hye menatap mata musang putranya. "Umma ingin dia membuka baju."

Yunho mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan berpikir keras, sebelum ia tersenyum geli saat sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Namja itu menggerakkan tangannya pada kemeja ukuran 5L yang kini dikenakan huswifenya itu.

"A-ahjussi... apa yang.." ucapan namja manis itu terpotong saat melihat kalau tangan kekar Yunho itu mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya dengan begitu saja.

"Percayalah padaku, Changminnie." bisik Yunho sambil membuka kancing terakhir, dan namja paruh baya itu langsung mengekspos kulit polos Changmin.

"Umma, lihatlah." ucap Yunho sambil memperlihatkan kulit perut Changmin yang kini terlihat begitu buncit. "Ini asli Umma. Changminnie tengah mengandung cucu pertama Umma di dalam sini." ucap Yunho dengan nada lembut untuk memberi pengertian pada Ummanya.

Changmin menatap panik pada Yunho saat melihat yeoja itu mendekat ke arahnya. Namun saat Yunho memberikan senyum yang seolah mengatakan 'tak apa-apa', Changmin berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya meskipun tubuhnya terasa agak kaku saat tangan yeoja itu terulur padanya.

Namja paling muda di sana itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh perutnya. Sentuhan itu asing, karena selama ini hanya Yunho, keluarganya dan juga dua sahabatnya itu saja yang pernah mengelus perutnya.

Namun seolah tak sejalan dengan sang Umma, bayi yang ada di dalam perut Changmin sepertinya merasa sangat bersemangat karena merasakan sentuhan asing itu, dan ia kembali memutuskan untuk bergerak.

"Yunho!"

Namja yang namanya dipanggi itu tersenyum lebar mendengar panggilan tercekat dari Ummanya. Sepertinya anaknya itu tahu bagaimana cara membantu Appanya untuk membujuk halmoninya itu.

"Sepertinya ia tahu kalau ada halmoninya datang. Anak pintar." puji Yunho sambil ikut mengelus perut buncit itu—dan ia langsung tertawa saat mendapatkan tendangan penuh semangat dari anaknya.

"Shim Changmin—"

"**Jung** Changmin. Dia bukan lagi Shim, tapi sudah masuk ke dalam keluarga Jung, Umma." potong Yunho dengan cepat.

Shin Hye menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putranya itu, dan tersenyum kecil. "Oke, oke. Jung Changmin, selamat datang di keluarga Jung." Ucapnya dengan senyum keibuan yang membuat Changmin merasa meleleh. "Kurasa akan butuh waktu, tapi untuk sementara ini aku bisa membujuk Appamu untuk tak mengganggu kalian lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaargh!"

Changmin langsung membuka kedua matanya saat ia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada perutnya itu. Kehamilannya sudah hampir mencapai bulan kesembilan, dan belakangan ini semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan karena kunjungan dari Umma Jung dan juga Jihye.

Kunjungan keduanya pada dokter Yesung juga semakin rutin karena Changmin kerap merasakan nyeri pada bagian perut dan juga lututnya. Untung saja Yesung dengan cepat menjelaskan kalau nyeri pada lutut itu terjadi karena Changmin tengah membawa beban berat tanpa henti—dan karenanya, ia harus mengurangi aktifitas berjalannya. Kalau neyri pada perut itu adalah karena kontraksi-kontraksi ringan karena sudah mendekati tanggal kelahiran.

"Aaargh!"

Changmin kembali mengerang saat nyeri itu kembali datang dengan cukup cepat dan kuat. Ia meraih ke sampingnya, dan langsung panik saat tak mendapati Yunho di sampingnya.

Changmin membuka mata dan saat menemukan ia tengah sendirian di malam itu, ia baru ingat kalau tadi Yunho menerima panggilan mendadak untuk operasi darurat untuk pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan berat.

Mengingat Yunho yang tadi benar-benar merasa berat untuk meninggalkannya membuat Changmin sedikit bisa tersenyum, meskipun nyeri itu kembali datang. Namja yang nyaris mencapai usia tujuh belasnya itu menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

_'Jangan panik, Changmin. Tarik nafas...keluarkan...'_

Perlahan namun pasti, Changmin bisa mengendalikan rasa paniknya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan meraih jam duduk untuk mengukur jarak interval rasa sakit itu.

Sepuluh menit.

Kemarin interval rasa sakit itu datang lima belas menit sekali. Jadi, mungkin itu pertanda kalau beberapa hari lagi babynya akan segera lahir!

Changmin tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya. "Baby, aku sudah tak sabar menantikan kelahiranmu."

.

..

...

Oke, kali ini Changmin merasakan panik itu kembali melandanya. Biasanya rasa sakit itu hanya terasa paling lama hingga satu jam. Tapi sekarang ini sudah dua jam berlalu, dan rasa sakit itu bukannya berkurang, tapi malah semakin kuat. Interval waktu rasa nyeri itu datang pun kini semakin cepat. Kini setiap enam menit sekali, rasa sakit itu kembali mendatanginya.

"Aaargh!"

Changmin menggenggam erat jam di tangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit itu. Dan kedua doe eyesnya membulat saat melihat angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam itu.

Lima menit.

Interval waktunya sudah berkurang hingga hanya lima menit, dan sesuai ucapan dokter Yesung, itu adalah batasannya. Tanda bahwa inilah waktu baginya untuk pergi ke Rumah Saki dan menantikan waktu kelahiran baby mereka dalam pengawasan ketat dari petugas kesehatan yang berpengalaman.

Dengan menahan rasa nyeri yang kembali menyerangnya, Changmin berusaha mencari ponselnya. Ia mendesah lega saat menemukan ponselnya berada di bawah bantalnya, dan langsung memencet angka satu untuk panggilan cepat pada suaminya.

"Tuuuutt... Tuuuuttt... Tuuuttt.."

Tidak di angkat.

"Aaargh!" Changmin kembali mengerang saat nyeri itu datang lagi dengan cepat. "_Ahjussi_..."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." ucap Yunho saat ia menyelesaikan operasi malam ini. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar lega karena ia telah berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam _grey_ _area_ dan melepaskan baju operasi dan perlengkapan lainnya. Setelah mencuci tangan dengan cairan steril, ia memasuki _black_ _area_ dan langsung meraih jas dokternya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia memang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk langsung menelepon Changminnya setelah menyelesaikan operasi.

Namun betapa kagetnya saat ia mendapati ada 31 panggilan tak terjawab dari huswifenya itu. Panggilan paling awal itu terjadi semenjak satu jam yang lalu.

Perasaannya langsung menjadi tak enak, dan dia langsung menelepon balik umma dari calon anaknya itu.

"Baby? Changminnie? Ada apa? Apakah kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan panik saat panggilannya di angkat.

_"Yun... hahh... kurasa—argh! Kurasa... nghhh... babynya akan... hahh... keluar.."_

Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Changmin, dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung menghambur keluar dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

"Changminnie, aku akan segera pulang." ucapnya di sela-sela kegiatan lari cepatnya itu. "Telepon Yoochun—ah, aku lupa mereka sedang pergi keluar kota! Baby, tenanglah, aku sudah berada di dalam mobil. Aku akan segera pulang, baby." ucap Yunho yang kini tengah berkutat dengan kunci mobilnya.

Namja itu langsung menghidupkan mobilnya, dan menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam. Untunglah jalanan di tengah malam itu terlihat lengang, dan tanpa mempedulikan hal yang lainnya, Yunho langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Namja itu terus mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuk Changmin, meskipun di dalam hatinya itu ia tengah panik setengah mati memikirkan selama apa huswifenya itu merasakan kontraksi itu—tanpa dirinya berada di sampingnya!

Yunho mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat lampu merah di depannya. Namun saat melihat jarak truk lain yang akan menyeberang terlihat sedikit jauh, Yunho memantapkan hati dan malah mengegas mobilnya dengan kuat. Berdoa dalam hati agar truk itu berjalan cukup lambat—

.

..

...atau ia tak akan selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi itu berada pada jarak yang begitu dekat dengan pintu masuk gedung Rumah Sakit itu, dan suara rem yang di injak dengan begitu kuat membuat orang yang berada di pintu masuk gedung itu merasa panik karena takut mobil itu tak bisa berhenti tepat pada waktunya.

**CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!**

Suara decitan ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal jalan itu terdengar begitu membana di tengah suasana malam yang begitu senyap. Mobil mewah yang tadi melaju begitu kencang kini berehenti tepat di depan tangga masuk gedung itu.

Kalau saja rem mobil itu tak benar-benar cakram, bisa dipastikan kalau penghuni mobil itu akan masuk ruang operasi karena kasus kecelakaan.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Tak bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati?!" seruan marah itu langsung terdengar dari seorang namja berjas dokter yang memiliki name tag Kim Yesung itu. Ia memberi isyarat pada perawat yang sudah bersiap disana, dan langsung menghampiri mobil itu.

"Aku sangat berhati-hati, hyung. Mana mungkin aku mempertaruhkan nyawa Changmin dan juga anakku." sahut Yunho yang langsung membuka pintu penumpang dan menggendong Changmin dengan bridal style.

"Cepat letakkan Changmin di atas bed." instruksi Yesung saat melihat Changmin yang menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan erangan sakit meluncur dari bibirnya.

Dokter spesialis obgyn itu langsung memposisikan diri di samping Changmin dan melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Ia memperhatikan keadaan Changmin, dan saat melihat kontraksi itu datang lagi, Yesung langsung menatap tak percaya pada Changmin.

"Tiga puluh detik?!"

Yesung langsung mendorong bed Changmin di bantu oleh perawat yang ada disana. "Ayo cepat! Dan hubungi ruang operasi di kamar 3 agar langsung bersiap!" perintah Yesung dengan cepat.

Saat tadi ia mendapatkan telepon dari Yunho yang terdengar sangat panik itu, Yesung langsung menyuruh agar ruang operasi di kamar 3 langsung mempersiapkan semuanya untuk operasi caesar ini. Hanya saja ia tak menyangka kalau interval kontraksinya sdah secepat ini.

"Yunho! Apa tadi ketuban Changmin sudah pecah?" tanya Yesung pada Yunho yang ikut mendorong bed Changmin.

"Apa? K-ketuban? Apa itu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aish! Apa tadi ada cairan yang keluar dari rektum Changmin?"

Yunho mengangguk tak yakin. "Tadi saat aku datang, celana Changmin sudah basah tanpa sebab, dan tak ada bau seperti urin tadi. Apa itu berarti ketubannya sudah pecah? Apakah Changmin dan baby kami tak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho panik.

"Masukkan pasien ke dalam dan kalian bersiaplah untuk operasi." instruksi Yesung pada para perawat. Dan setelah itu ia menoleh pada Yunho yang wajahnya sudah memucat. "Jangan khawatir. Kalau air ketuban sudah pecah, berarti Changmin benar-benar sudah siap untuk melahirkan. Apalagi interval kontraksinya sudah benar-benar pendek." ucap Yesung dengan wajah yang sudah tenang kembali. "Pertanyaannya, kau mau ikut masuk ke dalam, atau menunggu di luar?"

Yunho tertegun sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia menganggu dengan mantap. "Aku ikut ke dalam."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Lampu merah penanda kegiatan operasi itu kini padam. Empat namja dan dua yeoja yang berada di luar pintu operasi itu langsung berdiri tegak dan bersiap di depan pintu operasi itu dengan harap-harap cemas. Semuanya sudah merasakan harapan tinggi saat mendengar tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi itu.

**Cklek**.

Yesung yang sudah melepaskan masker, sarung tangan dan jas operasinya itu membuka pintu dan melihat orang-orang disana menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Ada dua namja yang ia kenal, dan senyum tampannya langsung merekah.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan sukses. Changmin-ssi telah melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat sehat."

Enam orang yang ada disana langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Changmin! Bagaimana dengan Changmin?"

Yesung kembali tersenyum menenangkan. "Changmin-ssi dalam keadaan stabil. Hanya saja ia masih perlu istirahat."

Senyum mulai menghiasi wajah-wajah yang ada disana. Raut khawatir yang tadi menggantung berat di wajah-wajah itu langsung sirna dan digantikan dengan kebahagiaan.

"Oppa!"

Seruan keras dari Jihye itu langsung membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh ke arah pintu operasi, dan semua orang itu langsung mengerubungi Yunho yang membawa bundelan kecil di lengannya.

.

.

Yunho terlihat sangat bahagia saat menatap wajah kecil yang kini tertidur lelap di gendongannya. Dan saat ia keluar dari ruang operasi, senyum bahagia merekah lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Umma.. Jihye.. Jaejoong.. Hyunjoong.. Kyuhyun.. Kibum.." panggil Yunho satu per satu saat ia menemukan enam orang itu mengerubunginya.

"Kyaa~ Itukah baby kalian? Cantik dan imut sekali~" puji Jaejoong sambil mengelus pipi lembut dan kenyal milik babynya Yunho itu.

"Yunho, kenapa kau tadi lama sekali di dalam?" tanya Umma Yunho.

"Tadi aku menunggui suster itu memandikannya dulu Umma. Aku tak sabar untuk segera menggendongnya, jadi aku tunggu sekalian." sahut Yunho dengan wajah penuh binar bahagia.

Gldek...gldek..

Semuanya serentak menoleh ke arah asal suara dan menemukan Changmin yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di dorong oleh para perawat. "Kami akan membawa Changmin-ssi ke ruang VIP di kamar nomor 2."

"Kami ikut." ucap Yunho cepat sambil menyusul para suster itu, diikuti dengan enam orang lainnya yang terus mengeluarkan pujian-pujian kagum pada anggota paling baru dalam keluarga Jung itu.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin merasakan kecupan-kecupan pada bibir dan wajahnya, dan ia mengerang kesal karena tidur lelapnya jadi terganggu.

"Baby... Changminnie..."

Mendengar suara suaminya itu, Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan nafasnya serasa tercekat saat ia melihat wajah tampan Yunho berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, dengan senyum bahagia—yang malah menjadikan wajah yang sudah tampan itu jadi semakin tampan lagi.

"Saranghae Changminnie.." ucap Yunho lagi sebelum ia meraih bibir tebal Changmin, dan memagutnya dalam ciuman panas yang melibatkan gigi, saliva, dan lidah yang saling bertaut.

"Saranghae... Neomu-neomu saranghae baby. Kau benar-benar sudah memberikan hal terindah dalam hidupku." ucap Yunho yang kembali menghujani wajah Changmin dengan kecupan-kecupan mesra.

Changmin yang sudah terlarut dalam ciuman Yunho tadi tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya—karena sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan baby mereka di dalam perutnya, dan tubuhnya langsung tersentak kaget saat merasakan tak ada lagi gundukan besar di perutnya. Ingatan mengenai kejadian semalam langsung menghambur ke dalam benaknya, dan suara tangisan bayinya yang sudah lahir menjadi ingatan terakhirnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran malam itu.

"Ahjussi.. babynya.."

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari Changmin dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau berhasil Changminnie. Babynya perempuan, dan ia sangat sehat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu manis, sama sepertimu." ucap Yunho dengan intonasi bangga.

"Aku ingin melihatnya ahju—"

Ucapan Changmin terhenti saat Yunho meletakan satu jarinya di bibir Changmin. "Sudah cukup memangilku ahjussi. Mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan namaku. Panggil aku Yunho."

Changmin membulatkan kedua matanya dengan tak percaya sebelum ia merasakan wajahnya bersemu merah."T-tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Bukankah kau selalu memanggilku dengan nama saja saat kita bercinta, hmm?" goda Yunho yang tak tahan saat melihat wajah Changmin yang terlihat begitu imut saat blushing itu.

"Y-Yah! J-jangan mengingat hal-hal seperti itu!" seru Changmin keras dengan wajah yang kini semerah tomat matang.

"Kalau kau tak ingin aku mengingat hal-hal seperti itu, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan namaku. Arra?"

Changmin menatap Yunho sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk dengan imutnya. Membuat Yunho harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menyerang huswifenya itu.

"Demi Tuhan, berhentilah terlihat begitu imut begini, atau kalau tidak, aku akan 'memakanmu' habis-habisan saat dokter sudah mengijinkan kita berhubungan badan lagi." bisik Yunho seduktif sambil mengulum daun telinga Changmin.

"Y-yah!" sergah Changmin sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan wajah yang makin memerah lagi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu, dan saat Yunho memberi izin, seorang perawat masuk ke dalam dengan membawa buntalan kecil di dalam gendongannya.

Changmin meremas lengan Yunho dengan kuat sebelum ia menatap suaminya itu. "Ahju—Yunho... apakah itu.."

Yunho mengangguk sebelum Changmin sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Itu baby kita, Changminnie." ucap Yunho sambil menerima bayi perempuan itu dari sang suster.

Namja yang sudah menjadi seorang Appa itu langsung meletakkan baby yeoja mereka ke samping Changmin yang masih terbaring.

Changmin berusaha menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan space pada babynya, namun rasa nyeri yang terasa di perut membuatnya berhenti.

"Baby? Kau tak apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir saat melihat raut kesakitan Changmin.

"A-aniya. Hanya nyeri sedikit." ucap Changmin. Namja itu menggeretakkan giginya dan menahan rasa sakitnya untuk menggeser posisi tubuhnya. "Kemarikan dia Yun.." pinta Changmin yang sangat ingin melihat bayi mereka.

Yunho yang mendengar permintaan Changmin langsung meletakkan baby mereka di samping Changmin, dan ia langsung tersenyum saat Changmin mengelus pipi lembut bayi mereka.

Changmin menatap bayinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Bayi mungil ini... Bayi yang terlihat sangat manis ini... Bayi yang memiliki kulit yang begitu lembut ini... Bayi yang memiliki sepasang pipi gembil yang terlihat lucu.. Bayi yang kini membuka sedikit mata untuk menatapnya... adalah bayi yang berbagi darah dengannya. Darah dagingnya sendiri... Buah hatinya yang bersama Yunho... Ya Tuhaan..

"Changminnie.."

Suara Yunho menyadarkan dirinya, dan saat ada tangan yang mengelus pipinya, baru Changmin sadari kalau dirinya menangis tanpa sadar.

"Yunho... ini baby kita.." ucap Changmin dengan penuh rasa haru. Yunho mengangguk dan sudah akan memeluk keduanya saat—

**BRAKK!**

"Minnie!"

Kedua namja sepasang suami itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan menemukan Junsu dan Yoochun yang terengah-engah memasuki ruangan mereka.

"Oh, Minnie.." panggil Junsu saat melihat putra mereka terbaring di atas tempat tidur, dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat ada bayi kecil yang bergerak di samping Changmin.

"Oh my god.. Minnie... apakah itu..."

Yunho yang sudah sadar dari kekagetannya itu mengangguk. "Ini putri kami. Cucu kalian."

"_Gosh_! Aku sudah menjadi haraboji!" seru Yoochun yang langsung melesat ke samping Yunho dan menatap cucunya dengan tatapan bahagia. "Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?"

Yunho menatap Changmin yang memberikan anggukannya, dan mengangkat baby mereka untuk di gendong Yoochun.

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu mungil dan cantik.." puji Yoochun dengan gembira. "Untung sekali tak ada bagian wajahmu yang mirip Yunho. Kau benar-benar cantik dan mirip sekali dengan Minnie kami~"

Yunho sweatdrop saat mendnegar ucapan Yoochun itu.

"Yah! Hyung! Apa maksudmu itu?" seru Yunho tak terima.

Yoochun hanya tertawa sambil mendekat pada Junsu dan mengalihkan cucu mereka untuk di gendong Junsu.

Junsu mengamati wajah manis dala gendongannya itu dan sedikit mengernyit."Setidaknya bibirnya ini mirip sepertimu, Yun." ucap Junsu sambil menatap Yunho dengan kilatan menggoda disana. "Soalnya kalau bibirnya mirip dengan bibir Minnie, aku tak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tak memukulmu kalau kau sampai menciumi putrimu sendiri karena bibirnya sama dengan bibir Minnie kami." lanjutnya dengan tawa lumba-lumbanya yang membahana.

"Y-yah! Umma!" seru Changmin dengan wajah memerah, sementara Yunho yang disindir, malah tersenyum-senyum tak jelas begitu.

Namja paling muda disana itu berusaha bangkit, dan Yunho dengan sigap langsung membantu Changmin dan menata bantal-bantal di belakang punggung Changmin sebagai tumpuan.

Changmin menepis tangan Yunho setelah itu dan menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum begitu sih?" ucapnya sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Habis bagaimana ya. Aku setuju dengan ucapan Junsu-hyung sih. Kan aku memang paling tak tahan kalau melihat bibir plump dan tebal milikmu ini~" ucapnya santai yang makin membuat wajah Changmin memerah. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Yunho kembali menghujani wajah Changmin dengan kecupan-kecupan mesranya.

Yoochun yang melihat adegan di depannya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memandang cucunya yang terlelap itu. "Aku tak percaya. Aku baru berusia tiga puluh enam tahun, tapi sudah menjadi seorang haraboji." dengusnya sambil mengelus pipi gembil cucunya itu.

"Kalian sudah memberinya nama?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap putranya yang masih berlovey-dovey dengan suaminya itu.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya yang hampir saja menjurus menjadi adegan panas itu, dan kembali sadar kalau masih ada Yoochun dan Junsu serta baby mereka di sana."Ah, aku dan Changminnie sudah memikirkan nama untuk baby kami."

"Jung Jinri. Namanya Jung Jinri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

.

.

Me : Annyeeeongg~! Author kembali bawa chap terakhir dari Pedoo~!

**BLETAK!**

Me : Aww!

Me : Wae?!

Yunho : enak aja! Ini belom tamat!

Me : eh? Koq bisa?

Yunho : aku belom NC-an ama Minnie, jadi belom tamat! Ayo lanjutin lagi!

Me : eeeehh?! Mau NC-an? Ama BabyMin?

Yunho : Yup! Tentu aja. Udah lama puasa, mau yang hot and hard! #pervy!smirk

Me : *ngebayangin* #mimisan

Me : Oke!

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaahh! Aahh! Ngghh! Aaahh! c-cum—YUNHO!"

Punggung Changmin melengkung membentuk busur saat orgasmenya yang kelima kembali melandanya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dan lehernya mendongak memperlihatkan leher putih jenjang yang kini sudah di penuhi dengan kissmark dan bitemark di mana-mana.

"nggghh...s-so tight.." erang Yunho saat penisnya yang berukuran besar itu di cengkeram sempurna oleh otot rektum Changmin yang mengetat, saat namja di bawahnya itu melalui fase orgasmenya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan susah payah Yunho terus menggenjot lubang Changmin yang kini terasa amat sangat ketat.

Namun dalam tiga tusukan, Yunho kembali menggeram kuat karena merasakan orgasmenya mulai mendekat. Karena itu Yunho memantapakan pegangannya di pinggul Changmin, dan menggenjot penis besarnya itu semakin kencang dengan hujaman-hujaman yang keras dan tepat pada prostat Changmin.

"Aahh..! Aahh..! Aahh..! Nghh..! Yunho..! Yun—Aaahh..!"

Tubuh Changmin yang masih belum turun dari sensasi klimaksnya hanya bisa tersentak-sentak mengikuti genjotan kuat dan tajam yang dilancarkan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Kuku-kuku pendeknya sudah mencengkeram kuat kulit bahu Yunho, dan bibirnya terus mendesah tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"..nghh... Changminnie..." erangan bernada rendah itu membuat tubuh Changmin menggila dan otot rektum Changmin semakin erat memijat setiap inchi penis besar Yunho yang terus menggenjot lubangnya dengan kuat.

Yunho menyurukkan wajahnya di leher terekspos Changmin saat merasakan orgasmenya beradadi ujung tanduk. Dan dengan tiga genjotan terakhir, Yunho menghujaman dirinya kuat-kuat dan dalam-dalam sebelum menyemburkan benih hangatnya ke dalam lubang Changmin.

.

..

...

Lima ronde. Sudah lima kali Changmin dan Yunho mencapai klimaks dalam sesi bercinta mereka malam ini. Jinri sudah dititipan pada Umma Jung agar yeoja itu bisa membuat hati Appa Jung luluh. Dan ini sudah bulan kedua semenjak kelahiran putri mereka—yang berarti waktu dimana akhirnya Yunho dijinkan untuk 'menyentuh' Changminnya itu.

Makan malam romantis dengan sepasang lilin dalam gelapnya apartement mereka sudah dilakukan Yunho dengan sukses, hingga membuat Changmin luluh dan mengiyakan ajakan bercinta dari Yunho.

Namun sungguh, namja yang baru dua bulan menjadi seorang Umma itu benar-benar tak menyangka kalau mereka sampai melakukannya hingga lima ronde—dengan aturan bahwa ia tak boleh klimaks sebelum Yunho mendekati klimaksnya sendiri.

.

Yunho menatap ke bawah, dan menemukan wajah manis Changmin kini penuh dengan peluh. AC yang mereka hidupkan di kamar itu seolah tak berfungsi karena kini keduanya benar-benar bermandikan keringat. Wajah Changminnya itu jelas menunjukkan ekspresi lelah, namun Yunho tak bisa mengingkari bahwa sepasang bibir yang berwarna merah karena terlalu banyak ia cium dan gigit itu benar-benar menggoda imannya.

Tanpa ragu Yunho langsung meraup bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri dan melumatnya dengan rakus. Dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengerang saat ia merasakan Changmin merespon ciumannya dengan antusias, sementara penisnya yang masih tertanam di dalam lubang Changmin itu merasakan pijitan refleks dari Changmin.

Tangan Yunho kembali bergerilya menggerayangi setiap inchi kulit telanang Changmin, dan kembali mengerang dalam saat ia mencubit nipple Changmin dan kejantanannya kembali merasakan pijatan nikmat itu.

"Ngghh!" Changmin mengerang dan kedua doe eyesnya membulat sempurna sementara tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh.

"Yunho... jangan bilang kalau kau—Aahhh~!"

Tubuh Changmin kembali tersentak dan kedua matanya terpejam erat sementara bibir plumpnya mengeluarkan desahan menggoda saat Yunho kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya.

Yunho ikut mengerang saat penisnya yang sebenarnya masih 'setengah bangun' itu kini benar-benar terbangun lagi karena remasan kuat yang diberikan lubang hangat dan ketat milik Changmin.

"Baby... aku mau lagi~" ucap Yunho tanpa dosa sambil mengangkat tubuh Changmin bersama dengan tubuhnya.

Namja yang memiliki daya tahan dan juga kekuatan tubuh yang diatas normal itu turun dari tempat tidur mereka sambil tetap menggendong tubuh Changmin tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Y-Yunho—aaahhh~!"

Changmin mendesah keras saat tubuhnya di putar begitu saja oleh Yunho dengan penisnya yang masih mendekam dalam di lubangnya. Namja yang sudah mencapai usia tujuh belasnya itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di tembok di depanya saat Yunho kembali menggenjot tubuhnya dari belakang begitu saja.

Yunho menurunkan kedua kaki Changmin dan merapatkan kedua bulatan kenyal pantat Changmin, sementara ia kembali menggenjot Changmin dengan hujaman yang kuat dan dalam.

"Aaahh..! Aahh..! D-deephh...nghh... Aahh..! s-so hard..aahh..!" erang Changmin tak beraturan saat friksi yang ia rasakan terasa semakin tak tertahankan.

Yunho menarik keluar penisnya hingga sampai ke ujung, dan menghujamkannya begitu saja dengan kuat dan keras.

"Aaahhh~!" Changmin merasakan kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat hujaman keras Yunho tepat menghajar titik prostatnya. Setiap bagian dari rektumnya merasakan pergerakan penis besar Yunho dan mengirimkan sensasi luar biasa yang membuat pandangannya serasa kabur. Kedua belah pantatnya yang kini dirapatkan kuat oleh Yunho terasa begitu sensitif karena ikut merasakan pergerakan penis Yunho.

"A-aahh..! Aahh! Yunho..! Yun..! Aahh..!"

Changmin terus dan terus mendesah dengan begitu seluruh bagian tubuhnya merasakan semua sensasi yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Tubuh depannya menempel penuh pada tembok dingin di depannya karena efek dari genjotan kuat yang diberikan Yunho pada lubangnya.

"A-aahhhhh~!"

Kembali Changmin di buat mengerang penuh nafsu saat hujaman Yunho membuat kejantanannya yang sudah kembali menegang langsung bergesekan dengan tembok dingin di depannya. Dingin di ujung kejantannnya, dan panas di lubang ketatnya, serta hujaman kuat di titik prostatnya membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang tak beraturan.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping kepalanya karena tak ada yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan sementara Yunho terus dan terus saja membuatnya mendesah, mengerang dan melenguh nikmat denga setiap gerakan kuat dari pinggangnya.

"oohhh..baby.. Nghh...Changminnie..." desis Yunho saat ia merasakan kenikmatan tak terungkapkan di dalam kehangatan tubuh Changmin yang menyelubunginya dengan ketat. Tanpa bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, Yunho terus dan terus menghujam kuat ke dalam tubuh Changmin yang terasa dua kali lebih ketat dengan sepasang tungkai panjang yang merapat kuat.

"Aahh..! Aahh..! Yunho..! Aahh..! Ngghh..!"

Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok dingin itu saat ia tak lagi sanggup menahan semua sensasi nikmat yang menghujani setiap sel tubuhnya. Lututnya terasa sangat lemas, dan ia nyarsi saja jatuh kalau bukan karena kedua tangan Yunho yang menahan pinggangnya berada di tempat.

"Aahh..! Ooohh..! Yunho..! Aahh..! A-aku akan...aakhh..!"

Yunho yang mendengar dan mengerti maksud Changmin itu langsung mencengkeram kuat pangkal kejantanan Changmin untuk menahan orgasme namja itu.

Tubuh Changmin bergetar kuat saat jalan orgasmenya di halangi oleh Yunho. Nafas namja itu makin tak beraturan karena ia tak bisa menggapai klimaksnya sementaraia sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

"Belum baby.. Nghhh.. kau belum boleh.." desis Yunho yang terus menggenjot tubuh Changmin yang terasa makin ketat karena orgasmenya tertunda.

"Aahh..! Aahh..! Yunho..! Ngghh—please..pleasee.. Aahh..!"

Changmin menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena Yunho benar-benar tak sedikitpun melonggarkan genggaman kuatnya pada pangkal kejantanannya itu—membuat orgasmenya tak bisa keluar karena tertahan dari pangkalnya. Seluruh tubuh Changmin gemetaran karena selain tak bisa mengeluarkan orgasmenya, sementara Yunho terus saja menggenjot tubuhnya dengan kuat tanpa sekalipun melewatkan titik prostatnya yang makin membuat tubuhnya kelimpungan menerima semua sensasi yang terus menghujaninya tanpa henti.

Tanpe bisa berpikir lagi, Changmin mendorong pantatnya ke belakang untuk bertemu dengan hujaman kuat dari Yunho, dan melenguhkan nama Yunho dengan penuh nafsu. Pikiran namja muda itu makin kosong dan sekarang ini keinginan tubuhnya lah yang menggantikan kerja otaknya dalam memerintahkan tubuhnya—dengan hasil berupa gerakan mendorong ke belakang agar mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih, dan lebih lagi.

"Aahh..! Oohhh..! Yunho..! Nghh..! Yunho..! Yunho..!"

Yunho merapatkan bibirnya saat merasakan Changmin yang kini bergerak mengikuti irama genjotannya. Saat ia menarik penisnya menjauh, namja muda itu memajukan tubuhnya dan mendesah saat penisnya bergesekan dengan tembok yang dingi.

Dan saat Yunho menghujam masuk dengan keras, namja belasan tahun itu mendorong mundur pantatnya dengan keras dan melenguh kuat saat merasakan setiap inchi penis besar Yunho memenuhi seluruh lubangnya, serta ujungnya menekan kuat titik prostatnya.

"A-ahh..! Yunho..m-more...aahh..! Deep—erhh..! Ngghh..! Hardeerrhh...! Aahh.! Yunhoo..!"

Kali ini Yunho menggeram kuat mendengar desahan Changmin yang membuatnya makin menggila itu. Satu tangannya yang menggenggam kuat pangkal kejantanan Changmin ia jadikan sebagai tumpuan, sebelum ia menggenjot Changmin dengan lebih cepat, seperti orang yang tengah kesetanan.

"Aahh! Ahhh! Nghh! Aahhh! Y-yachh! Ahhh! Yunho! Yunho! Oohh! Oohh! Yunho!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak-sentak dengan sangat kuat seiring dengan gerakan Yunho yang semakin buas menyetubuhi huswifenya yang sangat menggoda itu. Bunyi desahan dan suara becek pada setiap hujaman kuat dan keras yang di berikan Yunho pada lubang basah Changmin menjadi melodi yang membuat jantung Changmin menggila dan nafasnya hanya berupa tarikan-tarikan nafas pendek di sela-sela desahan yang tak bisa berhenti meluncur dari bibirnya.

Satu tangan Changmin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Yunho yang menahan orgasmenya, dan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng kuat menahan semua sensasi yang sangat membuatnya berada di batas kewarasannya.

"..nghh..sedikit lagi baby.." desis Yunho yang terus menggenjot tubuh Changmin dengan hujaman-hujaman yang pendek, namun semakin cepat dan kuat. Yunho terus mengeksploitasi titik prostat Changmin, yang membuat namja itu terus membuka mulutnya agar bisa mengeluarkan desahan penuh nafsunya. Saliva jatuh berceceran dari ujung dagunya, dan kini air mata mulai mengalir karena tubuhnya tak lagi bisa menahan semua hal yang ia rasakan karena Yunho.

"Aahh! Yunho! Ahhh! Ahhh! Please..! Aahh! Ku-nghh! Kumohon..! Aahh!"

"Baby...nghh..Changminnie..!"

Yunho meraung keras saat akhirnya klimaksnya mulai mendekat. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menggigit bahu lembut Changmin untuk menahan erangannya karena lubang Changmin kini semakin ketat menyelubunginya karena namja manisnya itu akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahhh! Ahh! A-aku—YUNHO!"

Changmin mengerang dalam kenikmatan saat gelombang orgasme melandanya. Pandangannya menjadi putih semua karena tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan yang terasa hingga ke setiap sel-sel nya.

Sama seperti Changmin, tubuh Yunho kini bergerak dengan cepat karena tuntutan penisnya yang sudah ingin meledakkan benihnya. Dengan hujaman kuat terakhir, Yunho merangsek masuk dengan cepat dan kuat dalam hole super ketat Changmin, dan langsung menyemburkan spermanya dengan kuat dan dalam sambil mengerangkan nama Changmin.

.

..

...

"hahh... hahh... hahh... Changminnie, saranghae.."

Yunho yang pertama turun dari sensasi klimaks keenam mereka itu langsung memeluk tubuh Changmin yang berada di depannya.

Namja yang namanya disebutkan itu berusaha dengan keras untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan tanpa perlu mengutarakan maksudnya, bibirnya langsung di pagut lembut oleh Yunho.

"Na.. hhh.. do.."

"Saranghae Jung Changmin. _Yongwonhi_." ucap Yunho lagi saatmereka menyudahi ciuman keduanya.

Kali ini Changmin tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Yunho yang memeluknya dengan erat."Nado saranghae Jung Yunho..._Yongwonhi_.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(seriously)END!~**

**Aaaaarghh! Akhirnya beneran eeennndd! Tamaaaaatttt!**

**#lap mimisan**

**Epep ini di akhiri dengan adegan NC yang panas(Yunho super napsu!) dan juga ditutup dengan adegan fluff pernyataan cinta untuk selama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lamanyaaa~!**

**Ummanya Yun udah setuju, dan cuma tinggal menunggu waktu sampai appanya Yun menerima kehadiran cucunya yang imut-imut itu~**

**Haaahhh...BabyMin akhirnya udah punya baby sendiri~**

**Hihihi, tadinya bingung mau bikin babynya cowok ato cewek. Kalo cowok, ntar semuanya isinya cowok dong. Jadinya author putuskan babynya cewek aja.**

**Dan buat nama babynya, akhirnya author pilih nama asli Sulli cz buat author, Sulli itu imuut~ kayak boneka gitu deh.. Jadinya envy~**

**Rencananya sih mau buat sekuel, tapi nggak tau bakalan terlaksana ato enggak cz ada epep lain yang kudu di lanjut.**

**Last, thank you buat semua reader, baik yang homin shipper(dari awal,atao jadi homin shipper gegara epep ini#pedesetengahmati) ataupun yang bukan homin shipper sama sekali. Dan ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua reader yang sudah mau menghargai karya author ini dengan meninggalkan jejak di setiap chapternya #hug tight, kissu2.**

**Rasanya berat sih buat mengakhiri ff yang reviewnya udah nyampe 1042 review ini, tapi kalo epep ini di perpanjang, ntar jadi ngebosenin kayak sinetron indo. Jadi dicukupan saja ampe disini, dan temui aku lagi di karyaku yang lain ya~**

**Goodbye all~ #tebar kolor homin**


End file.
